Rise of the Lucian Empire
by SinbadThe3rd
Summary: Naruto is unloved by all in his village, including his family. Yet when all things seem at their darkest, he makes a friend. A man who is seeking redemption for the actions that he had done. The gods have given him this one chance to find it, and it lies with this neglected child. The boy follows him to train, not knowing of the destiny that awaits him. Multiple Cross overs
1. Chapter 1

Legends speak of a man who was a king to a vast kingdom. But his land was soon threatened by a enemy that his people had never experienced before, Demons. His army was soon put to the test once the demons were upon them, but they were found wanting and slaughtered. The only advantage that humanity had was the light of day, for the demons could only come out at night, but soon the demons set out to take even that advantage away from the humans. In time the demons developed a corrupting form of magic that would slowly engulf the world into endless night, and this became known as the Starscourge...

The king and his people prayed to the gods to help fight this threat to their existence, and the gods answered in the form of a vast meteor. Once the meteor struck the ground, humanity was gifted with the materials to craft magical weapons and spells. And with this newfound knowledge, they began to turn back the tides of war in their favor...

But the king knew that even with this new form of power, the threat would always remain unless the demons were stopped at the source. So the king used a powerful form of magic to seal up the demons within him, forever sealing them away. But once he returned home, instead of being hailed as a hero to the people, he was exiled by the very people he had sacrificed so much to save. He vowed revenge against those who betrayed him and then disappeared without a trace...

While many people tell this story to their children at night as a legend, what many people don't seem to realize is that most legends are based off of some form of the truth...

And the Mad King was only bidding his time within the shadows, waiting for the day that he would destroy all of humanity...

(A/N: So tell me what do you think of this as a new story? I kept this chapter purposely short to entice the reader like so many great stories have before me. This is a FF15 crossover story with a mix of both Neglected Naruto as well as Emperor to the west. Since no one else seems to be doing this crossover, I thought that I would take a crack at it. There will be some other characters from other stories as well, but not too many. So here's to hoping that this story excites you alongside my other story or stories if you are reading this when and/or if I write anymore after this one. So enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Just letting you know, that if you haven't played Final Fantasy 15 yet, then sorry to say spoilers are included in this chapter.)

It was night time, and the winds were calm as the moon shone down with its beams of light that made everything seem peaceful with the world. And yet that was not true for everyone who was awake at this point of time, for even as we speak a young boy was running in fear for his very life. Who is this young man you ask? Why he is none other than Naruto, formerly Uzumaki as well as Namikaze. But he had found out something that had forced him to leave his home in fear, but to understand what it was, we have to travel back a ways to the very beginning...

(Konoha bedroom)

Minato Namikaze was busy fucking his wife Kushina Uzumaki in a posit...

 _That's going back WAY too far. Okay not 'to the beginning' in the literal sense. For Christ Sake man! Get your act together here. This story is about Naruto, not his parents. So seeing that I have to be more specific in where to begin the story, we shall begin the night Naruto was born..._

(7 years ago)

The village of Konoha had just been attacked by an enemy that nearly destroyed most of the village. And yet the enemy was not a rival village or even a person in general, for the enemy was a demon known as a Biju or a creature made up of Chakra, the natural energy that flows through all living things. And it wasn't just any Biju either, for this one was Kyuubi the nine tailed fox, the strongest out of all the Biju. It had taken many sacrifices on their part, but with the help of their Hokage, a ninja by the name of Minato Namikaze they were able to defeat the creature. While they weren't able to kill it as they had hoped that they could, Minato was able to seal it away into two of his three newborn children, but his predecessor Hiruzen sacrificed his soul to help seal it by using the Shinigami. Four tails of power were sealed into his daughter Naruko, while four tails of power were sealed in his son Zuko. This left him with one tail of power left, which he planned to give his son Naruto, and yet he gave it to his wife Kushina since she was in critical condition after the birth of their three children, and the chakra from the one tail's worth of power would save her life.

After the sealings were done with, the family went home to rest. And while they rested Minato made plans to announce what had happened to the public in the morning. When the morning came, he stood before the populace of the village and announced what he had done and that his children were heroes to the village, and they would become their protectors in the future. At first the village was against it, thinking that the seal could weaken on the children and the demons would possess them and attack the village once more. But Minato put those fears to rest and the village cheered for their new heroes whose futures as strong shinobi seemed assured...

(6 years later)

Life has a strange way of screwing with peoples' views or assumptions of things over time. Growing up in the village, the newly born triplets were like peas in a pod. They loved each other with a love that seemed like it couldn't ever be broken, but when they turned five, that love seemed like it just disappeared overnight. Naruto couldn't seem to understand how it had happened, or even why it did, but all of a sudden his family started to resent him entirely. While his siblings were trained to control their sealed Biju's power, Naruto was left to fend for himself. Whenever he asked if he could train with them, their parents would have one of them hold his arms while the other used him as a punching bag. And if that wasn't enough, they would laugh at his suffering and would their parents would encourage them to hit Naruto harder and make him bleed. While Naruto wasn't able to heal as fast as his siblings since he didn't have a Biju within him, he was still an Uzumaki and they healed far faster than normal people. He learned never to complain, or else he would be sent to his room without food and forced to starve, and even when he was given something to eat, it was about a fourth of the portion the rest of them got. He was fed scraps and his lack of food was really taking a toll on his body.

He still remembered one time when he asked for more food, but after he did, his siblings proceeded to beat him within an inch of his life and threw him down the flight of stairs that led to the basement. His parents called him a spoiled brat that had overstepped his boundaries and could stay in the basement for all they cared, and from that day, his room was the basement without a light to light it up at night. The only thing he had was a blanket that was torn up and a crappy pillow that was extremely uncomfortable. After being stuck there for a week only being allowed out during the day but forced back inside at night with the door locked behind him, he was able to map out the whole basement, and was able to find a small secret passage that had been put there so that in the case of an enemy attack on the house, at least the children could escape. It was well hidden, and Naruto was fairly sure that his family didn't know about it, so during the nights when he was truly hungry he would sneak out the secret passage, which led to a hollowed out tree just outside of the Forest of Death. Naruto would then sneak around town and find anything he could use to help him. He ate anything that was edible, and he found old clothes that he could wear or use to patch up his own clothes.

During one of his nightly scavenging missions, he broke down crying in an alley and began to question what he had done to deserve all the hatred and pain he was suffering. He began to wonder if he had the Kyuubi sealed within himself instead of his siblings, he would be loved by the villagers and hailed as a hero just like they were...

Yet something deep within his heart told him that somehow he would still be hated by the villagers, demon or not...

After he got himself together, he set out to find more materials, hopefully something soft since he was trying to make himself a better pillow then what he has at the moment. It was shortly after he began to scavenge once more that he heard a muffled scream in an alley, so he went to investigate what it was that made the noise. What he saw made him feel angry. He saw two men, who were most likely shinobi based on their clothing. One of them was behind a women with a knife to her throat and used his free hand to hold both her hands behind her back. Naruto couldn't get a clear look at the women from his point of view, but he could hear what was being said between them.

"Ah man," said the man standing in front of the restrained woman, "I have been wanting to have my way with your slutty ass for quite some time."

"Like I would let you do anything to me," said the woman back to the man in front of her.

"You don't have a choice," said the man holding the knife behind her, "you see, your sensei has a large debt he has to pay for, and since we have you here, you are going to help you sensei repay his large debt with this whorish body of yours."

"I have no love for that traitorous snake," the woman shouted at them, before the man holding her quickly slammed her against a wall and held her there.

"To be completely honest here," said the man holding her, "that's really more of an excuse than anything. We just wanted to put you in your place for what you did to my brother last week. He wanted you and you denied him your body when you used your snakes to bite him and put him in the hospital. Now me and my friend are going to break you in and tie you down so my brother can have his way with you."

The woman was still trying to struggle out of the man's grip, but couldn't do anything since the man still had a knife to her neck. She silently prayed that someone would happen upon them and help her, and as she wished for it, it became to be. Before the man knew what hit him, Naruto had grabbed a thick chunk of wood from the trash he was hiding behind and quickly ran up behind the man and knocked him out cold by slamming it on his head with all his strength.

"You little bastard," said the other man in the alley, "you are going to pay for that with your life," he said as he moved forward with a kunai in his hand. But before he could do anything, the woman got behind him and kicked him in the back of the legs forcing him to his knees. She quickly disabled him and took his arm wielding the kunai and forced him to stab himself in the neck. The man died slowly while choking on his own blood. The woman then quickly adjusted herself and looked at her small savior in gratitude.

"You have my thanks kid," said the woman before him," what's your name?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

"The Hokage's son," said the woman in shock, "what are you doing outside at this time of night? Your parents must be worried sick about you!"

"They don't care about me at all," said Naruto as he fell to his knees in tears, "they don't care about my life at all."

"And why would you say that," asked the woman in confusion, since she had seen the Hokage with his children and everything seemed okay with the family, but now that she thought about it she had never seen this boy Naruto with them. It had always just been Naruko and Zuko, but never Naruto.

So Naruto told her his life story through tears, and as he told her his living conditions, she instantly lost all form of respect for the Hokage. What kind of father uses their own child as a punching bag and then punish that child for asking questions or for trying to get stronger alongside the rest of the family. After his story had been told, she walked over to his kneeling form and hugged him with all the elderly sister love she could muster. At first his body was tense since he had no idea what to do since he only really knew about abuse, but he soon returned the hug in full as he cried into her shoulder.

"I understand what it means to be hated by everyone," said the woman.

"You do," said Naruto, "but how?"

"I don't know if you have heard any of the rumors that have been spreading across the village like a wildfire, but a lot of them are about me calling me the 'snake bitch' since I am able to summon snakes like my old sensei."

"Who was your old sensei," said Naruto, "and who are you? I'm sorry to ask, but I don't know your name."

"That's ok," laughed the woman at the boys awkward manners, "my name is Anko and my old sensei was Orichimaru, one of the three legendary Sannin."

"Three legendary Sannin," asked Naruto with a look of confusion on his face.

"Something you will learn about whenever you attend the academy when you turn eight."

Naruto would have asked her more on the subject, but at that moment his stomach began to growl loudly. Naruto doubled over in hunger as he held his stomach in pain.

"Wow," said Anko, "you really need some food. Follow me and I'll help you out with that."

Naruto followed her towards her place, which was on the very outskirts of town near the Forest of Death. It was when they were inside her apartment that she got her first real look at the kid, and what she saw horrified her. Naruto was a severally malnourished kid who was all skin and bones, while wearing what was essentially patched together rags. His face had what appeared to be six different whisker marks, but upon closer inspection, Anko saw that they were scars that had healed to look like whiskers. When asked what had happened to cause these to be put on his face, Naruto explained that it was what happened when he was hungry and he asked for more food. When he was thrown down the stairs, the splintery wood of the stairs cut his face in this manner. Anko then began to make a feast for Naruto, which made him happier than he had ever been.

"So why does the village hate you," asked Naruto while he sat at the table and patiently waited for the food to arrive, and judging by its smell, it was going to taste divine.

"They hate me because I was the apprentice to the traitor Sannin," said Anko as she cooked the food, "yet for reasons I don't remember myself, he abandoned me and left me at the outskirts of town for the villagers to find."

"Why can't you remember why you were left," asked Naruto

"It's because he placed a Curse Seal on me when I was younger."

"What's a Curse Seal?"

"It's a seal that Orichimaru uses to cheat death," said Anko as she walked over and placed the food on the table for him, "he puts it on people who he then proceeds to steal their bodies so that he can cheat death."

"So he tried to steal your body," asked Naruto in horror.

"No," said Anko, "my seal was a prototype to those he uses today. Mine is nothing more than a constant reminder that I once was the apprentice to the man."

"That doesn't really explain the hatred that you are receiving."

"People hate me because they assume that I am a traitor like my sensei."

"But you're not."

"Ah Naruto," chuckled Anko, "you are too naïve for your own good."

"So if you remove the seal on your body, then the people will stop hating you?"

"It's not that simple Naruto. The seal is permanent once applied and can't be removed unless the one who put it on me is killed."

"So all we need to do is to kill Orichimaru and then you will be free!"

"You are so cute when you speak utter nonsense," said Anko as she pinched his cheeks and picked up his empty plate to place in the sink.

"It's not nonsense," shouted Naruto with conviction in his heart as well as in his voice, "I will kill him so that you will be free from the hate."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," said Anko as she sat back down, "many people have died trying to kill him."

"Then I will train hard and defeat him so that you will be free. I promise you on my honor as an Uzumaki that I will repay the kindness you have shown me this night and help you."

Anko was speechless as he said that. On the one hand, she was skeptical that this young boy would ever be able to kill her old sensei, especially with the way his body was so malnourished. But on the other hand, her was a young boy who saw past her seal and was acting like she was a human being without any type of hidden motives behind it. She hugged him with tears in her eyes, which she wiped away before he could see them, for she did still have an appearance of being a badass kunoichi to uphold.

"Well then I wish you the best of luck," She told him, "but I think it's time you head home. If your family is the way you say it is, then you will need to head back before you get in any sort of trouble. But how about this, I will help train you in secret when I'm not working and leave you some provisions in the hollowed out tree so you won't starve."

"That will be great," said Naruto who was happy that someone was willing to actually help him in life.

After they said their goodbyes, Naruto went back through the secret passage and went to sleep in his basement room...

(6 months later)

The last few months had been far better for Naruto. The training that he received from Anko helped him immensely. While the combat form of his training was minimal so he could defend himself, the survival aspect of it was great. He was able to find food in the wild, track people and creatures, and lay traps to capture them. And just like she promised, Anko left enough prepared food so that Naruto didn't starve at night anymore and with this new source of energy, he started to exercise at night to become stronger, and the muscles began to slowly show. He hid this from his family since he had a gut feeling that they would take away his small amount of happiness.

Everything was going better for him until one faithful day. He was walking around the village during the middle of the day when he heard a girl scream in terror. He ran towards the scream and saw a girl with black hair and grey pupil less eyes being attacked by several bullies. Naruto came to her rescue and easily took the bullies down and knocked them out.

"You are safe now," said Naruto, "are you ok?"

"It's about time that a commoner comes to my aid," said the girl as she dusted herself off, "have you any idea who I am?"

"Not really. I don't know that many people."

"I am Hinata Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga Clan. Bow before me you commoner."

"What," said Naruto in shock, "I don't bow to anyone. Especially to people who I don't know."

"Then you shall hear from my father," said Hinata as she began to storm off in a huff.

"Man what a bitch," said Naruto under his breath.

"What did you just say," said Hinata as she walked back towards him.

"I didn't say anything," said Naruto who wasn't trying to make more trouble for himself.

"Liar. I heard you call me a bitch under your breath."

"Then why ask me what I said if you already knew what the hell I said already?"

But before she could answer, they were interrupted by the last people who he wanted to be here.

"Dear Kami Naruto," said his brother Zuko, "what kinds of problems are you causing now?"

"It's ok," said his sister Naruko, "he can't help that he is pathetic. This is why he lives in the basement like the freak he is."

Zuko was a carbon copy of Naruto, except instead of blonde hair, his was red like their mothers. And Naruko was a female version of Zuko, but with a prettier face and long flowing red hair instead of spikey hair. They grabbed ahold of Naruto and forced him to stand in place.

"So what did our freak of a sibling due to upset you Hinata-chan," said Zuko.

"I asked politely for him to bow as is customary for a commoner to do towards royalty," said Hinata, "and he refused to do so, and called me a bitch in anger."

"That isn't what happened you liar," said Naruto before his brother punched him in the gut knocking the wind out him.

"You will show respect to your betters," said Zuko.

Naruto glared at his brother after he said that, but this time his sister punched the back of his head, making his vison blurry and making him fall to the ground.

"How dare you make that face at us," said Naruko, "mom and dad are right, you are nothing more than a spoiled brat. And I for one look forward to tonight when we tell them what you did. We let you sleep in the basement before, but afterwards you won't even have a roof over your head and live on the street."

Naruto only got angrier as he heard that. It was in that moment that something inside of him finally snapped. He had taken their abuse long enough and he was finally going to take a stand. So he quickly got to his feet and sucker punched Zuko upside the face. The blow didn't do as much damage as he had wished, but he was able to at least know out one of his teeth. Zuko looked at Naruto with murderous rage in his eyes, and without even looking away he spit out his dislodged tooth to the side of him as a new one grew in thanks to the Kyuubi's energy.

"You just made a fatal mistake," growled Zuko as Naruko got behind Naruto and held his arms behind his back. For the next twenty minutes, Zuko mercilessly beat Naruto into a bloody pulp to the point where you couldn't even recognize him by his face anymore. After he was done wailing on his brother, Zuko then proceeded to slam his body into the ground and put his foot on his arm hard, shattering at least one of his bones. "You think you are so funny by sucker punching me, don't you freak? Well hopefully you enjoyed it thoroughly since I'm going to make sure that it never happens again!"

Zuko then took out a kunai he had been given during the training with his family and stabbed Naruto's arm deep, cutting the nerve that controlled it and making it useless to him. And to ensure that no one would ever be able to heal it, he used a fire jutsu to burn his arm. Naruto screamed out in pain as the flesh on his arm melted and as soon as his brother got off him, he rolled around on the ground to put it out.

"Let that be a lesson to you," said Zuko as him and the others walked away as Naruto cried in pain. He didn't know what to do, but shortly after they had left, another boy who also had grey pupil less eyes showed up with a first aid kit in hand.

"Don't worry," said the boy as he opened up the kit and take out a container of salve, "I saw what happened and I am going to help patch you up."

The boy used the salve on his burn wounds, which stung at first but then the pain went away like it was never there to begin with. The boy then took out bandages and wrapped his arm with them so that his arm wouldn't suffer from any form of infection at all. He then put his arm in a makeshift sling.

"Thank you," said Naruto as he got to his feet.

"I understand how it feels to be hated by family members, and when I saw yours hurt you like this I just had to help."

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"My name is Neji Hyuga."

"Hyuga? Please tell me that you are not related to that bitch Hinata."

"Sadly yes I am," said Neji with a look of gloom on his face, "she is my cousin I'm sorry to say."

"That must suck big time."

"You have no idea. She is a control freak like most of the Main family members of our clan."

"I heard about your clan from a friend. So they keep you enslaved with seals on your head?"

"Sadly that is also true. Now I'm sorry to say, but I must be on my way before I get into any sort of trouble. Keep the first aid, you will need to redress those bandages every couple of days."

"Thank you Neji," said Naruto as he picked up the kit with his only good hand, "I'm not sure how I will do it, but in the future I will repay you for this kindness."

"That's a nice gesture," said Neji as he began to walk away, "but fate decrees that we must suffer until our dying day, so all we can do is help each other any little way we can."

"Fate is never certain," said Naruto as Neji was almost out of hearing range.

"If only that was true," said Neji before he was gone.

Naruto then limped home to face whatever punishment his parents had for him. But to his utter shock and surprise, the gate to the estate was locked and even him placing his hand on the unlocking seal didn't help, but instead shocked him with enough voltage to make his arm go numb. It was then at that moment that he saw his rag of a blanket and his crappy pillow on the ground with a note on it. Naruto picked up the note and read what it said.

 _You ungrateful brat, for attacking your brother and insulting the daughter of a dear friend of ours, we have disowned you and you can live on the streets from now on. We gave you a home as well as food and this is how you treat your family. Good luck living on your own._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minato & Kushina, your former parents._

Naruto took his meager belongings and set out towards Anko's apartment. But to his dismay, when he got there, she wasn't due to being on a mission for the village. Naruto then broke down and began to cry since he had nowhere to go and no one to help him out in this situation. It was then at this point of his life that he considered suicide, and he planned to do it in a way that would make him seem brave at least. He set out towards the Forest of Death and found a small hole in the fence that surrounded it and went inside.

He walked through the dark forest until he came upon a hollowed out tree with a large opening in the bottom of it. He then set up his makeshift bed and prepared to die at some point, either from a creature finding him and eating him, or from starving to death. Naruto cried and prayed to the gods that his family would suffer for what they had done to him his entire life, and that their suffering would be great...

(An endless void)

The Void was devoid of all life, for nothing lived here, and yet floating around in it was a man. This man was known as Ardyn Izunia. He is a middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He was dressed in a long, black jacket that has a white and gray trim, and matching trousers. He wore a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle. He is the only notable person representing the empire that he was once a part of to dress in black rather than the typical white that the others in the empire had worn.

Two thousand years ago, Ardyn (who at the time was known as Ardyn Lucis Caelum) was a Lucian king chosen by the Crystal, the main source of magic for their world, to save his home world Eos from the Starscourge, a malady that transforms people into demons. He did so by absorbing the Starscourge into his own body. While his actions saved thousands across the world, he was rejected by the Crystal as tainted, and was denounced by the astrals themselves for his actions. He was denied entry to the Astral Realm since the daemons he had absorbed rendered him immortal, and became demonized by a jealous future king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal. As the fallen King of Light and shunned by those he had sacrificed so much to help, Ardyn took the surname of "Izunia" and plotted to one day end the astral-appointed bloodlines of the Lucian kings and Oracles, alongside their divine artifacts. Doing so would cause the world to dissolve into chaos and those who shunned him would suffer for their actions.

Ardyn bided his time for a whole millennia before establishing himself as chancellor to Iedolas Aldercapt, the emperor of Niflheim. Ardyn entered Niflheim and proposed the establishment of a magitek army, an army of inhuman machines. He provided his knowledge to begin his plan for revenge, and the information on demons Ardyn imparted upon the empire allowed Niflheim to build a mighty army that helped them expand their empire. However, it also heralded the spread of Starscourge and the imperial lands were ravaged by a "vanishing disease". According to Aranea, a mercenary who not only specialized in combat but in intelligence gathering as well, Ardyn was the one who put the idea of stealing Lucis's Crystal to Emperor Aldercapt, and the latter becomes obsessed with his desire for it.

30 years later Ardyn travels to Lucis to offer Aldercapt's terms of peace to its reigning monarch of the their rival nation, Regis Lucis Caelum CXlll. Besides relaying demands for Lucis to surrender all territories save for the Crown City of Insomnia, Ardyn also insisted for the king to have his son Noctis wed Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle of the time.

But before the wedding happened, Ardyn met Noctis and his friends at the beach resort Galdin Quay where he told them the ferry was not running. Declaring himself an "impatient traveler," Ardyn states the ceasefire between Lucis and Niflheim was "getting them nowhere." He tossed a coin to Noctis and company, telling them to consider it their "allowance." Noctis's companion Gladiolus Amicitia caught the coin and demanded Ardyn's identity, who merely states he is "a man of no consequence."

When Niflheim invaded the Crown City during the treaty-signing, Ardyn and the emperor stole the Crystal itself in all the fighting. The pair watches the Old Wall, the guards to the city fight a Diamond Weapon, a daemon the empire unleashed upon the city, before fleeing. Ardyn lamented that it was a waste to see a city as glorious as Insomnia destroyed like it was.

In Lestallum, shortly after the fall of Insomnia, Ardyn meets the prince and offered to take Noctis and his friends to the Disc of Cauthess where the astral god known as Titan rests. He bids them goodbye, but returns after Noctis forged a covenant with the astral. He arrived in a Niflheim military airship to save Noctis and his friends from the volcanic terrain ready to engulf the party. In doing so, Ardyn reveals his identity as Niflheim's chancellor, yet continues helping Noctis and company at random times throughout their journey.

When Noctis infiltrated an imperial base to recover his car that was left behind when they escaped the volcanic terrain after Noctis gained the power of Titan, he was accosted by his fiancé Lunafreya's brother Ravus Nox Fleuret. Ravus begrudged Noctis as the apparent True King of legend who is yet oblivious to the danger his mission put Luna in. Ardyn stops Ravus from attacking Noctis and let them leave the base intact. When Noctis was looking for the material mythril to repair King Regis's ship so he can get to Lunafreya in the ocean city of Altissia, Ardyn had the roadblocks to Vesperpool opened and has Commodore Aranea Highwind assist him. Ardyn told Noctis that while he was the chancellor, he was not in charge of the army itself.

Ardyn and Ravus headed for Altissia where Lunafreya wanted to rouse the Hydraean, Leviathan, to help Noctis. Ravus, as the high commander of the Niflheim army, was on a task to kill the Leviathan before Noctis can forge his covenant, as he disagreed with Luna sacrificing herself for Noctis benefit. Ardyn talked with Ravus in front of the cathedral where Luna was to wed Noctis.

After Luna summoned Leviathan, Ardyn stabbed her with a dagger knowing that Noctis would witness it. Without the Oracle holding back the Starscourge as what was her job to do, Eos was plunged into further crisis. Ravus was blamed for the incident with the Leviathan going on a rampage in Altissia and was sentenced to death.

Ardyn appeared before Noctis on a train ride to Gralea, Niflheim's capital not that long after they left Altissia. He tormented him and tricked Noctis into pushing his friend Prompto Argentum off the train. Noctis met Aranea in Tenebrae where he learns Ardyn was left in charge of a chaotic empire as all the other higher ups were gone and the emperor was but a husk of his former self. As he passed through Ghorovas Rift the Glacian, Shiva, granted Noctis her power. Shiva froze Ardyn solid, while Noctis, in a fit of anger, broke Ardyn's body. Though frozen and shattered, he returns, revealing to Noctis that he was immortal.

In Gralea, Ardyn's disembodied voice taunted Noctis after he is separated from his allies, but at the same time guided Ignis and Gladiolus to him. Ardyn deliberately let Ignis and Gladiolus open the vault to the Crystal room, and let them view a recording of Ravus first confronting the emperor over what he has become, and then being killed by Ardyn himself masquerading as Noctis himself. As he kills Ravus, Ardyn mocked the former's desire to be the True King and save the world, yet being rejected by the crystal as he was so long ago.

After Noctis was reunited with his friends, Ardyn had the trio face Emperor Aldercapt and Ravus who had been turned into demons by Ardyn. When Noctis was forced to abandon his friends to seek power from the Crystal, Ardyn confronted him and revealed his true identity. As he watched the Crystal absorb Noctis, Ardyn stated he would be waiting for him to return as the True King. As Noctis's friends arrived they attempted to take Ardyn down, but he shrugged off the blows and unveiled the deformities he sustained from his work as a healer.

"Unharmed by the Light. The Chosen King indeed. Allow me to regale you with a tale. In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes which you've seen. In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host a myriad of demons. That countless lives be spared. But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him. I gave you my name earlier, but you should know that it was not the name given to me at birth. Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You'll never guess whose name Izunia was. Noctis, killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the Crystals power. Arise as its champion. Only once the Crystal and King are no more... can I know redemption. Come back soon. I shall keep your friends company until you are ready."

With the Oracle Lunafreya dead and Noctis out of the way, Ardyn allowed the Starscourge to spread, thus causing demons to run amok in Eos for the next decade. Ten years later he was confronted in his new abode, the Citadel in Insomnia, by a reawakened Noctis and his allies. He pits them against the Infernian, Ifrit, but following the hostile astral's defeat, Noctis challenged Ardyn in the Citadel's throne room. He confronted Noctis with the bodies of Lunafreya, Regis, Iedolas, and Nyx Ulric, which Ardyn had grotesquely displayed for his own amusement.

Noctis ordered Ardyn to step down from the throne. Ardyn incapacitated Noctis's allies so he could face the rival king alone. During the fight, he taunted Noctis regarding his status as the True King, and ranted about how Noctis being sealed away for ten years was nothing compared to what he himself having been in darkness for millennia. Overpowered by Noctis, Ardyn's body faded away. Noctis gave his life to face Ardyn's spirit in the afterlife and uses the Ring of the Lucii, a powerful conduit for the Crystal to summon the spirits of his ancestors to deal the final blow. Dying fulfills Ardyn's goals: finding peace in death and destroying the Lucian bloodline in one fell swoop. His spirit was finally at rest...

Or so he thought. He didn't die that day, for he was sent to the void instead. And there he has remained for countless eons. Time and space meant nothing in the Void.

"Ardyn Lucis Caelum," said a voice that made Ardyn look around in confusion since there was no one else here, "you have brought about the destruction of two separate but great kingdoms in your selfish quest to find peace in death. But you are not worthy to die as you are now."

"What do you mean I am not worthy," asked Ardyn as he was still looking for the source of the voice that was speaking to him, "and who is it that speaks to me?"

"I am a being that has no name or body. I encompass all worlds and only observe as events take place. I may not interfere unless all of creation is threatened, and your actions have constituted actions being taken."

"I just wanted to die. What was wrong with that?"

"You must atone for your actions before you may pass on to the next life."

"And how am I to atone for my actions," asked Ardyn in confusion, "am I to be sent back and help those who I wronged, because they will never accept my help."

"The world as you know it has past and the world has been renewed numerous times since your imprisonment in the Void."

"My world is gone," asked Ardyn in shock at the news, "but what do you mean by the world has been renewed?"

"The world has a point where an event happens that decimates it, and I use my powers to bring it back, but that is all I do. The world then evolves as it always does, but each time it does history is different than the time before. While some items still linger from one rebirth of the world to the next, nothing more remains."

"So how do I atone for what I have done in my era?"

"You spent your everlasting life trying to end the Lucis family line, and now it is time for you to restart it once again."

"But how am I to achieve that since the family line has been dead for countless years?"

And right before his eyes, there was a small flash of light and out of it was the Ring of the Lucii. Ardyn took it in his hands and saw images of all the eras that had come and gone. There was an era of pirates that ate cursed fruit that gave them powers but at the cost of their ability to swim. There was an era where supernatural creatures ran rampant and yet there were various organizations that fought against them, with the best of them being known as Hellsing. There was an era of time fractures and demons known as Oni that threatened all of mankind, and yet mankind won in the end. So many eras had passed, and each one amazed him to see the world overcome so much countless times.

"With this ring, you are to find the boy who is worthy of wielding its power for himself and train him in its use. Only after the training is complete, will your curse be lifted and the death you have wished for so long will be granted to you." Said the voice as a portal of bright light appeared before Ardyn.

"And how am I going to find the one worthy to wear this ring?"

"Let the ring guide you towards the one it chooses to wield it."

And with that being said, the light engulfed Ardyn and sent him on his journey to find the rightful successor to the power of the Lucian empire...

(Forest of Death)

Naruto was still crying as he silently prayed for some form of happiness in his life, and yet his prayers weren't being responded to. He had all but given up hope when he heard something in the bushes that was outside the tree. His body stiffened up, but he would face whatever came his way and submit to whatever fate was in store for him.

Out of the bushes came a cute little fox with white fur, with red rings and what appeared to be a halo on its head and what appeared to be a small red bag on its back. It also had two red tipped tails swishing behind it. The creature walked up towards Naruto and sat down right in front of him.

"Hello there little guy," said Naruto who didn't move since he didn't want to scare the creature.

"Cyuuee" said the creature in return while looking at his bandaged arm in a sling.

"My arm," said Naruto, who somehow could understand what the creature was saying in its tongue like there was a mental link of some sort, "I was hurt by someone who I at one time considered family. But recently I was told differently just recently."

"Cyuee!"

"Heal me," asked Naruto in confusion, "how can you do that?"

It was at that point that the creature began to glow and a ring of light appeared around them. Naruto felt a strange power enter his body and felt it head towards every one of his cuts and bruises, even the ones on his face. While the cuts healed, they still remained on his face to appear more like whiskers than they were before. He also felt his arm heal as the burnt skin became renewed. The torn nerve in his arm reattaching itself so that he could move his arm once more. Soon the glowing stopped and he was fully healed of everything that was wrong with him.

"What are you," asked Naruto since he had never seen or even heard of a creature like this one with the power to heal people. "and how is it that I can understand you?"

"Cyu-ee!"

"Because you want me to? That seems kind of farfetched but I am someone who keeps an open mind. But what kind of creature are you? You appear to be a fox, but foxes don't really have the power to heal people like you just did."

"Cyu."

"A Tenko? I have never heard of them, but I believe you since I am seeing you right now. And thank you once more for healing me from what has happened. I prayed for help and you came to me like some sort of guardian angel. That's it! I will name you Angel! Would you like that?"

"Cyu-ee," said Angel as she did a backflip in glee.

"That settles it then. You are now named Angel."

"Cyuu?"

"My plans? Well it has become apparent that I am no longer welcome here, nor was I ever welcome for that matter. MY plans are to leave here and find a sensei who will train me to become stronger. And now that my arm is healed thanks to you I can fight at full strength."

"Cyu?"

"Leave right now? I would, but I have to get something before I go. It's known as the Forbidden Scroll and it is full of many powerful jutsu made by some of the strongest shinobi ever."

"Cyu!"

"Yeah I know it will make people hunt me down, but they ruined my life up to this point, so I will take it as a means of payment for all they put me through. I would try to take it now, but I plan to do it in a few days as the people are celebrating the Kyuubi Festival and my, or the Hokage's family is partying the night away."

"Cyu!"

"Then we will set out on our journey, so be prepared to leave soon."

"Cyu-ee!" Said Angel before she did a backflip and disappeared in a puff of smoke. In her place was an elaborate pin that looked like a two dimensional version of her sleeping. Naruto picked up the pin and nearly dropped it in shock, since as soon as he picked it up, his arm became invisible. He quickly checked himself out and saw that his entire body has become invisible as well. This was perfect, he would be able to steal the Forbidden Scroll far easier this way. And now all he had to do was wait until the festival was in full swing to make his escape...

(Days later – Kyuubi Festival, Nighttime)

Naruto made his way through the crowds of people on his way towards the Hokage Tower. He was using Angel's power in her pin form to easily remain undetected by anyone as he made his way. So far everything was going as planned, and no one had seen him go by. It wasn't until he was a few blocks away from the tower that he stopped. He saw his father talking to an elderly man with a cane and his head was bandaged over one of his eyes. He wouldn't have cared what those two were saying if it wasn't for the fact that he heard them say his name in their conversation, so he decided to investigate what they were talking about.

"So are things going as planned," asked Minato to the elderly man.

"They are," said the man, "as we speak, my Root Shinobi are tracking Naruto down so that he can be trained into a useful shinobi. Last we saw of him, he was heading into the Forest of Death, so it should be easy to capture him. Especially with the injury to his arm that your other son inflicted onto him."

"Never refer to that weak little boy as my blood," said Minato in anger, "Someone who has no use to my plans needs to be put down, and by turning him into a mindless drone for your Root program, at least he will be of some use at least once before he dies. So find him Danzo. Find him and convert him now. The sooner the better."

"As you wish," said Danzo with a slight grin on his face.

Naruto couldn't stand to hear any more of this conversation. So he quickly left and continued to towards his destination. When he arrived, he saw that there was nobody around and headed inside towards the Hokage's office. Once inside, he went immediately for the safe that contained the Forbidden Scroll that was hidden behind the picture of the Third Hokage.

He easily broke through the seals that protected the safe since they were meant to keep out fully grown shinobi. No one would expect a child to even attempt to steal the Forbidden Scroll, so there wasn't really a defense for it. But before he grabbed the scroll, he saw a folder that had a picture of him clipped to the front of it. He grabbed it and opened it up. What he read inside of it only made him far more infuriated then he had ever been in his entire lifetime.

According to the file in his hand, the reason he was hated by his family was due to some prophesy that was to come to pass sometime in the future. The prophesy went as this:

 _Triplets born of woman red,_

 _Two versus one until one side is dead,_

 _One side strong with demonic power,_

 _The other while weak will never cower._

 _One side will fight, the shinobi way they will keep,_

 _The other side will see to it that their ways are put forever asleep._

 _But heed this warning for while one side will be powerful from the demon inside,_

 _The other side will be trained by one long forgotten who will be his guide._

 _For the return of the Mad King who was at one point loved,_

 _Turned away by the people whose love for him to the back of their hearts they shoved._

 _His return is imminent, and the fate of the Elemental Countries,_

 _Will depend on who in the future will lead his armies._

It then went on to highlight that they believed that his siblings were the side of two mentioned in the prophesy, and they were mistreating him to make him weak, since that way they could manipulate the outcome. If he was kept weak and locked up in the village like they were planning to do, then there would be no 'Mad King' to train him. It was then in that moment that he decided to find this 'Mad King' from the prophecy and have him train him. Once he was strong enough, he will do as it says and make sure that the shinobi ways were destroyed permanently.

So he took the scroll from the safe and closed it behind him. He made his way out of the village as quickly as possible. He made it just in time too, since Angel could only use her powers for so long before she couldn't hold the invisibility anymore. And now we are caught up to the present, but during their journey away from the village, they encountered a group of Root shinobi that had managed to track him down by his sent they got from the tree he had been living in for a few days. Naruto was able to avoid capture due to the survival training Anko gave him kicking in. He was glad that she had taken the time to teach him these things and was sad that he had to leave her behind with nothing more than a note stating that he while he was leaving the village that he would still keep his promise to her and set her free from her curse mark.

Naruto was able to evade everything they threw at him, but he knew that if they had been trying to kill him they would have succeeded by now. There were a few close calls, but the thickness of the Forbidden Scroll helped block a few attacks from hitting him. Since they were ordered to capture him alive for conversion into a Root shinobi. They were just bidding their time until he was worn out and would be easy to capture.

Naruto kept running from his attackers, but he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and ran into someone along the road. He was standing in front of a middle-aged man with red-violet hair, amber eyes, and strong facial features. He was dressed in a long, black jacket that had a white and gray trim, and matching trousers. He wore a red scarf and a hooded, gray and white mantle. The man wore a black fedora and a wing like accessory on his left arm.

"Careful there young man," said the strange man in front of him, "you really need to watch where you are going."

"Step away from the boy," said one of the Root shinobi, "he is to come with us and become a shinobi for our master Danzo."

 _"_ Please help me," said Naruto in terror to the man.

"What seems to be going on here," said the man.

"Step away from the boy, or we will use force, This has nothing to do with you."

"That is where I must disagree with you," said the man, "when there is a small frightened child being chased by a dozen grown adults. It seems fairly suspicious."

"Last chance to walk away."

"Well then if you insist on going that route," said the man before he quickly tripped Naruto before he summoned forth the Royal arm Star of the Rouge, a large wind shuriken, and threw it at a curve. The weapon sliced through all the shinobi except for one that had been quick enough to dodge the attack. The man caught the Star and dispelled it away. The last Root shinobi began to run away in retreat but before he got very far, the man summoned up the Royal Arm the Bow of the Clever, a big crossbow and fired a cross bolt that soared through the air and pierced through the Root shinobi's neck, causing him to bleed to death as the arrow vanished from the wound making the hole unblocked.

"Thank you stranger," said Naruto as he got up and dusted himself off.

"It was no trouble at all young man," said the man, "now could you explain to me why those men were chasing you?"

So Naruto told him the story of his life up to this point. He told him everything, including the crippling attack on him that had been healed by Angel, who had caught back up with him as he was being chased. He made sure that she escaped just so on the off chance he was captures, she could help him escape somehow in the future. He even told the stranger about the prophecy that he read and how he was searching for the so called 'Mad King' to help train him.

'This was far easier than I thought to find the chosen one apparently,' thought the stranger.

"Can I ask a strange favor from you," asked the stranger.

"Depends on the favor," said Naruto with a look of confusion on his face.

"I have been looking for a person that can wield the power of a ring in my possession. The ring chooses the wielder and I have been searching for a while for the one who is destined to wear it. Since you are apparently a part of some prophesy, I think you may be the one person capable to use it."

"Ok," said Naruto as he was handed the Ring of the Lucii. As he held it in his hand, he could feel as if the power within it was calling to him to use its power. That he was born to wear it. So he put it on and was immediately bombarded with the memories of kings past and the knowledge of magical powers lost to time. It was in that moment that Naruto's true destiny began. It was the birth of an Emperor...

"Seems like you are the chosen one," said the stranger, "and to continue with the good news, I am the so called 'Mad King; your prophecy spoke of."

"Truly?"

"Without any doubt. My name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum, known as the Mad King where I was from. Now I am here to train you in the power you now possess so that you can fulfill your destiny. For now you have the power of a King within you, in a way you are now reborn. While at one time you were Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, they cast you aside without a name. Now you have a new name to call your own. Rise Naruto Lucian, the new founder of the Lucian family as well as the new emperor of this world."

"New emperor," said Naruto in a thinking pose, "I like the sound of that."

"Then come with me," said Ardyn as he held out his hand towards Naruto, "and I will show you the way to ultimate power."

Naruto accepted his offer without a moment's hesitation...

(A/N: Just so you know, there will be a few changes to this world of Naruto. One is that the Hyuga incident never happened so Neji's father is still alive, and the Uchiha Massacre never happens since Minato helped calm down the people. Also there will be a harem as well as multiple crossover's from other series, both anime as well as books and cartoons. The only person from the Naruto Universe who will be in the harem will be Ryuzetsu since I promised a fan of my other story that I would do it, and I keep my promises.)

 **Tenko – Toukiden series**

 **Ardyn – Final Fantasy 15**


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Before you begin reading this chapter, I would like to address the Guest user who keeps insulting me as well as the other viewers of my stories. I understand that canonically Naruto and Hinata end up together, but there is just the simple little fact that these are fanfictions you bloody idiot! These are not meant to be canonical and are here to show our viewpoints and change details to go the ways we want them to. Now I am able to take criticism like any good writer, but you straight up insulting me is not ok in the least. If you are going to insult me, at least grow a sack and log on with an login ID instead of sending anonymous reviews like the pussy you are. If you don't like my stories, then don't read them, end of story. Now on with the story.)

 **(Just a heads up, this is a chapter that will explain how Naruto came to power as well as expalin the chain of command, so it will probably suck compared to future chapters. Just saying...)**

It had been nine long grueling years, but it had truly been worth it in the end. For the Lucian Empire was formed and prosperous as it could ever be. The Lucian Empire was one that encompassed the vast countries that made up the western lands of the world. Forty seven separate countries made up the Lucian Empire, each with their own laws people, religions, as well as problems. Conquering each of them was no easy task, and yet the Emperor found a way to conquer all of them in time.

As the man who would become the Emperor to the empire started his long journey to become the great leader of a unified nation, many people didn't even know who he truly was. All the people had to go on were rumors, since even the most elite of spies never returned alive with any sort of information on his appearance. According to rumors, it was if the shadows themselves killed them and got rid of any trace of them. If only they fully understood the truth behind those rumors. The young man traveled the lands, finding teachers to help train him in all sorts of various forms with different weapons. The young man learned fast, for he was a true prodigy to end all prodigies. What took men lifetimes to master, he was able to learn in months. He was able to pick up any weapon and after a few minutes of analyzing it, he would be able to use it to the fullest extent that he could without training in an sort of techniques.

His journey was long, but he was not alone in his endeavors. Along the way, he made powerful friends and allies of all sorts, some human while others were not. Yet in the Western lands, one was not hated for what they were, but what they had done, so there was segregation of the races here. It took the man only one year alone to fully kick off his campaign to unify the lands, for he was quick to make friends that saw to his way of thinking. He had a way with words like his father before him, and he used his gift to talk his way out of situations before he resorted to violence. It was with this gift that he was able to gain the allegiance of enough countries to begin his campaign. With the help of his friends, he was able to find people who would be able to help him build his weapons to make his army strong. With the knowledge passed down from father to son, he was able to advance the world with technology unlike the world had ever seen before, and it was with this tech that his army had the advantage.

Once preparations had been made, the true fighting began. Once word had spread of the alliance, neighboring countries attacked in attempt to stop them before they could start, and yet the young man was expecting this from the start. He waited until the enemy was in place, and then quickly ordered his troops to eliminate them. Their forces didn't even last an hour. It was like the story of David and Goliath, except this time David didn't have the sling to slay Goliath.

Shortly after what would become known as event that started it all, the young man sent out his army to conquer one country after another. While the enemies of his quickly expanding empire were frightened by the fear of total annihilation once their armies fell, that fear was soon squashed since the man had no plans to kill off everyone, or even enslave them. He was just using force to advance his empire and offering them all that his empire had to offer. They accepted the offer without worry, and helped the young man build his capital city, which he named Insomnia, after the great city his father had destroyed.

He had heard from his own father's mouth, his tale of how he had set hi grand scheme in motion to destroy the Lucian family line so long ago. And how he was sent to restart it. At first the young man felt like the trust he had towards his father was shaken, but he quickly got over it, since he was being trained to fix what his father had destroyed. Within a span of six years, the majority of the Western lands was under his empires banner. After he conquered the mainland of the Western Countries, he then faced his greatest challenge. His armies had to fight off the armies of the King known as Femto. And he was strong in the art of magic, and his soldiers were strong. It took a year to finally establish a foothold on their large island country. It was tough since there was a large expanse of ocean between the two lands, and Femto defended them with the aid of an aquatic monster the like he had never seen before. It was large and yet still somehow elusive, yet the young Emperor used the aid of one of his summons to find it and destroy it for good. Once it was dead, the route to the enemy's country was simpler. And yet when they attempted to make port, the enemy was able to defend the beachhead flawlessly. It took much planning on his behalf, but soon they took the beach head, but even when the forward outpost was established, the campaign against Femto was slow. It was only after he got the help of a powerful warrior who knew the area as well as the source behind Femto's power, that he was able to slowly take over and eventually defeat Femto himself. With Femto dead, the Western lands were all unified under his banner, and the Lucian Empire was formed completely.

Once the empire was officially founded, the name of the Emperor was made known throughout the empire. And all the citizens cheered his name, Naruto Lucian!

And yet these victories wouldn't have been possible without the help of his friends and allies. And once the war to unify the lands into an empire were complete, he kept all the promises that he had made and helped make peoples' lives far better. And each one of them was given a job that was perfect for them.

His main Engineer to the army was one Edward Elric, his royal Alchemist. An Alchemist was a person capable of using runes that transformed one item into another as long as the guidelines of the so call 'laws of equivalent exchange' were met. Edward is small for his age, standing at only 4'11", despite his attempts to appear taller. He wears his golden-blond hair long, usually tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, but sometimes forgoing the braid for a simpler ponytail. He parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna. He was missing both his arm and his leg due to trying to use forbidden alchemy that backfired, and yet in its place was an arm and a leg made of steel known as Auto-Mail.

Naruto had met him near the beginning of his journey to unify the land, shortly after his father finally passed on after he was finished training him in the ways of magic. Naruto had been sad that he had lost his father figure, but he got over it and began his journey across the wall that The Sage of The Six Paths had formed long ago to protect the Eastern lands. He was traveling as a wandering mercenary alongside his brother Alphonse Elric, whose soul had been put in a suit of armor when the same incident that cost Edward his arm and leg took his brothers entire body. Edward had originally only lost his arm in the incident, but he sacrificed his leg to seal his brother in the armor so that one day he would be able to get his brothers body back. They had been traveling all over in search of a way to bring his brother back, and yet they couldn't find any way to do it. When Naruto had met Edward and his brother, he was amazed at the skills that Edward and his brother possessed. Naruto had asked them if they wanted to join him in his journey, but they refused at first. When he asked why, they explained that they were searching for a way to bring his brother back his body. Naruto told him that he could easily do it. The brothers had laughed when he said that, but they stopped when Naruto used his magical power in his ring to drain Alphonse from his seal. Edward was at first frightened since he thought Naruto had just killed his brother, but then Naruto used a Life spell and brought Alphonse back to life and in his own body this time. When they saw what Naruto was capable of doing, they joined him in his journey.

During the Unification War, Edward and his brother were responsible for building his weapons and vehicles, they taught the art of alchemy to their engineers to help speed up the process since they could use it to easily make the vehicles and weapons if they had the raw materials to do it, instead of building it by hand. With the technology passed down to him from his father, Naruto was able to build the vehicles and weapons of his age, but opted out of making Magitek Soldiers. Instead he created Magitek armor similar to what the Soldiers used, but it was a live person within the armor instead of being just full of demonic energy. In only a few short months, they had a fleet of airships, battalions of soldiers equipped with Magitek Armor, legions of large Military Mechs, and entire arsenals full of weapons.

Once the war was complete, Edward married his girlfriend Winry, the woman who helped him by making his Auto-Mail when he lost his arm and leg. While Naruto was able to heal his brother, he couldn't return Edward's lost arm or leg. Edward wasn't too upset with this, since it proved to be a major advantage in battle since he could use alchemy to transform the metal on his arm into a blade. The enemy would never see it coming...

While his friend Edward was in charge of the engineering department, Naruto's armies were being led by various people depending on what section they were in. His army was made up of different section, each specializing in a one form of fighting. He had his Berserkers, which were the main forces, and they consisted of only people who used melee weapons. While some of them knew magic as well, their magic was used to make their weapons stronger on the spot. This section of the army was led by one of three people in the entire Empire who could fight Naruto on equal terms and have a chance to win. His name was Guts, and he was a man who you went against all out or you will die quickly.

Naruto had met this man after the main forward base was made in Femto's kingdom. He met the man when he went with a squad of his troops to scout ahead. On the way to the next town, his squad was attacked by Guts, who wears a magical set of armor that when his anger go the best of him it would send him into a berserk like state, where he would attack everyone around him. Guts also wielded a large sword that Naruto would come to learn later on was made to slay dragons, and yet Guts used it to slay so much more than that. Naruto fought Guts and for the first time since the war to unify his empire began, felt himself actually struggle to fight against someone. The squad he brought with him were eliminated with no survivors then Naruto himself. Naruto used his most powerful attacks to put Guts down, and yet he wouldn't stay down. Naruto even hit him with a punch that shattered the bones in his arms and bent them in a way that they should have been useless to him. It was at this point that Naruto learned that Gut's armor would bend his body back in shape so that he could keep fighting, and that the pain he felt only made him angrier. And for Guts, rage meant power. It was only after Naruto had enough of this fight and cast Sleep on Guts that the fight ended.

Naruto then brought Guts to his base and had him examined and locked up so that he could be questioned. What Naruto saw shocked him, for Guts had wounds and scars that should have killed long ago. He was missing an entire arm, but it had been replaced by a metal arm like Edward's, yet a different design with a built in cannon as well as a magnetic grip to help him wield his sword. Guts was also blind in one eye because of a demon that pierce it with a claw.

Once Guts was awake, Naruto questioned him on why he attacked them. Guts apologized for attacking them and explained what had happened to him. Before Femto became king of these lands, he had led a mercenary group known as the Band of the Hawk that single handedly helped to end a war that had spanned for over one hundred years by capturing the enemy stronghold that no one thought was possible to capture. Yet even after the war was over, Femto's lust for power was not quenched and he sought out more of it. It was then that he along with the rest of the Band of the Hawk were taken into a dimension where they met four powerful demonic entities known as God Hand. They offered Femto the power he sought, but he would have to sacrifice all of his allies that were with him. He accepted their terms and was reborn as the fifth God Hand. Guts was forced to watch as his fellow members who he had come to see as his family were slaughtered and devoured by the demons that were summoned by the God Hand. Guts tried to save his lover Caska, but he was held down by a large demon as Femto raped her in front of him with a grin on his face. Guts became infuriated and broke free of the grip of the demon, but at the cost of his eye. He had taken a few steps towards Femto before a demon chomped down on his arm, and yet Gut's took his sword and tried to kill it, but it broke on its skin. Guts then took the broken sword and used it to cut his own arm off. He then ran towards Femto, but Femto just used his power and held Guts in place with his demonic power. He taunted Guts and told him to become stronger so that he would become a real challenge for him in the future. He then opened up a portal and sent him through it, but not before branding him with a curse mark that would draw all demons and evil spirits around him towards him like a beacon.

This had been the life of Guts for the last several years, and he was lucky to find a few people in his own journey that could help him. But eventually even they died from Femto's soldiers. Naruto asked Guts about how people would follow a demon like Femto, and Guts explained how the world didn't know about it, and that the land was under the spell of the God Hand and that was the reason they were unaware of the demons hiding amongst them. With this information, Naruto offered Guts a spot in his army, but Guts warned him about the curse mark on him, which brought back memories of his oldest friend Anko to mind. Naruto then used his magic to release the curse mark on him, yet it drained him greatly since there was a lot of demonic magic put into it. With Guts help, his army was finally able to make its way towards the enemy capital. The war was brutal on both fronts, but soon Naruto was able to find a way into the Demonic Realm that the God Hand resided in. Once there, he found another ally that would be a key factor in the God Hand's defeat.

In the Demonic Realm, Naruto met a very powerful demon known as Sebastion, who had been experimenting with dimensional hopping for his own purposes that he has never told Naruto, not even to this day. His power was far greater than the God Hand's, but he was weakened by the leap through dimensions and was captured by them. They tried to kill him, but nothing they did could end his life, so they sealed him up so he couldn't escape and undo what they had done. Naruto was told this story and released him from his prison. Sebastion then pledged loyalty to his family for as long as they may live as a butler for freeing him. He may be of demonic origins, but he still had honor. And with his power alongside his own and Guts's as well, the God Hand was swiftly eliminated. With them dead, the spell they had on the kingdom was broken and the people became aware of the demons that controlled them. Femto's army abandoned him and joined up with Naruto, and a few short months later, Femto himself was killed by Guts, run through by his sword before he used the cannon in his arm to blast his head off for good measure. And thus ended the Unification War.

Since the death of Femto, Guts had finally learned to control his armor's power with the help of his wife Caska, who they were able to rescue once Femto was dead. And from time to time, Naruto and Guts would fight with all their strength, and so far the score was tied. Guts knew that if Naruto used his full power that he would lose, but he still enjoyed their many spars they had...

His Army also consisted of soldiers that specialized in ranged combat. These were his Marksmen, and they were taught by a man known as Vash the Stampede. He was known as such since wherever he went, countless destruction and trouble followed. And yet the humorous thing about that fact was that it wasn't Vash himself causing the damage, but the bounty hunters who had been after him for years.

Naruto met him while he had searched for someone to train him in firearms, and he found Vash as he ran from a mob trying to capture him. Naruto followed him and saw what Vash was capable of doing with his pistol and asked to be trained in the arts. Vash was skeptical at first, but once Naruto told him his goal in life Vash agreed to do it. It took only a few weeks, but he was happy to see a student learn so fast. The problem with his training though was that Vash only taught him how to use his guns nonlethally. Naruto wanted to learn the lethal form of the arts and that was when Vash handed him a journal that he uncovered long ago in a ruin of an ancient city once called Gilead. It was written by man named Roland, who was part of the peacekeepers of the time known as Gunslingers. Within the journal, it taught the reader the ways of the Gunslinger, and Naruto trained endlessly to perfect his form until he got it right. While Vash himself was against killing, he did join Naruto in his campaign to teach others the way of the gun...

In the present time, Naruto was sitting in his throne room looking at the reports that his spies had given him about the Eastern lands. What he saw made him think about how to proceed with his plans for that part of the world. He grinned as he came up with a plan and stood up and began to walk towards his council room to let his people know that it was time to begin his plan.

"Hello sir," said his butler Sebastian while holding a nice hot cup of tea, "your tea sir."

"Thank you Sebastion," said Naruto as he took the cup and began to sip it, "perfect like always. How do you do it?"

"Lots of practice sir," said Sebastian as he bowed slightly.

"And I see that the your practice has paid off. But for now I need you to round up my War Council."

"For what purpose should I tell them," asked Sebastian with a raised eyebrow.

"Let them know that it is time to begin the Crimson Protocol," said Naruto with a grin.

"I'll round up the necessary people immediately," said Sebastian as he left to do just that.

Naruto began to walk towards the council room to wait for his friends, but along the way, he was attacked by someone. Yet he anticipated this and quickly summoned forth a knife and blocked the sword that had been swung at him.

"Close," said Naruto to his attacker before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, "but not close enough."

His attacker swung her blade again at him, but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him. Before she could do anything else Naruto pulled her in close and kissed her on the lips, which she returned with just as much passion as he was giving.

"I will get you one of these days," said his attacker, "it's only a matter of time."

"I don't disagree with your statement Ryuzetsu," said Naruto to his now named lover, "but you will have to be original in your actions if you ever plan to catch me off guard. Case in point." Said Naruto as he threw a summoned a shield and used it to block the barrage of sharp icicles that were launched at him from behind

"Damn it," said his second attacker, "you were supposed to distract him while I attacked from behind."

"Oh come on now ladies," said Naruto with a grin on his face, "you will have to be better than even that," he said as he ducked to dodge another attacker. This one he grabbed by the neck and slammed her into the ground, but she was strong and could take the punishment. "You as well Seras."

"Damn it," said Sera as she got up and dusted herself off, "I really thought that we had you with this one. Am I right Esdeath?"

"You aren't lying," said the now named Esdeath.

Naruto was one of the luckiest sons of bitches ever to exist. You see all the women that had just attacked him were each one his lovers. They were okay with the whole situation since they were all strong in their own way so fighting would be pointless, plus there was plenty of Naruto to go around in their minds. He met each of them at different parts of his life starting with Ryuzetsu who had been with him the longest since she was originally from the Eastern lands like he was.

During the time that his father Ardyn was still training him, they saw a little girl who was crying by herself. Naruto, who just couldn't stand by as a young girl cried, walked up to her and inquired on what was wrong. The girl introduced herself as Ryuzetsu and told her the tale of how her friend's father had sacrificed his own son to open a box known as the Box of Ultimate Bliss. It was said that whoever opened the box would be granted one wish, yet no one knew if it was true or not. All that had been left of her dead friend was his green scarf. When she finished telling her story, she vowed revenge against the man who killed her best friend. It was here that Naruto offered to help her avenge her friend's death. With his father's help, they were easily able to kill the man, who Naruto let Ryuzetsu do to help her perform her first kill, and then opened the box and slay the beast within. Inside the body of the beast itself was a smaller box that was made of a smooth rock material that they had no idea what it was. Not even Ardyn.

They opened the box up and inside was a weird looking fruit. It was a round orange fruit, composed of many flame-shaped components with swirl patterns on each one, and has a swirled stem on the top. It was small enough to be held in one hand. With the fruit was a small book that when they read it explained that the fruit was known as a devil fruit and that this particular one was known as the Fire-Fire fruit. Naruto offered it to Ryuzetsu and she took a bite out of it. Naruto still to this day laughs at the expression on her face as she tasted the worst thing she has ever tasted in her life. He also remembered how she chased him for miles as he laughed at her while she kept trying to burn him alive with her new powers, but was failing. Since that moment, the two had been inseparable, along with Angel who Ryuzetsu couldn't resist hugging and or petting whenever she saw her. Over time, their friendship turned to love as she saw him go far out of the way to help others as he tried to accomplish his dream. And as time went by, she became more beautiful with the years. Ryūzetsu had fair skin, waist-length white hair that is covered by a green bandana that has a long curved white stripe which had belonged to her old friend Muku and grey eyes with multiple circular patterns in them. She wore a sleeveless kimono over a green top that only has a long green sleeve covering her left arm along with the green bandana. Both her arms were bandaged up to her elbows, though she wasn't hurt in any way. She also wore black trousers with shinobi sandals. Overall, she disguised herself as a man in order to keep leering men from checking her out constantly, and nobody knew of her gender being female except for Naruto, who was the only one she wanted knowing at the time.

Seras Victoria was a strange woman in every sense of the word. She was one of the few people who resided in his empire that was fluent in both firearms as well as melee attacks. Naruto had met her in a way that still baffled him to this day. During the time that his army was still being built, they had to mine the materials to have Edward and his engineers make the vehicles. It was in one of these mines that his miners came upon a large stone tablet with strange glyphs on it. Naruto was called to see what it was and when he went up to it, it was like the stone called to him. He placed his hand on the stone and felt it cut his hand a bit. He pulled his hand back in pain, but was more shocked that the stone absorbed his blood like it was drinking it. And after it was done, the glyphs lit up brightly, and the stone cracked down the center. Once it broke, a white light flashed and everyone in the immediate area was blinded by it. Once their vision came back to them, Naruto saw two figures standing there before them. He would come to know them as the vampires Alucard and Seras.

As Naruto was told by him later on that they were commonly seen among vampires in his time, Alucard possessed blood red eyes, which glow whenever he is experiencing strong emotions. His hair length would change according to his release states of power from short to knee length. His usual outfit is comprised of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, and red frock overcoat (similar to a duster coat) with cape. He also occasionally wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. He also wore a pair of white gloves which each have a five pointed seals adorning their backs. It appears that his clothing is part of his physical form due to the fact that when he regenerates, his clothing also repairs itself, and Naruto still wondered about that in the back of his mind.

Seras is an attractive young woman with blonde hair cut into a flare cut and blue eyes. She had a fairly broad-shouldered torso, yet maintained a very voluptuous and buxom figure, which was further accentuated by the fact that she is considerably shorter than virtually all of Naruto's lovers. Before the war had ended, she usually wore a yellow uniform with a matching mini skirt, long white stockings, ankle fold brown boots, and brown gloves. Occasionally, her eyes assumed a red hue in moments of extreme rage or vampiric bloodlust.

As a fully-fledged vampire, which she became during the war after she took the blood of Naruto with his consent, her hair lightened to an almost platinum blonde color, and her eyes became permanently red. She continued to wear a uniform of the exact same style as before, but colored burgundy red instead of a yellow. Which in Naruto's mind made her far more sexier.

Upon fully embracing her vampirism, nothing changed about her overall figure with the notable exception of her left arm. After losing the original one to one of Femto's generals, Nosferatu Zodd if he remembered correctly, it was replaced by a mass of writhing black and orange shadowy matter that initially manifested as a whip-like set of tendrils. Shortly after transforming, however, she learned how to mold the shadow matter into the shape of her original arm. Due to her obtained immortality from her vampirism, she remains in her 19 year old form forever.

After they were freed by Naruto's blood, they immediately pledged their loyalty to him, since it was his blood that helped them break free from their prison. And they became some of his closest friends, with Alucard becoming his second in command and Seras became his lover. She was at first only addicted to his blood, and yet eventually it led to love.

The last out of the three was Esdeath. He had found her sealed away in a giant chunk of ice after a battle that forced him to use some explosives to clear away the rubble in one of his mines that his enemies collapsed. It was when he searched for anyone else who might be still trapped that he saw her body frozen in ice with a lethal wound. Naruto had used his magic to not only unfreeze her, but to also heal her wounds so that they wouldn't end her life before she woke up. She had woken up with a start and to use her power over ice to attack him. It was only because of his years of training that she failed to hit him.

It took a bit, but soon Naruto was able to talk to her in a way that helped calm her down so they could converse in a more civil manner. Esdeath was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots as well as a hat to match. She also has a tattoo on her chest, which is the source of her power. After they talked and she explained that she had been defeated in battle, but her power kept her body preserved for years, she agreed to join his cause. And just like Ryuzetsu, she began to fall in love with him due to his kind nature along with his strength. Soon she earned the rank of Commander of the army, which many people joked about her having to sleep with her boss to get the job. While she wouldn't have minded this in the least, she had a reputation to uphold and she would freeze whoever said it solid.

At first, the three women were at each other's throats, and there was still a beautiful monument in the center of his capital that was the result of their fighting. It was a large chunk of Esdeath's ice that froze Ryuzetsu's fire, with some of Seras's blood inside that she used her power to form a heart shape. It was a was a diamond shaped piece of everlasting ice, surrounding a fire that encompassed a heart mad of blood. It was a major tourist attraction, and Naruto used it as an example of what they could accomplish if they worked together instead of fighting. They took his words to heart and decided to share him instead of fighting over him.

"I'm sorry to say this," said Naruto as he held up his hands in mock surrender, "but now is not the time for this. We need to get to the council chamber."

"What is the meeting for this time," said Esdeath, "please tell me it's another bandit camp."

"Not this time," chuckled Naruto, who knew that Esdeath was wanting to decimate another bandit camp, just like Seras did since she could drink the blood of her victims without complaint. She as well as Alucard survived off of donated blood packs that people gave willingly, since they knew that neither Alucard nor Seras were evil, just vampires.

"So if it's not another bandit camp," asked Sera, "is it another person trying to usurp your throne?"

"No," said Naruto, who has had three attempts on his life since the forming of his empire courtesy of a few greedy men who thought of him as too week to rule and wanted his power for himself.

"Then what is it this time," asked Ryuzetsu who was tired of guessing and wanted the answer.

"It is time to begin the Crimson Protocol," said Naruto with a grin.

"Really," said all three of his lovers at the same time.

"The information coming from my spies have shown me that it is the time to begin our takeover of the Eastern lands."

"So remind me once again," said Esdeath as they all began to walk towards the council room, "why you don't just conquer the Eastern lands like we did the Western ones?"

"Because that would be far too easy," said Naruto, "and the people of the Eastern lands have become arrogant in their beliefs that they are the chosen people who are blessed by the gods themselves. So my plan is break them of this mind set and show them that they are not that important or even that strong in comparison to us."

"You are your acting just like your father," said Ryuzetsu with a smile on her face.

"Why thank you. That is what I was aiming for. My father spent nearly two thousand years to corrupt and destroy two kingdoms. I am in no hurry to destroy the Shinobi villages of the East."

As they walked and discussed their plans for the future, they finally arrived at the council room. They were the first to arrive, so they sat down and waited for the rest of the people to arrive. It wasn't long before the rest arrived, who came in through the door. All except Alucard who phased through the wall like he liked to do.

"So it is time to initiate the Crimson Protocol then I see," said Alucard as he sat down in his assigned seat.

"That it is my friend," said Naruto.

Naruto waited until everyone was seated to address them.

"My friends, it is good to see you all here today alive and well. It has been quite some time since our empire has been founded and the Western lands have never been as prosperous since we came and advanced each country in technology. But I have been given a report about those who reside in the east, and from what I have read, now is the perfect time to initiate the Crimson Protocol."

"So it is time then," said Edward, "how long do you think that it will take?"

"It will take some time, this I admit. But it will be extremely satisfying to see the Eastern lands fall once they implode upon themselves. And with that being said." Naruto then clicked his fingers, and by doing so the jet black flags that showed the symbol for the Lucian family changed into crimson ones that showed the symbol for the Hellsing family. The flags in the council room weren't the only ones to change, but every flag in the Empire, and once they changed the people knew exactly what it meant for they all had been briefed on what would happen when they changed. "So as of this moment in time, I am officially not the Emperor of the Lucian empire. I'm just an ambassador on a scouting mission to establish connections with the east. ALucard, you are in charge of the empire in my stead, for I know you will run it right while I am away."

"I will do as you wish master," said Alucard who bowed to Naruto in respect.

"And with a new job comes a new set of clothes," said Naruto who snapped his fingers again and in a puff of smoke, his attire changed. His usual attire was the same as his father's, but tailored to his size, but now he wore a simple black suit with a white shirt underneath, short black gloves, and brown steel-toed shoes. He dons a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. He completed the outfit with a black fedora hat to close the shady visage and give him an intimidating look.

"So you are setting out right away I take it," asked Edward, "which is perfect since I just finished building the airship that you asked me to build. Fully automated like you asked for."

"Perfect," said Naruto, "and my phone?"

"Enhanced to be able to communicate with us from far distances since there are no cell towers in that part of the world."

"Excellent, what would I do without you?"

"You would be lacking in a lot of cool armor and vehicles."

"That's true," chuckled Naruto.

"So are you just going by yourself," asked Vash as he spun his pistol in his hand, "or are you going to bring a few bodyguards?"

"I volunteer to go with you sir," said Guts.

"While I appreciate the offer Guts," said Naruto, "I must deny your request. No offense but this is more of a subtle manipulation of events to spin things in a way we want them to go. You are more of the type to just cut down all who oppose you."

Guts just silently grunted as he said this, but couldn't argue with his logic since it was spot on.

"But you are right Vash and I will bring a few people who will travel alongside me."

"And who will you bring with you," asked Vash.

"Why my lovers of course," said Naruto with a grin, "so ladies, you will need to pack to leave immediately." Once he said that, they left the room immediately to prepare for the trip ahead.

"I wish you luck in your mission," said Sebastian as he bowed to him.

"The funny thing about this whole plan is that I will truly miss your tea Sebastian," said Naruto.

"Just like I will miss your blood," said Alucard, "for it is the best I have tasted in quite a while. Plus you being a virgin gives it that extra kick that makes it far more delicious. I am not looking forward to the day you lose your virginity and your blood is no longer as delicious."

"Ah don't worry about that. I have been saving large amounts of blood for you and Seras for months now. I put them in a form of stasis so that they will stay fresh for you no matter when you drink them. Plus it's still so wrong to hear you comment about me being a virgin."

"You are truly a righteous master," said Alucard with a grin on his face.

"And with that, I bid you all farewell for the time being. Make sure that the army stays vigilant and that everything runs smoothly on this end."

"Farewell Naruto," said his friends in unison before they quoted their empire's motto, "and may your fate remain of your own choosing."

Throughout his journey to become the Emperor of his own empire, Naruto had heard so many people tell him that fate was not with him, or that he was fated to die, or so many other fate related phrases that spelled out failure for him. And he would tell himself that fate was of one's own choosing and would tell people this, and once his empire was formed, he made it the motto of the people who accepted it once they saw him accomplish what they deemed impossible.

Naruto took the elevator to the landing pad on the top of the Citadel and inspected the airship Edward made for him. It was the same design as the ones used by those in his father's era yet this one replaced the cockpit with the equipment to make it automated as well as contain a powerful cloaking device so people couldn't find it while it wasn't in use. It contained a few containers as well as a switch to make it into a mobile home for when they need to sleep with a bathroom included. All in all, it was perfect for their journey.

It wasn't long before his lovers showed up with what they were bringing, and like Naruto thought Seras was the one with the most to bring. It wasn't because she had clothes since hers were formed from her blood, but all sorts of guns in various sizes. He had made sure to include a storage area for her weapons, and it was just barely enough room to fit it all in it.

"So where are we off to first," asked Esdeath.

"We are off to Wave Country," said Naruto as they all got inside the airship and it began to head east towards their destination. "The people there are in desperate need of help, so we will supply them with the help they need."

"So what's the plan when we get there?"

"Well, let me explain..."

(One week later)

In the middle of the road was an elderly man who reeked of alcohol crying while he drank more alcohol. He had just hired a squad of shinobi to protect him and escort him back to his home in Wave Country, but once they realized that there was more to his story then he could afford, they abandoned him because he couldn't pay them the proper amount. He was sad because he had no one to help him and he was walking towards what would essentially be his death.

"I can't stand to see a grown man cry," said Naruto as he walked up towards the crying man, "what seems to be troubling you my good man?"

"My family and friends are suffering under the iron boots of a tyrant," cried the man, "and no one is willing to help us because we don't have the proper amount of money to pay for protection. And our last hope for freedom is about to be stopped since I have no one who can protect us while we finish our plan."

"What is your plan for freedom," asked Naruto as he handed the man a handkerchief, "if you don't mind me asking."

"Our plan was to build a bridge so that the evil business tycoon Gato couldn't continue to bleed our country dry."

"How was he doing that?"

"Gato owns all of the shipping yards in Wave Country. We are on an island so we need to use them to export goods. But the prices he charges to export are robbery. With a bridge to the mainland, we wouldn't need to use his shipping yards and would finally be free of his control, so we have been working on building one. But without anyone to protect us from his hired thugs, we will never be able to finish the bridge."

"So what you are saying is that you need assistance to finish your bridge?"

"Yes. But no one will help us without a large chunk of money to pay for their services. Even the shinobi team I hired from Konoha abandoned me when they realized that the job was outside of my price range."

"Well I could always help you if you need it."

"But how much will you charge me for protection?"

"You misunderstood my offer. I am willing to help you out of kindness, not for monetary gain. I have plenty of money, so I don't need more."

"Are you serious," asked the man with the hope in his heart beginning to rise up, "you will help us?"

"I will."

"But can you fight, because there will be enemy shinobi trying to stop you."

"I can fight far better than many people think I can. Plus it won't just be me helping you."

"There are others with you?"

"Yeah. So will you accept our help Mister..."

"Tazuna," said the man as he stood up and held his hand out to shake Naruto's, "and yes I will accept any form of assistance you can offer me."

"Well then let's head out," said Naruto as he shook Tazuna's hand, "now let us go and gather the rest of the group that will help me protect you and your people."

And they then set out to meet up with the others. His plans to take control of the Eastern lands were going according to plan...

 **(Crossover characters)**

 **Guts – Berserk**

 **Esdeath – Akame Ga Kill!**

 **Sera & Alucard – Hellsing**

 **Vash - Trigun**

 **Roland – Dark Tower series**

 **Edward & Alphonse Elric – Full Metal Alchemist**


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Sebastian is from Black Butler. I would like to have him as a butler in real life, but only if I could do it without having to give up my soul when I die. Also another key difference in this story is that Asuma had a brother at a younger age, but he died so Konohamaru doesn't exist in this world, and neither do his friends due to reasons. I like the kids and I don't want to have to kill them off. I may have done so in my last story, but that was because it was a story about complete betrayal and death to all traitors!)

Minato was at his desk doing his paperwork with a frown on his face. These past eight years have not been kind to him, for all his plans seemed to be falling apart at the seams. He knew that his children are the triplets mentioned in the prophecy, and that if he wanted the Shinobi ways to survive that he would have to manipulate it towards the outcome he wanted. So far everything was going according to plan by making Naruto submissive to his sibling so when the day came that they would fight, Naruto wouldn't even dare to fight back and die in the name of the continuation of the Shinobi way. But the brat had escaped his clutches before he could seal him away. He had thought that the constant beatings, starvation, as well as belittling of his self-worth would have kept him in line, but when he finally snapped and struck Zuko in anger, he knew that he had to alter his original plans.

So he ordered Danzo to take the brat away so that he would become a submissive emotionless husk. This way, he knew with a hundred percent certainty that Naruto would die when he was supposed to without question. He had waited up all night that fateful day waiting for Danzo to report that his mission was a success, but it never came. The next morning when he confronted Danzo about it, he was told that someone had helped his former son to escape. Danzo had assured him that he was on the case and that his Root ninja would eventually find the brat and bring him back for proper conditioning, but it had been eight years and still there was no word. But what was even worse was the fact that the brat had not only escaped what Minato had ordered from him, but he also stole the Forbidden Scroll as well, and that wasn't even the worse thing on his mind to date!

For years now, along with keeping an eye out for Naruto's whereabouts, Jiraiya had been bringing him reports from his spies that there was a man who was unifying the Western Lands past the Great Wall that had stood since the time of the Great Sage of the Six Paths. The Sage had spent years making that wall and inscribing it with the most powerful seals that had ever existed that could never be replicated since each one took a great amount of power that no one person or even army of people had at their disposal. And for thousands of years, the wall has stood against the test of time, and the Eastern Lands had been safe from the chaos of the West. But now the very peace that the East had experienced for generations was being threatened by this newly appointed Emperor of the newly formed Lucian Empire. He had Jiraiya look into it to see if they could somehow cause the empire to crumble in any way. They tried assassinations, but the Root nin sent that way never made it very far into the Empire, nor did any sent ever return to report anything of worth. They didn't even know who the Emperor was since no one was willing to either talk to the people of the East no matter what was offered to them nor were they willing to trade with them. Minato feared that soon this Emperor would set his sights for the Eastern lands, and without the proper information, they would be caught completely off guard if attacked since they had no idea what type of numbers they had or what types of weapons they had.

"Hokage," said his secretary through the intercom, "Kakashi and Team 7 are here to report in from their mission sir."

"Send them in," said Minato who was surprised to see that they were back already. Since they had only been gone for a day and they were already back from an escort mission to Wave. This did not bode well in his mind.

"Bad news," said Kakashi as he walked in with Team 7 which consisted of Sasuke, an Uchiha with an inflated ego who thought the world owed him everything on the fact that he was an Uchiha alone. There was Sakura, the pink haired woman who was the most fanatical of Sasuke's fan girls since they were in the Academy. And the last member of the Team was Zuko, Naruto's former brother, who's ego was just as inflated as Sasuke's but in his case he at least had the power to back it up, unlike Sasuke, who hadn't even unlocked his Sharingan yet.

"And what bad news do you bring," said Minato as he put his paperwork aside as he paid attention to what his former student had to say.

"The escort mission we were sent out on turned out to be something else entirely."

"How so?"

"Tazuna lied when he gave the information on what the mission would entail. He said that we would be protecting him form bandits along the way, but shortly after we left we were attacked by trained Missing Nin. We survived their attack and learned from the client that he is being hunted by the tyrannical tycoon Gato and that the money he paid us for our services weren't even close to what would need to be paid for the type of protection he needed. So we left him there after we learned the truth."

"As you should," said Minato who was thinking about everything that Kakashi just told him, "but this presents us with a unique opportunity to milk this for all its worth."

"How so dad," said Zuko, who liked where this conversation was going. Zuko had a heart darkened by greed and he loved to think of ways to manipulate things into his favor so he would be paid more.

"The people of Wave are desperate to be free from the control of Gato and his men, so we will help them in return for an exclusive trading agreement that will be in our favor. We will set the prices, and if they refuse well then we pull out and let the next greedy corporate slime ball take control without helping them in the least. Or at least until they have had enough and swear their loyalty as slaves to Fire Country."

"That is a perfect idea," said Zuko with a wicked grin on his face. He made his father so proud of him. "So I take it we are going back to Wave then?"

"Indeed you are my son," said Minato as he looked over the list of available teams to send with them for backup, "but not alone. You will need help if we are to make sure everything goes according to plan. So I am sending Team 11 with you." So Minato wrote out a note and sent Kakashi and his team to go get Team 11 and leave immediately for Wave. Minato grinned to himself as he thought of all the resources that would soon be at the disposal of Konoha...

(Borders of Wave Country)

Tazuna walked with Naruto and his lovers (who he introduced by name not occupation) towards Wave country as Tazuna explained what had been happening to his people for some time now. He asked that they make haste since he feared for the life of his family while he was away from the town. Soon they came upon the sandy banks of the beachhead that led to the large amounts of water that separated Wave from the rest of the countries. As they walked down they saw the ferry man in his boat as Tazuna said he would.

"Hello my good man," said Naruto as he took off his fedora and placed it on his chest as he bowed slightly to the man, "I take it you are here to help us get across the water to Wave."

"Yeah," said the man who was chewing on a reed in his mouth as he was looking around to make sure that there was no one else there to see them, "are you the team that Tazuna went and paid for?"

"Unfortunately no," said Naruto as he put his fedora back on his head, "those that Tazuna paid for took the money and left the poor man to die once they realized that the payment wasn't enough to stay."

"So then who the hell are you?"

"We are just people who happened to be passing by when we came upon the sight of a grown man crying. We stopped to inquire why he was crying and he told us his woes. Once his story was told to us, we decided to help him solve his problems."

"And how much are you charging him to help 'solve his problems' as you put it."

"We are doing it free of charge, since no one should suffer under the boots of a tyrant."

"Everything is okay," said Tazuna who walked up from behind Naruto and his friends, "these people have agreed to help us end Gato's reign."

"Okay," said the ferryman, "if you trust them enough, then I will leave it at that. So hop aboard everyone so we can be on our way."

"There won't be any need for that, " said Naruto as he pulled out a small sack filled with golden coins. He tossed it to the ferryman who caught it, "for your troubles."

"Why are you paying me if you aren't using my boat?"

"Since you were willing to risk your own wellbeing to help us across the water, you deserve compensation of some sort. I just don't want to endanger the lives of people who don't need to be put at risk."

"So how will you get across if you aren't using my boat?"

"Easily," said Naruto with a smirk, "Esdeath. If you would be so kind as to create a path for us."

"As you wish Naruto," said Esdeath as she walked forward and used her power to launch a wave of sub-zero temperature forward towards the other side. The water instantly froze in a way that they would easily be able to walk across without slipping on the ice. Naruto looked back and saw that the ferryman as well as Tazuna's eyes were bugging out of their heads in utter shock.

"Who are you," asked Tazuna in a stuttering voice. He couldn't believe what he had just seen with his own eyes.

"Well since you have been kind enough to introduce yourself in detail," said Naruto as he looked Tazuna in the eyes with a smile on his face, "My full name is Naruto Lucian, the prince of the Lucian Empire of the Western Lands. I have come to the East as the official ambassador to establish good ties with people from the East."

"The Lucian Empire," said Tazuna, "I have heard about it, but not much since no one from that side of the world comes this way."

"And there are reasons for that," said Naruto, "but now is not the time to speak of such things. Now is the time to continue our journey and stop a tyrant from hurting your country even more than it already has been."

"What you say is true," said Tazuna with a sigh, "so we should continue on our way."

"I wish you good luck," said the ferryman as he began to sail away from them.

"As do I you," said Naruto as they saw the man disappear in the distance.

"We should start walking," said Ryuzetsu, " but please walk in front of me so that I can use my powers to melt the ice behind us."

"How do you plan on doing that," asked Tazuna in confusion since he didn't see any type of equipment that could help her melt the ice on her person.

"I have powers unlike you have ever seen that are based around fire," said Ryuzetsu as she walked behind them and slowly made her way behind the rest of the group. As she walked, the ice melted wherever she had just been.

"Cyu!" Said Angel as she jumped into Ryuzetsu's arms. She loved the warmth that Ryuzesetsu gave off as she used her powers.

"Want me to warm you up as we walk," said Ryuzetsu as she held her, "you are lucky that you are too cute to resist."

"I forgot to ask what in the world is that," asked Tazuna as he saw the foxlike Tenko napping in Ryuzetsu's arms, "it looks like a snow fox of some kind, but the two tails it has is letting me know that it isn't that."

"That is my friend Angel," said Naruto as they were walked across the ice, "she is a Tenko, a type of divine beast from a time long forgotten. She is a kitsune who has aged 1,000 years and became what she is now. She was viewed as a benign guardian entity and a helpful servant for the old gods. If she ever lives to see 3,000 years of age, she will eventually evolve into the highest rank for its kind, a kuuko, if what she tells me is accurate."

"You can understand her," asked Tazuna, "does she speak our language?"

"No," said Naruto with a laugh, "yet I can still understand her in a way that I can't understand or even explain. She lets me understand her and that is all I know on the matter."

And so they walked the whole way shore to shore in about an hour. Once they were across the water and the bridge was fully dissolved, Naruto held up his hand to let them know to wait.

"What is it," asked Tazuna in worry.

"We have company," said Naruto, "Seras you know what to do." As he said that, Sera disappeared into the shadows out of view and headed towards her target. As they stood there and observed their surroundings, a thick mist appeared out of nowhere surrounding the group.

"This mist in not natural," said Esdeath.

"I can sense an opponent in this mist," said Naruto before he signaled for Esdeath to protect Tazuna. As soon as he did, she formed a thick dome of ice to surround the three of them excluding Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes to listen for any form of sudden movement, and shortly after he did, he heard the sound of metal soaring through the air towards him. Naruto then quickly summoned the Royal Arm Great sword of the Tall (funny name for a large sword) and used it to block the large blade that had been thrown at him. He used his sword to change the trajectory of the sword thrown at him and launched it towards the trees in the distance.

"You are quite skilled with the blade," said a voice in the mist, "I have never seen a blade like yours before. Might I ask where you got it."

"I inherited it from my father," said Naruto, "but enough of the small talk. I would like to talk to you face to face Zabuza Momochi."

"So it would seem like my reputation proceeds me," said Zabuza while keeping the mist up, "you are very well informed for a brat."

"The spies of the Lucian Empire do very well in the field," said Naruto as he began to channel power to the glyph on his gloved hand, "our spies are far superior then even those used by the Sannin Jiraiya."

"That is a bold statement to make," laughed Zabuza while he was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, but one thing the kid said was negging him, "You said the Lucian Empire? As in the Empire that formed in the Western Lands past the Great Wall that separates the two sides."

"The very same," said Naruto with a grin on his face, "so are you willing to talk civilly or am I going to have to make you."

"You remind me a lot of myself when I was that age," laughed Zabuza, "always challenging people who had the advantage. I know how people like you think, so your actions are so very predictable to me."

"So you say that my actions are predictable," asked Naruto as his grin went from kind to devilish as he said that, "yet I wonder if you could have ever predicted this."

Naruto then threw out the power in his glove that launched out a large demonic looking hand that was light green in color that was transparent like a ghost. This was an ability known as the Demon Hand. Long ago when his army was fighting off Femto's demonic generals, there was one that became a large nuisance above all others. His name was Nosferato Zodd. He was a tough opponent to begin with, but what made it harder to beat him was every time they had gotten close to defeating him once and for all, he would transform into his fully demonic form and fly away with his wings to heal and fight another day. They had fried many thing to prevent him from escaping, but nothing worked.

It wasn't until Zodd took the arm of Seras in his twelfth attack that the solution to his problem was delivered to him from the last place he would have guessed. Angel offered up the bag that she always carried on her back and Naruto opened it up and saw a strange device inside. It was a device that was meant to be attached to the back of his hand and summon forth a large demonic hand made from his energy. It was used by the warriors of Angel's era to subdue large demonic creatures as well as to help transverse the terrain with ease. Naruto used it the next time Zodd tried to flee, but this time his escape attempt failed with the help of the Demon Hand. Yet Zodd wouldn't go down without a fight an flushed his power through it towards Naruto. It caused the device to break, but it sealed its power into his glove with a glyph the shape of those who were branded by Femto were given. Zodd died that day by Seras's hand as she took great pleasure quite literally ripping his head off his body. Naruto had tried to find a way to make more Demon Hand devices, but the technology was forever lost to time, with the last one being forever engraved into his glove.

Zabuza was caught completely off guard as the demonic appendage grabbed ahold of him and pulled him towards Naruto. The shock didn't wear off as he expected to crushed by said appendage, but instead it released him instead in front of Naruto.

"So what was it you were saying," said Naruto with a laugh as he used his hands to use Aero to clear the area of the mist that Zabuza summoned, "something about me being predictable?"

"I stand corrected," said Zabuza who quickly pulled out a kunai and tried to slash Naruto's throat with it. But Naruto was expecting this and caught it with two of his fingers, which surprised Zabuza that this man had enough strength to stop him with just two fingers alone, "So is it too late to talk civilly like you suggested a minute ago?"

"Of course it is," said Naruto as he twisted the kunai out of Zabuza's hand and held it out for him to take back, "but we must wait for your companion to join us since I so hate to repeat myself."

As he said that, Seras appeared next to them from the shadows with a masked shinobi bound by Seras's blood in the form of rope.

"You can release him Seras," said Naruto as he looked at the masked person, "but there will be no fighting between us. Am I understood?" The masked shinobi quickly nodded his head and was immediately released from his bindings.

"Who are you kid," asked Zabuza as he walked to get his blade from the tree that it was launched into. He had no intention to use it, and Naruto picked up on this so he allowed him to do so.

"My name is Naruto Lucian," said Naruto as he took his fedora off and placed it on his chest as he bowed, "and I am the crown prince of the great Lucian Empire. Heir to the throne, here in the Eastern Lands as an ambassador to establish good ties with the people on this side of the world."

"That is quite a bit of knowledge to take in all at once," said Zabuza as he sheathed his blade as he walked back towards them, "but what do you want to talk with us about exactly?"

"It has come to the attention of the Emperor himself that your village is in a state of civil war due to your Kage being biased against those with bloodlines and slaughtering all of them."

"So what does that matter to you? It's not the Empires problem."

"When the lives of innocent people are at stake in such large amounts such as this, we like to help in any way we can."

"So are you for or against bloodlines?"

"We in the Empire believe that you are born as nature intended you to be. There is no discrimination between those with special powers and those who don't. Those who are human and those who are not. We are all equal in the Empire."

"So what are you getting at? Going to offer us a place within your Empire?"

"Something along those lines yes," said Naruto with a genuine grin on his face, "but far better than that."

"How so," asked Zabuza with a raised area where an eyebrow should have been, but Zabuza was sorely lacking in such a thing.

"I understand that you are being paid to kill the man I am currently protecting. And I know that you are doing it solely cause you need the money to help fund the Resistance that you are a part of."

"You are more well informed then I thought," said Zabuza with a hint of surprise in his voice, "not many people know about that."

"As I said, the spies of the Lucian Empire are good in the field. So what I am offering you is something that you couldn't possibly pass on."

"And what is that exactly? Unless you are providing soldiers, finances, and resources then I am afraid that I must finish what I started and kill the bridge builder."

"That is exactly what I am offering you my good man," said Naruto as he summoned up a scroll, one of many he had, and handed it to Zabuza, "the Empire is willing to help you end your civil war once and for all. And all we ask for in return is an alliance between us."

"This all sounds too good to be true," said Zabuza as he carefully read the scroll to see if there was any form of loopholes that could be used to screw his people over in the long run, and yet he couldn't see any. It was as Naruto said, they were offering so much in return for so little, "so what's the catch? Nothing in life is free."

"There is but one thing we ask for alongside an alliance between us," said Naruto who's face went serious as he said this, "and that is the three tail Biju once it the war is over."

"Why do you want it," said Zabuza with a look of skepticism on his face.

"We simply want to free all Jinchuuriki of the burden forced upon them as well as setting the Biju free to live their own lives outside of the control of those who would see them enslaved as they have been for years."

"So you want those demonic creatures to be free? For what purpose does that serve?"

"It serves no purpose other than giving those poor creatures their much deserved freedom."

"Is there anything else you would want in return for this alliance? A political marriage? A trade off of key soldiers? Something other than just an alliance?"

"There is nothing that your village has that we don't already have in the Empire."

"So why offer us an alliance at all!" Shouted Zabuza who was really beginning to wonder about this alliance.

"Is it so hard to believe that someone with far more than enough of anything is willing to part with some of said things to help out someone in need. Is it so hard to believe that this alliance is for your benefit with no strings attached?"

"Sorry that I snapped at you," said Zabuza as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "it's just that being on the run as a Missing Nin for years has made me paranoid and untrusting of others. So I will take this scroll to the leader of the resistance."

"Mei Terumi, your fiancé," said Naruto with a grin on his face from seeing Zabuza's shocked one.

"How do you," started Zabuza before he stopped midsentence, "you know what, don't answer that. Yes, I will take this to Mei and see what she has to say on the matter. But how do I get in contact with you to give you our reply?"

"Take this," said Naruto as he flipped a stamp with a seal on it towards Zabuza, "when you write a letter or message, stamp it with this seal and it will come to me."

"How is that possible," asked Zabuza as he looked the stamp over.

"A good magician never reveals their secrets," said Naruto as he shook his finger at Zabuza, "but before you head on your way, could you introduce me to your companion."

"Of course," said Zabuza, "Haku please remove your mask."

The now named Haku slowly took off his mask. Haku was a young man with an androgynous appearance and was even viewed as being as beautiful as some of the various women he had met in life by Naruto. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, and a slender frame. Haku's shinobi outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. While wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. Haku also wore a black forehead protector with the Kirigakure's symbol upon it. He held his fake hunter nin mask on top of his hand, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top.

"I have to admit you have a very feminine look," said Naruto as he looked him once over.

"I have been told that many time before," said Haku with a soft voice.

"So now I at least know a few people from Mist I can call upon in the future," said Naruto as he threw a small bag of gold about the same size as the one he gave the ferryman towards Zabuza, who caught it. "For your troubles."

"Hopefully we will meet again young prince," said Zabuza as he and Haku left through the woods and out of site.

As they left the area, Esdeath broke the ice dome that shielded them.

"So I take it that they won't be a threat anymore?" Said Ryuzetsu.

"You know me," replied Naruto as he sealed up his weapon again, "I prefer to solve conflicts peacefully before I resort to brute force."

"I am so glad I ran into you," said Tazuna as he laughed.

"If we are going to get technical," said Naruto, "it was us who ran into you, and not the other way around."

"No matter how it happened, I am just glad that you were here to help me get home safely."\

And as they talked, they headed out once more towards Tazuna's house. It didn't take them very long to reach it, and once they got there Tazuna opened the door and announced that he was home.

"I'm home," said Tazuna, "and I brought company."

"Father," said a women who walked into the room. She had long blue-colored hair. She wore a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color. She also wore a long blue skirt. "it's good to see you made it back home safe and sound. Are these the shinobi you set out to hire?"

"No Tsunami, they are not the ninja I hired to help us," said Tazuna as he scowled, "those shinobi abandoned me once they learned about Gato hiring ninja to kill me. These good people saw me drinking away my sorrows and offered to help us out."

"Why that is very kind of them," said Tsunami with a closed eyed smile on her face, "but what will we do about the shinobi that will try to kill you?"

"Well we don't have to worry about them anymore," said Tazuna with a hearty laugh, "since this young man here presented an offer that they wouldn't be able to pass on and they left Gato's employ."

"it doesn't matter," said a little boy who walked into the room with a grim look on his face, "Gato will just hire more people to attack us again once he learns that the ones he paid for left."

"Inari hush," said Tsunami.

"Why," said the boy now names Inari. Inari had spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim of which he would usually look at people. "it's true. These people know nothing of suffering! They will just be killed by Gato's men so why bother helping us since it is pointless."

"Inari," shouted Tsunami, "that is enough out of you young man!"

"No," said Naruto as he waved his arms in a manner to help calm people down, "he is right. Gato will just hire more people to attack if allowed the time to do just that. But I must disagree with you young man and correct you when you stated that we don't know about suffering. Where we are from, the land was divided into too many countries, with war breaking out constantly over said countries for various resources. The people suffered as the wars raged onward over the years, so my friends here know about the meaning of suffering."

"But that doesn't mean that you know what it means to suffer personally!"

"True, but I suffered in my own way when I was but your age," said Naruto as he unsealed his tea set and used his magic to boil the water for his tea. It may not be as good as Sebastian made it, but Naruto still enjoyed a nice hot cup of tea to help remain calm. "Would you like some tea? I find that it helps to relax and you seem like you could do with some relaxation yourself."

"Yes I would," said Inari as Naruto handed him a cup of tea, "thank you."

"You are very welcome. But as I was saying, my personal experience with suffering happened to me when I was only your age. I was not born in the Western Lands beyond the Great Wall as many would believe given my title as prince to the throne of the Lucian Empire."

"You are a prince," asked Inari with his eyes filled with wonderment.

"That I am. But I wasn't born one. I was adopted by the man who is the Emperor."

"What happened to your parents," asked Inari as he took a sip from his cup of tea, and found that it did help him relax as Naruto had said it would.

"I was born by the name Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, yet now I go by Naruto Lucian instead."

"Namikaze," said Tazuna in shock, "you are related to the Yondaime Hokage?"

It was at this point that they all heard the sound of porcelain cracking. Naruto had gripped his cup of tea far too hard and broke it by accident.

"That man is no father of mine," growled Naruto while trying to contain the anger pulsing through him. Usually he wouldn't have this problem controlling it, but the question had caught him off guard and he was unprepared to handle it at the moment.

"I'm sorry if I brought up a painful memory," apologized Tazuna.

"It's okay, for you didn't know."

"But why did you get mad at what grandpa said," asked Inari.

"At one point in my life, I was his son. Along with me he had another son named Zuko and a daughter named Naruko. They were the people who I at one point of my life had the displeasure to call my siblings. They alone were the main source of my suffering in my childhood."

"But how," asked Tsunami as she handed Naruto a rag to wipe up the spilled tea, which he thanked her for, "they were your siblings."

"They never saw me as their brother. My entire childhood they would hurt me both physically as well as emotionally. They used me as a punching bag when they trained to the point where the my own blood would blind my eyes. They forced me on multiple occasions to eat my food they threw on the floor like an animal, or 'freak' as they liked to refer to me as. At one point when I finally had enough and stood up for myself, Zuko used a kunai to cut deep into my arm and sever the main nerve that controls it so my arm would be useless. And if that alone wasn't enough, he then used a jutsu to set my arm on fire and laughed at my pain as I rolled around to put out the flames."

"And where were your parents in all of this," asked Tazuna in utter shock that someone would do such horrible things to their own family members.

"They didn't care for me in the least," said Naruto with the growl returning, "they encouraged their behavior towards me and never punished them for it no matter how much they hurt me. The day I finally made my stand and struck my brother was the day that they disowned me and I was homeless and living on the streets."

"Oh you poor thing," exclaimed Tsunami. As Naruto told his story, his lovers became infuriated about what they had just heard. While each of them loved Naruto dearly, he wasn't really open to them when it came to his past. He only explained that he left Konoha to find his own destiny, and never mentioned family of any kind. They had all assumed that Ardyn had been his father, yet they were just now told otherwise.

"You said you were hurt in a way that your arm was useless and then burned, so how are you able to use both your arms now," asked Tazuna.

"That's all thanks to my friend Angel here," said Naruto as Angel appeared in a puff of smoke on the table in front of Inari, who surprisingly didn't freak out as Naruto thought he would and instead pet her. Angel just laid on the table and purred as she was petted. "The same day that I was disowned, I made my way into the forest area that surrounds the village to find a place to rest and sulk in private since I had believed my life was over. Without the use of both arms at such a young age as well as no roof over my head spelled disaster for me, yet the gods themselves heard of my woes and sent my little furry friend here into my life."

"But that doesn't explain how you were healed."

"She healed me. She has powerful healing abilities that she used to heal my arm as good as new. And she has been my friend as well as my traveling companion ever since. Isn't that right Angel?"

"Cyu," purred Angel, who was still enjoying Inari petting her.

"So now you know young man. There will always be people suffering somewhere in the world. There is no way to weigh out who's suffering is worse than who's. Suffering is bad for all that are caught up in it and the only way that it wins is if you do nothing to stop it. Look at me for instance. My childhood was nothing but, but I set out on my own destiny, found a teacher to make me stronger and then helped fight for an Empire in the making. Now I'm the prince of said Empire and I no longer suffer. What shall you do?"

"I will become strong to protect my family from people like Gato," said Inari as he gulped down the last of his tea and got to his feet as he was inspired by Naruto's speech.

"And how will you do this," asked Naruto with a smirk, "are you good with any sort of weapon?"

"I'm okay with a crossbow, but I still need a lot of practice to master it."

"Crossbows are good weapons, but too slow on the draw," said Naruto as he placed his hand on his chin in a thinking pose, "but if you are good with that, then you could become an archer instead."

"Will you teach me how," asked Inari with hope in his eyes.

"Sadly I cannot," said Naruto as he saw Inari's eyes lose the hope that was just in them, "but I know just the man to teach you to be the best archer this side of the world has ever seen."

"Really?"

"Yes really. Let me just make a quick call and I will have him come here. Speaking of which, would you like some help with completing the bridge ahead of schedule Tazuna?"

"I would greatly appreciate any and all help you could give me."

"Good to know. Since it will take a few days to get the materials needed loaded up along with the people I'm asking to help out. Which gives us ample time to discuss an alliance as well as plan out a form of defense for your town."

"Form of defense," asked Tazuna in confusion, "what do you mean by that?"

"Simple," said Naruto as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, "this is your town as it is right now. It is completely open without any form of defensive walls surrounding it. While I understand that you are on an island it wasn't really necessary to have one, but once this bridge is complete, then that will need to change quickly."

"Do you truly believe that we will need it?"

"Once word gets out of Wave Country doing business with the Lucian Empire, people will try to manipulate that piece of information and plan something that will most likely end badly for your people in the end."

"So what do you suggest we do about it to avoid that form of problem in the future?"

"Simple my good man. We build a fortified wall to surround your town with ample space in it to build more buildings. We have a main gate so as to control who comes and goes as well as guard towers at all corners of the wall."

"But we don't have any samurai, nor do we have any ninja living in our village. Who would man the guard towers?"

"We would supply your people with ample amount of security as well as soldiers to help protect the people. But we will need to build a barracks for them if they are going to stay here for long periods of time."

"That all sounds good, but how long would it take to build all this?"

"Not as long as you would think. My construction team excels at their craft and it will blow your mind when you see how they do it. So I take it we have a deal then?"

"We would be honored to form an alliance with the Lucian Empire," said Tazuna as he shook Naruto's hand in respect. Naruto handed him the scroll to look over at his own leisure and headed outside to make a quick phone call to his men back in the Empire...

(A/N: For anyone wondering, The Demon Hand is a power you get fairly early in the game Toukiden 2 for PS4. It helped to do a variety of things from bulling large creatures down, ripping off parts of their body, traversing the landscape, or absorbing pockets on elemental energy. Just thought that you should know)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, but I just recently quit one job for another with better benefits and hours that suit my lifestyle. It took me a while to get used to my new schedule and I didn't

It had been three days since Naruto and his group had arrived in Wave Country, and so far, there had been no attacks on the family. Either Gato was still waiting on a report from Zabuza saying his mission was a success, or was trying to hire someone else to do it instead, he didn't know. But nevertheless, there had been no attacks and that was a big win in Naruto's books. He had spent the three days planning out the defenses that would be built once his men arrived via airship. But for now, he slept, and as he did he dreamed about Ardyn, the man who became his father figure in life.

Naruto remembered his training he was put through with Ardyn and how he became the powerful man he was today. It made Naruto laugh greatly that only by leaving his home village was he able to become truly powerful like he is now. The training took a few years, but Naruto was a fast learner, especially when he fully mastered the Shadow Clone jutsu which allowed him to master things faster than anybody else could. First came the teaching on how to use magic properly. When Ardyn had been alive during his era, magic was found in random deposits in the ground and you had to collect it in flasks. Once collected you could create magical spells to use from the energy collected. But the times have changed the world greatly, and magic is no longer just sitting in the ground waiting to be collected but it was abundant and everywhere. While those in the east relied on the use of chakra, that was a weak substitute to the power of magic that the west used. With the help of the Ring of Lucii, Naruto was able to easily channel the magical energy around him to use it efficiently.

Next came training with weapons. Ardyn transferred the Royal Arms to him one by one so that he could master their use individually. And for the most part it worked perfectly. It was only when he was given the Sword of the Father that he finally met with a problem. As soon as he tried to wield the blade, it shattered in a way that it ceased to exist. When Naruto asked what went wrong, Ardyn explained that the blade was made to be given to prince Noctis of his era and that it would seem like no one else was meant to wield the weapon other than him. So, Naruto was without a proper sword, but it didn't really matter to him since he had all of his other Royal Arms at his disposal and he was sure that he would find a proper sword later on in life at some point of time.

The last thing he was trained in was summoning. Before this part of his training was started, Ardyn warned him that the entities that he could summon would judge him to see if he was worthy of wielding their power, and if he failed their test that he would perish and not even he could save him. Ryuzetsu tried to talk him out of it since she felt the risks were far too high and she didn't want to lose him, but Naruto took to the challenge stating that if he gave up now, then he would become the failure that his family always told him that he was. So, when he tried to summon one of the entities, he was instead brought to their realm instead. There he saw the six-different summons who he would later be able to wield when he needed their power. They looked into his soul, his very being itself and found him worthy of their power. All but Ifrit did at least. He was a stubborn one who demanded that Naruto proved himself in combat before he could summon him. Naruto fought him with everything he had, but his power was no match for Ifrit's. When Ifrit demanded that he submit, Naruto stood up with what little remaining and looked at him with all the defiance he could muster and told him that he would never again would he submit to someone. It was only then that Ifrit stopped his attack and told Naruto that he was worthy of summoning him. Naruto was then sent back to his own realm where he was quickly healed of his injuries by Angel.

The final part of his training was by far the hardest for him to complete. It involved a duel to the death with Ardyn himself. Naruto was hesitant to do it, but Ardyn explained that his greatest wish was to finally die after so many years. So, they dueled, and in the end Naruto won. Ardyn fell to the grown as his life slowly slipped away from him. His final words to Naruto was that he was proud of him. Naruto had cried as Ardyn died and made sure to bury him. After he had finished burying him and saying a silent prayer in hopes that his soul was finally at peace...

Naruto then woke up as he sensed a large force heading his way. He awoke quickly and unraveled himself from his girlfriends, who were all holding on to various parts of his body. He quickly made a Shadow Clone and had him take his place in bed so his girls had someone to snuggle with in his absence. He snuck out of the house, seeing that it was still dark outside and people were still asleep. So, he made sure to be quiet about it. Once outside, he quickly made his way towards the wooded area. Once there he was took out his phone and used his signal tracker to find his allies who showed up to assist in fortifying the village. It took a few minutes, but he was soon able to find them.

"Hello friends," said Naruto as his allies exited one of the several ships full of soldiers that came to assist. "It's good to see you again."

"It has only been a few days since you left the Empire prince Naruto," said Alphonse as he walked up to him and shook his hand.

"True," said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders, "but I can still miss my friends when I am away. So did you bring the materials needed to construct the bridge and wall as we discussed."

"It's all there. But I feel that I need to warn you," said Alphonse sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Warn me about what," asked Naruto with general curiosity.

"Hello there my student," said a voice behind Naruto that made him freeze as a shiver shot up right up his spine, "not neglecting your training I hope."

"No mam," stuttered Naruto as he saw his combat teacher Izumi Curtis. Izumi was a rather attractive and deceptively young-looking woman despite being in her mid-thirties. She was fairly tall and fair-skinned with dark eyes, a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed figure, and she appears to be Asian. She has upper back length black hair worn in box braids, usually tied in a ponytail. Above her left breast was a tattoo of the Lucian Empire crest. She normally wore a long white collared blouse that revealed her cleavage, that has flowing backside, form-fitting grey pants reaching her ankles, and opened-toed sandals that have the letters "W.C." on them. Out of all his teachers, she was the only one who he truly feared even to this day. What shocked him even more was the fact that Alucard was scared of her. The same man who slaughtered millions in his own era was scared of one woman who when asked what the hell she was when showing her true strength would simply reply by stating that she was a house wife.

She had at first declined to join him in his journey to unite the western lands since she had seen many people over the years claiming to want to do the same thing, but each had failed. But Naruto had used his magical power to cure her of the illness that troubled her so she no longer puked up blood and was able to have children once more. She was forever grateful for him heling her and was soon pregnant with a child from her husband, a hulking man named Sig. Naruto would always remember when Alucard pissed her off when her hormones were out of whack during the pregnancy. Alucard lost about several forms that day, and his fear of her was forever solidified if the crying in the corner after she was done was anything to go on. Naruto had laughed for days after seeing that, but once Izumi turned her anger towards him, he had to run, and fast...

"Good," she said as she began to crack her knuckles at him," cause I would really hate to have to give you an immediate crash course in fighting properly."

"So why are you here," said Naruto.

"Just thought I would check up on one of my students."

"That's good to hear," said Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto," said Alphonse, "she insisted on coming, and you know that no one can stop her when she wants something."

"So here are the plans for the defenses and the wall that is to be built around the town."

"These plans are very well made, so me and my men will start first thing in the morning."

"That's good to know, but for now try and keep a low profile. I'm fairly certain that people would not take kindly to a large amount of strange people entering their village in the dead of night."

"Sound reasoning," said Alphonse as he ordered his men to make camp for the night.

"Now that that is settled," said Naruto as he looked around, "where are Hanzo and Genji?"

And just as he said there names, they appeared as if by magic in front of him, kneeling on one knee.

"We have come as you have requested your Highness," said Hanzo

"Guys," said Naruto, "remember I'm a prince until the Crimson Protocol is over with."

"My apologies prince Naruto," said Hanzo as he and his brother stood up.

Hanzo and his brother Genji were the most highly praised assassins that were under his command. Naruto had to deal with three separate assassination attempts since he became emperor, yet the first one failed since the assassins sent didn't fully know about all of the security that was in the Citadel. The second attempt was made by Hanzo and Genji themselves, and they had done enough planning to overcome all the security measures that stood in their path. It was only because of his training that Naruto was able to survive the attempt. The aftermath of said assassination attempt left Genji badly hurt and in need of immediate medical attention. His girlfriends as well as his friends advised him to have them publicly executed to send a message to others on what would happen if they tried to kill him. But he saw potential in them and offered them a chance to not only work for him, but to heal Genji as well of his numerous injuries.

They accepted and Naruto had Genji healed by fitting him with a mechanical body that amplified his shinobi arts and made him far stronger than he was before. It took some time for him to get used to his new body, but once he fully adjusted to it, he was deadly. The same man who had sent both sets of assassins after him tried once more in an attempt to kill Naruto, but this attempt was stopped by Hanzo and Genji themselves who did so to prove their loyalty to their new leader. At this point Naruto was sick and tired of the same man trying to send assassins after him so he sent Hanzo and Genji to eliminate the threat once and for all. And they succeeded easily in their task, but that was of no surprise to Naruto since the two had literally gotten past all of the security of the Citadel, the most highly guarded place in the Empire. So, getting to a man who thought that his second set of assassins were dead was a simple matter.

"I have new orders for the both of you," said Naruto as they stood up and paid attention to his words, "not that far from here is a tyrannical businessman named Gato who has been terrorizing the townspeople. I need you to eliminate him along with his thugs under his employ."

"Any other orders sir," asked Genji as he checked the compartment in his arm to see that it worked perfectly.

"Yes," said Naruto as he handed them a scroll, "find anything and everything of value and seal it in this scroll. I plan to give back all the money that has been taken back to the people."

"As you wish prince Naruto, so shall it be," said Hanzo.

"Also, before I forget," said Naruto, "but I have also found a student for you to train in archery Hanzo."

"Who might I ask is this student you speak of."

"His name is Inari, and from what I have seen him do with a crossbow, he will be a perfect student for you to teach the art of archery."

"I still believe that you would be the perfect student to learn archery."

"We have been down this road multiple times Hanzo," said Naruto as he rubbed his forehead since this was the hundredth time that Hanzo had attempted to teach him archery. "But I prefer the use of firearms over bows and arrows any day. And before you go along the lines of arrows needing far more skill to use, while that is true we still dueled many times before and I always one with my guns."

"such a waste of potential though."

"And that is why I have found you another student to learn. But enough about this. You two have your targets, so go and eliminate them as soon as possible. For the longer you wait the longer he will have to try and call for reinforcements to aid him."

"As you wish," said the brothers in unison before they disappeared into the woods.

"Don't you think that sending them is overkill," asked Alphonse

"No my friend," said Naruto with a laugh, "what would be overkill is if I asked Izumi to do it instead."

Both of them felt a large shiver go up their spines as he said that, and Alphonse agreed that it would be far worse if she was sent instead.

"What did you just say," said Izumi as she cracked her neck behind them. As she did, their faces turned pale in terror.

"Nothing mam," they said in unison in fear of what she would do to them.

"That's what I thought you said," said Izumi as she walked away. When she was far enough away from them, they each took a deep breath and let the color back into their skin...

(Gato's stronghold)

Gato sat in his chair extremely pissed off about current events. His plans to kill off the bridge builder and permanently halt construction of the bridge were all falling apart at the seams. The hired Missing Nin he sent after him were all gone, either dead or missing. Either way he didn't care since now he didn't have to pay them. So now he was going to have to go with his secondary plan of just using his thugs to kill Tazuna instead of paying shinobi to do it. He would send his men out in the morning, but little did he know that by then it would already be too late...

Outside of the stronghold, high up on the wall were the brothers Hanzo and Genji. They were observing the area to recon for enemies, and to their surprise there wasn't as many thugs in the stronghold as they thought would be there.

"It would appear we have seriously overestimated our enemies' numbers brother," said Genji as he quickly threw out several shuriken to eliminate the few guards near the front entrance.

"While that may be true brother," said Hanzo as he readied an arrow and let it soar through the air and pierce through the head of another guard that came to check up on the dead bodies he stumbled upon. They jumped from the wall and headed towards the shed in the back that was the powerhouse as well as the security room. This had to be one of Gato's greatest mistakes other than trying to make an entire country suffer and think no one would do something. Cause who puts their security room outside? Sure, the building was secure as well as fortified along with cameras in various spots, but they were easily able to bypass all of that and enter without setting off the alarm. They were easily able to kill the few guards inside and set an EMP charge on the generator that was providing the stronghold with electricity.

Once the device was placed, they got in position in the front before Genji pressed the button on the detonator and set it off, cutting off the power to the house. This sent the house into a frenzy since they couldn't see anything in the pitch-black darkness of night. Hanzo quickly readied a Sonic Arrow and launched it through the wall. As it hit the wall, the silhouettes of those inside became visible to the brothers. Once they were able to see the enemy clearly, they began to kill them off one by one easily. Soon all that was left was a few guards that were in front of the door that led to Gato's room. From what the brothers could see, Gato was in his office cowering behind his desk with a loaded rifle that was far more ancient from what they used in the Empire, but what was one to expect from those who relied on shinobi so much.

It is time to end this brother," said Hanzo as he readied an arrow with his power and prepared to unleash it upon his enemies, "Ryū ga waga teki wo kurau!" He said before he let the arrow loose and a dragon made of pure blue soared through the air and blasted through the enemies that stood before it. All who touched it were burned to ashes, and when it hit the door the whole wall exploded inwards sending debris everywhere. Gato stood up and aimed his rifle at them with shaking hands before he pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Genji right where his heart was located, which would have been very impressive if it wasn't I vain due to Genji having a metal body. The bullet bounced right off him and didn't even faze him in the least.

"Hold on a second," stuttered out Gato as he saw the two brothers calmly walk in front of him, "we can settle this far more civilly then this. How much are you being paid to do this, cause whatever it is I will double it if you kill your employer instead."

"We are the shadows of the Emperor of the Lucian Empire," said Genji calmly, "and we do not do this out of monetary gain, but only to free those you have enslaved and have bled dry of all they own."

"There must be something I have you could want," said Gato trying desperately not to piss himself.

"There is but one thing you can give us that we desire," said Hanzo as Genji prepared his blade.

"And what is that," asked Gato with a small amount of hope that he might get out of this thing alive.

"Your head," said Genji before he rushed forward faster than Gato could see him and sliced his head clean off his body, "know yourself in the face of death."

Once the body was taken care of and disposed of along with the rest of the rest of them, the brothers set out and sealed up everything of value to help give back to the people. It would take some time to finish their work, but orders were orders...

(A/N: I apologize to all my fans for making this chapter short, but I bare bad news. My laptop was destroyed by what I can only classify as a bitch since she destroyed it in anger after I told her to fuck off when I stepped on something that she owned. Let me explain my living situation. I have a roommate who is awesome, since we have no beef, get along, and he pays his portion of the rent on time. His girlfriend on the other hand is a complete and total bitch who hates my guts since I don't take shit from her. I respect women, but I hate bitches and there is a fine line between the two. She acts like the house is hers when it is ours and leaves her shit all over the place and gets pissed whenever I try to move something or kick it by accident since its practically everywhere. I tell her to clean her shit up and she tells me to fuck off. And to make matters worse, she had the audacity to try and convince my roommate to throw me out of the house. See the problem with that course of action is that I own the house since it was left to me by my father in passing, so she can't have me thrown out. So, after so many times of her bitching at me, I had enough and told her to either clean up or get the fuck out of my house. She took the road of a bitch and broke my property. She shattered my dishes, broke my laptop, and stole my Gohonzone. For those who don't know what that is, I am a Buddhist, and my Gohonzone is a scroll in a small shrine that I chant to at least 20 minutes a day for good luck. My sector of Buddhism is not a religion, but a practice. She stole it and in doing so has cursed me to have bad luck until it has been returned to me. As I write this, the police are looking for her since my roommate broke up with her since she stole my most prized possession, my Gohonzone, and he does not approve of that in the least. He was kind enough to let me write this and let you all know that until I can get a new laptop in about a month at most, I cannot write my fanfic for a while. I am not abandoning my stories, I am just not able to write them do to a lack of a computer. And I am sorry and hope that you will not be too mad for the wait.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to start off this thing by letting my fans know that this is not the next chapter to The Rise of The Lucian Empire, for I will post that shortly after I post this. This is more of an apology slash explanation for why it has taken me so long to post anything for my fan fiction. For those who read the ending note to my last chapter, my friends girlfriend broke my 3000-dollar computer, not laptop. I don't know why I said laptop when it is a desktop, but that isn't really important at this point of time. And the reason it was so expensive was the fact that I made my own computer from the motherboard up with the best parts I could find as well as upgrading it whenever I needed to. Lots of the parts I used were imported and that costs far more than just settling for products in the states.

Let me tell you a bit about myself, and bear with me here, I will try not to take too long to explain myself. To summarize my life, it didn't really start until I was 13 years old due to having an evil cunt for a mother (who died shortly after my dad was given full custody when I turned 13) and it made me the man I am today. What I mean by that is I am not fully trusting of women (no offense to any women who read my stories) at all nor am I weak in the mind or my views. I don't take shit from anyone since I have had enough of that to last multiple lifetimes. So, when a woman who is trying to subjugate me in my own fucking house is pushing the big red nuclear button on my rage. I inherited this house when I was 25 when my father passed away and unlike when my mother died, it was a painful thing for me to see him go. But back to current events.

The bitch who broke my stuff was found and arrested (thank whatever gods that there be) but there were numerous complications that happened afterwards. While she was arrested, she is one of those women who has a father with connections, and she used those to get off Scott free from paying me a damn thing for my broken property. And if that wasn't enough she burned my Gohonzone as well so it is gone forever. We only are allowed one, and yet there are exceptions to this rule, mainly being when a third party takes it and does as she did. So, I am getting a new one after having a video call with the leaders of our practice and respectfully pleading my case.

And if she hadn't done enough, she had her father, who just so happens to be a lawyer, try to have me arrested and imprisoned for 10 years on false trumped up charges. But what she didn't know is that my step brother is a lawyer as well (the other two are a mechanic and the other is in construction which helps me in the long run since I can hire them at a cheaper price to fix things) and he helped me fight the charges being used against me. For years I have been saving up money for the future, not sure what I would do with it but saving it up nevertheless. 3 times in my life I have had to spend the entirety of my saving to pay for things, and this was one of those things. The first was when I inherited the house since it had some work that needed to be done to it and it cost me a bit to fix them, and the second was an ex-girlfriend sending her new boyfriend as well as his friends to beat me up and put me in the hospital, o I needed to pay for the medical bills. Nearly 7000 dollars was spent on fighting these charges that were falsely placed against me, and while I still make more than enough to pay my bills for my house, it still infuriated me to a vast extent that this was all happening because the bitch just didn't want to clean up her mess and was trying to ruin my life entirely. It cost me so much of my time and money to put a stop to this once and for all, and was not reimbursed for any of it in the end.

Now comes the good news to this story, for she is in jail for 20 years and her father lost his license for what he did. And the way I did that is simple, for I have connections of my own. When I was younger, I thought I could take on the world, but I was quickly taught the harsh reality that I wasn't ready. So, for several years I was on the street and yet I survived. In that time, I made friends with the right people and accumulated favors from them that I have never cashed in until now. The first was simply to find where the bitch was hiding and then calling the police on her, and then I called in a few more to help later. Nothing illegal, for I may be pissed off beyond anything, but I am no monster and I will never stoop to that level. The end result is the bitch being in jail for 20 years and I no longer have to deal with her.

So, there is my explanation for why it has taken me this long to post anything on here. A combination of court costs and broken property. I thank you all for your kind words as well as support. And without further ado, I believe I owe my fans a new posted chapter for my story. Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a good morning for those who were residing in the home of the bridge builder Tazuna, for they had all been informed by the Shadow Clone of Naruto that Gato was being taken care of and that within the hour they would be free from his tyrannical rule. They all celebrated in their own way. Tazuna began drinking heavily, to his daughter's ire, but she allowed it this once since it was a great day for the people of Wave Country. Tsunami made a huge breakfast for everyone (except Seras for obvious reasons) to enjoy. Inari was humming a happy tune to himself as he ate his breakfast. Life was good for them at this moment of time. And just as everyone was finishing up their breakfast and clearing up the table, there was a knock on the door. Which was weird since they were not expecting anyone at the moment. Naruto had a spare key that Tazuna lent him so he could come and go since the man was helping his country out so there was no real reason to not trust him with it. Tazuna got up from the table and went to answer the door with a smile on his face thinking it was a fellow resident of the town, and if it was he would be able to spread the good news of Gato's demise amongst the populace. And yet as soon as he opened the door, the smile he had on his face left it immediately and was replaced with a deep scowl. For standing on his porch were the ninja he hired from Konoha to protect him as well as a few extra shinobi as well.

"What the hell are you doing here," demanded Tazuna, trying to keep his anger in check, and was doing a very bad job at it, "you are not welcome here Leaf scum!"

"We have discussed it with our Hokage and he has sent us with backup to help protect your family," said Kakashi who stood there with his trademark eye smile in hopes that it would make it seem like they were here to help them with no ulterior motives.

"Yeah," said Tazuna with a chuckle, "well you can go back to your damn village and let him know that it won't be necessary since Gato has already been taken care of and peace has returned to our country."

"But how is that possible," said Kakashi with a look of utter shock on his face since they didn't expect Gato to be taken care of so soon, "who did deed and how could you even afford them to?"

"Well look who it is," said an angry voice behind the group of Leaf shinobi, "the people who I least wanted to see again in my lifetime. And to answer your question, I was responsible for taking care of Gato, and I did it for free since sometimes it's about doing the right thing in life and not about any sort of monetary compensation."

The group turned around, and their shocked faces only got more intense since standing before them was the last person they thought to see, Naruto. Kakashi counted his lucky stars since the shinobi of the Leaf village were all given the task of recovering Naruto if he was ever to pop up on any of their missions. Naruto and Zuko looked at their former brother with a sinister grin on their faces, for they were looking forward to partaking of their favorite pastime of beating Naruto bloody if he showed even the slightest sign of resisting their command to return to Konoha.

Naruto looked at the group with his rage beginning to radiate from his body. The group in front of him consisted of people he knew and a few he didn't. He easily recognized his own former siblings Naruto as well as Zuko, and he recognized his former father's sole surviving student Kakashi. There was also Sasuke as well as his twin sister Sasuki, both looking at him with a look of superiority on their faces. There was also the Uchiha fangirl Sakura. But there were two shinobi he didn't recognize, the first being the jonin instructor. He had short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He had long, unkempt hair going past his shoulders. He wore the standard attire of the Anbu of Konoha, a black, sleeveless jumper under a grey flak jacket with strapped-up shinobi sandals, arm-length gloves with guards over them. He carried a sword strapped to his back, and wore a mask that resembles a cat's face covered in green, and red intricate markings on his shoulder, and he had the Anbu tattoo on his left shoulder.

Yet out of the whole group, the one person who he really couldn't get a good read on was the last genin on the team. The genin had short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He was carrying a small backpack with what appeared to be some brushes, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wore a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. He was also carrying a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques if the brushes and ink were anything to go on.

"So, you left this poor man to fend for himself and now are here to help him," said Naruto as he kept his guard up as he spoke to them, since he could sense their attempt to try and capture him in some way, "one is inclined to ask what brought about this sudden change of heart? Knowing your Hokage like I do, there must be some sort of ulterior motive behind this supposed gesture of kindness."

"Why we are here being none of your business freak," said Zuko, who looked at Naruto before a thought dawned on him, "but what I want to know is how in the hell you are able to use both your hands since I crippled you!"

"Oh, that is quite simple," said Naruto with a smirk on his face, "so even a buffoon with such low intelligence as you could understand me. It's not any of your business."

Zuko's anger got the best of him at this point and he made a move against Naruto, but was stopped by Kakashi before he could do anything.

"It will be okay brother," whispered Naruko to Zuko, "just wait until we get him back to the village and them you will be able to tear him apart at your own leisure." And as she said that, Zuko's anger died down and a wicked grin spread on his face. He was going to make Naruto pay for his words to him and enjoy every second of it as he screamed in pain.

"Naruto," said Kakashi, "you are under arrest for deserting the great village of Konoha and as such, you will be detained and come back with us to stand trial for your crimes."

"You say that," started Naruto with a chuckle, "but explain to me exactly how I deserted the village."

"You were a shinobi of the village and you left without the permission of any of the higher ups such as the Councils or the Hokage himself."

"You see," said Naruto as he waved a finger in front of him at them, "that is where you are mistaken. For you see I left legally. I was never a member of the shinobi forces due to the simple fact that I never attended the academy since one was not allowed to until they were the age of eight years old. Nor was I a shinobi by default via clan connections since I was disowned by my former family. And since I had no next of kin, that legally emancipated me and left me as a simple civilian. By the rules of your village, was free to come and go as I pleased since I was just that, a civilian. Ergo, you have no legal standing to warrant my arrest as you are doing right now."

"Nevertheless," said Kakashi as he whipped out a pair of chakra suppression cuffs he had on his person in case there was ever a shinobi he needed to bring back alive for various reasons, "you will come back with us to stand trial. Don't make this harder on yourself and just surrender."

"Are you really sure that you want to do that," said Naruto with a large smile on his face, "for to even attempt to capture a prince of any land is an act of war."

"Like a weak nobody like you could ever become a prince," said Sasuke with a look of arrogance on his face.

"Ah," said Naruto as he directed his attention to the Uchiha, "the Uchiha finally speaks, and like I thought the first words to come out of your mouth were an insult that you made out of some crazy idea that you are better then all around you simply because of the fact you are an Uchiha."

"I am better then everyone," shouted Sasuke, "we Uchiha are the most elite of all shinobi!"

"If your clan is the 'elite that you say, then that does not bode well for the shinobi of the world at all now does it," said Naruto with a hearty laugh.

"You dare mock our clan," screamed Sasuki as the rage began to radiate from both her and her brother.

"I not only dare mock your clan, but I laugh at your clan in its entirety since all your clan thinks that they are better since your eyes steal the hard work of those who are truly better then you could ever hope to become. Even one of the strongest of your clan, a Madara Uchiha if I'm remembering correct, was no match against Hashirama Senju. For all your boasting, your family has been beaten time and time again throughout history, and there is no erasing that. So, where this arrogance is coming from is quite baffling."

As he finished speaking, the rage that the Uchiha twins were harboring finally got the best of the both of them, and before any of either of their teams could stop them they charged Naruto in an attempt to silence him forever by killing him. But Naruto didn't flinch as they did, nor did he look surprised about it since he knew what he was doing. He used their arrogance as well as their rage against them to have them attack him. He calmly gathered magical energy into his hand and it formed into a jet-black sphere of energy that he crushed with his hand.

"Fear," said Naruto as he threw the dust of energy he had in his hands at them. It caused them to stop dead in their tracks as they both fell to their knees and screamed out in horror at what they were seeing. Unknown to the others was what they were both experiencing was a site that plagued their darkest of nightmares. In their visions, they were forced to walk through the burning remains of the Uchiha District. The bodies of all of their clan members were spread all over, both men and women, young as well as old. They ran crying out for anyone to tell them they were alive. But it wasn't until they got to their own home that the worst of their vison hit them Inside they saw their older brother Itachi with his hand piercing through their mother, effectively killing her. He then threw her body to the side and directed his attention to the twins. They ran for their lives in a vain attempt to escape their death, but Itachi was too fast and caught up to them quite easily.

"You would run like a coward then face me in combat like a true shinobi," said Itachi with a look of utter disgust on his face. "Foolish little brother/sister (depending on who's vison you are paying attention to,) prepare to die like the rest of them." But before the final blow was delivered, their Sharingans activated at the same time and the vision shattered. While they were finally free of the horrible nightmare they were forced to experience, the trauma of how realistic it was still made them fall to their knees while breathing heavily.

"What did you do to them," demanded Kakashi as he saw them fall to their knees after he threw black dust at them.

"I forced them to see their greatest fears," said Naruto simply as he walked up to Sasuki and kneeled down in front of her.

"You stay away from her," shouted Zuko as he began to run towards them.

"Stay where you are," said a voice behind all of them, "unless you want this man's brains to be splattered all over the ground."

They looked at who said that, and to their shock their stood a blond female with a rifle pointing directly at the back of Kakashi's head. They were even more shocked about the fact that none of them had heard or even sensed her in the first place. They did as she demanded and stayed where they were.

"Perfect timing as always Seras," said Naruto. As he said this, he grabbed Sasuki's face and looked her deep in the eyes, "You have potential, and yet it is blocked by some sort of barrier that you have yet to overcome. I know about your eyes and while most of your clan is arrogant because if them, I know enough about your clan that the women of it are put down and forced more to become housewives then shinobi since they are the type to believe in male superiority. So how is someone like you even here in the first place, since I highly doubt your clan would be so very willing to let a woman become a shinobi."

"My mother was the one who petitioned the Hokage to let me become one," said Sasuki with a look of sadness on her face, "and he only even allowed it since they needed one more to fill up the teams since they were short one."

"And so, you are trying to prove those who think you are weak wrong," said Naruto with a smile, "in a way you remind me of myself since I was in the same boat. Certain people didn't want me to become stronger so they tried their hardest to keep me weak. I admire your passion, and I will even help you on your way to unlocking your true potential."

"And how can you do that," asked Sasuki in genuine curiosity.

"With two simple words," said Naruto as he placed his finger on her forehead, "Dispel."

As he said that, the magical energy he was conjuring up shot through his finger into her eye, and doing so unlocked her Mangekyo Sharingan. She cried a tear of blood from both her eyes that Naruto used a handkerchief to wipe from her face. Sasuki couldn't believe it, for this form of Sharingan was the most powerful form that one could achieve, and was given to one who killed their best friend, and yet here was a man who just unlocked it with a simple word, speaking of which, didn't he say that he was going to use two words?

"Blindna," said Naruto as another burst of magic was sent through his finger into her head, forever curing her of the ailment of going blind from overuse of her new eye's power.

"What did you do to me," asked Sasuki in shock.

"I unlocked your most powerful form of Sharigan as well as stopped you from ever going blind from using it too much."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"I am a man who hates seeing someone's true potential being suppressed like yours was."

"Who are you," asked Sasuki, with the rest of her group listening closely since they were curious as well, since here was a man who just did what was deemed impossible right in front of them.

"I'm glad you asked that," said Naruto with a smile, "but proper manners state that someone should state their own name before they ask for another's."

"My name is Sasuki Uchiha."

"Well Sasuki, lovely name by the way," said Naruto, which Sasuki blushed as he said this, "I am Naruto Lucian, prince of the Lucian Empire of the West, and heir to the throne."

"There is no way that a pathetic freak lime you are a prince," said Zuko, who really wanted to attack him, but didn't want to chance it with his sensei's life on the line.

"Whether you choose to believe it or not is irrelevant. For I was adopted by the man who became Emperor and thus became a prince in the making. Your disbelief doesn't change that in the least so fell free to continue being in denial."

"So, if you are a prince as you say you are," said the other jonin in the group, "why are you here in the east in the first place?"

"Well I will tell you," said Naruto, "but only after you introduce yourselves, since I need to know what to call you."

"I am Yamato, the Uchiha still on his knees are Sasuke. The blank one there is Sai, the pink haired one is Sakura, and you seem to know the rest so there is no need for introductions."

"Fair enough," said Naruto, "and for why I am here being because I am on a mission of peace."

"You have a strange concept of peace if that is truly why you are here."

"It's not my fault since you tried to arrest me and drag me to your village. I acted accordingly and only retaliated when I myself was attacked. I even stated I was a prince and yet no one chose to listen to me and not only that, mocked me for stating it."

"And we are deeply sorry for that misunderstanding," said Kakashi as he was still nervous about the gun that was sticking him in the back of the head. While he had never seen a weapon like it before, he was certain that it would do as the woman said and blow his head off if he angered her and she used it.

"I would hardly call what just transpired between us a simple misunderstanding," said Naruto with a scowl, "and I am going to be perfectly clear when I state that I have nothing but the worst of feelings for your village and those who reside in it. The only reason I don't order my friend to terminate your existence is simply because my father wishes to be fair and offer the chance at an alliance to all villages of the Elemental Countries. If it was up to me, we would have burned the village down with the so called 'Will of Fire' you like to preach about so damn much."

"The Emperor wishes to speak with us," asked Yamato in utter surprise, and he wasn't alone in that matter since they were all shocked at this revelation.

"Yes, unfortunately," said Naruto as he pulled out a coin from his pocket and tossed it towards Yamato, who caught it with ease.

"What is this?"

"It's a Royal Token. If and when you head towards the Empire, present it to the guards and they will provide you with the proper transportation to the Citadel where the Emperor is and you will be granted an audience with him. But be respectful as you speak to my father. Or don't since the very moment you piss him off and he gives the order to attack, I will be the first to enter through those doors you believe will protect you."

"Well thank you," said Yamato as he pocketed the coin, "but we are still on a mission here and we can't leave until it is completed."

"You in fact can leave, and you will in fact do just that."

"And who are you to order that?"

"This country is now under the protection of Lucian Empire, and as for Gato he was eliminated quite easily by a few of my men. So, until the moment you gain an alliance with us, you are not to set foot here. So, leave immediate."

"Or you'll do what," asked Naruko in an arrogant voice, "don't think for one instant that you have the power to take us all on at once."

"Oh, how little you know Naruko," said Naruto with a chuckle, "but I don't need to fight you to make you leave. I just need to speak one word. Teleport," said Naruto as he snapped his fingers, and as he did the group from Konoha were each engulfed in a barrier of light and instantly teleported back to Konoha to their utter shock. It seemed that Naruto was full of more surprises then they could possibly imagine in even their wildest dreams.

The people in the surrounding area looked at them in as much shock since they just appeared out of thin air, and that is something that never happened before. After the shock value wore up, Kakashi ordered the group to the Hokage's tower so they could give a mission reports. They had no idea how the Hokage would take the news they were about to deliver, and it was that fact that scared them to the bone...

(Wave Country)

Naruto stared at the spot that his former siblings had stood just a few seconds ago and let the rage inside him freely flow through his body. Those who were around him slowly stepped away from him so as to not have that anger become directed towards themselves but after a few minutes of venting, Naruto took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Tazuna.

"Sorry for the scare just now my elderly friend," said Naruto with a smile, "but suddenly seeing my former siblings here brought back too many memories that I never wished to be brought to light in my mind."

"It's quite alright," said Tazuna as he patted Naruto on the shoulder, "I thought you handled that very well from a third person perspective."

"Well I thank you for the kind words," said Naruto as he began to walk towards town, "now if you would follow me, I wish for you to help calm the people down from seeing a large amount of people in town that they have never seen before. You too Inari, since I need to introduce you to your new teacher as well."

"Really," said Inari in utter excitement.

"Really. I am a man of my word if nothing else."

So, with that, the three of them left for town while Seras went back inside to let the rest of those inside of what had just recently happened. As Naruto walked with his group into town, Inari bombarded him with countless questions about what he had seen Naruto do to the shinobi from the window. Naruto answered all the questions he had to the best of his abilities, and yet it proved a slight challenge to try and explain the fundamentals of magic to someone who has never used it before. But Inari took to his answers like a sponge and asked if he could teach him magic as well, and Naruto thought about that for a bit before he told him that they would see how the future looked, for one never knew what the future held for someone. And soon, they reached the center of town, where just as he suspected there was a large crowd of people hassling the soldiers as well as the alchemists that Naruto had sent word to come and help them.

"People please," said Alphonse as he was trying to calm the crowd down, "we are not here to hurt you."

"Yeah right," said one of the villagers, "you were probably paid by Gato to enforce an even harsher control on our village."

"People of Wave," said Tazuna, and as Naruto hoped, they grew silent and listened to his words since they trusted him, "these people are not employed by Gato in any way. In fact, it is because of the young man beside me that Gato is dead and gone."

"Well I can't take the full credit for that," said Naruto, "for it was two men I ordered to do it for me. Hanzo, Genji!"

And as he said their names, they appeared besides him and got down on one knee. As they did this, Hanzo held out a large scroll that Naruto took from him and handed to Tazuna.

"In here is all the money that Gato has been stealing from your country as well as a lot more. With it, you should easily be able to bring your economy back up to what it once was."

"So, it is true," said one of the civilians, "Gato is dead? We don't have to live in fear anymore?"

"Yes, it is true," said Naruto with a smile on his face, "and these men are the ones to snuff out his life once and for all. The metallic one is Genji and the other with the bow is his older brother Hanzo. We are from the Lucian Empire from the West and we are here to help protect you from tyrannical people such as Gato from ever taking control ever again." As he finished speaking, the people cheered for them and many people came forward to shake their hands and set out to celebrate the death of Gato in their own ways. As they celebrated, The Alchemists as well as Naruto used chalk to circle a large area surrounding the village as well as a large amount of land. Inside the village, they placed smaller circles where the new barracks as well as the guard towers, armory, and landing pads would go, Once the transmutation circles was complete, Naruto told the people to brace themselves as he slammed his hand down, activating all the circles around town. Out of the ground arose large walls of thick concrete with thick metal centers and a large gate. Around the wall were various guard towers as well as new buildings that arose fully furnished for the soldiers to live in while they protected the people of Wave. The looks on the faces of the people were priceless since words failed to describe their emotions at that specific moment of time.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe how we build things," laughed out Naruto.

"I have learned to never doubt your young man," said Tazuna who internally told himself to drink less so such things never again would cause him to have a near heart attack.

"And now for the bridge to be built," said Naruto who stopped mid step, "wait, before I forget. Hanzo, this is your new student Inari. Inari, this is your archery teacher Hanzo."

"I hear that you wish to master the art of archery," said Hanzo as he stood before the boy with his arms crossed before his chest.

"Yes," said Inari as he bowed politely to his new instructor, "I wish to become stronger so that I may protect my family from all threats that may wish them harm."

"I am going to be honest and state that my form of training will be brutal. I will not pull any punches, nor will I sugarcoat the fact these skills will mostly be used to kill another human being if mastered."

"I am prepared to learn sensei."

"Then prepare yourself, for tomorrow we begin your training at the crack of dawn."

"Yes sensei," said Inari as he ran off to do what he needed to do for the time being.

"You have picked a good candidate for me to teach Prince Naruto," said Hanzo with a smile, "I sense he has great potential within him and it will take him far if he learns to master it."

"Well you have fun with that Hanzo," said Naruto as he began to walk with Alphonse towards the water to build the bridge, which would be a bit more difficult since there were no base materials to transmute in the water, so they had to have the materials brought manually so that they could transmute it into the bridge itself. "But I have a tight schedule to keep and you two have your missions. Don't fail me, for the lives of innocent people are on the line, and I will do all in my power to help them achieve the happiness they deserve. For they have more than deserved it."

"As you command Prince Naruto," said the brothers in unison. And as they walked away, they began their part of the Crimson Protocol...

To find and free all Jinchuurikki...

(Konoha- Hokage Tower)

Minato was having a hard time trying to control all his emotions at the moment. He was surprised, glad, amazed, pissed, angry, and furious all at once and he had no idea how to vent his emotions at the moment. He had been briefed by the two teams he sent to Wave in an attempt to get an exclusive trading contract with them, but not only did they fail to get what was ordered of them, but his lost 'son' Naruto had escaped their grasp as well. When he escaped the village all those years ago, he ordered all shinobi to capture him on the off chance that they saw him on one of their missions. For nine years there had been no word of his whereabouts, not even through Jiraiya's spy network that encompassed the entirety of the Elemental Countries could find him. Minato couldn't understand how a seven-year-old brat with no skills in the shinobi arts could stay so well hidden for so long, but one he was told of Naruto's newly found status as a Prince of the mysterious Lucian Empire of the West, so many plans ran through his mind as to how to use this to his advantage. But those would have to wait for the moment, since what was even more shocking to him above all else was Sasuki, the shinobi who he let join since Mikoto had asked him too as well as the fact they needed at least one more member to round out the numbers, had acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan with the help of his discarded son.

This display of skills only made him wonder what else Naruto could do, and once he got his hands on him, he would learn every one of them one way or another. For power such as that should only be wielded by a born leader such as him, and no one was going to stop him from taking what was rightfully his to take. For he was a Namikaze, the strongest shinobi to exist, and the true Emperor of the world once Naruto's power became his along with the rest of his glorious plan coming to fruition. As he thought about all the power that would soon be his, he laughed out loud for all in the village to hear, and to many in the village, it sent a cold shiver down their spines...

(Whirlpool Country – 1 week later)

Naruto was in his airship along with Esdeath, Ryuzetsu, and Seras. They had spent the last week helping bring the people of Wave up to speed with the technology used by the Empire. It took some time to explain everything to people, but they quickly took to it and thanked them for helping to enrichen their lives with tech to make their lives far better than they once were. Once that was done, Naruto spent a day with an army of shadow clones to engrave seals into the walls of all sorts to help protect the people that ranged from alerting seals for to seals that mad the wall nigh indestructible. Once he checked and double checked the seals to ensure that they were all in working order, he bid the people goodbye and told them that they would return someday in the future. Izumi sent him off with a punch to the shoulder that nearly tore his arm off. She just laughed and told him to walk it off. When he muttered under his breath that you can't walk off an arm injury, she cracked her knuckles at him and slowly walked towards him. He quickly boarded his ship with his girlfriends and set off for Whirlpool. He was setting out there due to a base instinct that was telling to return to his ancestral home. And he was happy to oblige this feeling so he was setting out towards it.

Yet once they were close to the country, what he saw there made his blood boil in utter rage. For in there in the country, defiling the land by mining the resources along with scavenging through the ruins of Uzu for any and all knowledge or money. Seeing them do this to his peoples' land made him see red and want to go into a murderous killing spree, but he had a better idea than that.

"Seras my love," said Naruto with a bloodthirsty look in his eye.

"Yes Naruto," said Seras, who was starting to feel her body heat up since she loved to see Naruto in this type of mood and it made her want to pounce upon him and have nasty angry sex on the spot, but now was not the time for that.

"These people dare to desecrate the home of my ancestors by doing this to the land. I want you to show them what it means to cross me, and there is to not be one single survivor left to tell the tale of horror that is to take place. Am I understood?"

"Crystal clear my love," said Seras who pounced on him and locked their lips together. She tried to dominate the kiss with her tongue, but just like every other time she tried to dominate it, Naruto turned the tables and took control. A few minutes of passionate kissing passed before they parted to take a deep breath. Seras then winked at Naruto before she opened the door and jumped out, falling towards the ground. She didn't bring any firearms with her, since she wouldn't need them for what was about to happen...

(Whirlpool – Ground level)

The men who were hard at work mining this court for its vast amount of resources were busy doing as they had been ordered to do when out of the blue, an object fell from the sky and crashed hard into the ground, forming a large crater. The people stopped working and all headed towards the crater to see what had fallen to the ground. They looked up and saw nothing there, but that was because Naruto had activated the cloaking on the ship so no one knew he was there. They then directed their attention to the crater and saw an unconscious woman laying at the bottom of the crater. The entirety of the crew in the country was made up of males, and once they laid eyes on her body, perverted thoughts came to their minds. Some of the men immediately jumped in to help her in hope that she would be thankful for the assistance an 'thank' them for the so-called act of kindness. Yet once the few men brave enough to jump in were close enough, all hell broke loose.

Seras opened her eyes, and quicker than anyone could see with their naked eye, she used her blood in the form of a scythe to bisect all of the men who jumped in to help her. Out of all the men in the hole with her, only one was still alive, but that was using the loosest definition of the word, one that she quickly corrected by chomping down on his neck and sucked his body dry of all his blood until he was nothing more than a dry husk. She then used her power to absorb the blood from the other men she killed, and she relished the aftertaste of fear that was in the blood she was consuming. The other men on the edge of the hole saw the horror of this woman, no I _monster,_ eating their fellow workers, and all began to run for their lives, scrambling over themselves as they ran as fast as their frightened legs could take them. Seras let out a loud monstrous roar that frightened them even more than they already were, if that were even possible, and with that, the hunt began...


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: A while ago while writing my last story, someone asked me to add a certain character from the Naruto series that for the life of me I can't remember her name. She is a Uzumaki woman who is a ghost after sealing away some creature. It's not Mito, but some other woman. Can anyone help me with a name to this character since I want to put her in this story. Also, sorry that it took me a while to upload. Someone quit at my job so they had me working double shifts until a replacement was found. And for anyone who has and/or will ask me why it's the Lucian Empire instead of Kingdom, an Empire is far larger than a Kingdom, since Kingdoms only consist of at most one country, while an Empire is multiple Kingdoms under one banner.)

 **Definitions:**

 **Kingdom - a country, state, or territory ruled by a king or queen.**

 **Empire - an extensive group of states or countries under a single supreme authority, formerly especially an emperor or empress.**

The day was a clear one as the three Leaf Shinobi headed towards the Wall that divided the West from the East. They were sent on a mission by Minato to gain an alliance with the Lucian Empire, but not only that, but to find out as much about the empire as they possibly could as well in the case that an alliance wasn't possible so they knew what to expect in the future. The alliance was only step one in Minato's grand plan, who wanted it mainly so that he could acquire more advanced technology as well as place his shinobi in vital positions so that when the plan was perfected they could not only assassinate the Emperor himself but anyone else that could contest for the throne as well so that in the end Minato would rule over the Empire instead. The Leaf Shinobi sent towards the Wall thought the plan was genius so they had set out immediately to complete their mission with all do haste.

The group of three Shinobi consisted of Jiraiya, Kakashi, as well as Yamato since he was the one who the invitation was given to personally so they thought it was a good idea to bring him on the off chance that the invitation was only to him instead of Konoha as a whole. The journey to the west was a long one, but without any form of distractions such as an enemy shinobi or even sexy women to distract the self- named Super Pervert from their objective. It took about a week of truly uneventful traveling, but soon they made it to the wall itself. Once there they examined it to see if there was any way to climb across it, but all attempts to use chakra to climb over the wall ended with some sort of rejection that launched them from the wall. So, they stood there and pondered on how they would ever get across the wall. It would seem that The Sage did an excellent job in building a wall to repel intruders.

"So now that we are here at the Wall," said Jiraiya as he stroked his chin in thought, "how the hell do we get over it? And a better question is how did Naruto get over it to get into the Elemental Countries when there is no door to go through?"

"That is a valid question," said Kakashi as he read a signed copy of the latest Icha-Icha book that Jiraiya had given him about a week ago but didn't have the time to read it until now.

"Did Naruto tell you how to get into the Empire at all Yamato?"

"All he said is to head this way and to hand the token he gave me to the guards and that once that was complete that they would provide transportation for us towards what he called the Citadel. There were no instructions besides that."

"Can I see the token that he gave you," asked Jiraiya as he held out his open hand.

"Sure," said Yamato as he dug into his pocket and flipped it with his fingers into Jiraiya's grasp, "her you go."

Jiraiya took the token and inspected it closely. The token was made with a metal that he has never seen before, for it seemed like it was full of a strange energy that he had never felt before. The token was completely blank on one side, but on the other, was the engrained picture of what seemed like a dragon's head. **(See Above Image for Accurate imagery)** While he was looking at the coin, it glowed with the energy he felt in it and sent out a pulse of energy to somewhere that they had no clue as to where.

"What the hell was that," asked Yamato, since he was shocked about the whole thing just like the rest of them were. Yet before anyone could say anything else on the subject, they heard a sound that made them look up, and what they saw made their eyes open wide in utter surprise. Above them floating in the air directly above the three of them was a Transport class airship used to ferry a sizeable amount of people to their destination. Yet unlike the military version of the vehicle, these types were made for luxury more than military efficiency since inside the airship was basically a four-star hotel's lobby. There were two other types of airships in the Empire, classified as Commander and Assault. Assault were the same size as Transport, but maned by only a few soldiers with weapons built into the vehicle. Commander type airships were the size of aircraft carriers, each one could hold an entire battalion of troops along with assault mechs and vehicles as well.

The airship landed a few yards away from the group, and once it had landed, the door opened up and a single man stepped out. The man was a six-foot tall man with a mop of blond hair he gels upward in a style often referred to as "broom-like" by those who have seen it, and made the group seriously wonder if this man was somehow related to Kakashi. He looked at them with an easygoing smile on his face, and expressive blue eyes that made them think of Minato as well as his children. His attire included a pair of blue jeans, leather chaps, a black shirt, one black glove on his right hand, boots with switchblades hidden in them (not that they knew this), and a long tattered red coat covered in buttons. His body was riddled with scars (well-hidden by his clothes), with various metal grating and rivets used to hold some of the original wounds he sustained in the 150 years he had been alive shut. He even has a prosthetic left arm, that has a machine gun mechanism hidden within it. It's painful for him to detach in most conditions and the weight of it makes him heavier than he looks.

"Hello there," said the man as he walked towards the group, "I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that you are here to see the Emperor himself."

"How did you know we were here," asked Jiraiya.

"The token that was gifted to you has a tracker in it," said the man as he held out his hand. Jiraiya took the hint and handed the token to him, "so is it just the three of you?"

"Yes, it is," said Kakashi as he put his book away, since for some reason that was beyond even him, he was too curious about the man before them to ignore him by reading, "Mister..."

"Oh yeah," said the man as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly with his eyes closed and a smile on his face, "I never introduced myself. Sorry about that, I'm just so used to people already knowing who I am wherever I go."

"Are you famous," asked Yamato in genuine interest.

"More like infamous if you knew the whole story," said the man, "for I was a man with a large bounty on my head for something that happened in my past that I don't want to go into since I barely know you. But wherever I went, the name of Vash the Stampede preceded me and thousands of bounty hunters were there in wait to collect on my bounty of sixty billion dollars."

"Sixty billion dollars," said Jiraiya in shock, "I'm not familiar with the currency of this side of the world, but that seems like a lot for a bounty."

"Oh, it was," said Vash with a laugh, "but now we don't use dollars or any of the other various forms of currency anymore. Now we use what is known as gil throughout the Empire."

"So how does a man with such a high bounty like you end up working for the Emperor," asked Yamato, "for it seems crazy for a wanted man to work with the person who runs the entire country since it can't help with public opinion at all."

"The Emperor is a man who sees the potential in people," said Vash with a small grin on his face, "he has a gift of turning public opinion on any matter when he needs to. You would be surprised with how many former enemies he now has working for him now."

"He sounds like a great man," said Kakashi.

"He is," said Vash with a look of seriousness on his face, "and he I the only man in the world who I would lay down my life for. I have been all over the world, but I have never met a man like him."

"So how long will it take to meet him," asked Jiraiya.

"It has been scientifically proven that the shortest distance between anyone and their destination is simply a straight line. So, with this airship, it will take about an hour to get there. So, if you would be so kind as to climb aboard so that we can set out on our way, that would be greatly appreciated."

So, the four of them walked into the airship and sat down on one of the numerous seat that were aboard it. But they each made sure to sit by a window since they were there to observe the area as well as gain an alliance by any means. Once seated, the airship took off and headed towards the Empire. Vash took a seat on the opposite side of the ship and pulled out a book and began reading it to pass the time. This action only made the three Leaf Shinobi think that he was related to Kakashi even more than they did before from just his looks. But the difference about the books that the men read is that while Kakashi reads porn books, Vash was reading and writing in his own personal journal that he has been writing into since he was only a child. His surrogate mother Rem always told him to keep one since even the greatest of memories can be forgotten if enough time has passed, so he kept this journal to chronicle his life as well as his adventures.

Vash was one of Naruto's greatest friends, for they both saw the spirit of the other and found it to their liking. They were kindred spirits in many ways except they each had something the other man wanted. Vash was only a wandering gunslinger who wanted a peaceful place to finally settle down and enjoy life, yet his high bounty prevented his dream from becoming a reality. Naruto needed the strength and skills that Vash possessed after traveling for so many years to survive in his own journey.

Vash's core demeanor is that of someone who greatly values life and cares, perhaps too much, for others to the point he often neglects himself at times. Because he is from a genetically enhanced race known as Plants, which he is the last of his kind, he is almost immortal, and this makes him believe it is his duty to protect everyone. Throughout his life, Vash was always caring for his family… and thinks of _every living thing_ as family due to not having one of his own for the majority of his life. Whenever he fails in caring for someone he will undoubtedly blame himself, even when it was completely out of his hands. To put it bluntly, Vash cares _too much_ about those around him and not enough for himself and what _he_ needs to survive. He's also stubborn as heck when it comes to his beliefs and refuses to yield for anything if it's something he truly cares about. It was because of this fact alone that Vash didn't join Naruto in his campaign of unifying the land at first since he didn't believe that war was the answer to peace and wanted to find another means to achieve it on his own.

The side of Vash most people get acquainted with is that of a cheerful _idiot_ who loves donuts, drinking, and flirting with girls, yet his skills with the ladies were utterly atrocious and nonexistent. This is partially a front to hide his true persona, yet he really _does_ like donuts that much and believes all women need to be treated like ladies unless they prove otherwise. Vash has no real sense of pride and is willing to act like a complete _dimwit_ to both confuse people about and hide his true identity as Vash the Stampede.

The side people _rarely_ see is that of a man who is tired. Naruto was the only person he had ever met who had seen this and offered him the rest he was desperately searching for. Vash had lived a long time and, despite his optimism and how much hope he has and his _incessant_ **belief** that people are good in their heart of hearts has left him disappointed many a time throughout his journey. He has been hurt a lot in his lifetime and it left him almost _afraid_ to get too close to people. It took a lot for him to be comfortable enough around someone to divulge his past, and in the end, he explained his life to Naruto after he saw that his way of thinking wasn't able to bring the peace that he thought that it could bring no matter how hard he tried. Let's also not forget the constant paranoia he hides admirably well after being hunted by bounty hunters for as long as he can remember.

In some areas of his life, though, Vash truly _is_ innocent. In some cases, he trusts people far more easily than he should and yet he has never been able to pursue any kind of romantic relationship since he knew that he would just outlive anyone that he became involved with. He had a hard time understanding logic that wasn't his own train of thought. He tries to from time to time, but he's stubborn and on the stupid side when it comes to people and rather childish when it comes to arguing; usually defaulting to arguments such as "because it's _wrong!_ " without further explanation. And yet that all changed when he saw the true evil of mankind.

Vash had followed Naruto and his group from afar to observe him in a state of genuine curiosity. Naruto at this point had made a name for himself as a symbol of hope to the people, and there were many people who hated that since they wanted to be in control of everything like tyrants of old, but didn't have the means to oppose Naruto. One such man was named Shou Tucker, and from general appearances, he seemed like a decent man who was mayor in his town. Naruto made an alliance with the man. Naruto helped to protect the town from a group of what Shou claimed to be bandits, but he later learned that that wasn't the truth. Shou was an insane man who was experimenting on the people, but eventually he ran out of people to use and then started to kidnap people from the surrounding areas and brainwashed them so they didn't run away while he continued his experimentation. Once Naruto had learned the truth and attacked Shou who used a serum he made to transform into a monster in a vain attempt to fight him, but in the end Shou was defeated. But before Naruto could deliver the killing blow, Shou whistled out a high note that caused all the people in the town to die from their brains suffering immediate brain aneurisms which were a side effect from the brainwashing. Naruto had broken into tears after seeing so many innocent people die and demanded to know why he did this in the first place.

Shou simply replied with a laugh while saying he did it because he was bored and that doing the experiments that he performed amused him so. It was at this point where Vash himself appeared before him and shot him point blank in the face directly between the eyes. Vash had nearly broke down after this moment for he had never killed anyone before in his life. But with Naruto's help he overcame that moment of his life and began traveling with him towards greatness...

His life story began with Project SEEDs, mankind's last hope for survival when they truly believed that the Earth would became inhabitable with the rate that they were damaging it. With it, mankind could 'seed' the barren world with its 'genes' and colonize the world after a long sleep in the hibernation chamber in an attempt to outlive those who were destroying the planet. These facilities were powered by Plants, creatures genetically engineered by man for the dual purpose of powering the facilities and terraforming the world back to its healthy state, it was to be the shining hope of the new world!

Fast forward an unknown number of years later. Somehow the Plant in the facility managed to give birth to two twin boys. The crew, out of hibernation due to the reasons that were too technical to explain, discovered them and intended to kill them. If it were not for one member of the crew their life story would have ended there. Fortunately, Rem Saverem talked the crew down, reminding them that _these were children_. So, what if they weren't human? They were living things, too!

In short order, raising and caring for the twins, who were later named Vash and Knives (there may have been drinking involved if Vash was being honest with himself), became her responsibility. She did what she could to raise the two, but they proved odd. For one thing, by the time they were a year old they were the equivalent age of a human ten-year-old, with remarkable intellects that surpassed many of the crew.

Vash loved it. He spent his time playing with Knives and Rem, even if some of the crewmembers bullied him for being different. As long as he was in the facility with them and dreaming of this veritable _Eden_ they were planning on creating one day, he was happy. Safe. Content. With purpose.

Then one day, in great pain, body covered in scars, and his left arm missing, he regained consciousness to a ruined city in a desert with people saying that _he_ leveled the city and that _he_ killed someone. Vash was left mute for a few days as he tried to rack his brain for what had happened and tried to adjust to how _tall_ he suddenly was and how _natural_ it seemed to be wielding a gun that he had no idea on how he got it in the first place. Over the next few years he remembered bits and pieces: Knives killing the crew and trying to destroy the facility, Rem saving them all but at the cost of her own life, wandering the desert with his brother Knives, the guns he had on his person being made by Knives, lots of little details like that. Unease grew in Vash as he began to realize these accusations, this _bounty_ someone had placed on his head that made these people come after him, might actually be for something he did. But for the life of him, he had no idea what it was that he did. And the only thing he could think about was finding his brother to get some answers

Time passed. Vash gained many allies and enemies along the way. He laughed, loved, and cried like many people. His search for Knives was so far proving fruitless. It was like his brother had fallen off the face of the planet, but he had hope. Knives was just as stubborn as he was. There was _no way_ Knives could be dead. The jerk simply wouldn't allow it!

It wasn't until many years later that he found his brother and learned the truth about what had happened all those years ago. That his brother had a scientist experiment on him to use as a weapon since he wouldn't join him in his journey of world domination willingly. Yet Vash tapped into a power that overloaded since he had no way to control it and the end result was the complete destruction of the town of July. They fought one another, with Vash being the winner, but he still refused to kill someone even his own brother who made his plans known to conquer and enslave the world. Knives taunted him and before Vash could do anything to stop it, shot himself in the head, ending his own life. Vash would always remember that day with such crystal clarity since it was the day that he became the last of his kind as well as no longer having a family to call his own. So, he continued his own journey for about a hundred years before he met Naruto, and now here he was, happy and at peace with himself...

Vash finished rereading his journal and put it away in his jacket. Once it was secured, he stretched out his legs and closed his eyes to take a quick nap before they arrived in the empire. He was looking forward to see how the meeting with the 'emperor' would go. He had a bet going on with Naruto about this meeting, and even though many people warned him to never bet against Naruto since he had the best luck ever, Vash still did just that and bet against him. So, they would just see if Naruto won this bet or not...

(Whirlpool)

The ruins of Whirlpool were littered with dried up body parts as well as the screams of dying men, yet those didn't last for very long since Seras silenced them quickly afterwards. When she had first begun her hunt for the men who were mining the land under the orders of the Fire Daimyo, their first thoughts were to escape the area via the boats they used to get here in the first place. But Seras stomped that idea out by destroying the ships by using her powers to form a large hammer to sink them all to the depths of the ocean. Once they saw that they couldn't escape by boat, they all ran in the opposite direction and scattered. But one by one Seras found them and drained them of their precious blood. She enjoyed this greatly, and she loved the look of fear on each of their faces as they begged for mercy. Yet they received none on this day, for Naruto had been clear on what to do, and if her boyfriend wanted all of them dead, then she would do as told and eliminate all of them.

It took about an hour, but in the end, all those who had violated the land were dead by her hand, or teeth if you want to get technical. And once the last man laid dead and his body dried up from her sucking out all of his blood, she made a call to her boyfriend and told him that the deed had been done. Naruto then controlled the airship towards the ground and disembarked from it with Ryuzetsu and Esdeath. Before Naruto could say anything, Seras pounced on him and essentially mouth raped him, since mass murder like this turned her on greatly. And for Naruto, he loved the attention as well as seeing her go into a blood rage from time to time. Soon he would tap that ass, but now was not the time for it. Once Seras was done making out with him (as well as Ryuzetsu and Esdeath so that it was even) Naruto looked around the immediate area and walked towards the center of the ruins, while leaving Angel in the airship since she was sleeping peacefully like a cat would do on a sunny day. Once there, he took out a targeting beacon and threw it into the ground, doing so activated it and sent out a signal that he would worry about later. He took a few steps away from the beacon, but as he walked away, he was bombarded with voices in his head that got louder as he walked further into the ruins.

 _ **TRAITOR!**_

 _ **TRAITOR!**_

 _ **TRAITOR!**_

Soon the voices became too much for him and he fell to his knees as he held his head in pain.

"I am not a traitor," shouted Naruto to the heavens. And as soon as he said that, ghostly chains of pure chakra sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around him as well as his companions. No matter how hard they struggled, the chains held strong. Before their very eyes, an entire village worth of spirits appeared in front of them.

 _ **TRAITOR!**_

 _ **TRAITOR!**_

 _ **TRAITOR!**_

As they chanted that word over and over again to him, he was forced to see visions of various people in pain. He saw the village on fire and saw those who resided within it die by the hands of their enemies, both young as well as old. The visions became too much for Naruto, and he couldn't stop the flow of tears from flowing from his eyes.

"I am no traitor," said Naruto as the tears continued to flow. And as he said this the chanting stopped as the spirits made way for the one who was clearly in charge.

 **"Your blood reeks of the one who betrayed our clan,"** said the spirit.

"Who is this person," asked Naruto as he looked at the spirit in the eyes as he did, "and how did they betray you?"

 **"The person who betrayed us was my Eldest daughter Kushina."**

To say Naruto was shocked as he was told this would be a great understatement. Now he understood the spirits as they said that his blood reeked of the blood of the traitor since it was his mother who did just that.

"So that is why you say my blood reeks of the traitor," said Naruto as he looked down in shame as well as utter rage. "She is, or rather was, my mother."

 **"Explain,"** said the spirit of his Grandfather, if he heard what he said about his mother being his Eldest daughter was correct. Which made him think about that for a second since he didn't have any aunts at all as far as he knew. But then again, his so-called family spent the majority of his life trying to belittle and control him. So, it was not that big of a surprise that there were even more secrets then he knew.

"When I was only a child," started Naruto, "my so-called family hurt and belittled me in an attempt to control a prophesy that had yet to come true. Ater suffering long enough of their abuse, I struck back against my brother. In return, my family disowned me and secretly sent the Root shinobi from Konoha to take me away and turn me into an emotionless husk. I escaped with the help of my adoptive father known as Ardyn and I have accomplished so much more then I would have if I had stayed in that village."

 **"I sense no lies from you,"** said his grandfather as he waved his hand towards him and his group. As he did, the chains that bound them disappeared. **"Come with me, for there is much to explain. But only you, so your companions must remain here."**

"Do as the spirit man say," said Naruto as he began to follow the spirit further into the ruins.

"But Naruto," started Ryuzetsu, but she was cut off by Naruto before she could continue saying whatever it was she wanted to say.

"I'll be fine. Just wait here until I get back." Said Naruto with his trademark grin that put all three of them at ease as they saw this.

And with that, Naruto followed the spirit of his Grandfather further into the ruins of his destroyed clan...

(Citadel)

The airship arrived at the Citadel in an hour just as Vash had told the group of Leaf Shinobi it would. During the last few minutes of their trip, the men had looked out the window to see the marvel that was the vast city of Insomnia. They were I awe at the sheer size of the city, since it dwarfed all the hidden villages combined. They say different vehicles that stayed to the ground instead of flying through the air. They saw the military Mechs that were coming out fresh and new from the factory as well as seeing them being tested for weapons calibrations. From what they saw, any type of assault on the Empire would be suicide for anyone stupid enough to attack them head on. The also knew that once this alliance was set up, then they would request a few of those Mechs they saw since with those alone, they would be far stronger than any other village by leaps and bounds. But soon their sightseeing was cut short since the airship landed on the roof of the citadel. Once secured, the doors opened up and Vash escorted the group out. They looked around in amazement at how tall the building was and how high up they were.

They followed Vash into the elevator, which they had never seen before, and wondered how they were going to get down from the roof of the building if there were no stairs. All they saw was a brightly lit box with a long row of buttons on the wall with numbers on them. Vash pushed one of them and they felt the box begin to fall, which put the men at edge since they thought that they were falling to their deaths, but that worry quickly disappeared when the elevator stopped at the indicated floor. Once the doors opened up, thy walked out into a long hallway with large windows with stained glass designs in all of them to help create a majestic atmosphere to the room. Along the hallway were various guards who watched closely as the group walked by them, and never took their eyes off them as they continued to walked towards the tall doors leading into the throne room. Once they arrived at the doors, the guards who stood before them each took a hand to the doors and opened it for them. After it was open, they stepped into the throne room and saw a large staircase that led up to a throne.

On this throne was a man who grinned as he saw the three men before him. The man had long jet-black hair that reach the lower part of his back. He had on a black suit that appeared to be made of the finest material, as well as glasses on his face that were orange tinted. He looked at the group as he twiddled his thumbs together and crossed he legs.

"Welcome to our lovely city of Insomnia," said the man as he addressed the men before him.

"We are honored to be granted this audience with you your highness," said Jiraiya as he and his group got on one knee and bowed to this man.

"Well I gave my son Naruto directions to deliver a message for emissaries to come here. But where are my manners, let me introduce myself formerly. I am Alucard Lucian, the emperor of the Lucian empire." And as he said this, Alucard got up from his throne and walked down the steps.

"Your majesty, we have come far with the hopes to establish an alliance with your empire."

"As I expected you would once my son gave you the invitation to come here," said Alucard as he leads them towards a side room for a more private conversation, all the while humming to himself as he held his hands behind his back. After they entered the private study where the emperor signed off on various paperwork, he sat in the chair behind the grand looking desk and signaled for the men to sit. "But as you must know, for any alliance to work both side of them must give equal in terms of what is brought to the table. So, gentlemen, what does your village bring to the table to persuade me to agree to this alliance?"

"We have vast knowledge in various jutsus as well as prized bloodlines that would help your kingdom immensely," said Jiraiya, who was appointed as the person in the group to try and convince the Emperor to agree to an alliance.

"Why that would be true if we were in the Eastern lands," said Alucard as he twiddled his thumbs as he looked them each in the eyes as he said this, making each of them very nervous. They didn't fully understand why, but Alucard had a very intimidating aura about him that sent shivers up their spines. "But here in the West we don't use chakra so your jutsus wouldn't do us any form of good."

"But our shinobi with bloodlines could still help strengthen your empire more than it already is," said Jiraiya, who was internally upset that one of their main offers had been turned down so quickly without even a thought from the emperor.

"So you claim," said Alucard as he stroked his chin in thought, "but to be frank gentlemen, we of the Lucian Empire know nothing about the strength of your village. We know of the history of it, and going off of the history alone, an alliance with your village doesn't seem to be very beneficial for my people."

"Why do you say that," asked Kakashi, who just like Jiraiya was internally pissed that this man was being so damn stubborn.

"Based on the history of your village, for every war that your village has been victorious you had help from allies. Never have you been able to stand on your own and survived."

"But why should that matter," asked Jiraiya who was not liking the direction that this conversation was going not one bit.

"Because if an alliance was formed between us, then it would be my side that would be the ones suppling all while getting the bare minimum in return. That is not a benefit for my empire."

"But our village is strong," pleaded Jiraiya, who was coming up short on anything that the Emperor would want in return for an alliance, "let us prove it to you that we truly are strong enough to be a benefit to your Empire."

"Interesting proposal you have offered," said Alucard as he stroked his chin once more in thought, "and say I was to allow you to prove to me that you can be of benefit to my Empire. How would you go about proving that you are strong enough to be an asset instead of just an adherence?"

"Once every few months we have an event known as the Chunin Exams," explained Jiraiya, "Send a group to participate alongside our own shinobi in the Exams in two weeks' time and let us prove that we are just as strong."

"I am if nothing else, a fair man," said Alucard, as he wrote out an agreement on a scroll since he knew that the Eastern side of the world used them for legal documents. "If your village is really wanting to prove their strength, then I will allow them to do just that. I will send my son as well as his team to participate in these Chunin Exams. If you are able to defeat them in combat, then I will acknowledge your strength and welcome an alliance between us. So, take this legal document to your leader and tell him to prepare for these Exams since those who I am sending are the strongest students I have ever trained personally."

"We thank you for giving us this chance to prove ourselves," said Yamato as they all bowed as they stood up to leave.

"You are welcome," said Alucard as he pressed a hidden button on the underside of the desk. As he did, two guards entered the room. "My men will escort you back to the airship where they will drop you back off where they picked you up in the Eastern lands. Now enjoy your trip back to your side of the world and good luck in the future exams." And after they left the room, Alucard began to laugh that started as a chuckle but then turned into a full blown demonic laugh. Everything was going exactly as his master had predicted, and he laughed harder since now Vash owed Naruto a large amount of money...

(Whirlpool Ruins)

Naruto walked with the spirit of his grandfather to a destination that he had no clue about where it was or even what it was they were heading to.

"What is your name grandpa," asked Naruto, since he wanted to know so that he could stop just calling him grandpa and by name instead.

 **"I am sorry,"** said the spirit, **"but I do not remember my own name."**

"How is it possible to not remember who you are," aske Naruto not fully understanding how it was ever possible to forget who you were outside of mind altering of some sort.

 **"We are spirits tied to this plane of existence because of our rage towards the one who betrayed us. As time passed by, every one of our memories dwindled until all that we could remember is our rage."**

"That sounds awful," said Naruto in understanding, "is there anything I could do to help you and the rest of you find peace?"

 **"Only with the death of the traitor will our souls know peace,"** said his grandfather as they finally arrived at their destination. Before them was a vast door with complex seals. **"Place your hand upon the seal before you."**

Naruto did what was asked of him, and as he did a strange feeling flowed through hand into his very soul. And whatever it was that flowed through him found him worthy since the doors before them opened up and revealed a large room with far more complex seals that encompassed every square inch of the vast room.

"What is this place," asked Naruto as he took in the vastness of the room.

 **"Long ago, the founder of our clan whose name was lost to time long before my memories started to fade had a vision of the destruction of our clan. He saw the darkness that threatened to destroy us and made this room in his final days. For in the darkness of his vision, he saw a flicker of light that would turn the tide of the darkness is given the proper amount of power. So, to do this, he made a sword that has been sealed into this room so that when the vision came to fruition the light he saw would have a fighting chance to win against the darkness."**

"How can this sword help me fight this proverbial darkness that you have mentioned."

 **"It was a secret custom of our clan that only the clan heads know about. Near the end of their reign, before they pass on the mantle they replicate their experience as shinobi into the blade. This custom has** **been continued for generations, ending with my death."**

"But why did Kushina betray her own family," asked Naruto, who still wasn't seeing the full picture here. For someone to turn on their whole family like that needed a good reason since no one just did it on a whim. Even his family turned on him with the purpose of detaching themselves from him so that whenever came the day that the prophecy they knew about came, they could kill him without it weighing down on their very souls for killing off a family member.

 **"My memories on the matter are scarce since time has taken them away from me while I am trapped on this plane of existence. But from what little I can remember, when it came time to announce the new clan head for our people. I chose my youngest daughter over her for reasons I could not remember. In her fury, she defected to another village and soon afterwards our village was attacked and we were slain."**

"It seems like there is far more to this story that I will need to look into if I want to find out the reason for my people's deaths."

 **"If it is answers you** **seek, then find my journal and it might shed some light on your questions that you have for me. But now is the time to fulfill your destiny young man. Take the blade of our people, use the power inside it to avenge our people so that we may know rest after so long. Make our family whole once more..."** And as he finished saying that, the spirit faded away. Naruto felt saddened that his grandfather was stuck in this form and by the actions of his own daughter no less.

"I will set you free grandpa," said Naruto as he stepped to the center of the room, where the small stone table with the sword of his people lied sealed off from the world until now. It was surprisingly not an Eastern looking sword, which made him think about how his ancestor knew about this type in the first place since the Western side of the world was sealed off by that point and no one from the west could make it into the east. For lying on the table was not a sword at all, but a Kukri blade, or basically a large fancy looking knife. But it made sense since shinobi as well as ninjas were meant to be stealthy and this type of weapon would be better a doing just that instead of a kitana of some sort. The blade was flawless in design, with a red metal blade with black edges and what appeared to be a ram's head on the hilt ( **Assassins Creed Syndicate Vlad Kukuri)** which he was sure there was a reason for that being there, but without the creator of the blade there to explain why, the reason was as lost in time as the creator was himself.

Naruto picked up the blade, and as he did, he felt it grow hot in his hands. And on the tip of the blade appeared the words with a bright glow to them:

 _Scattered to the winds our clan has became,_

 _Our only chance at vengeance the traitor must be slain,_

 _For even though our once great clan shall fall,_

 _Once the blade of our people is wielded the survivors will hear the call._

And as Naruto read what appeared on the blade, a pulse of energy activated the seals of the room, and it bathed the room in a green light. As Naruto stood there, the memories of the clan leaders of the past came to him. All their power, their knowledge of seas as well as jutsus became his to wield as he saw fit. And once the process of transference was complete, the room exploded with energy, and in doing so forced Naruto to his knees as he saw visons of people he had never met, but felt the connection between them.

He saw a young girl his age with red hair and glasses in an underground base of sorts working with test tubes...

He saw another girl with red hair in an underground base swearing her head off at some fat guy for reasons he had no clue as to why...

He saw a man in a special device that was essentially a life support system for him. Surrounding him were six figures, each with orange hair and purple ringed eyes. And from what Naruto saw in the vision, he didn't have long to live if his body was anything to go on...

He saw the spirit of one of his clan, who just like the rest of them was tied to this plain of existence for some reason. But unlike the ones from Uzu, this one somehow still kept her memories...

He saw his former brother and sister sparring in a field, but then they dropped to their knees in utter pain, all the while screaming for the pain to go away...

He saw the traitorous Kushina in her room writing in a journal that she kept, and just like her children, she fell to her knees in pain and screamed for the pain to go away...

But what surprised him the most out of all of these visions, was that he saw Anko. And yet he didn't understand why he saw her in these visions since they were only showing him family. Maybe it was because he saw her as family that the visions were showing her to him, but these were questions for later. He now knew what he had to do.

"I must make my family whole once more," said Naruto as he saw the blade in his hand turn transparent and fly out of his hand. Once in front of him, it shined brightly with a holy light and pierced right through his chest, competing his arsenal of Royal Arms. A blade fit for an Emperor...


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N: I thank everyone for helping me find the character I was looking for. And for that, I will add 1 more person to the harem in this story, but you must decide for yourselves who it shall be. The one with the most votes by the time I post the next chapter will be included. Just so you know it can't be anyone from Konoha since they are the enemy and there is a reason that Anko can't become part of it that will be explained later in the story. I am also working on the final story for Sol, which will be posted soon. My Return of Sol story is still being worked on, but since One piece is still going I don't know when I will end it so I am writing the end of his journey so that I don't lose the idea later whenever I get to it.

Also, something else happened recently that came as a surprise to me. I thought that after putting the bitch in jail and shooting her prick of a father in the head twice, that I was done with that whole chapter of that story of my life. But then her mother arrives at my door unexpectedly. Now I have to admit that her mom is a total Milf and I wonder where the bitch got her looks since it wasn't from her mother that's for sure. She came by to thank me for dealing with the two main nuisances in her life since her daughter was a fucking nightmare that would never accept it whenever someone said no or didn't get her way, or her cheating husband who was abusive as well. According to her I was lucky to still be a free man since her daughter has ruined the lives of so many people whenever she doesn't get her way, and has done so since middle school. She was basically a female Eric Cartmen. Since her husband was dead, she was able to date again and was richer since she got all his money. So, after was all said and done, I took her to the restaurant that I work at as the Head chef and treated her to a four-star meal. Afterwards we fucked (which the truth is that I wasn't expecting it but loved every second of it) and I took pictures with her permission. Then I sent them to the bitch to add more salt to the wound. I killed her father and fucked her mom. It was a good day. And now she is gone and my life hopefully returns to normal. So, no more of these mini stories before my actual stories unless something else big happens...)

In the village of Suna, there was a man who was working tirelessly to make sure that the plans for the future of his home would succeed. this man's name was Rasa, and he was the Yondaime Kazekage of Suna. Rasa had auburn hair, dark eyes and was usually depicted with a very stern look on his face giving him a too serious look to him at all times. He wore a simple black jacket and pants with mesh armor underneath. He carried a small canister strapped to his hip. As he got older over the course of his lifetime, he gained two creases around his mouth that made it seem like he had a permanent scowl. When using his Gold Dust abilities that he was infamous for, dark markings would appear around his eyes that bore strong resemblance to his son Gaara's own dark markings that he had due to years of insomnia. During any sort of official village business, he wore the standard attire of the Kazekage which consisted of a loose fitting green kimono with a white collar and the signature hat with the kanji for _wind_ on it.

Because his country's daimyo began to cut down on Sunagakure's budget, which was slowly draining his village as well as weakening it, and instead used Konohagakure's less expensive services. Rasa therefore saw his own village in danger of extinction. In order to prevent that, he decided to focus on increasing the quality of the ninja in the village. For years he was trying to do this, but the results were not up to his standards. As such, he ordered one of his villages best sealers Chiyo to seal the Biju Shukaku within his youngest son, Gaara, so that he could become Suna's ultimate weapon. As a result of the sealing, his wife, Karura died from childbirth while Gaara was born prematurely, despite Rasa's desperation to save her life. He then taught Gaara ninjutsu, but assigned another shinobi named Yashamaru who also happened to be his brother in law to be Gaara's caretaker, ostracizing him from his elder siblings Temari and Kankurō.

However, as Gaara grew and his abilities began to manifest, Rasa realized that this had been a poor choice to seal the Biju within, and started to view Gaara as a failed experiment that threatened the inhabitants of Suna, due to Gaara's unstable nature of attacking citizens unintentionally. Being pressured by the village's dying resources as well as the village council declaring that Gaara was useless to them, Rasa formulated a plan with Yashamaru to test out Gaara's control over Shukaku. Upon this course of action, Yashamaru died and Gaara lost control of his powers, allowing Shukaku to go wild and wreaked havoc on the village. Rasa used his Gold Dust to stop the beast and successfully stopped the beast. After this incident Rasa saw Gaara was indeed a failure and began issuing orders for Gaara's assassination, but all six attempts ended unsuccessfully. However, later when Gaara began to have more control over his powers due to his new ideals of being alone, Rasa saw this as an opportunity to give his son one more chance, and to appreciate Gaara's usefulness, therefore stopped issuing attempts on his son's life, in hopes of him becoming a powerful tool.

After all that had passed, Rasa had been approached by the traitorous Sannin known as Orochimaru and was given a chance to help restore his village to its former glory. But all he had to do was help him in his plan for invading Konoha during the Chunnin Exam finals. His part of the plan was to simply have his son Gaara unleash the Biju Shukaku and cause massive amounts of destruction to the majority of the populace. And once they were distracted by this turn of events, the rest of his forces would join alongside Orochimaru's and wipe out all of Konoha's shinobi.

"I see that you are hard at work," said a voice in the shadows of the room.

"Who the hell are you," said Rasa as he quickly got to his feet and uncorked his flask, letting out the sand that was within it so that he would be able to efficiently defend himself, "and how did you get past the guards?"

"Oh, they are quite good at their jobs," said the man as he walked out of the shadow. The man was a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He was dressed in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He bore the Lucian family crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sported white gloves, a pocket watch, and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Lucian crest as well, signifying that he was the royal house's head butler. "It's just that they never faced someone like me before I their lives."

"And who the hell are you supposed to be," shouted Rasa, who was a few seconds away from attacking this man in utter rage.

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis," said the man as he respectfully bowed to Rasa in respect, "and to put it as simply as I am able to, I am one hell of a butler."

"And you expect me to believe that a butler, someone who is paid to clean and serve royalty, was able to get past my highly trained shinobi."

"One does not become head butler to the Lucian Royal family if they are weak," said Sebastian.

"The Lucian Royal family," said Rasa in surprise, "why is the head butler of the royal family doing here of all places."

"My lord has sent me here to offer you a chance at an alliance with the Lucian Empire."

"And why would he be offering me this in the first place?"

"My lord has looked into the situation that your village has been forced into and has seen that it is in desperate need of assistance." Said Sebastian as he pulled out a scroll and placed it on Rasa's desk.

"And what is your master offering to help my village in our time of need?" Asked Rasa as he retracted his sand into his gourd n his hip and sat down to read the scroll given to him.

"We are offering you what we have offered to all who join our empire," said Sebastian, "and that is manpower, weapons, and resources."

"This sounds too good to be true," said Rasa as he looked over the scroll that had been given to him, "And I know that something this good come with a price. So, my question to you is what does the Emperor want in return for an alliance?"

"You are very perceptive," said Sebastian with a small grin on his face, "my lord was right when he described you. What my lord wants is just two simple things from you. He knows of the plans that you have made with Orochimaru."

"And how the hell does your emperor know about what we have planned!" Shouted Rasa as he uncorked his gourd once more, "For the sake of my village's safety, you must be killed so that you won't tell of our plans." And before Sebastian could do anything, Rasa used his sand to completely engulf him and crush his body. Once he retracted his sand and saw that his enemy was gone, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now that wasn't very nice," said Sebastian, who was standing behind Rasa without so much a speck of sand on his person, and even stranger than that was the fact he had a fresh pot of tea in hand. Rasa physically jumped in fear as he heard Sebastian talk behind him. He once again tried to use his sand to kill Sebastian once again, but this time, a large shadow came out of the ground and stopped it halfway in midair. "There is truly no need for such actions, since I am here on the orders of my master the emperor himself."

"What the hell are you," asked Rasa in fear since this man just countered his main form of attack without even moving an inch.

"I have said it once before," said Sebastian with a slight grin on his face and a glimmer of crimson in his eye, "I am the head butler to the emperor himself. I answer the door, I clean up the estate, and I take out the trash. I also kill self-entitled little twats that try to harm my master or his guests. As I have said before, I am nothing more than one hell of a butler. But before we continue this discussion, you seem tense. Would you like a cup of tea to help you become less tense?"

"How do I know that you didn't poison the tea that you are trying to serve me?"

"I take quite some offense to that statement sir," said Sebastian with a slightly angry tone, "I'll have you know that the tea I make is one that I have spent years perfecting. To poison it as you have questioned would be a slap to my pride. My master loves my tea and consumes it at least twice a day to help keep calm from the stress of running an empire. So, would you like a cup of tea?"

"Fine," said Rasa as he sat down and took the cup that was handed to him, "so if you are truly here to discuss business with me, let us do so." As he said that, he took a sip of the tea. And he had to admit it to himself that it was the best tea he has ever tasted. No wonder the emperor drank it as often as he did, since it truly helped him to relax and think clearly.

"As is written in the scroll given to you, we are willing to grant your village an alliance with our empire. But in order for such things to happen, you must do as you are ordered this one time."

"And why should I take orders from a man who I have never met once in my life," asked Rasa with a raised eyebrow, but due to the calming effect of the tea he consumed, he wasn't as angry as he would usually be at this point.

"Because an alliance with us will be far more beneficial than one with Orochimaru could ever be," said Sebastian as he placed a voice recorder on Rasa's desk. Once placed down, he pressed play and Rasa heard Orochimaru speak to his subordinate Kabuto about his plans for the upcoming Chunnin Exam. According to what he was saying, Orochimaru was planning to kill Rasa and disguise himself as the Kazekage to get close to Minato and land the killing blow once the trap he planned to use was sprung.

"So, he planned to kill me," said Rasa as he held his desk in pure rage.

"Given his record of betrayal, it is not that shocking to hear him do this to his allies as well."

"So, what exactly are you offering my village?"

"What we are offering is the resources that your village will need such as water and foreign goods. We can also provide your people far superior weapons than what you use as well instructors to teach you how to use them."

"This sounds well enough, but the main issue with all this is our Daimyo will never allow this since he is nothing more than a fat, greedy, pig of a man who doesn't care for people. He only cares about money and has been sending missions to other villages since it is cheaper to hire them instead of us."

"While it is true that he would become a problem in the future, my master would like to assure you that he won't be one in the near future," said Sebastian with a smirk on his face.

"So are you saying that you are going to kill our daimyo," asked a shocked Rasa.

"I cannot truly say what will happen to him, but what I can say is that his position will be vacant and someone will need to step up and take it for themselves. My master believes that you are a man who will do right by the people and is willing to give you that chance."

"So, I would become the newest Daimyo," said Rasa as he stroked his chin.

"In a sense," said Sebastian as he took the cup he gave Rasa earlier for his tea, "the title would be changed and you would answer to the emperor, but yes you would be in charge on Wind Country."

"But not without a price," said Rasa with a sigh, "so what is it that you want in return for all that you promised me?"

"We only require two things from you. First is when it comes to your side of the plan to invade Konoha, we want you to simply retreat."

"And why do you want that? What will that accomplish?"

"My master does not have the greatest opinion of Konoha. He also knows that while the newly formed village that Orichimaru runs is not powerful enough to fight the shinobi of Leaf on their own. So, without your support, Sound will be eliminated while at the same time they will do serious damage to Leaf so that they will suffer a proverbial black eye once it is over.

"So, knock those smug bastards down a whole peg as well as kill the elusive snake who has been cheating death for years. Seems like a good plan. But what is the second thing that your emperor wants from me?"

"We would like your son to become a citizen of the Empire," said Sebastian as he pulled out the paperwork for Rasa to sign that would make what he just said legal.

"And what do you want with my son Kankuro?"

"Nothing, for it is Gaara that we want."

"And you just expect me to hand over our villages most powerful weapon without a fight?" Said Rasa in shock that this man had the balls to even request something like this to his face.

"Because what we are offering you is far better than just one person with enhanced strength coming from the Biju sealed inside him. We have weapons that are far superior to a Jichuuriki that we are willing to share, but you must give in to all of our requests if we are to do this."

"If you have such weapons at your disposal, then what good is my son to you?"

"We do not see him as a weapon," said Sebastian as he stood up to leave, "we simply wish to grant your son the happiness he deserves and that is all. Take your time and think it over for you have until the invasion starts to decide, but before I go my master has told me to give you this," and then he handed Rasa a red scroll, that once Rasa grabbed it, a needle stabbed into his arm and drew some of his blood. Once his blood was extracted, Rasa dropped the scroll in pain and saw it unroll itself. Once it did, a seal appeared that caused a flash that blinded Rasa briefly. Once his vision came back to him, he saw a perfect clone of himself standing in front of him. "With this clone, you will be able to survive the attempt on your life."

And before Rasa could say anything more to Sebastian, said man had disappeared into the shadows as quietly as he had arrived in the first place...

(Whirlpool)

Naruto looked out at the sky and smiled at what he saw heading his way. When he had first set foot on the ground, he had thrown a beacon to summon a very advanced piece of equipment that he improved upon the original designs. What it originally did was generate a large energy dome that acted as a shield with a small opening being made with a few well-placed devices that came with the generator. But what this one did was far more than what the original did. For it also cloaked the area entirely as well and made it seem as though the area had just disappeared from the face of the earth. It made the area seem like a series of whirlpools so that anyone who came to this area wouldn't be foolish enough to try and enter where they weren't wanted, plus with the energy field protecting the area, they would be vaporized even if they tried and people would just assume that they died from the whirlpools themselves.

It took a while to set up the device, and with it came a whole battalion of men who under the orders of Naruto were to search the area for anything from his clan's past. They were led by Alphonse who guessed from Naruto's face that what he was looking for was very important to him. So, he took it upon himself to help in the search. The entire time that they were searching, Naruto was busy talking to his spies that he had searching for those he had seen in his visions, and with each passing hour, he was getting more and more irritated. His girlfriends tried to comfort him, but he asked them kindly to leave him to his own devices for the time being. And they listened to him so that he could focus on what he needed to know.

His spies were able to find out the people who were in his visons quite easily, but it took longer to gather enough information on them. And now he was feeling better that he had a name and description of each of his family that he was going to save in the near future. The first vision's name was Karin. Karin had crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which she wears in an unusual hairstyle. Her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wore brown narrow glasses. and her outfit consisted of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. Her chest, neck and arms were covered with bite marks that result from people biting her to heal with her ability, and all of which are hidden by her uniform.

The second vision of his was of a woman named Tayuya. She was a fair-skinned girl with a slender build and is the shortest member of the Sound Four, Orochimaru's elite bodyguards. She had brown eyes that were accentuated by her eyelashes extending into the corners of her eyes and was usually sporting an impassive expression on her face. Her most distinctive feature by far was her long, untamed, dark pink hair that fell past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes. Her cursed seal that she had along with the rest of the Sound Four was applied on the back of her neck, where it is in a circular pattern of three hooks, similar to a triskelion, concealed by her hair. Her attire was a black shirt under a tan tunic with elbow-length sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Four on the hem, and black skin-tight shorts. She wore black arm-warmers, traditional black shinobi sandals with calf-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around her waist. To keep her wild hair out of the way, Tayuya also wore a black hat with pipe-like stripes and bandaged sides, keeping her bangs in place while the rest is pushed back behind her ears to trail down her back. Naruto knew that saving these two members of his clan would be difficult, but he was up for the challenge if it meant his family was safe, for family meant everything to him as it did his clan before him.

The third vision was perhaps the saddest tale out of all of them. Nagato had pale white skin with straight red hair, a sign of his Uzumaki heritage. After performing a jutsu in his past that saved the life of his friend as well as himself, the jutsu left a number of black receivers embedded in his back and caused his body to become very emaciated, limiting his mobility. For this reason, he spent most of his life in a mechanical walker from which he controlled the Six Paths of Pain. He likewise did not personally wear any of the typical Akatsuki clothing due to being stuck in his walker, having his Paths wear it instead.

The fourth vision was of a woman who had passed away, but her body still lingered on in this realm of existence. Honoka was a kunoichi working with the researchers on a remote island. When his spies first arrived to learn any and all information they could about the target, she had at first fought them off. It would seem that even as a spirit she still had the strength to fight. While his spies were being attacked as well as defeated, they didn't fight back since their orders were to simply observe to gather information. So, after a few hours of them being knocked around, she calmed down and they told her why they were there in the first place. While they were mute and didn't speak, they wrote out what it was they wanted to know and who had sent them to find her and for what reason. Honoka was ecstatic about this news and told them her life story. While researchers worked on the creating the Ultimate Summoning Beast, Honoka was assigned to restrain the beast using her sealing techniques if things got too far out of hand. However, at some point in time the beast got too powerful for her technique to restrain and it got loose. The researchers called for her to do something as the beast began to kill them, but no matter what she did, it wasn't enough. Eventually, she was the only one left, and when her sealing technique failed to restrain the beast, she called out for help, though there was no one to hear her while she was killed.

Naruto had ordered his spies to find and retrieve the journal of one Kushina Uzumaki as well as he was making sure that the men he brought to his ancestral home were careful with the ruins, for he had plans to restore it to its former glory in the future. He would then deem it as a landmark and post security to protect it from others who would try to take anything from it. They found the journal easily, and even though it was under heavy guard with the seal Kushina put on the container that it was in as well as a blood seal on the journal itself, Naruto as well as his spies were able to get by them quite easily since his spies didn't use chakra in any way nor did Naruto for that matter. While he knew that his clan was formidable for their use in seals, they were limited by their use of chakra. Magic was far more powerful than chakra ever could be, so seals had no way to counteract it or even detect it for that matter.

Once he broke through her blood seal, Naruto began to read her journal that dated as far back as when she first joined Konoha. While the journal itself was a small book, she had placed a clever seal on it that made the pages never-ending so there was no need to constantly buy more journals to fill up over time. Yet with each page that he read, his anger only grew as he saw how far she had fallen. She had written out how she had sold out her own clan since her younger sister was going to become clan head over her. How her younger sister, who she never mentioned by name but just referred to as 'bitch' over and over again, had become far more powerful than her. How no matter how hard she trained her body, the bitch was always better. But what infuriated Naruto most of all in her journal was how her younger sister was still alive to this day. Not only alive, but in a hell of her older sister's making so that she would suffer for the rest of her life while Kushina laughed at her misery at knowing it was by her actions that one of the most beloved members of her former clan was now hated by all that knew her. Naruto reread the journal several times in hopes to find a name to this younger sister, his aunt. But there was no name. So now his only hopes were to find his grandfather's journal and hopefully it would shed some light on this mystery woman.

But for now, he needed to rest, for it was late, and he had a few family members to save the next day...

(Forests of Taki)

Hanzo and Genji quickly jumped through the forest, tree by tree, trying to find their target. Their mission was simple, and that was to free the jinchuuriki of the seven tailed Biju, that was named Fu if their intel was correct. They had learned that Fu had been lied to for the majority of her life about the outside world and used as the villages main defense against invaders. She wasn't even allowed to live in the village, and had to live on the outskirts of the forest, where she was monitored so that she wouldn't run away. They were here to end that once and for all.

"So how goes the training with your young student brother," asked Genji as they stood still for a moment to sense the area around them.

"His training is going well," said Hanzo as he unslung the bow from his back and prepared an arrow, "the emperor chose a perfect student for me, for the boy is a true prodigy when it comes to archery. What took me months to master, he was able to learn in days."

"That is good to hear," said Genji, as he popped open the compartment in his arm and pulled out several shuriken and prepared to throw them. "And from what I am seeing between you and your students mother, I believe you will have another student to teach in a few years as well."

But before anymore could be said on the matter, a group of no less than two dozen Taki shinobi appeared and surrounded the two of them. While others might be surprised by this ambush, not many people trained like the brothers had since they were able to properly wield a weapon.

"You are trespassing in our territory," said the apparent leader of the group, "state who you are as well as who the hell sent you here and for what reason."

"There wouldn't really be a point in answering all your questions," said Hanzo as he readied his arrow and pointed it in the direction of the leader, "since the information that you seek will be worthless to you in the cold embrace of death." And with that he launched his arrow at him. The leader easily dodged it and laughed at him, unaware of the now glowing with a dim blue light arrow lodged in the tree behind him.

"Is that it," said the leader as he unsheathed his blade, "is that the best you have?"

"Arrogance diminishes wisdom," said Genji as both he and Hanzo chuckled at the men before them.

"And exactly what is that supposed to mean metal man."

"It simply means that for shinobi, you are terrible at your profession and make those who bore the profession before you ashamed that what they have done has been perverted to this state."

And as he said that, the anger surged from all the Taki shinobi and they all charged forward at him at once. But just as they moved from their starting point, the arrow behind them burst open and launched out senbon with a deadly mixture of a neutralizing agent that was fast acting, and a poison that few knew the antidote to. Once hit, they all fell forward and landed on the hardground below them. Most died upon impact from broken necks, while those that were still barely alive were killed quickly afterwards when Genji threw the shuriken into the backs of their heads.

"Don't be jealous my little brother," said Hanzo as he placed his bow back on his back once he sensed that there weren't any more enemies within the immediate vicinity. "You will find someone to love in the future, I guarantee it."

"You show me a woman who can love a man who is mostly made of metal," said Genji, "and I will show you a robot programed with woman emotions.

And once again, before anything else could be said, they were ambushed by a Taki shinobi. But this time it wasn't a group of them, but just one female shinobi. She was a petite, androgynous, tan-skinned kunoichi who wore an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. She also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back, the purpose of which is unknown to the brothers. They counted their lucky stars since their target had just appeared before them and just saved them the trouble of finding her.

"Who are you," asked the woman as she help a metal spear in her hands that she was channeling her chakra through to make it more lethal.

"We are Hanzo and Genji," said Hanzo as he pointed to himself as well as his brother, "and you would be Fu, the Jinchuuriki of Taki would you not."

"And how exactly do you know that," said the now named Fu as she pumped more chakra into her weapon since she had a feeling that she would have to fight these two strangers since they knew what she was, and according to what she had been told most of her life, if others knew about her status of being a jinchuuriki, they would attempt to kidnap her and extract the demon from her while leaving her corpse to rot somewhere. While this bit of information wasn't wrong, they made it seem fa worse than it truly was so she would never come to question it.

"We were sent here to find you," said Hanzo, who immediately regretted saying those words as soon as he said that since as soon as he did, Fu lunged forward with her spear in an attempt to skewer him with it. He was barely able to dodge it in time. "I see that you are taking my words the wrong way."

"I will not allow you to extract the beast from within me and kill me for power," scowled Fu as she readied herself to attack them again.

"We are not here for the Biju within you," said Genji as he quickly unsheathed his blade to defend himself along with his brother. While Hanzo was no pushover when it came to hand to hand as well as close quarter combat with his bow as a club of sorts.

"And you expect me to believe that," shouted Fu as she unleashed more of her energy, "well you can burn in hell!" She then blew out a large cloud of dust that with a spark, exploded into a bright light that blinded Hanzo. Genji was unaffected due to the metallic helmet that covered his whole head. So, when Fu charged forward once more in the belief that they couldn't see her, Genji easily blocked her spear with his blade. With enough effort, he was able to through strength alone, he used his sword to disarm Fu of her spear. Yet before she was able to get her weapon back, Genji used his sword to cut the tip of the spear, making it nothing more than a staff now.

"We are not here to fight you young lady," said Genji as he sheathed his blade after effectively disarming her. "We are only here to talk to you."

"That spear took me quite some time to make," said Fu as she picked up the pieces and saw that there was no way to repair her weapon. So, if she still had to fight these strangers, then she would have to rely on her own fists to defeat them. While she was confident that she could defeat Hanzo since he didn't have any form of armor that was visible. Yet Genji had on full body armor so she was unsure about defeating him in anyway.

"Our weapons took us a long time to make as well."

"So exactly what is it that that you want to talk about?"

"We are here as messengers for the Emperor of the Lucian Empire of the Western lands," said Genji.

"The Lucian Empire," asked Fu in confusion, "never heard of it."

"Not surprising since all this side of the world has to go on about our empire is nothing but rumors since we kept to ourselves for so many years."

"And what changed to make you head our way."

"The emperor happened," said Hanzo with a smile.

"And what exactly does that mean," asked Fu, who was even more confused than she was before.

"While not much is known about the West from this side of the world, what few rumors made it over the wall were right when they claimed it was nothing more than a war-torn hell. There was chaos everywhere with no true end in sight. Those in power were all corrupt and didn't care about the people and left us to ourselves while they bled us dry of everything we owned by hiring people to force us to bow to them. Yet out of the blue came young man who was different than the rest, for he had the people's wellbeing at heart as he expanded his control over the western lands. A few years after he started his war to unify the lands under one banner, he succeeded and began his campaign to eliminate those who would still oppose him as a means to take his power for themselves."

"So, what's your story," asked Fu as she was getting interested in their story, "how exactly did you two ends up working for this guy?"

"When we were just kids, not even teens yet, our home village was attacked by a foreign warlord who slaughtered all in their path so as to take our supplies for themselves. We survived the slaughter of our village by hiding in a secret compartment hidden in the basement. Our mother died trying to keep them away from us, and with her dying body covering the hidden door, they never found us there. Our home was burned down along with the rest of the village with us being the only survivors of the massacre. From that day forward, we looked out for ourselves and lived off the land. I was proficient with a bow and arrow, while my younger brother was good at sneaking and tracking as well as theft whenever we desperately needed supplies that we couldn't hunt in the wild. In time we became mercenaries that became infamous around the Western lands."

"So how does a pair of infamous mercenaries end up working for a man who runs a large chunk of the world?"

"Believe it or not we were hired by a man to kill the emperor," laughed Hanzo, "and we got pretty close to achieving that goal. Yet even though we were able to surpass all the security that he had, we still failed to defeat him and my brother Genji was severely hurt and I was disarmed of my weapon and at the mercy of the man we had been sent to kill. Yet even though his advisors told him that he should kill us and make an example out of us to warn anyone else in the future about would happen if they tried to assassinate the man. Yet he didn't do as they suggested and instead offered us a chance to put our skills to better use. No more running. No more fighting on a daily basis to survive against the world or others who wanted revenge against us or didn't wish to pay us by cutting off all loose ends. He even had the brightest minds in the empire rebuild my brother into what you see before you, and we have been his loyal soldiers ever since."

"Sounds like a great man," said Fu who was amazed that someone would do such a thing for people who were sent to kill them. Sure, there was a case where the Shodaime Hokage had an attempt on his life and made peace the people of Taki by giving them the seven tailed Biju, but this situation seems like it had a happier ending then her life story did. "So, what exactly did he send you here to tell me?"

"We were sent here to offer you a chance at freedom," said Genji, "our master has heard of the plight of Jinchuuriki such as you and has made it his mission to offer all of you a better life of your own choosing. If you wish to continue to fight as you have been trained to do for most of your life, then teachers will be provided to bring out your true potential. If you have another form of dream then he will make sure that you have all you need to make it a reality."

"And why would a man who has never met me try to make my life better," asked Fu.

"Because our master believes that slavery in any form is unethical, and the fact that you have to suffer for something that was forced upon you makes our leader want to help so that you are no longer under the control of those who only see you as an expendable tool."

"So, if I leave with you now, then I will be free to live my own life as I see fit?" asked Fu, who began to feel hope rise up from the very depths of her soul.

"On the honor of the emperor himself," said Genji as he looked her directly in the eyes, "you will be truly free if you leave here with us right now. You will no longer have to be alienated from the rest of the world and will not be hated for what you are since there are creatures that are not human that reside in the empire as well."

"Like what?"

"Vampires for instance," said Hanzo.

"Vampires," shouted Fu, "you mean creatures that suck the blood out of living creature?! You have those in your empire and allow them to live amongst you?"

"Vampires are not evil like you may think. Sure, they need blood to survive, but they are given donated blood packs to feed on. So, there are no problems that have arisen.

"Ok, if you vouch for their race then I am okay with it. So, let's go already. I'm tired of living in a treehouse."

And with that, the three of them departed from the area without so much as a trace that they had ever been there to begin with...

(A/N: Can anyone guess who Naruto has been using for spies in this story? If you can correctly then I will add another woman to the harem of your collective choosing along with the new one I promised in the beginning of this chapter. I'll give you a hint and say that it is a group of none human creatures from an old children's cartoon. But just a warning, and that is that everyone gets just one guess as to who they are. And I will mention whoever gets it right in the next chapter.)


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Wow I am really surprised that so many people have guessed the right answers for who Naruto's spies are in this story. I should have been vaguer with the hint since I'm fairly certain that it was me saying it was from an old children's cartoon that did it. But bravo to those who guessed it, but I'm unable to type out every name that got it since there are so damn many. And so far the only vote for an added harem member is Fu. So she will be added but I still need one more to add to this story. But just to be clear it must be from the Naruto universe and I don't deal in incest. I personally like those types of stories myself but I just can't write them is all. So if you would kindly cast your votes, I can plan to add them into the mix… Also sorry for the long periods between posting new chapters, it's just that with the few people being fired from our restaurant these last couple of months, I have had to cover their areas along with my duties as Head chef and when I get home, I like to play video games to calm down. That or call my friend over and then proceed to have a night of just pure fucking since she has a stressful job too and screwing helps with it enormously. But enough about that, on with the next chapter!)**

Naruto walked alone through the woods at a moderate pace with a set destination in mind. Today had been a busy day, and it was not even half way over yet and yet here he was already heading towards his next destination already. But he had a tight window of a schedule to keep and if anything else he was very punctual when it came to managing his time wisely when it came to plans such as this. He had set out early in the morning to find his relative Honoka and revived her into a live body. The process was quick and painless and she was ever so grateful for it. But now she was fast asleep back in Whirlpool since she hadn't been able to sleep as a spirit and she wanted to catch some Z's to make up for lost time. Well that and she wanted to help rebuild her ancestral home when she woke up.

So here was Naruto walking through the woods of Water Country heading towards his destination. He had planned to infiltrate Orochimaru's lair and rescue the two family members that were in his clutches, but before he could set out to do just that, a note appeared before him and landed into his hand. The note was short and directly to the point in stating that the rebels of Mist village were willing to accept his help and agreed to his terms. At the bottom of the note were the coordinates for where he needed to go and the password to be granted entrance to their territory. He made sure to send them a note back explaining to tell all spies or allies that they had in Mist to get the hell out if they wanted to live to see another day.

"We greet you from the East," said a voice from somewhere hidden in the trees.

"Yet sadly," said Naruto who knew what the password for them was in this moment, "the East can never truly meet the West."

"So you are the one who is willing to help us in our fight," said a Mist Shinobi as he as well as a dozen others appeared before him, "but where is this army you promised to bring with you?"

"They are around," chuckled Naruto, as he walked past the shinobi sent to escort him to their main camp, "but if they were to walk with me, it would be too obvious as to where they were so they are just waiting for my signal. So you can tell the other twenty men you have, no wait, eighteen men and two women you have to stand down since I am here to help you." To say that the Shinobi were surprised that he was able to sense them so easily was an understatement, yet they quickly came to their senses and led him towards their camp. The trip didn't take very long, and soon Naruto was led through their camp, past the many rebels who were fighting for their rights to live. Naruto saw many wounded and could sense their depression and sadness since this war had taken so much from them. He was led towards the main Command tent and the guard gestured for him to head on inside.

Once inside, he saw Haku as well as Zabuza standing there waiting for him along with another person. She was a tall, slender woman apparently in her thirties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that fell just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zipper, and was kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath that, she wore a mesh armor that covered slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wore a skirt in the same color as her dress and underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wore a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals, shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue nail polish on her fingers and toes, and was sporting purple lipstick which seemed to have been freshly applied if Naruto was observing her right.

"Ah," said Naruto as he walked forward and put his hat to his chest as he bowed in respect to this woman, "you must be the beautiful Mei Terumi I have heard so many rumors about. And I have to say, they don't truly do you justice in terms of describing your actual beauty."

"Oh you charmer you," said Mei as she smiled at the young man who had good manners, "but is it just you here? Because we were under the impression that you agreed to assist us with the army of the Lucian Empire. Yet all I see is you here."

"And I am a man of my word if nothing else," said Naruto as he gestured for them to follow him outside, "and as I promised, I have brought enough soldiers to assist you and put an end to this war once and for all."

And they all stepped outside, and yet Mei, Zabuza, and Haku looked around and didn't see anything but the shinobi that had already been there.

"So where is this army you promised us," asked Zabuza in confusion about the whole situation.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just began to chuckle loudly as he raised his hand. And before the rest of them could even begin to wonder what in the hell he was doing, Naruto snapped his fingers. The force behind it forced those around him to take a step back, and once they got their foothold back, they heard the thumps falling metal behind them, so they turned around, and what they saw made their eyes widen in utter shock. For standing there were no less than five thousand fully armored soldiers ranging from Berserkers as well as Marksmen. They all fell to one knee as they bowed to their leader, awaiting their next orders.

"Will this be enough to assist you," chuckled Naruto as he made a gesture for those with medical training to tend to the wounded Shinobi in the camp, an order that they immediately followed and set out to do just that.

"How did they just appear like that," asked Mei who was still in shock at seeing so many soldiers appear out of nowhere.

Naruto just gave her an eye smile as he pointed up into the sky. What they saw only made their eyes widen even more than they thought even possible. What they saw was no less than a dozen airships.

"You would be shocked to know that people rarely look upwards towards the sky," said Naruto as he signaled the remaining troops to prepare to set out, "so it's quite easy to deploy large amount of soldiers into enemy territory like we just did."

"That it is my prince," said Guts from behind the group, causing all but Naruto(who had sensed him) to jump in surprise at this huge man standing behind them with an abnormally huge sword on his back.

"Glad to see you made it Guts," said Naruto as he pointed towards Mei, "this is Mei, Zabuza, and Haku. Meet Guts, one of the three commanders of the Lucian Army."

"Damn young man," said Zabuza in admiration of Guts since he could physically see as well as sense that this man was indeed powerful, "what did you do to get as jacked up as you did."

"My life has been nothing more than one constant battle from the time I was born to the present," said Guts as he sat down in a seat that was there and vacant at the moment and closed his eyes in thought. "From the very moment I had taken my first breath upon birth, I was doomed to suffer and yet I didn't falter nor did I cower from it. I overcame all that life had sent my way and adapted to the situation. My strength is the culmination of that endless finally coming to an end."

And as he told them, Guts life had been one of the worst hardships. Guts was born from the corpse of his lynched mother underneath a hanging tree, where he was left to die alone in a mire of blood and afterbirth. A mercenary group lead by a man named Gambino eventually happened upon the grisly site, presuming the infant to be dead. When the baby wailed, however, to the surprise of the mercenaries, an acquaintance of Gambino's, Shisu, immediately took to the child and came to his aid. Gambino allowed the woman to keep Guts for her own personal consolation, despite the circumstances of Guts' birth being considered ominous by his cohorts. Three years later, Guts' surrogate mother contracted the plague, dying as he looks on.

Under Gambino's tutelage, Guts began honing his swordsmanship at six years of age, and joined the mercenary's band three years later, looking up to his leader as a father figure of sorts. On the night following Guts' first skirmish, however, a mercenary named Donovan ambushed and raped him in his tent, revealing he bought the boy for a night from Gambino. In a following skirmish, the young mercenary isolated Donovan and eliminated him, refusing to believe the man's claim from the previous night.

When Gambino lost his leg in battle, his relationship with Guts immediately deteriorated. From verbal to physical abuse, Guts was subjected to various forms of degradation before Gambino eventually made an attempt on his life. Possessed by the notion Guts is the reason for his misfortune, Gambino revealed he did indeed sell Guts out to Donovan, voicing his disgust for the boy's existence. Heavily disheartened by this revelation, Guts retaliated and killed his assailant, the closest thing to a father he had ever known. Consequently attacked by Gambino's men and branded a father killer, he fled the encampment with aggressors on his tail, eventually running into a dead end and being shot off a cliff side. From his high fall and a bout with a pack of wolves below, he fell unconscious, eventually being discovered by and enlisted as a child soldier in another mercenary band that happened upon him.

During the siege of a military garrison defended by the Band of the Falcon (his future family of mercenaries), Guts joined the fray alongside a mercenary band and narrowly defeated an enemy leader named Bazuso, lowering the enemy's morale and allowing for the fort's capture. In his travels, he was attacked by the Falcons seeking to claim his reward and exact revenge for his earlier interference in the previous battle. He easily dispatched most of them until he was met by Griffith, who quickly incapacitated the swordsman and had him brought to the Falcons' encampment.

Waking up several days later, Guts was given by Griffith the option to join the Falcons, though he promptly refused, instead opting to challenge Griffith to a duel. He stipulated that the White Falcon could lay claim to him in the advent of defeating him in combat. Harboring a vested interest in Guts, Griffith agreed and the two engaged in a sensational battle, with the White Falcon ultimately defeating the swordsman and enlisting him as a member of the Band of the Falcon.

In three years-time, Guts was promoted to Raiders Captain and, for their efforts against the Black Ram Iron Lance knights, the Falcons were formally recruited by the kingdom of Midland in its century-spanning campaign against their enemies Tudor. At a later point, amid seizing a Tudor stronghold, the Falcons found themselves at a standstill while making their final push into the fortress, with roughly fifty of Guts' soldiers being slaughtered by a single enemy burrowed within the inner citadel. Fed up with these results, Guts ventured into the citadel, where he met the monstrous apostle Nosferatu Zodd and engaged in battle with the demon. Initially taken aback by his opponent's overwhelming aura and daunted from parrying Zodd's bone-rattling strikes, Guts ultimately gambled his life on one swing, and with it, lands a gashing blow on the apostle. However, Zodd is only further excited by the injury having after 300 years finally found a human capable of injuring him and subsequently assumed his behemoth true form.

Petrified by Zodd's transformation and completely outclassed, Guts was thrashed around and nearly crushed by the apostle, before Griffith and Falcon forces intervened. When Griffith came to Guts' aid, Zodd blocked the two Falcons' path of escape, forcing them to execute a pincer strike on the apostle, in which both of them dealt substantial damage to the beast. In retaliation, Zodd tail whipped Griffith into a column, though he immediately ceased his onslaught upon sighting Griffith's Crimson Beherit, his necklace that he had on him from a young age. The beast left Guts with a prophecy, warning the swordsman of an inescapable death that shall befall him should Griffith's dream ever collapse, before flying off.

During the Autumn Hunt, an annual hunt, in Wyndham after their return, the Band of the Falcon acted as the king's guard in place of General Julius' White Dragon Knights who usually was assigned the role. In midst of the hunt, Griffith was shot by a stray arrow, but avoided injury due to his Beherit taking the brunt of the blow. On a night sometime after, Griffith, having deduced Julius as the culprit behind the murder attempt, asked Guts to kill the general in retaliation. The swordsman invaded Julius' manor in the dark of night and swiftly eliminated his target. Yet after he was done, when the door to general's room opened, Guts, assuming it to be a guard of some kind, pierced through in advance, killing Julius' son, Adonis by mistake. With the guards alerted to his presence, a distraught Guts battled his way off the premises and escaped through the Wyndham sewers to safety. Making his way to Promrose Hall, where Griffith was set to be in attendance, Guts rendezvoused first with Casca, and together, they overhear Griffith give his interpretation of a true friend to Princess Charlotte:

"They (the Falcons) are...excellent troops. Together, we have faced death so many times. They are my valuable comrades, devoting themselves to the dream I envision...but...to me, a friend is...someone who would never depend upon another's dream...someone who wouldn't be compelled by anyone, but would determine and pursue his own reason to live... And should anyone trample that dream, he would oppose him body and soul...even if the threat were me myself... What I think a friend is...is one who is my 'equal'."

With the conclusion of Griffith's monologue, Guts left the scene, vexed by the implication that he too, ultimately, was nothing more than an asset to the realization of Griffith's dream.

The Band of the Falcon shortly after set out to combat the Blue Whale Knights of Tudor. During the engagement, noticing the trouble Casca was having with an enemy commander, Guts intervened and did battle with the spearman known as Adon Coborlwitz. Upon candidly defeating his opponent, the Raiders Captain notices a fainting Casca staggering off a cliff edge and breaks her fall, before he was shot off his horse, and subsequently the cliff, by a desperate Adon. The two Falcons then free fell into the river current below, with Guts pulling them ashore and finding them shelter from the chilly rain. Believing Casca to be feverish, he removes her drenched clothes and rewarms her with his body heat while waiting out the rain. This was the beginning of the strong relationship between the two.

When the rain finally ceased, Casca woke and immediately attacked Guts, flustered by her womanly shortcomings as a soldier. Subduing and tiring her out, Guts asked why she became a mercenary to begin with, to which she explained the reason for her idolization of and devotion to the White Falcon as his sworn sword, as well as the jarring effect Griffith's desire for Guts had on her. Their conversation was interrupted by the movements of Tudor troops near their location; realizing enemy forces would soon home in on the area, they decided to depart after sunset.

In the midst of their escape, the two Falcons were surrounded by a swarm of Adon's troops. Together, they mounted a counter offensive, with Guts eventually killing Adon's brother, Samson. Acknowledging Casca's weakened condition, however, Guts decided to stay behind to buy time for her escape, telling his comrade to return to her metaphorical sword master Griffith. The Raiders Captain, in an arduous battle, is able to defeat all of the Tudor troops in the forest, single-handedly killing approximately one hundred soldiers.

After Guts is found and carried to a Falcon encampment, he revealed to Casca his admiration for her, Griffith, and the rest of the Falcons' ambition to move forward towards realizing their collective dream. However, he also revealed he doesn't feel his place is with their "campfire of dreams", strongly alluding to his forthcoming departure from the band.

With his injuries nearly completely healed, Guts assembled in front of the fortress of Doldrey alongside the rest of the band their goal: recapturing the fortress for Midland. Griffith split the Falcon forces into two, one group accompanying him and Guts to lure Tudor's forces towards a river, and the other an infiltration force led by Casca to retake Doldrey itself while they were distracted.

When the Falcons successfully lure the infamous Purple Rhino Knights that guarded Doldrey to the river, Guts engaged in a fierce duel with General Boscogn; however, in the heat of his battle, his sword broke, worn from his previous hundred man slaughter. As it seemed he was doomed, a stray cleaver sword spontaneously landed in front of him, which he used to behead both Boscogn and the general's horse. No sooner after Boscogn's defeat, the victory cries of Casca's unit roar on from inside a recaptured Doldrey, as Band of the Falcon flags waved in celebration. With the loss of both their general and the fortress, the remaining Tudor forces scattered in defeat.

The Band of the Falcon received a profusion of praise from Midland citizens and officials alike upon their triumphant return, and a victory ball was held in celebration. Guts attended the ball, in spite of his anti-aristocratic nature, to see the culmination of the Falcons' achievements, but also in order to help Griffith enact a scheme to do away with political adversaries in Wyndham; he served in tying loose ends of the ploy, killing all of Griffith's accomplices to avoid potential complications in the future.

One month later, having aided tremendously in the White Falcon's success, Guts finally set out to leave the Falcons, unable to remain a devotee to Griffith's dream any longer. On the morning of his departure, Judeau, Corkus, and a frantic Casca intercepted him as he leaves Wyndham, with the latter two taking him to a tavern to query his reasoning. There, Guts revealed he wants to attain a dream of his own, and stand beside Griffith as a man of equal vision. After a fierce reprimand from Corkus and solemn farewell from Judeau, the latter sees him off, before the two were intercepted at the outer wall of the city by Griffith and several other Falcons.

Griffith questioned if Guts truly intended to leave the Falcons, to which Guts confirmed his intent. Rattled by this affirmation, Griffith drew his sword, telling Guts he would battle for the swordsman's freedom, as he did three years prior. Unmoved by this antagonism, Guts drew his sword and clashed with Griffith, breaking the White Falcon's blade in a single swing and leaving his former leader kneeling in defeat.

On the night of his departure, at his campfire, Guts is met by a Skull Knight a mysterious warrior who aided him at random times in his journey, who warned of an "Eclipse" set to take place in a year's time – "A torrent of madness, a tempest of death for which the human body could never atone" – before vanishing into the night.

"I've made up my mind. I'll never entrust my sword to another again. I'll never hang from someone else's dream. From now on... every battle will be my own." This was the vow Guts made to himself on that day, and for years he stuck to it until Naruto came into the picture and showed him a better way at life.

In search of a purpose of his own, Guts spent his time training in the mountains and frequenting the hut of a blacksmith named Godot. Eventually, he came to the realization that his sword is an extension of his passion for battle, more precisely, an extension of himself, thereafter resolving to improve his skills with the blade and face increasingly stronger adversaries to further hone his craft.

Roughly a year following his departure, Guts entered a combat tournament hosted by a Midland noble and offered to fight a foreigner named Silat, proposing he would provide the tourney winner with better competition, to which the man accepted. Evading the rapid strikes of his opponent, Guts was able to overpower Silat with relative ease and won the bout. The amazed tournament host offered Guts a job while alluding to the Band of the Falcon's continued activity with Casca as their new leader, much to the swordsman's surprise.

On a night soon after that day, Guts was able to track down the Falcons' location, intervening in an enemy raid on the band lead by Silat, defeating the foreigner once again and forcing Silat and his forces to withdraw. Guts was met with open arms and notified of Griffith's capture and year-long imprisonment, the band's newfound status as enemies of Midland, Casca's terrific leadership, and the Falcons' plan to break Griffith free. He was later taken away by Casca to a waterfall, where she expresses her anger for his decision to leave a year prior; emotionally drained from her struggles as a Falcon, she let herself fall off a cliffside in a suicide attempt, though Guts saved and embraces her, leading to the two making love.

The Griffith Rescue Squad was formed following Guts' return, and in three days, infiltrated Wyndham through the sewers. With the aid of Princess Charlotte, the group was able to make their way to the ancient Tower of Rebirth, where Griffith was said to be held. After a deep descent to the lowest prison cell beneath the tower, the Falcons were appalled at the sight of a crippled, flayed Griffith, a shell of his former self. Overcome with emotion, Guts hugged his fallen comrade, not realizing Griffith's feeble attempt to choke him, before mercilessly killing the tower jailer responsible for the White Falcon's ravaged state.

Fighting their way through a wave of alerted Wyndham soldiers, the Griffith Rescue Squad were able to reenter the sewers, thwart a Bakiraka ambush, and escape Wyndham to a farm outside the city. En route to the Midland border, the group realized they are being pursued by the dreaded Black Dog Knights. Though their laid traps failed to deter the Dogs, the squad eventually rejoins another Band of the Falcon unit and combats their chasers, Guts clashing with the Black Dogs' apostle leader, Wyald. Excited by his battle with the swordsman, Wyald transformed into his monstrous true form, though after a fierce engagement, Guts was able to best and temporarily incapacitate the beast. Wyald eventually rose again, however, grabbing a defenseless Griffith in retaliation and revealing the full extent of the Falcon's grievous injuries to the band. Soon after, Zodd abruptly arrived and joins the fray, shockingly tearing his fellow apostle in two and afterwards imparting a message to Griffith, foreshadowing the return of the Falcon's lost Beherit, before flying off.

At the Midland border region, the Falcons came to terms with the gravity of Griffith's injuries and discuss their futures. Without warning, Griffith, having mustered enough strength to commandeer his resting carriage, fled from the area, with Guts and the Falcons in pursuit of him. When Griffith wrecks the carriage and lands in a lake, Guts and the others rushed to his location. Soon as Guts reaches him, however, the Falcons are all whisked away into an alternate dimension by Griffith's returned Crimson Beherit.

Numerous demons are present to greet them, welcoming them to the nocturnal feast coined the "Eclipse", much to Guts' shock. Four profound entities emerge from within the dimension afterwards, introducing themselves as the God Hand and revealing the purpose of the Eclipse: for Griffith to offer his comrades as sacrifices in order to join their divine ranks, as has been preordained by fate. Proving to indeed be an inevitability, Griffith, having weighed his options as an invalid and reaffirmed his dream and ambition, offers his former comrades as sacrifices, therefore triggering the branding and unilateral slaughter of the Falcons. And it was because of the events of that day that made Guts the man he was today.

"You wouldn't be able to survive the way I was forced to," said Guts as he stood up and walked away from the group in preparation of the battle that was to begin.

"What does he mean by that," said Mei as she felt a shiver of fear as he had said that.

"Guts life has never been easy," said Naruto as he saw his men line up in formation and prepared to set out on his order, "but that is a story he would have to tell you himself since it is not my story to tell. But now is not the time to reminisce on the past. Now is the time to end this war to forge a brighter future."

"You are right," said Mei as she ordered her troops to ready up to set out for the battle that was to come, "so what is the plan of attack?"

"Do you know what direction the Hidden Mist Village is in," asked Naruto.

"It's directly in that direction," said Zabuza as he pointed them in the right direction. "But what do you plan to do. Are you seriously crazy enough to attempt a full on assault?"

"Why not," said Naruto with a chuckle, "since it will be the last thing they expect. My soldiers are at a disadvantage since the enemy knows the lay of the land and could use that to their advantage. So we are just going to eliminate that advantage off the face of the Earth." And with that, the Ring of Lucii began to glow, and then Naruto threw his arm out in front of him in the direction of their destination. Before anyone could ask what he had just done, they all felt the ground begin to shake around them. From a far off distance came a giant. He was a giant with brown skin that has white patterns on it as well. He also has a single, red eye that terrified all from the East that looked into it since those from the West had seen it before at least once in their lives. The giant's name was Titan, and on the command of his summoner, he punched the ground with one hand. The shockwave of the attack caused the forest leading the way to the Hidden Mist village to topple over. And then he slammed his other hand into the ground as well, sending out a wave made of the Earth that made the ground smooth by burying everything that stood in its way. Naruto only wished his girlfriends were on the ship to see this from a birds eye view since it would have looked amazing to see it as it happened. After the shockwave was over and the way was set, Titan disappeared in a flash of light. Naruto began to laugh as his men lined up to begin their march towards the battlefield.

"What was that," said Mei as she looked at Naruto with eyes that showed fear since here was a man who just summoned a monster the size of a fucking mountain to level nearly half the forest in less than a minute.

"That was only one of the five summons I possess," said Naruto as he couldn't stop laughing in good humor.

"Why the hell are you still laughing," shouted Mei, Zabuza, and Haku in unison.

"It's because Zabuza over there once called me predictable. And the look on his face was priceless."

Mei and Haku both glared at Zabuza as he himself began to sweat a little from the rage induced glares.

"But now is the time to end this war. Men, MARCH!"

"YES SIR!"

And as one unit, the soldiers of the Empire marched in synch towards the Hidden Mist Village…

(Ame- Akatsuki HQ)

"I come bearing unfortunate news," said Zetsu before the projections of the other members of the Akatsuki at their hideout.

"What news do you bear?" said Pein simply. "And what is the source behind it?"

"The jinchuriki of the seven tails has vanished and I have been unable to locate her position no matter where I searched," said Zetsu with his other darker half.

"It makes no sense. Where could she have disappeared to without anyone finding her?" said Konan, as she saw Pein thinking about this too.

"That isn't the end of it" said Zetsu while the other members of the organization frowned at this news. "I have also learned that the Jinchuriki of the four tails as well as the five have disappeared as well. It's like they just simply vanished into thin air. I have searched everywhere, but there is no trace of them. Even Taki and Iwa can't find them.

"How do we proceed if we have no idea where they are?" asked Itachi . While in another timeline, Itachi may have had to leave the village of his birth due to his clan becoming hostile and having to be killed to save Konoha as a whole, but he was forced to leave because he had killed his father to protect his mother since Fugaku attempted to kill her. Once he had done so his Mangekyo Sharingan activated since he was really close to his father and killing him pained him deeply. The act made Itachi snap inside and when he was confronted immediately afterwards by his childhood friend Shisui, he killed him as well going off of bloodlust and adrenaline. Itachi had run away from home after that day, and he became known throughout the country as Itachi the kinslayer, the man who had killed his father in cold blood. The bounty on him was high and he joined the Akatsuki to be safe from the Hunter Nin that would try to collect on his bounty.

"We could just go after the others first before we search for the ones we can't find?" suggested Kisame before hearing Itachi sigh while calling him an idiot.

"And how exactly do we find them? We are but nine people while entire villages full of shinobi have yet to even locate them. What possible chance do we have to do what a village cannot do themselves." said Itachi while looking in the darkest corner of the room, knowing that the true leader of the group was there pondering on the same thing as Itachi had just said..

"Enough! We will target the One-tailed Jinchuriki in Suna once the Chunin exams in Konoha are over. They will not expect an attack so soon after they are done so it will be the perfect moment to strike. Once we have that Biju secured, we will locate the others, and use whatever means we can to bring them back here for what must be done," said Pein seeing them nod in understanding.

But that was all before a loud laugh echoed in the dark room.

"What the fuck?" said Hidan while the laughter got louder and louder with a sense of dread filling the dark room.

"Well look what we have here," said Naruto as he stepped into the center of the room, in plain view of all the members of the Akatsuki, who looked at him in shock. For it was one thing to even find as well as infiltrate their hideout without alerting a single one of them, but to have the balls to just walk in front of all of them was just absurd to fully grasp. "Hello members of the Akatsuki. I am Prince Naruto Lucian of the Lucian Empire of the West."

"You know who we are," said Kisame as he was the first to come to his senses, "and yet you showed yourself to us. Why?"

"Simple," said Naruto as he looked at Kisame with an eye smile grin, "none of you are truly a threat to me."

"Jashin will taste your blood," screamed Hidan as he charged forward to slice Naruto up with his scythe. But he only took one step before his leg was blown off at the knee from a high caliber round from Sera's semi-automatic rifle. Hidan fell to the ground and grabbed a hold of his severed leg and put it back in place to allow this god Jashin to reattach it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Since my girlfriends might take any form of attack to my person personally and decide to take matters into their own hands." And as he said that, Esdeath as well as Ryuzetsu walked out of the shadows as well.

"So why are you here then," said Konan, who decided to be the rational on of the group and try to settle this without resorting to violence so quickly.

"I have come bearing information that you will want to hear as well as offering each and every one of you something that you will truly consider taking."

"And what makes you say that," said Pein as all six of his controlled bodies were looking at him and prepared to attack at a moment's notice if it came to that.

"I know the location of all three missing Jinchuriki you are looking for," said Naruto as he observed the reactions of all the people in the room and he was not disappointed with what he saw.

"And how exactly do you know where they are if not even Iwa or Taki could find them," asked Itachi.

"Well that's easy to explain since I'm the one who took them."

The looks of shock on their faces were priceless. He only wished he had a camera with him so he could take a picture and laugh about it in the future, but alas he did not. While most phone in the empire had a camera function added to it, his was custom made for other purposes and taking pictures wasn't something he needed so it was left out.

"So you are here to barter for them," said Pein with narrowed eyes on all six of his bodies, "so what is it you want for them."

"I did not come here to barter with their lives since I took them from their oppressive villages to give them their freedom."

"Why would you do that," said Pein through clenched teeth, "do you have any idea how long you have set back our plans! Give me one good reason to not kill you as well as your companions where you stand."

"Just one," chuckled Naruto, "I could give you more, but since you only wish for one I will oblige." And with that, he summoned forth the Blade of Uzu **(name I'm giving the blade he got from Uzu. Not very original I know but didn't care enough to think up a better name)** and as he did, Pein felt a warmth fill his body, not the ones he controlled but his true body that was hidden a few room away.

"What is that you are holding," asked Pein.

"This is the Blade of Uzu," said Naruto with a smile on his face, "I travelled to the ruins of Whirlpool where I was met by the spirits of our clan Nagato Uzumaki. They showed me where to find the blade made by our founding clan member, and told me of the betrayal that led to their demise."

"You know my name?"

"The blade showed me visions of all Uzumaki still left alive in the world. And it has fallen on me to bring our family back together and make us whole once more. Will you not join me cousin? Join me in making a peace that will last longer than it would have with your plan to use the Jinchuriki?"

"Yes," said all six bodies as they fell to their knees in joy and sadness with tears in their eyes. Joy that there were other Uzumaki out there so he had family once again, but sadness at the realization that he had become a monster to try and force peace on the world even though deep in his heart he knew it wouldn't work, and that the only reason he continued on this fruitless endeavor was because he had nothing else.

"And I will go with Nagato," said Konan, as she left the room by transforming into paper and flying through the air towards his real body.

"That's all fine and dandy," said Kisame, "but what about the rest of us? You said that you had an offer for all of us."

"And that is true," said Naruto with a grin, "for you see, I know why you have all joined this group. It's because you are all being hunted down by hunters after your large bounties and by banding together it scares them away since none of them have the power to fight off so many high powered shinobi at once. So what I'm offering you all is a place within the Lucian Empire, where there is something for all of you." And then Naruto proceeded to explain what he had in store for them all to enjoy.

For Deidara, who constantly said that art was an explosion, Naruto told him that he believed in that philosophy. But if it was only used to kill people there wouldn't be anyone to appreciate it in the end. So, Naruto told him about fireworks and how with explosions made by fireworks, Deidara could form art masterpieces for all to enjoy all over the world without killing people. Deidara was skeptical at first, but Naruto lit a few and showed him exactly what he meant, and Deidara liked what he saw. So he agreed to join with the promise of being shown how to create fireworks…

Hidan was mainly against even considering listening to Naruto in any way since he thought that there was absolutely nothing that he could be offered to make him change his mind. Yet he was proven wrong. Naruto told them that in the Empire, there were two different arenas made to help supplement war since there would always be those who wanted to fight other people, and would go crazy during times of peace. The one Naruto suggested for Hidan was known as the Blood arena, which was for those who wanted the true thrill of fighting unabated. There were no rules within the arena other than to not attempt to kill spectators. There those involved fought to the death of their own accord. Hidan had smiled as Naruto had told him about it, since there he would be able to kill many in the name of his dark lord Jashin. And with that, he was all for joining up…

Itachi was an easy person to convince, since all Naruto had to do was heal his eyes of the slowly growing blindness that had begun to affect him from using them so much over the years as well as give him safe haven away from the Hunter nin that were after him…

Kakuzu was another easy person to convince since the man was obsessed with money, and Naruto offered him the means to start his own excavation company within the empire since there was so much land that was untouched and numerous minerals were buried that could make him a rich man if he ran his company right. So with money signs in his eyes, Kakuzu agreed to join up…

Kisame was told of the lighter version of the Blood arena, where death was not permitted and the fights were regulated, but Kisame wasn't interested in that. He agreed to join on the condition that Naruto would fight him one on one w=in the near future using only their swords. Naruto agreed and Kisame joined along with the rest…

Zetsu was another matter altogether since he had no rea loyalties to anyone other than Kagura, which made up his dark side of his body. But his instincts told him that if he allowed Zetsu to live, that he would become a major problem later, and he had always trusted his instincts since they never lead him astray before. So Naruto had Ryuzetsu just burn him to cinders to avoid so much trouble in the future if he was allowed to live…

Sasori proved to be one of the trickier ones to convince since the man's goals in life weren't exactly clear to Naruto. So Naruto just asked him what he wanted, and what he wanted was just a place to continue to make his puppets. Naruto agreed to this under the agreement that they would not be made to attack innocent people or else he would be destroyed. And to nail the point home, Naruto whispered in his ear that he knew about Sasori's weakness, being his heart in the sealed container. And with that there was only one more to convince…

"Damn you Uzumaki," said a man who jumped out of the shadows in anger, he wore an orange mask with a spiral pattern focused around his right eye. "You dare to ruin my plans for this world!"

"Ah yes," said Naruto as he looked at the man before him with pity since his spies had been able to learn a lot about his Moon Eye Plan and the loss of his friend Rin. So much pain was contained in this one man, but he was certain that he would be able to help mend his pain with what he had planned. "So the true leader of the Akatsuki appears before me himself. To what do I owe this honor?"

"You took away the Jinchuriki I needed for my plan to work as well as turned the other members away from the organization itself. Do you know what you have done?!"

"I stopped you from creating a false reality were your childhood friend is still alive," said Naruto to the utter shock of the man before him.

"How do you know of my plans," said the man through clenched teeth as he formed his hands into fists in anger and squeezed to the point where blood was drawn by the force used.

"My spies are quite good at their craft, Uchiha Obito."

And with that, the now named Obito charged forward with his tanto in hand in an attempt to pierce Naruto's heart. But he was stopped halfway, and when he looked down to see why his feet weren't moving, he saw that his legs were frozen to the ground all the way up to his knees.

"I meant what I said when I said that I had something for everyone Obito," said Naruto as he beckoned forth something that was concealed within the dark corner of the room. And to Obito's utter shock, out came someone who he would have taken on the world itself for if it was not for Naruto's intervention. For out of the corner came his old friend Rin Nohara. She wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over her light purple, shuriken-patterned outfit. She looked exactly like she did the day that Kakashi killed her. The ice that held him in place receded and Obito ran towards Rin and hugged here with tears in his eyes. For this wasn't a dream and he was truly happy.

"How is this possible?" asked Obito as he looked towards Naruto for an answer.

"On my way towards Mist village," started Naruto, "I heard crying in the distance. Being a man who tries to help all who I can, I followed the sounds and came upon the spirit of Rin herself. She was surprised to see me since no one else ever had even though they had been in the area. But I explained to her who I was and that with the powers I have, I am able to see certain spirits who still linger on in our realm when their emotion are too strong and keep them tethered to the pain of the living. She explained what had happened that day when she had been killed, and her sadness wouldn't let her move on. So I used a spell to bring her back to life so that she could live a full one and have no regrets so that her journey to the other side would go better than before. Once I mentioned your name and how you were still alive, she all but begged to be taken to you, so I did just that.

"Thank you," said Obito as he got on one knee and kneeled before Naruto, "you have given me something that I will never be able to repay you back for. And for this, I thank you from the depths of my heart."

"Think nothing of it my friend," said Naruto, who was in shock that there was a, Uchiha who are very arrogant and proud people, who just willingly kneeled before him, "and I can offer you a home within the Empire. You won't have to worry about losing one another again if you take my offer since there you don't have to fight. There you can find a profession that you are good at and live your life the way you want to and not the way that others force you to."

"That sounds wonderful," said Rin, who had not let go of Obito this entire time since she was just so happy that her friend was alive as well as her.

"I second that," said Obito, as he finally did something he wanted to do so many years ago yet was too scared to attempt when he was younger. He kissed Rin on the lips with all the passion that his body could muster, which she returned in full. And after they were done making out, Naruto told them that it was time to go, so they followed him out of their former headquarters towards a brighter (or in Hidan's case bloodier) future…

(A/N: I know many of you will read this and get pissed that the Akatsuki were easily disbanded without a fight in this story, but like I said in my other story, I like to think outside the box and do things that others are not doing themselves. Also think about this for a sec. Why exactly are they evil in the first place? Sure they all pissed off their villages in some way, but now they are wanted by everyone, even enemy villages. In the world of Naruto, all shinobi kill so what makes those shinobi so special why the members of the Akatsuki are wanted men. So that is why I am giving them another choice in my story. Plain and simple.)


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: I'm surprised that no one called me out on the way I ended the Akatsuki last chapter. I thought at least one or two people would be pissed and voice their anger, but surprisingly no one has. Plus this story is getting more Reviews than my Sol Uzumaki did by this chapter and that is awesome to me, since without feedback, I don't know exactly what to avoid in the future. But thanks for the reviews and so far I've only seen a vote for Mabui as well as Tatuya and Kurenai for the extra harem members. See I don't deal in incest, so that's out, and I said no one from Konoha so no Kurenai, especially her since there is a reason for that beyond her being a shinobi of Konoha but you will just have to read and see why later. And I'm sorry Lone Fallen Wolf, but no Aranea for this story. She is hot and I'll give you that but compare her to the rest of the women that are with Naruto already and she would be killed quite quickly if she tried to hook up with him. Sorry, but on with the next chapter!)

Yagura sat in his chair behind his desk in the tower of the Mizukage in Mist Hidden Village. He had placed the entire village on high alert for hours now and there was a constant feeling of dread creeping up his spine. Why was this you may ask? Well that is because of the fact that in the span of a single minute, one third of the forest that surrounded their village had just disappeared after their village was hit with a massive earthquake of some sort. Yagura had looked out the window and saw what appeared to be a nude dark skinned man that appeared normal size to him in the distance, but then his brain began to process that if the man seemed normal size in the distance, then that means he was far larger up close and in person. So a deep fear set in since if such a man made its way towards the village, they would have been royally fucked, even with his powers. He silently prayed to Kami that the giant man who obviously was the cause of the earthquake would stay away, and to his utter relief, the man just disappeared into thin air, and as he did, Yagura began to breathe deeply and ordered his secretary to order the village into high alert and to not disturb him so that he can calm himself. He began to meditate since it helped him calm himself whenever he needed to do just that, but shortly after he had started to relax internally, a shinobi rushed into his office, and by the looks of fear on his face along with the fact he was out of breath, he had run to tell him something bad.

"Why are you in my office," growled Yagura, "I ordered that no one was to disturb me during my meditation. So unless the village is under threat of imminent attack or is quite literally on fire, your life is forfeit."

"My lord," said the Shinobi, "there is a large army outside our gates. They are sporting a flag of some unknown place."

Yagura felt the cold embrace of dread creep back up his spine as he heard this. Something in his gut told him that this mysterious army was the source of the giant he had seen not too long ago. While the rational part of his mind told him to make peace with this unknown army, there was a stronger voice that creeped up from the back of his mind that overridden his rational side and ordered him to attack their forces and leave no survivors.

"Order all troops to the walls," said Yagura, "this army is most likely pro bloodline and need to perish alongside those abominations!" And as he ordered it, the shinobi ran out his office to deliver his order to the troops. Yagura placed his hand on a seal on the wall, and as he did it glowed as it recognized his chakra and the wall slid open. Inside were various documents along with his weapon of choice, a club with uneven sized hooks and a green flower on the larger end. He picked up his weapon and resealed the wall back to where it was. Once he had what he needed, he exited the room to fight alongside his men against this mystery army…

(Outside the walls of Mist)

The army of the Lucian Empire formed up outside the walls of Mist in the standard siege position, and all they needed was the order to begin the operation to conquer the village. They were fully aware that the enemy knew that they were there since it's quite impossible to hide an army of their size once the forest itself was destroyed like it was. Plus the sounds of five thousand marching soldiers wasn't quiet in the least, so it helped the enemy detect them long before they were visible.

"So what is the plan here," said Mei as she had ordered her troops to stay behind the Empire troops since Naruto had asked her nicely to do so since he explained that they would only get in the way as well as get hurt if they were in front of them. "Because I'm not seeing how you plan to succefuly stage a siege on the village here."

"Just wait for it," said Naruto as he scanned the walls of Mist. He saw a large amount of troops on the walls, but he knew from fighting in a major war that nothing is that easy, and to expect the unexpected at all times. So he quietly whispered 'Scan' to himself and observed the battlefield once again. What he saw made him chuckle. Since there were numerous underground tunnels that were full of Mist Shinobi so that they could surround any attacking army when they least expected it. Naruto had to admit that it was quite an ingenious idea, but it was ultimately futile towards people like him.

"So the leader of the bloodline users has come home," said a voice loud and clear from the walls of Mist. Naruto looked up and saw a young adult, though rather short for his age with a head of short, messy, grey hair which fell over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left, pink, pupiless eyes and what seemed to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he wore a green poncho. He also wore a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a matching green apron over his pants. He wore a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a club with uneven sized hooks which had a green flower on the larger end. Naruto immediately recognized this man as Yagura Karatachi, the Mizukage of the village and the spearhead of the bloodline purge. "Finally come to your senses and want to surrender for execution?"

"No Yagura," said Mei with a voice that was just filled with fury, "we have come to end your reign of terror once and for all."

"And you think with this small amount of reinforcements that you will succeed where Zabuza failed?" laughed Yagura, "you must be more insane than I possibly thought. But before I kill you all for your little rebellious act, who are these people with you and where are they from. I want to know so that I can turn my efforts towards them next and kill them next after I'm done with you bloodline users."

Naruto as well as Guts heard Yagura say this and then looked at each other. They then proceeded to laugh to the point of tears since they hadn't heard someone say something so ridiculous in so long.

"You dare laugh at me," yelled Yagura in anger.

"My apologies," said Naruto as he wiped a tear from his eye, "but it's been quite some time since I heard someone attempt to threaten me or my men like that. It was nostalgic to say the least. But don't let our small numbers fool you, since what we lack in numbers we make up for in skill and technique."

"If your men are as great as you claim, then come forth so that I can personally grant each of them their deaths."

"Oh you would like us to do that wouldn't you," chuckled Naruto, "but I see past your taunt as well as know of your plan." Naruto then channeled magical energy into his hand to form a greenish brown sphere. Once the sphere was fully formed he slammed it into the ground and shouted 'Tremor!' Once the spell was cast, all the shinobi that were hiding underground were violently ejected from their hiding holes. What had happened was that the ground had leveled itself out so quickly that the force of it caused them to fly upwards as it did so. About five percent of the troops were squashed to death since they weren't near the secret exit that they would use to surround the enemy and perform a pincer attack. They quickly got to their feet and prepared to attack on the orders of the Mizukage.

"How did you know of our plans?" asked Yagura in anger that his plan had failed.

"You are not the first person I have seen in my lifetime to try and do as you have done. I fought in a war to help unify the lands of the West and succeeded with the help of my father. I have studied night and day to plan out countermeasures for plans such as these, and I must say that I'm glad I did.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I," chuckled Naruto, as he looked at Yagura with his eyes turning angelic blue, "why I am the crown Prince Naruto Lucian of the Lucian Empire of the West. But for you my dear Mizukage, I'm your personal Shinigami and I have come to collect your very soul."

"Don't just stand there," shouted Yagura to his shinobi, "kill them all!" And as he ordered them, his Shinobi charged forward towards Naruto and his soldiers.

"Marksman," said Naruto as he rose up one hand, "fire the first volley." And as he ordered it, around five hundred men shot a round of burst fire from their rifles. It cut down a large amount of the shinobi charging towards them. When they saw so many of their comrades die so quickly without being anywhere near their enemy, they resorted to using a various amount of jutsu of all different elements.

As soon as they did, the Berserkers that were in the front upholstered and powered up their golden colored energy shields ( **Phalanx shields from Destiny series but golden colored energy with black metal** ) that alone were enough to cover at least four men, but due to the modifications that were perfected from large amounts of trial and error, the more of them that were grouped together, the larger the area of protection was since the energy combined to make it far larger. Plus with the modern version that they held, there was no blatant weak spot on the front of the shield. Naruto had laughed at the inventor who showed him that design, which was a good shield but when you can power it down by hitting it dead center in the non-glowing bit it was a major foresight on his account. He pointed it out to the inventor, who laughed at his own oversight on his invention once he became aware of the major flaw. But once fixed, the shields were essential for holding the line in the Unification war during major battles. The jutsu hit the shields full force and yet did no damage to them. Naruto called out to the men to continue firing upon the enemy, and every second, hundreds of shinobi fell over dead from a gunshot wound. Mei as well as the other rebels looked at this in horror since they knew that if they ever fought this man and his empire, that they would suffer the same fate as the shinobi dead on the field. After a few minutes of a one sighted slaughter, those who remained retreated towards the wall, Which Yagura ordered closed in an attempt to fend off the enemy long enough for them to set up traps and do something to turn this battle around in their favor since they had lost so many men.

"So they are beginning to retreat," said Naruto as he channeled more energy into his ring in preparation of another summon, "well we can't have that now can we. Come forth my radiant ice queen and freeze all who dare to run away from your grace." And out of thin air, came a woman with pale blue skin, purple eyes with white eye shadow, pointed elvish ears and hornlike protrusions that resemble icicles. She wore her long silvery hair in elaborate braids, and her body is covered by lace-pattern frost that resembles lingerie. She has sheer white sleeves made of frost and a filigree choker made of ice. This was his summon known as Shiva and she split into four smaller copies of herself and flew forward into the air towards the enemy. Wherever they flew, everything from the ground to the greenery as well as the fleeing shinobi froze solid along with large numerous icicles jutted out of the ground. All four of the spirits flew into the gates, freezing it along with the surrounding wall as well. Naruto then walked forward ahead of his men, and held his hand up. The rebels looked at this god of a man who had such power at his command, especially Haku since this man had access to ice powers that far surpassed his own bloodline, in wonder since they questioned what else this man could possibly do to surprise them next. And they weren't disappointed, since with a click of his fingers, all the ice that lay before him shattered. The shinobi that were frozen shattered into ice dust, and the walls of Mist crumbled.

"Men," said Guts as he stood beside Naruto, "We have our orders. Stun ammunition and stun equipment is to be used so that those remaining can be judged by the new Mizukage. Tag everyone inside, both young and old. Leave the Mizukage to me. Is that clear?"

"YES SIR!" shouted the soldiers in unison before they all as one charged forward into the village. Within minutes of them entering, gunshots could be heard as they began subduing everyone inside.

"So what will happen to those inside the village," asked Mei as she walked up to Naruto, who quickly nodded to Guts before he ran into the village alongside the others.

"Don't worry about them," said Naruto as he smiled at her, "we use what are called stun bullets for non-lethal takedowns. They were made to paralyze the body so that those hit with the bullet can't move. It was useful whenever we needed a live person to interrogate during the war."

"But why do what you did if you could have just stunned them this whole time?"

"This was a technique known as shock and awe. Once the enemy sees that they are severely underpowered, they either retreat from the battlefield like these ones did in utter fear, or their pride gets the best of them and they attack with everything they have in a desperate attempt to cause some sort of damage to us, but either way they have only played into our hands since we know how to handle each scenario. This was why I asked you to get everyone of your spies out of the village as well as to order your men to stand behind us since we didn't want them caught in the crossfire."

"Point taken," said Zabuza as they all heard an inhuman roar in the distance, and out of village jumped Yagura in his three tailed form. Guts had fought the man in the village and easily overpowered him in both his standard form along with his Tailed form, so when Yagura saw he couldn't beat this monster of a man, he turned his rage to those traitors outside the walls so that he could end this civil war once and for all since with them dead the Empire would have no reason to fight him. He charged forward at Naruto himself who calmly got into a defensive stance and summoned up the Shield of the Just to block his attack. Yagura attacked him in a frenzied state, yet Naruto kept calm the entire time and blocked every one of Yagura's attacks with his shield flawlessly. The rebels had backed away from the fight as it happened since none of them had the power to fight Yagura in his Tailed Beast form and to see someone defend against him was an amazing feat to see. Yagura in his rage at not killing his intended target jumped backwards and began to charge up his Biju Bomb. Yet before he could fire it, Guts jumped in front of Naruto and opened up his metallic hand and pulled the string that set off the cannon that was concealed within it. The blast tore right through Yagura beast form and knocked out him out as it did it since the energy of his form had taken the blunt of the damage. All the rebels looked at the man in shock since they as a whole couldn't defeat Yagura, and yet here were two men, one that easily blocked all his attacks and the other quite literally blew his head off in a sense with one attack.

"And so ends another tyrant," said Naruto as he walked up to Yagura's downed body and pulled out his personal revolver known as Death Penalty. Rumors spoke about it throughout the empire. Many said that it was a dread pistol employing rounds that inflict mortal wounds. Others claimed that a single hit has the power to kill instantly no matter where the wound is inflicted. While the rumors were only half right, Naruto was always hesitant to use it, since he saw it as the ultimate insult to his enemy to die by gunshot instead of like a warrior by fighting with melee weapons when it came to personally fighting against him. But as he looked at the young man that lay unconscious before him as he pulled the hammer back to shoot him between the eyes, he felt something in his gut that told him to stop and take a step back to observe something. He was one to always trust his gut feelings since they had always been beneficial in the past so he did just that. So he used his foot to kick Yagura into a position where he was flat on his back. He cast Study on his eyes ( **another form of Scan from Final Fantasy games** ) and looked at Yagura again, but what he saw only made him sadden inside a well as infuriated as well. He unsummoned his pistol and ordered Guts to take Yagura to the airship he was currently calling down.

"Why are you taking him away," demanded Mei in anger at seeing the man responsible for so many innocent lives being taken before their times.

"I came to help kill a tyrant," said Naruto as he saw his soldiers in the distance with the help of his magically enhanced eyes before the spell wore off gathering the entire populace into the center of town. "And yet I have come to learn that the very man everyone called a monster was himself controlled by someone who was the true perpetrator for these bloodline purges. But why he did that is the question, and how is the even bigger question. But for now, the village is yours to rule as you see fit. My men will remain here to help you rebuild the village as well as protect it from anyone foolish enough to attack it in an attempt to destroy you while you are weak, wait a minute," said Naruto as the pieces of this puzzle that was going through his mind began to come together.

"Why," asked Haku in concern, "what's wrong?"

"That was why Yagura was controlled to do what he did," said Naruto, "to weaken your village so that in the future, the one who did this could invade and wipe you out when the war was over and you were spread thin due to how many died during it."

"So you mean to tell me that someone used Yagura to instigate a war to weaken us so that we wouldn't be able to fend off the forces of another attacking village?"

"Exactly," said Naruto, "and if I hadn't come along and offered to help, then the war would have only led to more deaths and further weakened your village beyond repair."

"I want to know who had the balls to do this," said Mei in utter rage as the truth set in and it didn't sit well with her, "and when I find that person responsible, I will melt them into a puddle with my bloodline!"

"But we don't know who did this yet, so let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. The first thing that needs to happen is for you as the newest Mizukage to judge those who are still alive in the village since the effects of the paralysis will only last a few hours so the sooner the better. Then I can have some people come and help bring your village up to the modern age of technology like we do in the West."

"You would do that?"

"We have an alliance, and you have kept your side of the bargain so yes we are more than happy to assist in the rebuilding of your village. If you need anything at all, just let my friend Guts know. He has a device that can get in contact with our construction workers and anything else you might need. But if you will excuse me, I have places I need to get to and a strict time schedule to do it in."

"Where is it that you need to go," asked Zabuza as the airship Naruto commanded to land did just that. And as the hatch opened up for him to get inside, he got in.

"I need to meet up with a few people and then head to Konoha for the Chunin Exams," said Naruto without looking at them.

"But why are you heading there, to observe them for potential soldiers?"

"No," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I'm participating in them personally." And with that, the airship closed its hatch and took off towards its destination. And as it disappeared from sight, the same thought came to all who had heard Naruto say what he did.

"Those Genin are so fucked…"

(2 weeks later)

The village of Konoha was abuzz with activity, but that was to be expected from having so many people here for the Chunin Exams. Usually, the village wasn't as busy as it was today for the upcoming Chunin Exams, but once the news that the mysterious Lucian Empire were going to participate alongside the Genin to test their strength alongside them. The people of Konoha were also aware that if they could defeat the team sent by the Emperor, that an alliance would be made with them. And once that alliance was made, it meant lots of business for their village along with more advanced technology to help them advance their village. If they could gain all that, then they would become the strongest village in the East and with the help of the Empire would easily crush all the other villages easily if what Jiraiya stated about their advanced weaponry as well as Kakashi said about the rifle used to threaten him.

When the other villages heard through their own spy networks that the Empire would be participating as well, they made plans to send teams of Genin as well in an attempt to show that they were far more worthy of an alliance with such a large Empire over Konoha. Their orders were to defeat the teams of Konoha and show those sent from the Empire that they were stronger. Or at least that was the case for Kumo as well as Mist, since Iwa thought about it for a while before they decided not to. Their Kage had a gut feeling that something else was going on here so he decided to observe the situation from afar and plan something else to form an alliance with the Empire. Mist obviously couldn't send a team since those they were planning to send, were wiped out when the Empire struck and eliminated those who were for the Bloodline purges. The irony of the moment was the people they were trying to impress had in turn wiped them out in less than a day. So out of the villages, only Suna as well as Kumo sent out those they thought could show their strength…

Yet to the surprise of everyone in the village, those who the Emperor said would arrive were not there yet. This made the higher ups of Konoha very angry as well as skeptical about whether they would show up at all in the first place. They were angry since they had secretly formed plans to force the Empire to see things their way and make the alliance happen one way or another. So many days of planning were going down the drain simply because they had simply yet to arrive, and what good were those plans if the target was nowhere to be manipulated? The Exams were to be held the next morning and still they had not arrived. Even the Fire Daimyo was here in hopes to see the Emperor himself since Minato had run through some of the plans he had that in the end would benefit Fire Country as a whole and was given the permission of the Daimyo himself as long as he was given a large portion of the profits that they would receive once their plans bore fruit.

Outside of the gates of Konoha stood two men who were bored out of their Kami damned mind. It was so boring just like it was on most days to guard the gates of the village, yet they did it simply because it was their job. The man on the left side of the gate had brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair was combed down and always covered his right eye. He wore his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin and a flak jacket. This man was known as Izumo Kamizuki. His companion had long, spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He had a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin. He wore the standard attire of a Konoha shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. He was also carrying a pair of bladed weapons strapped to his back. This man was known as Kotetsu Hagane.

"So do you actually think that this 'Lucian Empire' team is going to show," asked Izumo as he threw a kunai at a target that he placed there to help him keep his aim as well as pass the time in complete boredom.

"I'm not sure," said Kotesu as he sat down on a chair as he wrote in a journal of his, "but I'm starting to doubt that they will since there is only one more day until the Exam itself and they have yet to arrive to register. Time is running out for them at this rate."

"So here's a hypothetical question for you," said Izumo, "but if they do arrive, how much do you want to bet that they will arrive in one of those high tech airships of theirs to get here."

"Do you really expect royalty to enter a territory of a place they have never been full of people they have never met in their lives to bring anything that technologically advanced knowing damn well that someone will attempt to steal it in some way when they are not looking? Cause I may not know that much about those who reside in the west, I'm fairly sure they are not that stupid."

"And you are willing to bet that you are right," said Izumo with a grin on his face.

"No," said Kotesu, "Since I don't make stupid bets like that one."

And before they could say anything else, they looked up due to the sun being blocked by something, which wouldn't have been a big deal to worry about if it weren't for the major fact that there wasn't a cloud in the sky that day. So what had caused the sudden shade to hit them? Why it was a medium sized airship that flew through the air, making its way towards the stadium since it was large enough for them to land in and make a flashy entrance. The people in Konoha, both from their village as well as from others, saw this ship and began to flock towards the stadium to see who had come from the Empire in the West. Minato was at the head of the group along with his wife as well as the clan heads and the Council members; each was eyeballing this advanced piece of technology and couldn't wait to get their hands on such a device for their own purposes. The ship landed on the ground and once it did, the hatch opened up.

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood at the top of the ramp that led to the ground that came with this model of airship. Usually they didn't and the soldiers just jumped out since the shock bracers in their combat boots were able to negate any type of fall damage they may suffer from such a high drop. As he stood there, he mind raced with all the memories he had of this place, most if not all of them bad. The only good memories he had of this place were of the two people within the village he would help so as to keep the promises he made to the both of them, but for now he calmed himself. It helped that his girlfriends were there and each one kissed him as they walked past him and down the ramp into the view of those in the village. Kakashi was in the crowd, and as he saw Seras exit the airship, he felt a cold chill go up his spine since the last time they met, she had a rifle at the back of his head with full intent to kill him if push came to shove. Plus he, nor Yamato, had even sensed her approaching from behind when she snuck up on them. Once the three of them exited the airship, two dozen fully armored soldiers exited as well and form two lines before they turned inwards and bowed to one knee. Usually they wouldn't do such a thing since Naruto wasn't that big on such formalities, but they did it just this once for show as he as well as Alucard exited the airship last along with Sebastian who stood behind them as a good butler does. The members of the councils saw the armor that the soldiers wore and were internally frothing at the prospect of getting their hands on such a thing for themselves.

"Greetings from the Lucian Empire of the west," said Naruto as he stood in front of Minato and placed his hat to his chest as he bowed slightly to the man. Even though internally he wanted nothing more than to summon up one of his more powerful summon and end the village right now, his father Ardyn had taught him to control his emotions and he used what he learned from him now to keep his utter rage for the man he once called father in his youth and everything he stood for in check. Angel also appeared on his shoulder like she did whenever she sensed that he was tense in some way, and it always helped to calm him down. The people looked at her since they had never seen a creature like her before but since they had never been to the West past the wall, they weren't so surprised about that little fact. "I am Naruto Lucian, crown Prince of the Lucian Empire, and this would be my father the Emperor Alucard Lucian."

Alucard was wearing the same clothes he wore when he met with Jiraiya and his group a few weeks ago, and it made him look intimidating to those in Konoha as well as regal without having to wear flamboyant clothing of any sort like their own Daimyo liked to wear.

"It is an honor to have you in our humble village," said Minato as he along with the others surrounding him bowed along with him, "and I'm guessing that you are tired from your journey here, so we have prepared a room for you along with those you brought with you for the duration of this exam. It is in the penthouse suite of one of our most luxurious of hotels in the village."

"Why that is very kind of you," replied Alucard, "and it is true that it was a long flight so we shall head to the room and make ourselves comfortable. For my students have a very big day ahead of them tomorrow. So if you would kindly show us to our room that would be most appreciated."

"My wife Kushina will show you to your room," said Minato as he motioned for her to step forward, "so if you will please follow her, then we will get you settled in for the day."

And as they walked past him, Minato caught his ex-son Naruto briefly glare at him from the corner of his eyes as he passed by. Minato scowled internally, but he knew that when their plans came to fruition that he would make him pay for that. He would be sure to break that boy to the point that he wouldn't so much as breath without begging for his permission…

The group followed Kushina in silence since there wasn't really anything to talk about at the moment. Many people stopped on the street to move out of their way and see the Emperor for themselves. And when they were a few blocks away from the hotel itself, Naruto looked to the side and saw a dark alley, but it wasn't the alley itself that caught his eye, but the fact that there was a puppy in it with what appeared to be a bleeding foot. Naruto was a major animal lover and his instincts dictated that he help this puppy.

"You guys go ahead," said Naruto as he walked away from the group,"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

"Are you sure son," asked Alucard in concern, "do you want an escort?"

"No, I will be fine. I'll meet you at the hotel in a bit."

"Okay then," said Alucard as the rest of the group walked to the hotel without him.

Naruto walked into the alley towards the puppy, who limped away from him in fear until he reached the end and could go no further. The puppy barked in fear at the man, but Naruto just smiled as he summoned up a dagger and threw it directly in between its eyes. As he did, the Genjutsu broke and instead of a puppy, there was a fully grown Inuzuka dog in its place dead with the dagger sticking out its head.

"Nice try with the illusion," said Naruto without looking at the men who had surrounded him from behind, "but illusions don't work on me."

"Naruto Lucian," said the leader of the group, "you are to come with us to an undisclosed location to commence with your reeducation for the glory of Konoha."

"Did you really think that I would willingly walk right into a trap like this," said Naruto as he turned around to face his attackers. And just as he thought, there were two dozen ROOT Nin standing there with weapons at the ready in the off chance that he resisted.

"You have no say in the matter boy," said the Root leader, "now come with us peacefully or else we have been authorized to use force. Don't try to fight us boy, we have you surrounded and outnumbered."

"Is that what you think," laughed Naruto as he held his hand behind his back as he laughed, "Because if so, then you should check again."

The leader quickly looked behind him and saw that all the men that had come with him had simply vanished without a trace to where they could have gone. The man then charged forward in an attempt to capture the boy by himself since he as well as his group had been told that failure was not an option and would mean certain death. But before he could even close half the gap of space between them, several people came out of the shadows themselves and held him down. These demons were known as the Shadow khan, demons that lived in the Shadow realm and could enter and exit through any shadow or bit of darkness anywhere which made them the perfect spies since what secrets could one keep from their own shadow?

"Did your master honestly think that he was the only one with a shadow group," chuckled Naruto as he summoned the Blade of Uzu to his hand.

"You planned on this happening," asked the last Root member.

"I did, since I wanted to see how much of a threat they gauged me as. And seeing that they only sent two dozen of you in an attempt to capture me, they obviously don't think that I'm that big of a threat." And with that, he sliced the man's throat and watched the man's body sink into the darkness along with the Shadow khan that had appeared to restrain him. And with that bit of business over with, he continued onwards to his hotel room…

(10 min later)

Naruto arrived at the room just as Kushina was leaving, and from the looks of surprise on her face, she obviously knew what had just been attempted against him and that their plan had failed in some way. So she left to go find her husband and report this while Naruto had walked into the room…

(Meanwhile- One floor down, 4 hours later)

In a room that was directly below Inoichi Yamanaka was getting himself comfortable. He had been ordered by Minato to infiltrate the mind of the Emperor and make him more susceptible to opening up trade and allying themselves with Konoha. And while he was in there, he was to also implant false fact about Naruto so that when he was returned after he had been reeducated then he wouldn't cause a fuss about it if Naruto started to act strange. So he sat down, got comfortable and used his family's signature Mind Transfer jutsu to invade the mind of the Emperor…

(Alucard's Mindscape)

Inoichi stood in the most gruesome mindscape he has ever seen in his entire lifetime and he had been in the minds of some of the most depraved convicts in his life. It was a dense forest at night made of extremely narrow, bloodied trees. He then looked up and gasped at what he saw. It wasn't a forest of tree; it was a mass of stakes as far as the eye could see. On each one of those stakes was a person impaled on it crying out in utter pain. He then looked at the ground and only saw blood but felt a solid underground that he could walked upon. The mindscape was completed by a black mist giving it an eerie aura.

'This man must be a monster, there's no other reason for this kind of mindscape. But how did a man like this become an Emperor of such a large Empire?' He then heard a howl followed by human screams. Wanting to know what was screaming he decided to follow the sounds. Inoichi walked for what felt like hours, his clothing bloodied and ripped due to the stakes that he walked by. He finally arrived at a clearing, here he finally could look at the moon due to the lack of stakes, and it was an eerie blood red. In the center of the clearing stood a tree several meters high, on one of the branches of said tree was a rope. Inoichi looked where the rope connected and saw the body of a muscular man. The man didn't seem in a very good state from the looks of it. He was currently choking due to the rope constructing his airway. When he looked like he was about to pass out, the rope broke allowing him to fall. When he was falling, a wooden spike rose from the ground impaling the man in the stomach. Suddenly four more spikes erupted impaling him in each limb. Each of said spikes then started to glow in a different color. One spike glowed red setting his right arm ablaze. Another spike glowed blue and ice started to crawl along the man's other arm. The third one was yellow, electrocuting him with massive power outage. The last one was green. Inoichi wondered what the color green stood for until he saw the man's leg was dissolving like it was dumped in bath of acid. The man couldn't stop himself from screaming in agony. The spikes suddenly stopped glowing and Inoichi thought that the torture session was over. Yet he was proven wrong when heard the flapping of wings. Inoichi looked towards the sound and saw a massive colony of bats. The bats descended and attacked the man relentlessly. They tore away savagely at his throat. They also bit through his torso and started gnawing at his internal organs. Some bats tore his heart out of his ribcage in a gruesome manner that made Inoichi turn green in disgust. The man's scream echoed throughout the mindscape. All the bats then bit the man somewhere and dragged the man towards the gallows which were miraculously repaired. The spikes then returned back into the ground, the man's body also started to heal from the damage done to it. The bats then positioned the man over the rope noose and dropped the man into it, hanging him and restarting the cycle. If he didn't work at the ANBU I.T. division, he would have puked for sure after seeing this.

What Inoichi wasn't aware of this man was who he was. This man was named Volt. What many people didn't know in the Empire was that originally there were 48 countries instead of the 47 that remained today. This man was the king of that country that at first glance was a normal kingdom like many others. Like Naruto had done for the other kingdoms, he sent a peace envoy that he sent to every other country to see who would oppose them and who would join willingly. But out of all kingdoms that he would face Volt's was the worst one he would encounter. He had sent Ryuzetsu with a few powerful soldiers to offer a chance at peace, but with the help of his personal mage he found a way to negate her Devil fruit powers and attempted to rape her. It was only by the sacrifice of the soldiers that went with her that she made it out alive and unsoiled. As she ran for her life from the men that were after her, she saw what the kingdom had hid away for her arrival in an attempt to lure her in before she was trapped forever as a sex slave to various men. There were women everywhere, completely mind broken being raped everywhere, both young and old. They were being bought and sold as slaves out in the open. Ryuzetsu had successfully made it back to the airship that was outside the walls in one piece and made it back to Naruto in tears. With the help of his magic, she got her powers back, but the fury he felt was greater than even against his own ex-father. He ordered Alucard to come with him that day and no one else was allowed to follow. They had made their way to the kingdom, and as soon they were within sight of the wall, Volt shouted out to him that unless he returned Ryuzetsu to become his personal sex toy, he would take his time killing him slowly. Naruto had only said one simple line after that…

"Alucard, release restraint level zero."

Alucard then exploded outwards into the forms of all he had devoured over his lifetime and with that, he laid waste to the entirety of the kingdom. No one was spared, not even the women since in a situation such as this death was a much better option. While the men were devoured by his power, the women and children were buried where they stood so not to suffer an eternity of pain. The kingdom was razed to nothing but rubble by Naruto's power as Alucard killed off everyone within it. Soon, all that remained was Volt in his throne room. Naruto had walked up to the man with his gun pointed at his head and pulled the hammer down to kill him, but instead he unsummoned it and told Volt he was free to go. That the former king losing everything including his kingdom was punishment enough, that the nightmares of what he had seen would haunt his memories forever. Volt ran away from Naruto, unaware of the smirk that came to his face, since as soon as Volt exited through the doors leading out of the throne room, he was slowly devoured by Alucard who was on the other side of those doors.

"Woof!"

Inoichi almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the sound. He looked around and saw a black dog had appeared before him. It had two red eyes and a set of razor-sharp teeth that made Inoichi a little on edge. Inoichi then noticed that the dog had an iron collar with a dog tag. He then crouched and took the dog tag in his hand to examine it.

"For whoever finds Baskerville…" He then looked at the dog which was wagging his tail in happiness. "Baskerville, what a cute name for a dog like you." The dog barked happily at Inoichi who continued to read the tag.

"Be prepared to suffer for eternity as dog food. What kind of dog tag is this? He looks pretty docile to me?" He then looked at Baskerville and saw four pairs of reds eyes leering at him instead of the two he saw before. The dog's head started to grow till it was as big as Inoichi who was frozen in fear at seeing such a sight. The black dog then opened his maw revealing his gleaming teeth, ready to tear through the mind walker's flesh. Inoichi tried to return back to his body but he couldn't leave to his surprise. It was like something or someone was blocking him. It then hit him that he had fucked up big time and bit off more than he could ever possibly chew. Baskerville then snapped at the Yamanaka. Reacting by instinct, he jumped backwards away from the beast. The giant-headed dog roared at the blonde who fled. Baskerville then shrunk his head and chased him. While Inoichi had a start on Baskerville, he wasn't clothed for running and couldn't maneuver well in the forest of stakes and blood. Baskerville on the other hand was running at high speeds through the forest like it was nothing. He was hot on Inoichi's heels. The dog then disappeared for a moment, and Inoichi sighed in relief until he felt an excruciating pain. The dog then appeared again in a burst of speed with man's leg between his teeth. Inoichi tried to crawl away from the demonic dog, but Baskerville had enough of chewing on the leg and decided to swallow the leg. The dog then jumped and bit down on Inoichi's other leg and dragged the blonde shinobi slowly to his den in the distance. He didn't want to destroy his new chew toy too soon after all…

And as Inoichi's now soulless body slumped over uselessly in the room he was in, it sunk into the shadows, never to be seen again…


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N: I took inspiration for one of the deaths in this chapter from an anime from the past, I'm guessing 7 years. Can anyone guess what it is from though? Because dear god it horrified me when I watched it the first time around and I thought it was perfect the way I used it in this chapter… Also as an added twist, there will one more crossover harem member. She is not from an anime but from a video game… Can anyone guess who it is? I will neither confirm nor deny it if you get it right, you will just have the satisfaction of guessing what others probably won't get right.)

(Also giving a shout out to my friend who is a writer as well known as Darksythe Drake, he wrote a story known as Obscuro and it is a good read if you have the time.)

The beams of light that indicated that the sun had arisen and that morning had come began to shine into the hotel room where we observe a very naked Seras laying there in sexual bliss from the loving she did with Naruto last night. It had been amazing for the both of them and right now she was unable to feel her legs except for the fluids dripping out of her pussy since Naruto had screwed her long into the night and came into her so much that she was guaranteed to become pregnant from the amounts of semen in her right now. But she stayed laying there since she was too comfortable to move, and since Naruto had left to enter the Chunin exams she had the room all to herself. But as she laid there with her body glowing from the events from last night, she thought back on exactly what had happened to get to this exact point…

(The Previous Night)

After what Naruto and company addressed as the 'failed mind fuck' as well as the attempted capture of their leader, the group became hungry and so they set out to find something to eat. But before they left, Seras clamped on and sucked Naruto's blood straight from his neck, which would usually lead to someone becoming a ghoul under said vampire's control but Alucard had helped develop a seal that Naruto tattooed on his back so that was no longer a factor so she could feast on him (with his permission of course as well as within reason) without him changing into a ghoul. So after Seras had been fed properly by his blood, he was feeling hungrier than he was before so he set out with Esdeath, Ryuzetsu, and Seras as well even though she didn't need nor did she eat normal food. After walking around for a bit they decided on eating at the Ichiruka Ramen Stand since it was the least crowded out of all the restaurants in town and after the crap that had been pulled against him earlier he was in the mood for peace and quiet over a busy restaurant. Once they were seated, they each ordered (except Sera who simply said she wasn't hungry,) a large bowl of ramen. And after she had taken their orders, the young waitress Ayame left to go and help her father prepare the dishes.

The food had taken but a few minutes to make as well as to serve to them since it was just noodles and didn't require too much to make. Once their bowls were placed in front of them, Ayame bowed politely before she headed back into the kitchen. Without her knowledge Naruto pulled out a small green vial from his pocket as did the others and gulped down the contents of said vial before they dug in. The reason that he did so was that Naruto knew that the food had been drugged by the chef as with the knowledge of his daughter so they were both guilty in his eyes. One of the perks of commanding the Shadow Khan was that he had an ability known as the Eye of Darkness, which he knew he had to work on that name but he couldn't even think about a better name since what it did was essentially allow him to see through the eyes of any Shadow Khan. And so with that in mind he made sure to drink his Remedy that he always made sure to keep on his person for situations like this one here. Once they had finished their food, Naruto thanked them for it as well as left a good tip and laughed with his group in good cheer as he told them that he will tell his father and the soldiers that came with them to come and eat at their establishment. Ayame beamed as she heard this since business was always good no matter what the circumstance.

"Seras," said Naruto as they left the booth and his face went from jolly to serious in less than a second, "you know what to do."

"As you wish love," said Seras with a smile as she began to walk in the opposite direction, but took only one step before she was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards Naruto so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Complete your task and I will fulfill your greatest desire once you return," and as she walked away this time without him stopping her, her face was crimson from the thoughts of what they were going to do once she returned. So she quickly set off to her destination and once she was positive that there was no one observing her, she blended into the shadows with the help of the Shadow Khan and waited for her target to arrive.

(Several Hours Later)

Ayame walked home by herself after closing down the Ramen booth for the night. Her father had left earlier since the crowds had died down for the night and Ayame was able to handle those who were left by herself. She felt good today since she did as her lover had ordered her to do and drugged the Prince's food. While she had been told to do this, she was also told that all restaurants were given the same drug to do the same thing for any person that came with the Emperor. She didn't truly know what the drug did but she did as her lover wanted cause he would be pleased with her success and when he was pleased she was given pleasure beyond anything that she had with any of the other few boyfriends she had in the past. So here she was at her front door and she went inside and locked the door behind her.

The first thing she noticed was that the house was dark, and when she flipped the switch to turn on the light, the lightbulb fizzed for a second and then burst into pieces. Ayame just rolled he eyes and carefully walked past the glass and held her hands out so that she could feel the wall and walked slowly so that she wouldn't bump into said wall. But as she walked past the first doorway leading into the dining room that branched out from the main hallway, she saw something that made her freeze. Since there in the middle of the room with the only light pointed at him was her father Teuchi tied to a chair as well as gagged so he couldn't speak out. She ran forward in an attempt to untie him, but she only got hallway to him before she was fully restrained by several members of the Shadow Khan.

"Well, well, well," said Seras as she appeared before Ayame from the shadows, "if it isn't the bitch who tried to drug my boyfriend not too long ago."

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Ayame in defiance as she glared at Seras. Seras didn't take too kindly to her lie so she punched her in the gut hard to the point that it knocked the wind out of her.

"Did you truly believe that you could try and drug a member of the royal family and that we wouldn't know what you did," said Seras as her eyes began to glow Crimson in rage which only scared Ayame even further then she was already. "Many people have tried to poison my boyfriend as well as drug him during the Unification War. So we know when our food has been tampered with in any way quite easily."

"What are you going to do to us," squeaked out Ayame who was a few seconds from pissing her pants since this had not been part of the plan in any way since her life was not supposed to become endangered like this.

"While my first instinct was to simply kill the both of you," said Seras as her eyes stopped glowing from rage, "it is against our code of honor in the Empire to kill innocent people. And after a long lengthy talk with your father here, he has confessed to drugging our food without your knowledge so only he will suffer the consequences while you are free to go." She said as she walked towards Teuchi who was struggling in a vain attempt to escape, yet the bindings on him were too strong to break free.

"Please let my father go," begged Ayame as she was forced to her knees and her head kept in place so she couldn't look away as well as two fingers holding her eyelids open so that she was forced to watch what was going to happen.

"The laws of our empire are absolute," said Seras as she grabbed her father's head and bent it at an angle. "those who attempt to hurt the royal family are sentenced to death." And as she finished saying that, her fangs grew and she bit deep into his neck and began to suck him dry. Ayame screamed out in terror as she watched this monster that she angered turn her father into a dry husk of a man and continued to suck his blood until there was nothing left to suck out. Ayame cried as she was forced to watch this by her captors. Once it was done, Seras dropped his body to the ground, which then sunk into the ground encased in darkness. And after she was done, she waved at the Shadow Khan holding Ayame down, and they let her go, although they hesitated to do so.

"And like I said," said Seras as she wiped the blood from her mouth, "you are free to go, since your father confessed to the whole thing."

Ayame then slowly made her way back towards the front door, and as she saw the front door that would lead her away from this nightmare, she stopped and cried since her life was never going to be the same again. She took a half step towards the door, but it was already too late as large tentacles formed from the darkness and they grabbed onto her feet and pulled her harder then she could resist. Ayame screamed out as she was dragged into the darkness behind her and the entire house echoed from the sounds of bone snapping, blood gurgling and screams of pain that is coming from the darkness that Ayame was dragged into.

"Some forms of terror are fresher than others," said Seras to herself with a wide smirk as the screams finally went quiet, "the more intense the fear, the more the emotions die. Terror, in its truest sense, is not a static state, but a dynamic one. It is the moment when hope turns to despair." And with that being said to herself she recovered the head that had somehow stayed intact so that no Yamanaka could read her mind somehow and see what had done this to her. Better to keep the higher ups scared as well as guessing to keep them on their toes, but that thought was quickly pushed out of her mind since now she was going to fuck her boyfriend since this bloodlust made her lust uncontrollable at this point and she was going to get what she wanted whether he wanted or not…

(Back at the Hotel Room)

It may not have been the smartest thing Naruto could have done in such a hostile village that was seeking to capture and basically enslave him, but when you are young and very horny, not to mention that his vampire lover had been seconds from just ripping into him without his consent. She had arrived at the hotel room at midnight with the full moon casting an eerie glow over the village, perhaps an ominous foreboding sign that the arrogant villagers would obviously ignore. Arriving at his door, Naruto let her into his hotel room but as soon as he closed the door behind her, she pounced on top of him, ripping his clothes off his body. It was times like this that he was glad he had quite a few extra pairs of the same outfit tailored to his figure.

"I want you," Seras hissed in pure lust. "All of you!"

Naruto panicked a bit, thinking she was going to kill you with the way her voice was toned, but she just tears off his belt and pulls down his pants and underwear to get to her prize. Naruto's cock springs free for two full seconds before it disappears into her demanding mouth all the way.

"Geez!" Naruto groaned out.

She might have been rough but her mouth was golden. His legs give out as he fired off a load down her throat and the two of them start fucking and sucking right in the middle of the darkened room with moonlight filtering through the glass windows of hotel balcony.

Over the next few hours the two of them do everything while fully giving into their lust, using every sexual position known to them from research for this very moment and possibly inventing some new ones as they continued. He fired a gallon of cum into her mouth and at least an equal amount into her pussy and she still wanted more.

Naruto was now flat on his back with the sexy vampire riding him hard. She may black out from the more intense orgasms but she has inhuman stamina and his cock is about done at this point. Naruto reached up and grab two handfuls of her large and magnificent breasts and squeezed them hard.

Seras moves faster, and Naruto moans as her tight channel draws him closer to climax. Naruto then looked over to see one of her discarded socks just within reach from their current position.

He reached out and grabbed the sock lying on the floor. He just managed to get a hold of it when his dick blows another load into the her seemingly bottomless snatch. With a loud grunt, Naruto thrusts his hips up as her hips come down. The force of their two bodies meeting jars the sexy vampire into another orgasm. Their two near-simultaneous climaxes feel so powerful that probably if her pussy wasn't clamped down so hard on his dick, she might have been launched up into the ceiling from the force of it.

She collapses on top of his sweaty form, her strength momentarily gone with his softening dick still inside her. Catching his breath, Naruto sniffed her sock and her scent excited him. He sniffed it again as Seras comes around and sees what he is doing.

"Is that my sock?"

"Yes," Naruto answers.

"Why are you smelling it?" she demands since she honestly had no clue as to why he would do such a thing.

He kept inhaling the sock's natural sweet odor and he felt his dick twitching and swelling up again. Her eyes widened as she felt his dick growing and filling her inner chamber quickly. It swells even larger than before, stretching and nearly overwhelming her tight tunnel.

"Oh… aaahhh!" she moans out loudly since she was not expecting this. "I love your cock!"

"That's why." Naruto smiled as he grabbed her hips. He then had a wicked idea and led her towards the balcony. The outside night air is cool on his bare skin but the body that is riding his dick is helping to keep him warm.

"Say it again!" He cried as he drove his full length in and out of her honey well with gusto.

"I said… I love his cock!" she shrieked in delight into the night sky, her voice echoing through the streets below. She leaned over the steel railing to the balcony, holding onto it with both hands with her wonderful D-sized breasts swaying back and forth from his thrusts.

"I can't hear you," Naruto teased back. "Tell them more or I will stop."

"I'm his pet! I'm his love toy!" she shouts to the sleeping world as his dick pushes her towards another orgasm.

Someone shouts back, "Hey! Some of us have to things to do in the morning!"

Naruto looked to the left and saw a Kumo shinobi standing there with half closed eyes not fully seeing what was happening. Naruto kept moving inside of her, giving the Kumo shinobi little attention.

"Can you hear me?" he shouted before looking at the girl he was fucking. "Why don't you take your blonde-headed slut inside…"

Seras looks at him and hisses, baring her fangs. "Go away!"

"Shit!" The Shinobi retreated back into his hotel room. "I did not sign up for this shit!"

Naruto had no intention of moving from that spot on the balcony, not while you can still plow that luscious vampire pussy right there. Again and again his dick plunges into her tight snatch, which devours him whole. With his dick buried to the hilt inside her, her vaginal walls spasm and cling to his shaft like it's a priceless treasure, almost refusing to let it go.

"What a pussy…" He moaned before applying a little muscle to pull him free, only to ram it back in to experience the mind-blowing sensation all over again.

Seras glanced at him over her shoulder, her messed-up blonde hair covering half of her pretty face. She moaned and panted, saying, "Are you getting tired yet?"

"Not really." Driving his dick back in, he sighed as her vaginal muscles coil tightly around his invading member. "We've still got a couple of hours before sun up. Don't tell me that you're getting exhausted already?"

"No," she moans as he pulled his dick free and slammed it back in. "It's just that you've been fucking me over this balcony railing for an hour. I need… fuck… something different."

'Something different, eh?' thought Naruto with a sly grin on his face that made Seras shiver as she saw it.

He pulled his dick out from her grasping pussy, causing a loud popping sound as it comes free. Then he aimed his stiff shaft at the tight ring of her anus and began to push.

"What are you doing… urrrggh!" Seras cries as he started to penetrate her second tunnel.

Naruto's cock, being well lubricated, covered by the vampire's bountiful juices, was able to slowly but forcefully ease forward, little by little, until the entire head of his dick squeezes into her ass.

"You're too big!" Seras begs, her legs trembling, hands gripping the metal railing for dear life. "I can't take all of you… Stop!"

"You can take it," Naruto said to her as he eased forward again.

She cried out as he penetrates deeper and deeper, the ring of her anus gripping tightly around your thick shaft as it moves slowly along his sinking cock.

"Ohhhhh!" Seras moans as he kept working his way into her.

"See," Naruto said as he watched his dick burying itself between the soft flesh of her well-rounded ass cheeks. "You can do it."

Pushing forward again, the sexy vampire takes a sharp intake of breath and lets out a long throaty groan as his movements come to a stop with his entire cock nestled between the soft, round cheeks of her ass. Naruto holds still, giving her time to adjust to him being inside her. Not too surprisingly, her ass is tighter than her pussy. Her insides grip him so snuggly that his cock might have some bruises after this.

After a few moments, he stroked her back, asking, "Are you still with me?"

Then she peeks at you over her shoulder, smiling. "It has been centuries since anyone took me from that position. I forgot how enjoyable it is."

"Lucky me," Naruto said and then a question occurs to him. "Just how old are you, anyway?"

"Less questions and more fucking love."

"Yes, ma'am!"

He pulled back, her taut ass nearly refusing to release his dick. Seras takes in another deep breath and bites her bottom lip as his shaft leaves her second tunnel, creating a void inside her. Then he began to push deep into her again, filling that void completely.

"Ohhh!" She moans as he starts a series of long, slow and gentle strokes, thrusting his entire cock in and out of her ass. In a few minutes, his rhythm moves faster and faster as his orgasm approaches. Sera's breathing grows into frantic panting and groaning as he drove her to her peak.

"Uhggghhh!" She groans, throwing her head back, her hands bending the metal railings to the balcony. "I'm cumming!"

Naruto's movements become even more frenzied, his slippery cock plunging wildly into her hungry hole. His hands grip tightly against her hips as he rammed deeper and deeper, faster and faster. The vampire screams into the night as he pushes her over the edge of pure bliss. He heaved his throbbing cock back and slammed it deep one last time before erupting, releasing his warm spunk inside her.

Pulling his dick free, her legs collapses and she lays there with her head up against the railing. Feeling weak himself, Naruto sat on the corner of the bed within the room. Unknown to Seras (but fully known to Naruto this entire time they had been screwing outside,) several ANBU fell over with looks of pure joy on their faces as well as massive nosebleeds spurting from their noses. Seras was too far into the moment to sense them, but Naruto wanted to show off a bit to those who were spying on them.

For several minutes, they both panted and tried to catch their breath. Naruto looks at Seras and she looks at him with a devilish feline smile. Then she crawls towards him on her hands and knees. When she reaches him, she pushes his legs apart and fixates her full attention on his cock. It is still soft but it stiffens as she stares at it with a near-crazed look in her eyes. She gently grabs it and holds it upright before opening her mouth with her four-inch fangs and lowering it over his now-fully-erect cock.

"Good." Seras purrs. "Prepare yourself for a ride of your life. You owe me from teasing me for so long."

She slowly straddles herself over his anxious dick in reverse cowgirl style. She holds his cock upright, aiming it straight at her dripping snatch before suddenly lowering her hips, taking his entire shaft in one smooth drop. Naruto closed his eyes and groaned as she engulfs his whole penis, and the vampire throws her head back with a loud sigh as he pierced her to the core. The muscles of her tight channel flex around his rock-hard cock in welcome. She shifted her body slightly before glancing over her shoulder towards him with a smile, showing her fangs. She lifts her right hand to her mouth and licks her fingers.

"Get ready, my love. I hope that you and your dick survive this."

Then she starts pumping herself up and down on His dick, riding its full length until only the head remains in her pussy before she slides back down. She does it again and again, repeatedly. Her inhuman strength allows her to fuck him nonstop without tiring or slowing down, which Naruto appreciates very much. Then he felt her right hand touching his balls before her fingers press against a spot just behind it. Naruto stares at her slender back, draped with her long blonde hair, as her body rises and falls on his cock. Naruto reached up to stroke her hair and caress her back. Slowly, he felt the stirring of his climax building as her tight walls work against his shaft, drawing the cum out of him.

"Fuck!" Naruto moaned.

Seras kept bouncing on his lap, panting hard. "You don't… OH! I mean… ughh… know the half of it… "

As she rode him, he felt his climax rapidly approaching and it doesn't take long for him to realize that this is different. His cock begins to throb, getting ready to erupt and soon he explodes in what feels like the biggest orgasm he would ever have.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed as he came in a gusher. It feels like a lake is trying to squeeze out of the end of his cock in huge bursts. He thrashed and screamed as his cock keeps on pumping over and over and it isn't stopping. You still feel her hands pressing at that same spot just behind your balls. She must be doing this!

Seras continues to bob up and down on his cock until she drains it dry but he was still in the throes of his climax. His cock was still pumping hard, as if it is trying to find more to spend. The climax… the pleasure is still intense and it won't stop. Seras is still riding him as she explodes into her own orgasm, screaming wildly with Naruto.

The climax just lingers and lingers with no end in sight. His heart was racing, the pleasure feels fantastic and it is becoming almost unbearable. Seras won't stop riding him. Naruto felt himself becoming lightheaded and numb and finally everything goes black.

He awoke, moaning with his dick suffering from this sweet ache. Blinking his eyes and shaking the cobwebs from his head, Naruto sat up halfway to see Seras lying between his legs, toying with his cock. His dick was swollen to its full size and it glistens from her salvia as she strokes it with her hands.

"Glad you could join me." Seras smiles and she jerks her hand fast up and down his long shaft. "I was hoping this would bring you around. Your dick must have a mind of its own, because it hardened by itself even before I started to play with it."

He felt a little exhausted and Naruto was not sure how long he have been out of it but as she toys with his dick, he felt reenergized and wanted to go at her again, his way. They rearranged their bodies so that he was behind the her. Naruto slide inside her supernaturally tight pussy and begin thrusting. Her body moves in time with his.

"You're gorgeous," He whispered, leaning forward and cupping her breasts as he continued to pound her. "And I like that you're horny."

"Your cock feels very good inside me," she pants as she climaxes.

He kissed her neck. "Your pussy feels wonderful."

She squeezes his cock with every thrust, as if she's trying to milk the cum out of it. When she climaxes again, he filled her.

You both lie down to rest, her head on his chest. "You... satisfy me so well," she whispers. And with that, they finally fall asleep from their love making…

(The Next Day)

Naruto walked to the academy along with his girlfriend's Esdeath and Ryuzetsu while he kept the best poker face as he whistled a jaunty tune. Then again after the events of last night, he was in a fairly good mood. The girls with him though thought differently, and the giant throbbing vein on their foreheads along with their twitching eyes were kind of a dead giveaway, but Naruto just walked ahead of them and said nothing of it.

"Naruto," finally said Esdeath as she grabbed his arm while Ryuzetsu grabbed the other one, "what happened last night with all the noise that was coming from your hotel room?"

"Oh you know," chuckled Naruto as he was being purposely vague on the subject, "this and that."

"Maybe you can enlighten us what those thing were exactly," demanded Ryuzetsu.

"Oh," laughed Naruto he continued to walk forward, "I fucked Seras. Plain and simple. That's why she is still at the hotel in bed since her energy was all used up from."

"We are all your girlfriends," said Esdeath as the vein on her forehead only grew larger as Naruto said that with a calm voice, "so why weren't we involved?"

"I thought that you all wanted your first time with me to be special," chuckled Naruto, "I thought that having group sex with all of you could at least waited until you all had your special time with me, but I see now that you are far more kinky then I gave you credit for." And as he finished saying that, they blushed as he walked behind them and slapped them both on the ass and began to laugh as he ran backwards towards the Academy that they were supposed to get to take the first exam. They chased him of course, but he dodged everything that they could throw at him quite easily and laughed as they missed him. Soon they arrived at the academy and went inside along with the other teams of people, but before they went inside, there stood his teacher Izumi with a grin on her face. She told them that she was their acting sensei in these exams and dared them to voice a complaint of any sort about it. Yet they knew what she could do with her strength so they weren't stupid on the matter and just excepted it.

As they walked in they went up the stairs and only stopped when they noticed a big group of kids around a pair of doors with two people in the front of it.

''Please let us in we want to compete in the exams as well.'' The voice of a brown haired girl made itself known. She was currently sporting some bruises and scratches here and there.

''Believe me kids this exams aren't for the faint of hearts… we're trying to protect you guys from this.'' One of the boys standing in front of the door said.

Just when Esdeath was about to go forward and say something, Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

''This is merely a way to point out the weak Esdeath… let's leave these idiots to their games. Since if they can't see the truth then they aren't very good at their craft now are they.'' Naruto said making Esdeath nod and they began making their way to the real location. They saw past the Genjutsu easily since the major flaw with those techniques were that it only worked on those with chakra in their system, yet those who resided in the West didn't use chakra so such things were useless against them. But just before leaving the area to head to the third floor where they were supposed to go to take the exam, they heard an arrogant voice call out the guard's bluff.

''Drop the Genjutsu you two I know this isn't the third floor nothing fools an Uchiha especially something as pathetic as that sorry excuse of an illusion.'' The voice of the raven haired boy rang throughout the hallway.

''Simple minded buffoon…'' Naruto mumbled out and for some reason decided to stay and watch what would unfold. To their surprise a boy wearing a green spandex suit challenged Sasuke Uchiha to a fight to which the boy arrogantly accepted in the vain belief that he would automatically win due to being an Uchiha.

''Come Ryuzetsu, Esdeath I wish to see the fool embarrass himself.'' Naruto told them causing them to smile and follow him as he watched. What they saw bored them deeply since they had seen toddlers fight better than this two within the West.

''Well that was boring.'' Ryuzetsu said while looking on at the scene of an older man wearing the same suit as the kid who they now knew as Rock Lee if what the man was shouting was anything to go on.

''Tch, that was a one sided battle indeed… none of them are even close to being in our level yet.'' Naruto said and that's when they saw both the man known as Guy and Lee hug and a sunset at the beach illusion appear. Naruto, finding it disturbing, extended his ring finger and fired a pin point magical pulse, throwing all the ones on the ground level off their feet and on to their asses. Those who were just knocked down looked up to where they were with wide eyes, each of them remembering that these were people of the West they were looking at and that their standing orders were to defeat them in combat to prove that their villages were the strongest one around. Those from Konoha looked up to the balcony and saw Naruto leaning on the rails just staring at them with a bored expression.

''Kid did you do this?'' Guy asked while standing up and dusting himself off while also smoothing out his hair.

"Yes, your weird illusion was displeasing to look at for me as well as my team, so I merely got rid of it.'' Naruto answered back while yawning. ''By the way that match was boring you two were so predictable in your attacks, if I were you I'd hope you guys don't need to fight me since that fight would be so boring.'' Naruto added in making both Lee and Sasuke look at him with narrowed eyes.

''I'll have you know kid that my student here is the best out of his teammates in hand to hand combat.'' Guy said surprised that someone was able to disrupt his illusion and even insinuate that his student was weak.

''And I will state for the record that my teacher is far stronger than you are and she trained me personally to surpass her.'' Naruto said while walking away.

''What's that you idiot scared that I might beat you before the exam.'' The voice of Sasuke said.

Naruto merely stopped walking without looking back and only said.

''Uchiha Sasuke, if I remember correctly you attacked me personally not too long ago if my memory serves me correctly and with just one move I had you on your knees shaking in fear.'' Naruto said making Sasuke boil in anger. "So where this arrogance, or false confidence if you think about it, is coming from I have no clue and yet I don't really care to waste the brainpower to try and understand."

With that Naruto and the girls were gone and they made it towards the third floor were they saw Izumi standing at the entrance. Somehow she had gotten past them without their knowledge and to be honest it sent a slight shiver up their spines as they comprehended it.

''There you are Izumi where were you? Also how did you get here before us?'' Esdeath asked her when getting up close to her.

''Well I… You know, how did I get here before you? '' Izumi said with a confused expression on her face as she pulled out a map of the school with various scribbles on it tracking the rout of specific people, "by the charts it doesn't make any sense, but I'm here since as your sensei for these exams I am expected to be with the rest of them as they observe. So good luck my students."

''Ah I see then well wish us bad luck since we don't need any more good luck.'' Naruto said making Izumi laugh. They then headed inside the classroom and saw that inside were various shinobi from different villages. Even some shinobi from Ame which caught Naruto by surprise since with Nagato in the Empire, who was running the village in his absence, yet these were questions for later. Once fully inside, he noticed that all eyes were on them, but that wasn't that surprising to them.

"Hello shinobi of the Eastern lands," announced Naruto as he placed his hat to his chest and bowed slightly to all that stood before him, "my name is Naruto Lucian and you may have heard through various sources that I am the prince of the Lucian Empire of the West. While this is true, it is not what I wanted to say right now. My father has told me of the offer of an alliance with Konoha if they are able to defeat me as well as my team in these exams. Now while I can understand his reasoning behind it, I thought that I was a little unfair if the same courtesy wasn't offered to the rest of you as well. So with my father's permission, this is an open challenge to all shinobi of all villages that if the first village to defeat us will gain the Empire as an ally no matter what village that may be." And with that being said, Naruto made his way to a wall and began to lean across it.

After he made his challenge known, many shinobi grinned since they believed that they would be able to defeat these people from the West and that they were all talk without the skills to back it up, little did they know… But what irritated his girlfriends was that out of the whole group of people in the room, one Sakura Haruno made her way up to them in an attempt to flirt with the prince. Her mother told her to try and seduce the prince in any way since if she could succeed in doing so, their family would rise to a power that was beyond even the Kages of the Elemental Nations. Yet she never got to talk to them since she was stopped by Ryuzetsu as well as Esdeath with a look that could kill.

'Man, I'm so glad I am not near them, don't know why but I get the feeling they don't like each other I mean I think I saw lighting shoot between them but I could just be imagining things,' Shacking his head of the thoughts he pushed off the wall towards the familiar genin's which were team 7 and team 11 along with some other Genin he didn't recognize who were talking to an older Genin with glasses, Moving a bit closer Naruto was able to hear what they were talking about and decided to listen in.

"Do you have any information on Gaara from Suna, and Naruto Lucian?" Asked Zuko, getting a nod from the glasses wearing Genin.

"Since you know their names it makes things easier, hm let's see ah here we go first up Gaara for the sand. A Genin from Suna can control sand to a frightening degree and has completed 0-D rank missions 12-C rank missions 6-Brank missions and wow he has done 3-A rank Missions"

"What! how can a Genin have a mission record like that!" Yelled Naruko since her team barely survived an A-rank mission with the encounter with their _brother_ Naruto.

"That's not the most amazing part during all but one mission he hasn't got a single injury not even a scratch, but the time he was injured he was apparently near deaths door"

"Alright, what about Naruto Lucian?" asked Sasuki wanting to know more about the guy that had beaten her team so easily along with unlocking her true potential.

"Hm, let's see what I have on him, he isn't from the Eastern Countries so any information is scarce, but let's see what else I have ah here we go. Well I'm sorry to say all I have on him is his name and the fact that rumors from the West have stated that he is one of their most powerful soldiers in the Empire," Finished Kabuto sweating slightly at the thought of fighting someone like that. He wasn't the only one team 7 as well as 11 knew most of that stuff already but was still shocked at the lack of information on him since he had a major advantage with their lack of info on him. Naruko and Zuko were silently fuming about that since they so wanted to hurt him and use any info they could get on him to exploit him in some wait to humiliate him. Team ten was silent, even Neji was silent not very confident that he could beat someone like that even if Naruto was an old friend, Lee had fire in his eyes and Tenten was in a daydreaming involving her, him and a load of new weapons that she had never seen before, Team 8 which consisted of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka stood in shock and fear since this guy was in this exam, Team 10 made up of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi who were as shocked as the others proved by the full bag of crisps that had been dropped by Choji.

"And this guy is in the exam, man this just got more troublesome. Maybe if we back out now I could spend the rest of the day watching the clouds," Said Shikamaru expecting Ino to argue but to his shock, she looked ready to agree. Even though their parents had told them to try and beat this man and his team so that they could gain an alliance with the Empire, the man just radiated with power so their minds were beginning to doubt that they could win.

"You," said Sasuke as he walked straight up to Naruto with a glare on his face, "teach me."

"I'm sorry," said Naruto as he turned his head slightly and cupped his ear to hear better, "My mind was wandering there for a short moment. Could you perhaps repeat what you just said?"

"I command you to teach me," said Sasuke. As he did, both Ryuzetsu as well as Esdeath moved forward to deal with this smug prick, but Naruto waved them off with his hand so they stood down but glared at Sasuke instead.

"And explain to me why I should do that, nay who you are to command a prince to an Empire when you yourself are not of royal blood in any form."

"I am an Uchiha," said Sasuke as he scowled as he was just insulted by someone he considered inferior to him in every way. "I am an Elite and so I command you train me."

"Ranking aside," chuckled Naruto, "you know by demanding that I teach you, you are openly admitting to everyone around you that I am stronger than you. Is that the statement you are trying to make here?"

"How dare you," shouted Sasuke as his face turned red in rage, "I am an Elite. Only an Elite such as myself deserves to wield the type of power that you do. Do the right thing and teach me so that you can die happy knowing you helped me on my way to greatness."

"I'll tell you what," said Naruto as he wagged his finger as Sasuke, "if you admit that I am stronger than you, Mr. Elite, then I will teach you a technique that will be useful as well as help you dominate these Exams. Of that, you have my word as a member of the Royal family of the Lucian Empire." Sasuke looked at him with clenched since he didn't want to admit that he was weaker since his Uchiha pride was making it hard to do just that. But he finally took a deep breath and relaxed enough to speak clearly.

"I admit that I am weaker than you are," said Sasuke as the people around them looked at him with wide eyes since here was an Uchiha that had actually swallowed his pride and admitted when he was weaker. "So what are you going to teach me?"

"I already taught you," said Naruto as he made his way to a desk and sat down beside his team.

"You taught me nothing," shouted Sasuke in rage, "you gave me your word that you would teach me, so do as you have promised and teach me dammit!"

"Ah," chuckled Naruto as he once again wagged his finger at him, "that is not true, I taught you something useful and if you can't see that then it was a wasted lesson."

"Right," said Sasuke sarcastically, "and what lesson would that be?"

"Humility," said Naruto as Sasuke just stared at him with his eyes wide open as he said that, "and believe me when I say that is a valuable lesson to learn early on in life." And before Sasuke could say anything else a man walked into the room and got the attention of everyone in the room. He told them to take their seats and they all did.

"Alright Maggots in front of you is a test. To pass this you must answer as many questions as you can and at the end the teams will pass on the total scores of their member's, and Finally if you are caught cheating more than two times, you're out! Now you have an hour, so let the test begin!" Shouted Ibiki making the Chunin hopefuls start their tests. Naruto on the other hand, didn't even bother to lift his pencil instead he decided to open his senses and was annoyed at what he sensed in the room. Hidden around the room were 10 Ninja that he knew shouldn't be there, all he knows are under the orders to observe his every action and report them to the Hokage. Not one to start an international incident without having all the pieces of the plan in place, he decided to take a nap by pulling his Fedora over his eyes keeping his guard open just in case. And with this, the test began…

(Hyuga Compound)

Alucard was sitting in a small room with four people he was really fighting the urge to just chomp down on and suck out their _noble_ blood and just say to hell with the master plan. But He kept calm since he knew his Master's plans for these particular stains on humanity and knew that what he had planned was far crueler than just killing them. Alucard had received a message last night requesting an audience with him from the Hyuga family. Alucard went at the behest of his master and took a few of the soldiers with him even though he didn't need them, it was all about appearances since he should have bodyguards seeing that he was the 'Emperor' after all.

When he had first arrived at their compound, they greeted him with false kindness that made him want to puke since he knew that in any other situation they would have looked down upon him like he was a commoner. Once the _pleasantries_ were over with, they led the way to the Hyuga Elder's inner chambers to talk politics.

"So why have you requested for me to come here," aske Alucard as he sat down with his legs crossed and pushed his glasses up to cover his eyes. This action made them slightly nervous for some reason that they were not able to explain.

"We have asked for an audience with you to propose an alliance between our two noble families," said Hiashi Hyuga who was at the meeting as well since he was the Clan Head.

"Oh," asked Alucard, fully knowing that they would try this at some point, "and who exactly is it that you are trying to marry off to my son Naruto?"

"My daughter Hinata," said Hiashi as he slid forward a picture of her to Alucard so that he could see her for himself, "she is quite beautiful, and with the union of our two nobles families your political power in the East would drastically increase."

"While your daughter is quite lovely," said Alucard as he observed the picture and mentally laughed as he knew that she was the worst possible choice at any type of arranged marriage since Naruto had told him the story of when he was hurt by his own family because of her. "I have a question I would like answered before I come to any form of decision if you would be so kind as to indulge my curiosity."

"We would be happy to answer any questions you have," said one of the Elders.

"How exactly are you considered royalty," asked Alucard which shocked them that he would just blatantly ask them that.

"A few generations into our clan's founding," explained Hiashi, "one of our family members married a Daimyo of Fire Country."

"That's it," asked Alucard as he chuckled, "just because one member of your large clan was married into royalty you truly think that that makes you royalty?"

"How dare you mock our royal blood!"

"How can you consider yourself of royal blood if none of your family has ever been in any form of leadership other then as a Clan Head. And even then you answer to the Hokage and only lead those of your own blood. So how can you sit there and claim nobility when it is as plain to you as it is to me that you are the furthest thing from it."

"And what gives you the right to belittle our noble blood when yours is no better then what you claim ours is," shouted the Hyuga Elders in rage that this man was mocking them.

"You are right," laughed Alucard, "I have not one drop of blood in me that is related in any sense to some form of royalty, but that doesn't make me any less of an Emperor. The reason that I am where I am is that before I came along with my son as well as the allies he was able to acquire in our travels the West was in a never-ending war. So many people claimed that unifying the lands was a fool's errand and that no one would ever accomplish what we did. Yet we did the impossible and for that the people were grateful that we brought an end and I became the Emperor soon after."

"We are getting off the subject here," said Hiashi in an attempt to get the conversation back to where it was supposed to go. The plan had been so simple, marry his daughter off to the prince and use that as leverage to enhance their clan in the political chain. And if worst things came to pass and there was no alliance with the village, at least the Hyuga would be safe with one of their own married to the boy with the power to manipulate him and get what they want. "So about this marriage proposal…"

"Let me stop you there," said Alucard as he held his hand up to have them stop talking, "since there was never any chance of their being any sort of arranged marriage for my son. Since in the Empire we marry out of love, not political power since there is only one family of royalty within the Empire so using the reason of uniting families of royalty don't happen. Now if this is all you had to say to me, I shall take my leave." And with that he left to get away from these arrogant pieces of shit before he lost his patience with them and did something that he would really enjoy but make his master mad…


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: I mentioned in the last chapter, there will be one more woman added to the harem and that she is from a video game, a quite popular series in fact. There will be a hint as to her identity in this chapter. Naruto will use an item from the game she is from and all die-hard fans of the series will know who she is quite easily, and so without further ado, the next chapter)

Naruto was happily napping on his desk still, only for his desk to be kicked. Lazily looking up, he sees the man in charge of this part of the Chunin Exam Ibiki glaring at him with a tick mark growing on his forehead.

"Wake up maggot! If you're not going to do your test just leave now!" Said Ibiki, only to get a raised eyebrow from Naruto since he wasn't scared in the least bit from his intimidation.

"So if I finish this test I can go back to my nap?" Getting a nod Naruto stood up gaining everyone's in the room's attention, walking over to one of the hidden Chunin on the side of the room he smashed the man's head on the wall knocking him out and quickly taking his answer sheet paper and went back to his seat and writes his name on it, "There, done. Now I'm going back to my nap."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Demanded Ibiki but on the inside was laughing at the balls this guy had. Since in all the years he had done this he had never seen anyone be so bold and did as this kid did.

"What? I only got caught cheating once, so what's the problem here?" He asked.

"Fine, but anyone else that tries that shit is getting kicked out," Said Ibiki. Looking around he sees everyone looking at Naruto like a god for his bold actions, "Back to work maggots!" Shouted Ibiki making all of the Genin go back to writing. After another ten minutes, Ibiki calls for the test to end. "Now then time for the last question," Announced Ibiki getting many reactions from the Genin, none of which were good from where he was standing.

"What do you mean last question!?" Shouted a Genin from Ame.

"It is just as I said. There is one last question, but this one you can choose to not answer if you want."

"Why wouldn't we answer it?" Asked Temari with a frown on her face.

"Because if you get this question wrong then you fail the Exam and you will never get promoted to Chunin," Said Ibiki dropping the metaphorical bomb on them.

"What!" nearly the whole room shouted in disbelief.

"But if you don't want to take the risk, the door is there. The choice is yours," Immediately People started to leave the room until there were only 36 people left to take the exam. "Anyone else want to leave? This is your last chance to leave," Said Ibiki. No one moved making him smile, "Congratulations you all pass!"

"What! What about the tenth question?" Yelled Naruko in rage, since she didn't like being tricked in any way from anybody.

"It was a test to see if you would do anything to complete your mission. That and it was a test to see your information gathering skill, which is essential for Chunin. Otherwise things like this happen," Said Ibiki as he took off his bandana showing them all how heavily scarred his head was. Redoing his bandana, Ibiki looks into everyone's eyes, "But remember sometimes information is unreliable so trust your instincts, as well as any information you have acquired."

Just then a large ball came crashing through the window and four kunai implanted themselves at the four corners of the banner at the front of the classroom. The banner read "The Sexy and Single Anko Mitarashi" in large bold letters.

"Your early Anko," said Ibiki moving the banner out of his face causing her to blush in embarrassment since he was right in saying that. Looking around the room she frowned seeing so many applicants left.

"Seriously Ibiki? 36 people are still here? You're losing your edge if you can't get below 20 at least," commented Anko.

"Or maybe we have a good bunch of Shinobi this year," commented Ibiki who after he said that got a grin from Anko.

"Don't worry. After the second exams are over, more than half of them will be gone so there are no worries," said Anko with confidence in her voice. Naruto chuckled at Anko's behavior and remembered how she was just as eccentric as when she trained him during his childhood. If he was honest to himself then he would tell somebody that she was one of the only people in this entire village that he really cared about since she always took good care of him while he was in the village during his youth.

"Okay brats the next test will be interrogation. You and your team are going to be given a prisoner who knows the location for the next part of the exam and you are to get the information out of him or her. You may do anything to get the information from the person as long as you don't cause permanent damage to their body. You all have one hour to get the information and to get to your assigned location or you will be disqualified from the Exams," she told them while showing her hand towards the examiners. Everyone got up and followed the examiners down the hallway which had dozens of doors with a number on it.

"Begin!" said one of the proctors. When said, all teams rushed into a room and started to interrogate whoever was in there except for Naruto's team who calmly walked to their door.

'What are they doing treating this like some joke,' thought one of the proctors angrily, while watching them lazily walk to the door. He was also openly glaring at Naruto who took notice and grinned seeing that the hatred for him in the village had grown over the years, and he probably had Minato and his family to blame for that.

"So how do you want to do this?" asked Ryuzetsu, looking at her teammates. She had never done something like interrogation before so she had no clue on what to do in a situation like this one. Esdeath didn't have an answer either, even though she knew what to do since she had broken the minds of men long ago yet it wasn't what was needed here, but was given the solution from Naruto.

"I just need thirty seconds to make this man crack," he said and then walked into the room while Esdeath and Ryuzetsu stayed outside. Closing the door behind him, Naruto looked around the room and saw that the room was small and only had one window which was barred from the outside. He then saw a dark haired leaf shinobi tied to a chair, whom by the glare being given to him, he knew who he was. Walking up to the Chunin he brought his face a couple of inches towards the leaf ninja and was gonna ask him the question until the man spat in his face. Wiping off the spit that was dripping down his face, he looked at the grinning face of the leaf shinobi with a calm stoic face.

"You are not going to get shit out of me you pompous weak ass prince! So you best just give up now and accept that you are no match for our Shinobi!" mocked the tied shinobi. Naruto breathed in deeply and breathed out a couple of times. He was so calm right now he could give Itachi Uchiha himself a run for his money since the Chunin kept throwing insults at him, but Naruto didn't even flinch. Naruto continued to look at the Chunin until he said...

"I'm going to enjoy watching you break," muttered Naruto with his voice turning demonic like all of a sudden. Naruto's form started to change when a darkened shadow stretched from the ground up to Naruto which started to cover himself until his entire body was turned black, clothes as well. This was a power given to him by the Shadow Khan once he found the mask that freed them from their dimension and allowed him to summon them. The power gave him the same powers over the shadows as they did, yet once that power mixed with the magical energies of the Ring of Lucii it evolved into a far more powerful version of their power. The Chunin looked at the black mass in front of him and was wondering what was going on since he had never seen anything like this in his life. He jumped in his seat when one large eye opened up on the face of the black mass. The red slitted eye was darting around the room as if it was looking for something until it stopped when it saw the leaf shinobi who was starting to sweat from the creepy looking thing in front of him.

'What kind of Genjutsu is this?' he thought and widened his eyes when dozens of mouths appeared and opened up in all parts of the body. The mouths were all wide open and the shark like teeth were all gnashing together as if they were chewing on something. The monstrous form started to ripple and something big shot out of the body which was enough for the scared ninja to shout like a girl. Naruto was glad he trained with Alucard to perfect this type of power since it was very effective at making people literally shit themselves in fear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" was what the examiners and other Genin heard from the room that Naruto was in. And while the examiners themselves were scared like the Genin, they hid it well unlike the Genin who were shaking in their shoes from the screams.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted Ibiki running towards the screaming. He was stopped from entering the room by Esdeath and Ryuzetsu holding out their hands to prevent them from entering the room.

"I'm sorry but he still has five seconds left," smiled Esdeath, clearly not affected by the screams coming from the room behind her. Five seconds later Naruto walked out of the room with a smile on his whiskered face.

"Forest of death," was what he said and turned to go to the forest where the next portion of the test would be held. Esdeath and Ryuzetsu were quick to follow and didn't even look into the room that they were assigned. Seeing that the team left, Ibiki and two other examiners ran into the room and gasped seeing the prisoner untied and at the corner of the room in a spooning position. Both his hands were on his face while he kept muttering the words 'too dark' over and over again. He was covered from head to toe in sweat and his eyes looked as if they were going to bulge out of their sockets at any second.

"W-What happened?" asked Ibiki who didn't get a reply since it seemed the man didn't hear him or just couldn't hear him.

'Dear merciful Kami. What did the boy do to make him like this,' thought Ibiki. Through all his years as an interrogator he has made a lot of people tell him anything he wanted and sometimes broke a couple of good shinobi during his career, and from his experience he can safely say that the mess of a man in front of him was broken beyond repair.

"Get me Inoichi now! This man needs attention immediately!" Ordered Ibiki seeing another Leaf shinobi nod her head and disappear in a shunshin. Ibiki brought his attention back to the sobbing man and started to think about how much the village messed up by challenging someone capable of such a thing. And there was no telling what else the Empire had up their sleeves, and it was this question alone that caused him to break out in a cold sweat…

(Forest Of Death - One Hour Later)

Everybody who was able to get the information out of the 'prisoners' they were assigned, were now standing in front of the Forest Of Death and waiting for the next stage of the exams to begin.

"Congratulations on making it this far but don't celebrate yet! Each team will be given either a Heaven or Earth scroll to guard. Your objective is to find another team and take their scroll off them and continue until you have both scrolls. Afterwards you are to get to the tower in the middle of the forest as soon as possible. Everyone is given five days to complete this task and if you don't have both scrolls or don't get to the tower in time then you and your team are disqualified," said Anko.

"Wait what about food?" asked Chouji. Zuko yelled at the long haired Akimichi and commented on how he doesn't need food because he could live off his fat stomach since he was a fucking fatass. Chouji glared at Zuko with great hate while he just brushed it off. Shikamaru and Ino both backed off from their teammate since they both know that nobody calls Chouji fat without getting inflicted by a large amount of pain. Anko told everybody that they would eat whatever they find in the forest. She then gave everyone a sheet which they all signed so if they were to die then their villages couldn't sue the Leaf. When everyone signed their sheet and gave it to the examiners, they were given a scroll for each team.

"It's good to see you again Anko," said Naruto as he handed her his consent form and was handed his teams scroll.

"Naruto," said Anko as she stood up and hugged him with all the love she was able to muster. As she did this, a very dark aura arose from both his girlfriends that saw this. "It's good to see you as well after all this time. How have you been?"

"Well I am doing fine," laughed Naruto as he got free from Anko's hug, "I am a prince to an Empire and have become powerful along with my friends."

"That is good to hear. Well good luck with the second part of the Exams."

"Also," said Naruto as he walked away, but turned his head to look at her as he did, "I have never forgotten my promise I made to you." And as he said that, Anko felt tears begin to form in her eyes, but she toughened herself up mentally and sucked the tears back up into her tear-duct.

"What scroll did we get" asked Esdeath looking over Naruto's shoulder while intentially burying his left arm into her cleavage. Seeing what Esdeath was doing, Ryuzetsu decided not to be beaten by her rival so she wrapped her arms around his other arm and buried it into her own breasts.

"How about you back off from my Naruto or am I gonna have to make you" threatened Ryuzetsu. Glaring at the white haired beauty, she tried to pull Naruto away from her.

"Keep dreaming bitch cause he is with me," told Esdeath who felt Ryuzetsu tugging on Naruto as well while said blonde was groaning in pain from both girls pulling on him like a rag doll.

"Girls please stop," muttered Naruto. Seeing that they were hurting the blonde they both let go at the same time. Rubbing his arms so he can ease the pain he sighed at the girls who were both glaring and shooting insults at each other left and right. Sighing he leaned forward and kissed both girls on their lips in hopes that they would calm down and thankfully they did, but had turned red from the sudden kiss. A lot of the males were looking at the blonde in jealousy because he has the attention of two beauties, especially Kiba who growled wishing that he could be having that much adoration from hot girls.

They were all knocked out of their thoughts when Anko announced the beginning of the exam. Naruto and his group straightened out and left to find another scroll and proceed to the other part of the exam but Esdeath and Ryuzetsu still had thoughts about Naruto kissing them on the cheek. They know a simple kiss on the lips wasn't that special since they knew he was willing to go farther in their relationship. And with Anko announcing the start of the Exam, they walked into the forest since they were not really in that big of a hurry.

The group of three walked through the forest for the last fifteen minutes so they could get a good bit away from the fenced area that was their starting point. The girls were having no problem with the test so far because Naruto had put both girls and the entire army itself into a training regimen that would have made Guy, one of the strongest Taijutsu specialist in the Elemental Countries, have nightmares. Seeing that they were a good bit away Naruto told the girls to stop where they were.

"Why are we stopping here of all places?" asked Ryuzetsu.

"I sense a team coming up behind us so get ready for a fight," said Naruto seeing a trio of Ame shinobi jump down into the clearing. Naruto saw the strange breathing masks that they all had on and wondered why they would have those on in the first place. 'Maybe it's for underwater?'

"Hand over your scroll and we might consider not killing you all where you stand," said the leader until he saw both Esdeath and Ryuzetsu which made him and his team grin lecherously. "Actually change of plans. We kill the boy, take your scroll, and have some fun with you two babes before we take you back to our village," said the leader while his two friends nodded their heads in agreement and took out a kunai each.

"Fools" thought Naruto while shaking his head sideways. It was bad enough threatening them but to make such a perverted comment made Naruto's blood boil, since he had already utterly destroyed an entire country for such a thing so three more fools wouldn't be that hard to take care of. He would have killed them already but the killing intent being released by Ryuzetsu and Esdeath together seemed to make him reconsider the thought and just watch what would transpire. Naruto knows that nobody should mess with a woman on a mission, especially if that mission is to destroy perverts of any sorts. Naruto still shudders when he remembered what happened to a random citizen when he accidently brushed his hand on Esdeath's rear end. It took him weeks to recover from that one-sided beating, and with the instant vasectomy via sharp ice needle to the crotch he was forever doomed to be only half a man. Naruto didn't even punish her for that since he was even afraid if she brought her female fury on himself, and an icicle to the crotch was a very scary form of intimidation...

"Look at this, the girls want to play" chuckled one of the ninja's.

"Rest in peace," said Naruto towards the three stupid shinobi in front of him aloud so that they could hear him say it and realize that they fucked up big time. Esdeath shot out a dozen ice spikes towards the surprised shinobi who jumped into the trees in time to see the spikes pierce the tree trunks all the way through.

"Ice Release?! Damn this might be tougher than I thought," muttered the leader starting to make hand signs. He stopped his hand signs when several fireballs shot towards him from the sky. Two of the Ame shinobi were lucky enough to dodge the attack but the third member wasn't so lucky since he was burnt to a crisp. When the Ame shinobi saw their friend die in such a horrific way, they grew angry at the women. Both noticed what appeared to be flames coming out of the body of Ryuzetsu herself, like her body was made up of it.

'W-What! A flame Kekkai Genkai!?' thought the leader shocked. Esdeath ran towards the gaping shinobi and went for an axe kick to the leader who back flipped away and started to hurl kunai and shuriken at her in hopes that they would strike true. She formed a large ice shield that stopped all projectiles coming towards her without too much trouble. She then cancelled the shield when the barrage of weapons stopped and placed her right fist into her left hand by punching it, an intimidating tactic she learned from Izumi herself. Esdeath formed large roses made out of ice that shot out, surrounding the Ame ninja and tied around him while impaling him with its sharp thorns and piercing through multiple vital organs leaving no chance of survival, but was still barely alive but bleeding out heavily. As she finished off her opponent, Ryuzetsu was taking care of her own.

"Water Release: Water Bullets," shouted the remaining member who shot several high compressed water balls towards Angel who had skillfully dodged them all while using flames to change direction in midair as she hopped from tree to tree.

"You gotta try better than that if you want to take down a soldier of the Empire," said Ryuzetsu shooting three high-speed balls of fire from her fingertips in a gun form while they were covered in her magic power making them even more deadly. Lifting her head, two small balls of burning magic appeared overhead and started to spin around until they were going so fast that they were forming a large halo that was made of flames.

"Infernal Ring," declared Ryuzetsu who suddenly threw the spinning ring. Seeing the attack coming, the Ame ninja tried to run away from it, but his feet wouldn't respond to him. Looking down he gasped it fear seeing that his feet were stuck from the ice Esdeath formed while he was distracted by Ryuzetsu.

"CRAP!" he shouted until he was consumed by the flames. When the attack died down there was a fifty meter trench going along the clearing and into the forestry. Sensing no more enemies nearby Naruto walked over to the girls who were beside the dead bodies of the only intact Ame shinobi since the other one was long gone.

"Well done girls. That some fine teamwork and I'm glad that you were able to work together," praised Naruto hugging both girls causing them to blush from the sudden contact.

"O-Of c-course Naruto. G-Glad t-to help," stuttered Ryuzetsu since she always enjoyed being complimented by Naruto ever since they met, and it would always cause her to stutter when he did.

"Y-Yea they weren't a p-problem" said Esdeath, controlling her blush a lot better than Ryuzetsu was. Smiling at the girls, Naruto went through the dead shinobi's pockets and hopes that the one Angel fought didn't hold the scroll. To his luck it was the earth scroll that his team needed. Showing the girls his scroll they all decided to run towards the tower so they could rest. Ryuzetsu was the one who wanted it most since she couldn't handle all the potential perverts she would have to kill if they stayed out her too long.

"How do you think the others are doing with this portion of the Exam?" asked Esdeath. She wasn't worried all that much since all three of them were the most powerful of soldiers within the Empire and no simple Genin would be able to stop them.

"I'm sure they're grand so there's no need to worry about it," grinned Naruto. Esdeath smiled and was secretly thanking him for the encouragement as they ran towards the tower. But about halfway there, Naruto felt something within his soul call out to him. It was the presence of another Uzumaki within the forest, and she was in trouble.

"Ladies," said Naruto as he handed them the scrolls, "make your way to the tower. I need to go do something before it is too late." And with that he ran off in the opposite direction…

(10 minutes later)

Naruto continued jumping forward towards his destination for a few seconds before out of nowhere a gigantic snake appeared and lashed out towards him, its mouth open to swallow him whole and acidic venom already leaking from fangs as big as him and twice as thick. Naruto gave it an annoyed look before he grabbed the handle of the sword of Uzu he summoned up and channeled his magical energy into it. He grinned as he did so since this attack was a pleasant surprise. Naruto unsheathed his sword with a wide slash as he passed the snake and he continued forward without stopping as the snake what bifurcated exactly at the middle, blood already gushing out in fountains and its entrails falling to the forest's floor. Naruto raised an intrigued eyebrow as it suddenly disappeared in two clouds of smoke. Naruto's grin turned broader as he realized that it had been a summoned animal.

'That means Orochimaru is already here. I'll look for him after I save the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi, who I can sense in this forest,' thought Naruto as he put his sword back in his personal pocket dimension as he continued moving forward. It didn't pass long before heard a distressed female cry nearby and being the chivalrous man that he was, he couldn't let an opportunity in which he could save a girl from a certain death pass by since it was well within his power to help said person.

Naruto quickly moved towards were the shout had come from and in no time he arrived at a clearing. The first thing he noticed where the two dead bodies mangled on the floor, certainly dead but with pools of blood steadily growing beneath them. Then he noticed the gigantic bear that was at least two times his height and tree times his width and finally he noticed the red haired girl, who he knew as Karin since he had his Shadow Khan spy on her.

And she obviously needed saving if her horrified eyes were any indication as she backed away from the menacing bear and Naruto wasn't going to let an opportunity like this to save a member of his family escape his grasp. He jumped off the branch and landed on top of the bear, sitting merrily on its shoulders. The beast had only time to widen its eyes before Naruto grabbed its head and jaw and twisted, breaking its neck and killing it quickly in the process.

The bear fell forward limply and Naruto went with the flow and he landed on his feet and walked away from the dead bear and smirked at Karin's wide eyes and flushed face. "Salutations," greeted Naruto simply and his smirk only widened when Karin sprinted forward and wrapped her arms and legs around him. She was already kissing his face all over as she said thank you over and over again.

Naruto waved his arms around in a frenzy as he tried to get out of her loving embrace. While he was open to many different sexual partners as long as his girlfriends approved, incest was a line he would never cross, "I am happy that you are alright, but could you please let go of me so that we can talk like civilized adults here?"

Karin adverted her gaze for a moment before looking at him with a face blushing in utter embarrassment. "Sorry about that, I'm not usually like this. It's just that that bear killed my two teammates and was just about to kill me as well as you clearly seen. And when you saved me, I felt so overwhelmed there for a second. My name is Karin by the way, and you are?"

Naruto grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki Lucian, prince of the Lucian Empire of the West."

"… Naruto-sama. Wait! Uzumaki?" Naruto nodded and he had to keep himself from smirking as a delighted look appeared on her eyes as she pressed herself even forward into his hard body. "I am an Uzumaki too! My name is Uzumaki Karin. That means we are family…" she trailed off and her eyes widened as she looked at Naruto almost sheepishly. "That means that I am not alone. My parent died years ago and they would always tell me that we were the last of our once proud clan. But if you are alive, then that must mean that there are more members of our clan out there."

"Yes that is true," said Naruto as he was glad that he was able to save his clan member without so much trouble, but time was of the essence so he wasn't able to talk with her as long as he wanted to. "But now is not the time to discuss such things. I need to get you somewhere safe and I need you to trust me here."

"Okay," said Karin with a look of confusion on her face, "even though we just met, I will go out on a limb here and trust you. So what do you need?"

"I simply need you to put this on," said Naruto as he handed her a tan colored fanny pack. She took it and buckled it on her.

"And what does this do?" asked Karin who had not a clue on what this item was or even how it would help her.

"Simply pull that string on the front," said Naruto, "and when we meet again, you have my permission to punch me if you so wish."

"And why would I want to do that," said Karin as she pulled the string. And as she did, she was quickly sucked upwards into the air and quickly vanished into a wormhole that had appeared above her. This piece of equipment was known as the Wormhole Fulton device. It extracted soldiers from the field b creating temporary wormholes that transported said soldiers to pre-determined locations and got them to safety to either receive medical help or extract them away from the battlefield. They used to use the simpler version of the Fulton device, but all it did was send said person into the air where an airship would have to collect them from there. These ones were made so as to skip that step and make the process far simpler and it worked perfectly since many a soldiers' lives had been saved with it. With Karin safely away from the village and in Whirlpool where the exit portal device was located, she would be able to meet Honoka and bond with another member of the family. With his task here done with, he set out to find the Nibi Jinchuriki and extract her the same way as Karin…

(Jounin Lounge)

"I kind miss the brats" commented Kakashi to the other Jounin that were in the lounge area of the Tower in the Forest of Death. Guy started to scream about how youthful it was for Kakashi to miss his team. Asuma just lit another cigarette while Kurenai started to think about the mission she has to do while here like the rest of the group here from Konoha. She doesn't like the fact that she was being asked to force someone to do something that she doesn't like but a mission is a mission. She was knocked out of her thoughts when she sees Kakashi eyeing the doorway. Following his gaze she saw a strangely dressed woman who walked in and sat at one of the booths that was in the room to grant privacy to people.

'It's her. That's the woman who the Hokage wants 'convinced' to join us by any means. With the information in her mind, we can properly plan a means to capture the Emperor and his son if all other forms of making this alliance happen fail.'

"Wait that's the woman who taught the Prince and his team?" asked Asuma shocked while pointing towards Izumi not knowing that he was pissing said woman off. She had pulled out her cellphone and was texting her husband Sig who was back home in the Empire with their daughter. While cellphone usually wouldn't work on this side of the world due to lack of cellular towers anywhere within the country, Naruto had rectified that problem by having a few built within Mist, Wave, and Whirlpool and judging by the fact she had full bars they were working just fine. He responded to her texts with pictures of her and said pictures made Izumi feel happy inside. Years ago she was so depressed since she had seen the 'Truth' which allowed her to use Alchemy to the fullest potential, but there was a horrid price to pay for all who saw it. She lost the ability to have children and it ate away at her for years since she desperately wanted one. It was only with the help of her friend, student, and Emperor Naruto that she was cured of said illness and able to bare children once more.

"Hey what type of device is that," asked Kakashi, who had taken the first step in their plan. He mentally reminded himself to see if he could learn all he could about said device so when it was taken for duplication, they knew exactly what it did. Izumi didn't look up from her phone since she wasn't liking where this was going since she was smart enough to fully understand that they were trying to get as much information from her as possible. She didn't want to fight them either since she as well as those who came to this side of the world knew that anyone with any sort of special powers or great strength was abducted by some village and forced to breed so they could use said children for shinobi in the future, so she wanted to keep her true strength a secret for as long as possible.

"Just ignore them and they should leave me alone" muttered Izumi to herself, but luck wasn't on her side because Guy ran over towards her booth with his group following closely behind him.

"Hello my youthful friend. My name is Guy, Konoha's Green Beast. What is your youthful name?" asked Guy grinning. Izumi didn't like being asked for her name since she didn't want them to know.

"Hello. My name is Kakashi," said Kakashi eye-smiling and waving, but Izumi just ignored him much to Kakashi's disdain.

"Do you mind leaving me be so I can continue with my own business in private," said Izumi hoping to get the message across but sighed when they didn't.

"Don't be like that now. Since all our youthful students are in the exams we all should get to know each other" told Guy. Izumi lost his patience with the man and started to leak out her power scaring the Jounin and others from the sudden hostility.

"I am doing something that I want to keep private, so go away" said Izumi glaring at the Jounin who backed away not wanting a fight to go down while Kakashi was fuming inwardly that she has such power when his sensei deserved it much more than her. In his mind, he saw his sensei having a child with this woman and his prodigy becoming the best Shinobi ever to fight for the village. He would be the sensei of said child and be proud of all the things that they would accomplish. And with those thought in mind, the jonin backed away to leave Izumi to her own devices since they all knew that with a power such as the one they felt any attempts to restrain or control her would be met with failure. Seeing that she were left alone, Izumi started to text the others within the village about what had transpired…

(Forest of Death – Naruto)

Naruto was doing fine for the most part and was just running around looking for his target to extract and he just so happened to meet the team coming from Kumo that he was looking for. There were two males; one has black hair and white skinned while the other had short curly blonde hair and dark skin. They were both wearing the Kumo white and black uniform and the blonde one had a white band wrapped around his head. The female was who caught Naruto's interest. She has long, smooth blonde hair bound with taut bandages and dark eyes. She is wearing a short-sleeved black and purple blouse with a pair of black pants, both which had similar designs of clouds on them, purple finger less gloves and a chain of blue beads around her left hand. Her Kumo headband was strapped around her head.

The reason Naruto took interest in her is because of the insane amounts of chakra that he could sense in her and also the fact that he could sense two different sources of power from within her.

"So you're the jinchuriki I have been looking for," said Naruto as more of a statement. The Kumo team gasped when they heard him. The two men glared at him, with one of them looking at him with wide eye.

"It's him!" shouted the Kumo shinobi in shock.

"Who is he," asked the other male.

"He was the guy I saw fucking his girlfriend on the balcony of the hotel just last night!"

"And your point is," asked Naruto with a chuckle, "Are you jealous about what you saw?"

"How do you know what Yugito is!" demanded the blonde haired shinobi who took out his tanto to look intimidating but failed miserably since the man in front of him wasn't the average run of the mill type of opponent.

"That is none of your concern boy," said Naruto as he waved them off, "what is important is that I have come with an offer that she might want to hear."

"Then if you know what I am, then you know what I'm capable of. So it would be best for you to just hand us your scroll and be on your way" said Yugito with a cocky grin. Naruto looked her in the eyes since his gut was telling him to do so and saw the clear signs of being controlled with some form of hypnosis. And if he was to guess how she was being controlled he would guess it was through a seal on her body somewhere. His answer to her question wasn't what she or her teammates were expecting in the least. Naruto's response was laughing hard and chuckling at her.

"What the hell are you laughing at!" shouted the dark haired boy. Wiping a fake tear out of his eye Naruto said "I just find it funny that you think that you're actually threatening me just because you're a Jinchuriki."

Yugito was beyond pissed when this strange man was laughing at her even though she had full control over her Tailed Beast, so she did what any other mad Kunoichi would do when insulted like she just was...Attack!

"Fire Release: Dragon Bullet" she said shooting out six flaming dragon heads to the still chuckling man. When he felt the heat from the attack he jumped away from the attack. All three Kumo ninja jumped towards their opponent in hopes to end it quick. Naruto smirked and released his Demon hands abilities which covered his hand and arm in a blue energy. He then ran to Yugito who ran to him as well while holding a tanto. Going for a decapitation Yugito swung her sword in which Naruto ducked under quite easily. Spinning on her heels Yugito went for a spinning kick but Naruto grabbed her leg and slammed his gloved hand into her side while using his mastery over the magic Aero to increase the pressure of his attack thus inflicting more damage to her. She screamed and was shot through two trees until she stopped at the third. Standing up she called upon the Two-Tails power which made a single blue fiery tail grow out of her lower back. Shooting at Naruto at surprising speeds, Naruto didn't have time to dodge her demonically enhanced attack. So he blocked her straight kick with his arms easily since even with her boost in power she was still weaker than many other opponents he had faced during the war itself.

Yugito started to make hand signs at amazing speeds and shot out a large wall of blue fire that shot out towards Naruto. "Fire Release: Jet Stream!" Seeing the fire coming Naruto brought out his ringed hand towards the fire and used the magic Aeroga to repel the attack back with the power of winds. Seeing what Naruto did, Yugito gasped in shock and a bit of fear when her fire was shot back towards herself, something that had never happened before. Quickly jumping over the fire she didn't expect Naruto to be there in mid-air as well. Naruto gave a Demon Hand empowered fist to Yugito, who shot down towards the floor making a crater from the impact of the attack. Recovering fast and standing up she saw Naruto standing there with the ring on his hand glowing brightly as he held it out towards her.

"Bio!" he declared shooting out a large stream of poisonous mist towards her. She screamed in pain and agony when she was shot back into a tree from the force behind the attack that launched the poison mist forward. The poison invading her body and her head hitting off the hard wood of the tree was too much for her to handle and she quickly fell unconscious. Seeing that his opponent was unconscious, Naruto checked her pockets for a scroll and to his luck he found another one that his team needed. At the same time when he collected the scroll, Yugito's teammates took this as their chance to attack. Naruto quickly decapitated the both of them with one swipe of his Greatsword of the Tall, and unequipped it before the bodies had even hit the ground. Naruto used the spell Bind to ensure that Yugito wouldn't attack him once he finished and revived her as well as heal her. He quickly buckled on a Wormhole Fulton device unto her and made sure it was on tight enough. So he dug into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out a Mega Remedy. He used his thumb to uncork the container and opened Yugito's mouth to pour the liquid down her throat. Her body glowed for a brief second, but after she stopped glowing her eyes opened up. And just as he had predicted she tried to attack him, but the Bind spell kept her from succeeding.

"I don't know what you did to my body," growled Yugito as she fought to break free from her invisible restraints, "but I will never surrender. Don't even think of taking advantage of me in this position or else I will burn you from the inside out you bastard!"

"Two things I want to make clear to you," chuckled Naruto as he summoned the Blade of Uzu and like the Mega-Remedy he used his thumb to flip the rams head off the handle of the blade. It was on a hinge so as to not become lost in any way. "The first is that no matter the situation, I will never even attempt to rape anyone, nor would I care to since I have three girlfriends who love me for who I am and I can make love to them consensually. The second is that I am not going to hurt you."

"Yeah right," said Yugito sarcastically as she rolled her eyes at him, "if that is the case, then what are you going to do then?"

"I'm here to set you free," said Naruto before he stamped her forehead with the unsealed handle of his blade. On the end hidden underneath the rams head was a one of a kind seal. When the blade had been forged long ago, the creator had made a seal unlike any other that had existed or will ever exist. It was known simply as the Anti-seal, and what it did was cancel any type of seal there was. When he created the seal, he had a vision that the one to wield the blade in the future would need it and spent years perfecting it. He succeeded in doing so, but the main problem with such a seal is that the chakra output that was needed was not humanly possible so there was no one capable of using the seal. Yet with the power of magic that Naruto was capable of wielding he was able to use this seal for its intended purpose such as this. The Seal stamped onto her forehead and began to glow brightly. Out of the seal, multiple lines stretched all over her body as she was locked in place. About thirty seconds later, her body began to crack and like an egg, her skin cracked and her body was now free of all seals. She fell forward in exhaustion and looked at Naruto with tears in her eyes since here was the man who had broken the seal that the Raikage had put on her to control her. It was like she had been forced to take a backseat drive of her own body since she was able to see what was happening but was unable to actually control it herself.

"Thank you," she said as she looked at Naruto with the tears falling from her eye now.

"You are welcome Yugito," said Naruto as he pulled the string on the Fulton device, "and now I grant you your freedom." And a few seconds later, Yugito was gone within the Wormhole.

Naruto then proceeded to walk casually through the dense forest, since he wasn't in any sort of rush since only half a day of the five day time limit had passed and he already had the needed scrolls.

"I am being watched," muttered Naruto while his hand slowly tightened on his sword which he summoned up in preparation, which he had taken out as a precaution for just such an occasion. "The slimy snake finally decides to show himself to me," he added before using his magical spell Shell to nullify the Wind Jutsu the Sannin had launched at him in order to end this fight quickly. It hit him as simple gentle breeze instead of a full-fledged attack.

"Interesting. So the rumors are true. A warrior with the absolute mastery in commanding nature chakra. Some have speculated your skills surpass even that of the Sage of Sixth Paths himself," remarked Orochimaru with an evil grin on his face as he appeared in the trees above Naruto.

"This type of power predates the Sage of Sixth Paths. As for you worm, you have neither the skill, nor the experience to challenge me," remarked Naruto while Orochimaru's grin left him at the insult.

"Actually, I think I do have them since I have long since cheated old age and death itself from claiming me countless times." countered Orochimaru while Naruto's eyes narrowed at Orochimaru as he heard that and his power pulsed over the immediate area.

"Speak your next words carefully Sannin or I will ensure they are quite literally your last in this world," commanded Naruto coldly and the area seemed to strain itself under the presence of his power.

"My apologizes. Contrary to what people would have you believe, I am not your enemy here your Majesty. Konoha is my enemy. It has been for quite some time since I have been here. They gave that bastard Minato the Hokage position when I was more qualified and far more experienced in being my sensei's successor. And they did so only because the man was the hero of the Third Shinobi War. Honestly, the man was so reckless with his life!" replied Orochimaru while Naruto was getting angry at the Sannin's words since the once respectable position of Hokage had been forever tainted once the Third had taken the hat and the one who succeeded him was just as bad. Even if Orochimaru had been given the position over Minato, he highly doubted that the village would be any better than it was right now, if anything it would be even worse if and when the world learned about the unethical experiments that Orochimaru performed in his vain attempt at immortality.

"So why are you even here? Do you wish for an alliance between us of some sort? Or perhaps some form of truce?" inquired Naruto with Orochimaru nodding while grinning.

"Yes. I do. I have plans for Konoha. Plans involving the Chunin Exams. Plans you have unknowingly interfered with by being here in the first place since even with all of my intelligence I had no way to plan against you or your people since you are all a bunch of unknown variables and in being so I can't make the proper plans to counteract you. As it stands, I have a suitable plan for this village, but I would prefer not to have to fight the soldiers of the Empire. I know you didn't mean to subvert my plans for Konoha in any way since you were invited here by Minato himself. I see no reason why we can't part ways on friendly terms since this is not your fight," answered Orochimaru with Naruto staring into those yellow eyes.

"Do you think I am a fool? That I am so powerful that I would be equally if not be even greater in terms of being arrogant? That I will simply trust you? That I will ignore you? That I will believe you are going to leave me alone?" asked Naruto while Orochimaru's grin left him slightly.

"It would be in the best interest of your health. Not to mention your men in the village and the girls who are on your team. Captured kunoichi do tend to get far worse treatment over their male Shinobi counterparts in the Elemental Countries. Even more so when they have a bloodline of any sort, which I heard those girls in fact do possess," said Orochimaru before he was thrown violently into a tree behind him while countless vines and roots swarmed upon his body to effectively tie the Sannin up.

And for Naruto to move in before taking his head off in one slice.

"No one threatens my family and walks away happy," whispered Naruto to the head of Orochimaru with his eyes burning Angelic blue. Only for the body of Orochimaru to turn into dirt and revealing it was Mud Clone all along. Naruto knew this was only a clone and that was why he didn't put that much effort in killing it.

"Impressive skills for one so young," remarked Orochimaru behind Naruto with a grin on his face.

"I won't bother attacking you. I know you are in fact just another clone. Such use of clones against me is actually kind of pathetic and I find it is in a way...insulting," remarked Naruto before he sent a pulse of power at the clone via his ring and made it fall apart.

"Oh really? How so?" asked Orochimaru before Naruto moved up behind him and cut the man in half once again, only to again turn into another Mud Clone just like the rest.

"You are too afraid to face me Orochimaru. Not really surprising given your constant fear of death. You know if you did come out of hiding to face me, I would easily kill you in a heartbeat," remarked Naruto in a semi-taunting manner.

"I fear nothing. I am a God among men!" whispered Orochimaru in a deadly serious tone while Naruto smirked and let out small laugh as he heard this.

"A God? You? That is like a snake trying to say it is a dragon. A lie if there ever was one and a perverse lie at that. If you were truly fearless and unafraid of dying against me, you would reveal yourself instead of sending your muddy copies in your place," replied a now slightly amused Naruto.

In return, Orochimaru was silent in terms of a response to his words, and he knew he had hit home with the painful truth. He easily sensed him, the real him, and not some Mud Clone version brooding to his right side at the painful insult dealt to his pride. Naruto then quickly called up the Bow of the Clever and aimed towards his target without even looking in his direction. The arrow whizzed through the air and struck the tree a mere centimeter above Orochimaru's head. The fact that he was not only able to sense where he was hidden, but also fire a weapon the nearly killed him scared him stiff and made his body break out in a cold sweat.

"I suggest you leave Orochimaru. Our Empire is not one you wish to cross. We have the power, the skill, and the temper needed to see your last moments in life are forever ones filled with suffering if push comes to shove," replied Naruto while looking over at where the Sannin was hiding and sensed the man was shocked he could be pinpointed like that.

"Very well. I will retreat for now. But don't think this is over. I will not have my plans for Konoha's destruction be ruined by a pompous prince of a foreign country. If we do cross paths in the future Naruto-sama, rest assured that your end will not be pleasant, and I will enjoy dissecting your body before death comes for you," replied Orochimaru before he slithered away from him.

'As expected from a worm like him. Getting in the last word, all the while trying to make it sound as if he left out of some form of benevolence on his part in being merciful. Ha! He clearly overestimates himself,' thought Naruto while walking toward the central tower once more.

(5 days later – Central Tower)

Five Days! Five days of grueling, punishing, sickening days of boredom at the stupid tower. They said that there was plenty of stuff to do during the wait for the other Genin to arrive, but of course the Leaf village lied, which didn't surprise Naruto and his group in the least. These were the thoughts of one Naruto Uzumaki Lucian who was growling in frustration at being bored to death. He and his teammates had absolutely nothing to do in the tower. The spa was nice but that could only last for so long. They couldn't train since they didn't need it, nor did they want any of the Shinobi spying on them any sort of idea of their powers. And playing cards didn't work since there weren't enough varieties of card games to take up five days-worth of time. But now after the real torture, they have finally made it to the fifth day. When the time limit was over every team that made it were brought to an arena inside the tower. Looking around Naruto noticed all the teams that made it and saw a large variety of Genin from various villages.

Of course before the preliminaries started, the Hokage had stepped forward and explained the reason behind the Chunin Exams for being an alternative to war, and keeping the peace between nations so it doesn't result in the loss of countless lives. It was boring as hell, but in a way it was still educational. Yet Naruto internally scoffed at the words of this hypocritical man since he wanted nothing but war and was trying his hardest to get his greedy hands on the technology of the Empire along with their army since with the both of them they could easily conquer the world. A fairly easy thing to achieve since the majority of it was already under a single banner already.

"Now since we have so few yet still a large group of young Genin present, we are going to have a set of Preliminary matches to see who qualifies for the third part of the finals," said Minato hearing the Nara say "troublesome" with Ino bashing him in the head with her fist while Choji ate chips. A board appeared on the wall that would randomly pick two names to fight. And with the push of a button, two names showed up on the board.

 _Naruko Uzumaki vs. Naruto Lucian_

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the selection since it was a one in a million chance those two names would be pitted against each other so early in this stage of the Exams. If they had waited for a few fight to happen first before they posted this one it would have been believable, but like this it was very suspicious. The only way this could happen is if the names picked were not done at random and someone rigged this match to happen. It was clear to Naruto that Minato had set this up since he wanted his 'best' shinobi to defeat him early on and if it hadn't been Naruko, it most likely would have been Zuko instead. But Naruto just chuckled and decided to play his little game. The two of them walked into the arena while the rest of them walked up to the balcony to watch the fight.

"Hello Naruko," said Naruto cheerfully as he summoned up the Sword of the tall and pierced the ground with it. Once in place, he took off his jacket and fedora and placed them on the sword like a hanger. "It's been quite some time since we met like this."

"Yeah," said Naruko with a sinister grin, "this moment is bringing up a feeling of nostalgia. I can't wait to force you to your knees in pain once more. I think that this time I will have you like my feet when I do to show the others that you are still the pathetic freak you were all those years ago and that even though you have been gone for so long that I am the superior one."

"You really like to hear the sound of your own voice don't you," laughed Naruto to Naruko's rage, "but what is one to expect from a narcissist such as you."

"Oh I am so going to enjoy breaking you of this newfound haughtiness of yours," growled Naruko as she prepared to end this fight quickly as possible.

"Yet I would be remiss if I didn't offer you a choice before we start this fight," said Naruto with his hand under his chin in a thinking pose.

"And what choice is that? How badly beaten I should leave you?"

"You are apparently quite the comedian," said Naruto sarcastically, "but no. The choice you have is to forfeit the match and live with the shame that the one who you spent so much of your life keeping down is far stronger than you could possibly ever become."

"And why in the world do you think that I would ever consider surrender when I will clearly win this match and beat you bloody in front of an audience?"

"Why that is simply because you wouldn't want to suffer from the alternative if you don't make the right choice."

"And what is this so called _alternative_ that you mentioned," asked Naruko sarcastically.

"The alternative is that I will kill you," said Naruto darkly as his eyes shone angelic blue, "if you choose to fight me then I will kill you and no amount of begging for mercy will spare you the death you could have easily avoided by putting your pride aside and thinking rationally. So what choice do you make? To live in shame or die a broken woman?"

"How dare you!" shouted Naruko as the power within her surged out and she prepared to attack him, "you will pay for your insolence!" And as she shouted that, she balled her hand up in a fist and charged forward to strike him.

"Let the record be known that I gave her the choice of survival," stated Naruto loud enough for all in the room to hear. Naruto then easily sidestepped the attack and kneed her in the stomach. Yet once his knee connected to her, she exploded into smoke. Naruto expected this and sensed her attacking from behind him. Yet when it seemed like her attack would strike true, Naruto used his magic to magically dodge the attack. This was a defensive form of magic known as Phasing and it was a very useful magic when fighting hand to hand. Naruko saw him disappear fast, leaving an afterimage behind and enraged by this she continued to attack him with her fists. Yet no matter how hard she tried, he continued to phase out of the way of all her attacks quite easily. He smirked at all her failed attempts to strike him down with his arms crossed in front of him as he dodged her attacks.

"Well isn't this quite humorous," said Naruto as he dodged another attack, "the person you want to hurt most of all is standing before you and yet you can't seem to hit me with any of your attacks. It's like having your favorite toy and being forbidden to play with it. So are you going to just flail away at me with your fist repeatedly or are you going to think outside the box and come up with a plan since you were always one to brag on how you were the smartest and were capable of outthinking a Nara. Yet if this is all you are capable of then I have to be honest and say that I'm not seeing this so called _intelligence_ you speak of."

Saying that to her had the desired effect on her that he wanted to happen. She grew truly enraged and calls upon the power of the demon sealed within her. Her body became encased in its energy and performed the proper hand signs to perform the jutsu she wanted. She knew that Naruto could dodge her attacks easily, but if she launched an attack that left no room to dodge, then his evasive maneuver would become useless. So with a large amount of power, she blew out a large stream of flames that flew forward towards her target. Naruto chuckled as he simply summoned up the Shield of the Just and blocked the stream of fire she was blowing at him. He then got into a stance that helped when he launched forward at her with the shield still in front of him, and since she was still blowing fire at him, she was unable to see him coming directly at her. Once within striking range, he used the shield to knock her backwards hard enough to the point that she had dig her feet into the ground to stop herself from slamming into the wall that she would have if she hadn't done so. Naruto didn't give her the chance to recover from this though as he had quickly made three separate Shadow Clones of himself and they all charged one after another, except for the third who stayed back. The first clone punched her square in the gut with enough force to blast her upwards into the air. The second clone punched her with enough force to launch her into the wall and leave a small crater in it that she was stuck in. The third clone jumped on tip of Naruto's shield, who proceeded to spin around and when there was enough speed, threw the clone at her, who used the force behind the throw to punch her harder than the clones that preceded it. The wall she had cracked with her body was now left with a major crater in it from the force of the blow. Izumi watched this from the balcony with a genuine smile on her face since she had been the one to teach him how to use brute strength like he did. While Naruto was far stronger than her, she still had his respect as well as female fury and that was why he still feared her to this day.

"Even after all these years," laughed Naruto as he clapped his hands together and slammed them to the ground. The wall behind Naruko jutted outwards as a stone pillar blasted her out of the wall towards Naruto. He picked her up by the head, bringing her up to eye level as he spoke to her, "Somethings remain the same even though time has passed. You were always the brains between the two of you, your brother and you. Yet while you excelled in the art of planning out attacks, you lacked the raw power your brother did to fully utilize them, even with the added power of the Kyuubi. And while he has the power, he sorely lacks in the brainpower to properly think up a plan other than to attack until his opponent is down."

"Go to hell," said Naruko in a weak voice as she tried to summon enough energy to strike Naruto down since she was so close and her hands weren't restrained in any way, but the blows she suffered had weakened her body to the point that she was too weak to even throw a punch.

"All that time hating me and look where you are now," said Naruto as he glared at Naruko since he remembered all those painful times quite clearly even to this day, "your life is now in the hands of the one who you insulted and ridiculed for their so called 'sub-average' intelligence. But that is in the past and the present is now. And as for the future, I don't see you being any part of it."

"Let her go!" shouted Zuko from the balcony in rage of seeing his sister in this state. She should have easily beaten the freak that they used to call brother, and yet here he was victorious in their bout.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," said Naruto as he looked at the man who shouted at him. "I let it be known to all of you that if she fought me that she would die and yet in her arrogance as well as belief that I was bluffing in some way, she attacked me anyway. And as anyone from the Empire could tell you, I am a man of my word if nothing else. Plus look at it like this, by doing as I plan to do I am giving you a great gift for the future."

"And what possible gift could you be giving me by killing my sister?"

"Incentive," said Naruto darkly as he channeled magic to his ring and used it to cast Thundaja on Naruko. The electricity form the spell coursed through her body, but most of it was centered into her brain and began to fry it from within. As those in attendance were blinded by the bright light of the lightning being used to fry Naruko, Naruto used Drain to extract the Kyubi's soul or at least the part of it that she contained and continued to fry her brain until it was all gone. She was now nothing more than a hollow husk of a woman with her eyes stuck open and drool coming out her mouth. Once her mind was fully gone, he dropped her body like the worthless sack of bone she now was and went to retrieve his clothes from where he left them. Once he donned his fedora and jacket as well as resealed his weapon, he walked up the stairs towards his team and mentally laughed at the stares he was getting from all who had seen what he had just done.

'You tried to defeat me by sending one of your strongest against me early on in the exam," thought Naruto as he looked at Minato who was glaring at him while medic nin were taking Naruko away for medical treatment, not that it would do any good since her brain was fried and there wasn't any way to heal that. 'And your plan backfired in the worst way possible. I look forward to seeing what else you try to do to control me in some way. It should prove… entertaining to say the least.' And with those thoughts, he looked at the board to see whose fight was next…


	14. Chapter 14

(A/N: I'm surprised that so few of you guessed who the last harem character is. I thought it would be more obvious but then again not everyone has played the game to know who she is. Also for the reader who asked me if it was a character from Metal Gear Survive (you know who you are), ALL of the shame is upon you… That game is bad and we all know it. If it had any other name we might have been ok with it, it's just that they had the audacity to label it as a Metal Gear game is what is pissing massive amounts of people off. #FuckKonami to the Extreme! Sorry for the random rant of rage, now onwards with the story! But also to let you know, I am going to copy some material from other stories for the fights in this story that are canon. I hate it when people just say that the fight is canon and just skip it, so I will copy some and write my own non-canon fights. I'll even label what story I got it from and the author to give them credit, but I'm sure they won't mind that I copied a canon fight…)

The crowd was still quiet from the fight they just saw between Naruto and Naruko. Never in a million years would they have thought that the fight would end the way it had ended. They thought that if there was any sort of chance of anyone being capable of defeating the prince of an Empire that dwarfed their country that it would be a Jinchuriki at least. But with Naruko now dead by his literal hands, their minds tried to cope with that fact. It dawned on them that no matter how hard they tried that they would never beat him, but their pride in their village as well as the orders from both their parents as well as their Hokage were absolute. They would fight with everything they had and go down swinging at least so as to not be called weak in any sort of way. So after the Hokage stopped glaring at Naruto, who he planned to deal with later since even though his first few plans had failed to produce the results he wanted with Naruto captured and the Emperor brainwashed into agreeing into an alliance that would be completely in the Leaf's favor he still had other plans to get Naruto back into the village and into his hands, he pushed the button to show the next fight that was going to happen.

 _Esdeath vs Kiba_

Esdeath looked at the board and rubbed her eyes with a tired sigh. She knew who Kiba was and just by looking at him she could already tell that he was a pervert down to the bone, and she detested perverts with every fiber of her being. While she knew they existed, those that knew her didn't act as such while they were anywhere near her since she had a reputation of castrating anyone who did anything perverse within her sight. As she took her spot in the arena, Kiba took his on the other side with his dog companion Akamaru. Kiba looked her up and down as he checked her out and she could practically feel the lust rolling off of him.

"Well hello there sexy thing," said Kiba in his own 'smooth' way in an attempt to woo her, yet it only made her want to gag and neuter this mutt to save future women from being targeted by it. "How about after this match I and you go out and I show you the time of your life?"

"It pleases me to say this," said Esdeath with a smirk on her face, "that I only date strong men. And there is only one person in the entire Lucian Empire who makes my heart swoon since he is everything I want in a husband."

"Oh yeah," scowled Kiba since he was the type of man who did not take rejection very well, "I bet if he was here right now I could easily beat him and show you that I am the true Alpha male between us."

"I highly doubt that," laughed Esdeath, "since you are so damn weak in comparison to him."

"I'll prove to you that I am stronger!"

"Oh really," said Esdeath as she slightly turned her head to look at Naruto," do you hear that my love? This mutt of a man thinks that he can defeat you. Isn't that historical?"

"Quite," said Naruto as he chuckled from hearing this, "and he is welcome to try his luck against me, but I will offer him the same choice I gave Naruko. I wonder which one he will take though."

Kiba paled as he heard this. He had no idea that Naruto was the one she was talking about. He knew that he was outclassed by him since in the entirety of his life, not once was he ever able to defeat neither Naruko nor Zuko in battle. And he challenged them plenty of times since he wanted to prove to the village that he was the strongest shinobi. Yet no one was able to defeat them since they had been trained personally by two of the most powerful shinobi to ever exist in village's history. So to see one of them being so easily defeated, and not just knocked out but outright killed was a clear indication that he had no chance in hell to beat him.

"No," whimpered Kiba fear, "I know you are stronger than me so there is no need for that. Can we please just begin the fight already?"

"As you wish," said Esdeath as she unsheathed her rapier in preparation of the battle ahead of her. As soon as the fight started, the air surrounding the area became cold to the point that Kiba was able to see his breath. It was then that his instincts kicked in and told him to dodge, so he did and as soon as he did a spike of ice came out of the ground where he was standing. Kiba charged forward towards Esdeath, the whole time she laughed as she used her rapier like a conductor's wand to summon more pillars of ice as well. He was only just barely able to dodge her attacks. It took a second to form a plan, and he had Akamaru transform into a clone of him so to target him as he snuck up behind her. Yet she knew his plan since she had seen quite a few people do the same thing during the Unification War, so she was easily able to dodge it. She then kicked him with enough force to launch him back quite a bit, but he didn't go down as she expected. So she used her powers to form ice to cover the walls of the entire area, causing the rest of the people in the room to shiver since the temperature had just dropped so suddenly because of her doing so. And as Kiba got back up, even more icicles formed rapidly towards him. He dodged to the left and once again charged forward, but this time the icicles burst out of the walls towards him. Kiba needed Akamaru's help to break through the icicle in front of him that barely missed him, yet before he could do anything else, Esdeath had met him halfway and lifter up her leg that she immediately brought down on him in an ax kick.

"Kiba landed onto the ground hard, causing him to bounce once from the force of the attack, and yet Esdeath continued the assault by using her power to form a large sphere of ice that she threw at him. Kiba quickly rolled out of the way, but was then blinded by the dust that the sphere kicked up from hitting the ground. It was so dusty that he wasn't able to see Esdeath run forward, and used her foot to punt him in the face. He launched just as far as he did with the first kick, and yet this time the pain was so great that he wasn't able to get back up from this one like he did before.

"What's wrong," said Esdeath as she slammed her foot onto his chest hard with a sadistic smile on her face as she did, "Is this all you have? The weak have no right to stand before me. Those without strength should not have hopes or dreams. Now lie down and die like the pig you are." And she formed a lance made out of ice and thrusted downwards towards Kiba's head. He looked at the tip of the lance and pissed himself in fear since he thought that this was his end, and yet it wasn't since the lance pierced the ground a few measly centimeters from his head. "Let this be a reminder to never challenge your superiors."

The proctor then called the match with Esdeath being the winner. As all this was happening, Minato looked at her with lust in his eyes as well as greed. In his mind, a power such as hers would be perfect for their village. And with his genetics combined with her powers, he would have unstoppable shinobi in the future. But that could wait for when the alliance was finalized and the power of the Empire was under his control. So with another push of a button, the next match was announced to the crowd.

"I'm surprised you didn't castrate him," said Naruto as Esdeath came back up the stairs and stood next to him once more.

"I was planning on it at first," said Esdeath with a smirk on her face, "but I decided against it since he humbled himself when I mentioned you are the only man for me."

And before he could say anything else, he saw the next match up on the board.

 _Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino_ **(Uzumaki Naruto: SOLDIER of Konoha by VFSNAKE)**

'Great, the battle of the Uchiha's fan girls,' thought Tenten, as she saw the two girls get ready to fight, and hoped it wouldn't be entirely boring.

Surprisingly, it almost wasn't.

Almost…

Some of the Academy's Taijutsu, a few traded insults, and one failed Mind Transfer Jutsu later were all that happened in that fight before ending with both delivering a KO to the other that resulted in neither Genin advancing. Naruto called it a double KO and ended it at that with neither girl having any bragging rights over the other.

Something Shikamaru was grateful for since Ino would have raised her voice over the matter win or lose. At least with a draw the Nara could have some form of peace and quiet.

Naruto and his friends saw this so called fight and just laughed at how pathetic it was since it was nothing more than a schoolyard brawl at best.

"It is people like them that make people not take strong women seriously," said Ryuzetsu.

"While that may be true," said Naruto as he saw both girls getting dragged away by medics, yet what he wasn't aware of was the fact that Ino was conscious enough to hear what he was saying, "yet Ino has the potential to become great with the proper teacher."

"Well if you say so," said Esdeath, "you are very good at seeing potential in others who are marked as a lost cause." And then they looked at the board to see who was next up and saw the board announce the next match up.

 _Tenten vs Temari_ **(Naruto One Man Team by Ackdam)**

Both girls were the picture of true kunoichi as they wasted no movement while they got into place on the arena floor. They both stood relaxed as if they had no cares in the world. "Begin." No words were exchanged as Tenten immediately jumped back and ran a wide arc around the Suna kunoichi before taking out a few kunai and throwing them at the older girl. To the surprise of her teammates and herself she completely missed.

"Impossible..."

"Sorry girlie but you won't hit me with aim like that." Tenten just huffed and began tossing more weapons at Temari. All of them got deflected and at the end of the metal rain, Tenten was left staring Temari whose fan was now open partway. "This is the first moon, there are two more. When you see all three this match will be over."

Tenten just grit her teeth and took out a pair of scrolls. "I was planning on saving this for the main matches, but it looks like I won't be able to hold back." Getting enough distance she balanced the two scrolls in front of her as she made hand signs. "Sōshōryū!" The scrolls erupted into the air as a pair of twisting dragons between which Tenten appeared amidst the double helix. Channeling chakra into the scrolls as they spun, weapons began to appear in her hands as she started a new rain of steel aimed right at Temari. The shower continued for only thirty seconds, but by that time hundreds of weapons of all types were littering the ground with Temari standing in a small clearing amongst them. "I'm not done yet!" With tremendous effort she used the strings connected to each weapon and pulled them all back into the air before swinging her arms forward causing all of the weapons to crash down again, but all at once this time in a near solid sheet of pointed metal. There should have been no dodging the mass, but as Tenten landed she glared at the lone figure in the middle of the field of metal.

Temari just smirked as she stood with the second moon of her fan showing. "Shall we end this little game?" Twirling her fan in front of her, Temari vanished into thin air.

Tenten looked around frantically until a shadow overlapped her. 'Shit!' She looked up into the air to see Temari grinning down at her from on top of her fan. She was surprised that she hadn't attacked when she had the chance but it seemed that wasn't her plan.

Instead Temari landed right back where she started still with the same grin on her face while the fan was completely unfolded showing all three moons. "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" In the small arena the attack rounded on itself and soon Tenten was lifted into the air in a small whirlwind that began cutting into her clothing. The larger problem wasn't the chakra laced wind though, but rather the vacuum inside the cone. With the lack of air she was quickly rendered helpless before Temari released the jutsu causing the kunoichi to fall toward the ground. Temari wasn't satisfied with that though as she held her fan to the side and 'caught' Tenten on the end of her iron fan, the not so soft landing causing Tenten to cough up blood before she passed out. Still not satisfied Temari threw Tenten out towards her own weapons intending to impale the girl upon her own hoard. Luckily the girl's teammate was able to jump down in time to save her from an even more painful landing.

"Is that anyway to treat someone who tried their best?" Lee glared at the Suna-nin along with Naruto up in the stands that were paying attention to the match for reasons that were his own.

'Shut up and take that weakling out of my sight." Lee sped forward and attempted to attack Temari, but was blocked by her fan. "Now, now that wasn't nice. Yet it's expected from a ninja from such a soft village like this one though."

"Lee! Calm down." The green spandex clad jonin-sensei of the boy landed behind his student.

"...Hai Guy-sensei."

"Temari, show respect to those you face on the battlefield," Gaara's cold voice came from above. Temari looked at him like he had grown another head since in her entire lifetime, she had never seen or heard him say anything like that since he was usually bloodthirsty and would sooner kill his opponent and seek another then to respect them.

"Winner, Temari."

There was a small intermission as the weapons were cleared from the floor and, thanks to Naruto, resealed into a couple scrolls. And as they were, Tenten walked by Naruto who politely grabbed her by the arm as she passed by to get her attention.

"What can I do for you," asked Tenten who was pissed that she was beaten.

"I observed your fight there closely," said Naruto as he smiled at her.

"And let me guess," said Tenten sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, "You want to berate me and tell me that I was doomed to lose from the start."

"No, no," said Naruto as he shook his head, "I believed that you could have won that match if you had the proper weapon to counter her wind attacks."

"You really believed that I could have won that?"

"I do," said Naruto as he used his magic to conjure up a rectangular box with a latch on it, "it was only a matter of having the proper weapon to counter your enemies' attacks. For a weapon master such as you, there is much you could learn if you had the right teacher to teach it to you. There are weapons for all types of scenarios, and it is because of your excellent performance that I offer you this weapon to wield as you see fit." Naruto then handed her the box, which she set down and opened up to see what was inside. Inside the box was a weapon unlike she had ever seen before. It was a strange combination between a whip and a sword.

"Why would you give me something like this," asked Tenten as she pulled the weapon out of the container.

"From one weapon master to another we know that there are certain weapons in the world that seem to possess a soul of sorts that speak to only those who are worthy of wielding the weapon. This weapon is known the Snake Sword. The snake sword is a living sword created by Count Valentine, a former Count that perished long ago before the West became unified as it is now. It is operated by black magic and can extend into a whip, curve into a coil or contract into a sword so it is a weapon of many uses. The last person to use it was a woman by the name of Ivy, and yet she never found another to pass it on to so she sealed it away in what are now the ruins of her family estate. I found it and wanted to use it myself, but as a weapon master, I felt that it wasn't mine to wield and that I should hold on to it until the day that I could find someone who could. It whispered to me as you fought so I give it to you since it is what it wants."

"Thank you," said Tenten as she got the feel of the weapon, and felt a power surge through it as she did. She knew it would take some time to master a weapon such as this, and yet she was willing to learn it all the same. She then looked in the container and saw a journal that she flipped through that showed the various forms one was to use with this weapon, so at least she knew where to start. And then she looked at the board and saw the next match up.

 _Akimichi Choji VS Kunuta Dosu_ **(Uzumaki Naruto: SOLDIER of Konoha by VFSNAKE)**

"Looks like I'm up!" said Choji, as he made his way down to the arena floor, and Dosu did the same, and they got ready for their fight.

'If it weren't for the Proctor here, I would kill this Leaf Shinobi right now, but as it stands I can't risk doing it, and just knock out this fat fool,' thought Dosu, as he prepared to start his plan, and got ready to take out the Akimichi.

"Ready? FIGHT!" said the Procter, as he saw the two boys getting ready to fight, and Choji opened up with his Multi-Size Technique that surprises Dosu before the now much larger boy begins rolling towards him.

'This is insane! How can someone so fat, get even fatter, and move this way?!' thought Dosu, as he dodged Choji while the proctor decided to jump onto the top of the statue in the room so as to not get hit by any of their attacks, and looked down to continue watching the fight.

The fight ended quickly enough, as Choji tried to crush Dosu between himself and a wall with the mummified boy escaping his own demise. At the same time, Choji was stuck in the wall he collided with leaving him open to attack by Dosu, who looked at the proctor for a second, and then flicked his sound bracer gently near Choji's massive form to make the Leaf Shinobi fall asleep.

"Akimichi Choji is unable to fight. The winner by a nocturnal knockout is Kinuta Dosu!" said the proctor, as he saw Dosu walk away, and the smirk that was on the Sound Shinobi's face.

 _Tsuchi Kin VS Nara Shikamaru_ _ **(Uzumaki Naruto: SOLDIER of Konoha by VFSNAKE)**_

'Great, I have to fight a girl. Lucky me. Why can't I just fight someone like that wired Sai kid?' thought Shikamaru sarcastically, as he lazily walked down to the arena floor, and Kin was already there waiting for him.

"You should be disqualified for making me wait so long, but then again, there would be very little fun in that, and I do want to make an example out of you for the other Leaf Nins here," said Kin, as she smirked at Shikamaru, who sighed since he didn't want to do this, and was about to ask the Proctor if he could forfeit.

He stopped when the proctor gave the Nara a look saying "take it like a man" and Shikamaru wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Ready? FIGHT!" As he brought his hand down, and saw the two go at with Kin throwing senbon needles with bells attached that unleashed a Genjutsu on the Nara genius that was felt through the ears. However, Shikamaru was not without his resilience despite his lazy nature, and was able to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu on the girl before leaning back with her mimicking his actions. With one simple act of quickly bending backwards, Shikamaru had made Kin hit the wall behind her, and knock the Sound girl unconscious.

"For someone known to be so very lazy," said Naruto as he saw how Shikamaru kept a level head the entire time, "he was able to keep his cool and take down his opponent quite easily. That takes lots of skill." And yet before anything else could be said, the next match up was shown.

 _Kankurō vs Misumi_ **(Naruto One Man Team by Ackdam)**

The two made their way down the steps and calmly faced each other in the arena. "Begin." Before anyone could blink Misumi had Kankurō wrapped up in his impossibly stretched and bent arms.

"I use my chakra to move my body after I dislocate all my joints. Give up now or I'll break your neck."

"Heh...piss off asshole." A loud snap was heard throughout the arena as Misumi tightened his grip and Kankuro's now limp neck caused his head to flop forward. The proctor stepped forward, but was stopped by the sound of something hitting the floor. Everyone watched as Kankuro's face seemed to chip off onto the stone. Suddenly his head turned around and laughed at Misumi. It wasn't the face of Kankurō, but rather a wooden contraption. Its arms shot out and wrapped around the boy as the bandaged package that Kankurō had been holding was torn open revealing the real Kankurō who was manipulating the puppet remotely. "You take so much pride in being able to bend your body like that. How about I make you really flexible, by breaking every bone in your body!' With the jerk of a finger the puppets arms tightened and the elastic Genin screamed out before going completely limp.

'It's a good thing I didn't call that match early.' The proctor thought as he walked over to check out Misumi. "Winner Kankurō." The medics rushed in and took the traumatized boy away as Kankurō made his way back up to his siblings.

 _Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadō Yoroi_ **(Naruto One Man Team by Ackdam)**

The two contestants took their positions in the arena and got into their respective battle stances. Sasuke smirked as Yoroi rush him. 'Easy win,' he thought as he struck out at the other Genin, but his strike was pushed to the side as Yoroi grabbed onto his shirt and a blue glow surrounded his hand. Sasuke immediately panicked as he felt chakra being drawn out of him. He could already feel his strength ebbing and quickly pushed the other boy off him as he staggered backwards. Yoroi didn't give him a chance to recover though and was back on him in a second. Unfortunately for the Uchiha he was reflexive on his Taijutsu and tried for a take-down. His choice of moves proved too hazardous though as Yoroi casually turned his hand and once again grabbed Sasuke's chest.

Up in the balcony Sakura was being restrained by Kakashi as she yelled down at the boy attacking her love. She threw every insult she knew at him and demanded he let go of her Sasuke-kun, even going so far as to promising that her mother, who was one of the civilian council members, would get the village council to execute him if he didn't give up. The other Genin just shook their heads at her while the jonin and Hokage either rolled their eyes or tried to not look completely embarrassed at her antics. Many of them questioned how someone like her had even got this far in being a shinobi in the first place.

Sasuke got a lucky kick in and managed to get away from Yoroi. He gripped his neck in pain as the Curse Mark given to him in the forest of death by Orochimaru began to act up. Orochimaru only had the time to mark him though since the combined power of both teams 7 and 11 were able to stop him from giving the curse to Satsuki as well, which was who he was truly gunning for since she had the evolved Sharingan already. The power flowed out of the curse mark and gave him a burst of power which gave him a boost of confidence.

Deciding he had to end this match quickly, less his sensei completely take away his new power, he looked to the balconies for inspiration. First he looked to Naruto, but the boy had given him absolutely nothing to work with during their little spar. Next he looked over to one of his other recent fights. Rock Lee. Smirking again he faced his opponent and charged. Yoroi got ready to counter, but was unprepared when Sasuke dropped from his field of vision. By the time he figured out to look down it was too late as he was launched into the air. He felt a poke at his back as Sasuke appeared behind him. "This is the end." Sasuke whispered to him, but was once again gripped by the pain from his seal. With sheer willpower he pushed the seal back and commenced his attack starting with a kick to Yoroi's side. The kick was easily blocked, but Sasuke just used that as leverage for a kick to the boy's other side which connected with a *crunch*. Continuing his onslaught he was about to punt Yoroi back to the arena floor, but before his foot could land it was caught, and with a spin Sasuke was now the one headed for the hard stone surface of the ground.

"You rely too much on others achievements Uchiha Sasuke." Yoroi said evenly, quite obviously not impressed with the display.

"You blocked one of my attacks and now you think you will win? You are no match for the might of the Uchiha. Pay with your life you insignificant insect." Sasuke gritted his teeth in anger at the fight taking so long in front of an audience. He was elite, so why was this worm able to last so long against him?

Up in the stands a slight buzzing could be heard as Shino's hive reacted to his irritation at Sasuke's indirect jab at his family. The avenger was definitely winning no friends today, or any day in general since he was totally self-absorbed with his own self-imposed image of Uchiha supremacy.

Sakura was now at the end of the balcony closest to the proctor and Hokage, yelling for them to call the match in Sasuke's favor before a rather sour looking Kakashi yanked her off the railing and back to where they had originally been sitting, binding and gagging her. "You can stay like that until this is all over. None of us need to hear you whining, so just shut up and watch in silence."

Sasuke was doing all he could to keep away from the glowing hands of Yoroi. "Come on Uchiha. This is no game of cat and mouse. If you aren't planning on fighting me then give up now and save us both the trouble."

"Hn. I'm not done yet." Sasuke dug in his pouch for whatever supplies he could find. 'Three kunai, two explosive tags, two smoke bombs, a...excellent.' Sasuke's smirk sent a chill up some people's spines while others were just plain creeped out. With a quick swing of his arms the two smoke bombs were away. Once Yoroi was engulfed, the Uchiha took out a bundle of ninja wire and a few shuriken. With a few more quick movements his trap was away and a yell came out of the smoke.

"You'll have to do better than that Uchiha. Even if I can't see you, the same hindrance blinds your eyes. Hurk!" With a grunt of choking pain, Yoroi shot backwards out of the smoke screen and soon found himself bound to the railing of the balcony courtesy of the ninja wire Sasuke attached to his shuriken.

With a yell and a leap, Sasuke first landed on the railing next to his victim, then jumped again right over the teen and brought his leg down in a vicious ax kick on the top of Yoroi's head. The audible crack was heard as Hayate rushed to the scene. Sasuke himself landed back on the arena floor and looked up as blood dripped out of his opponent's mouth onto the ground in front of him.

The proctor walked over and jumped up to the balcony to check on the downed teen, not even needing to get too close. "Winner, Uchiha Sasuke." Medics were already making their way up the steps as the proctor cut the wires and hoisted the ninja onto the balcony before letting them do their job.

As his victory was announced Sasuke nearly collapsed from chakra exhaustion, but was caught by Kakashi as the jonin waved off the medics coming their way. "Come on. We need to take care of that little hindrance on your neck before it is too late." Before Sasuke could object he was taken away via shunshin, much to the annoyance of Sakura who was now complaining about not being able to congratulate him while screeching about how she knew he'd win. The name board scrolled again as the next two contestants was displayed.

 _Shino vs Zaku_ **(Maleficent Kitsune by VFSNAKE)**

The next match was between Aburame Shino and Zaku from Sound. The former remained stoic and emotionless in his approach to his opponent while said opponent had a broken arm thanks to the Uchiha. Still, Zaku's pride would not allow him to lose after getting so far with his injury, and against a freak with bugs coming out of his body. Using his one still useable hand, Zaku used his Decapitating Air Wave to blast Shino into smithereens.

The victory for him was short lived when it turned out the Shino in front of him had been in fact a Bug Clone made out of the bugs inside the Aburame's body. Spinning around, Zaku got the backhand of a fist to his face, sending him flying back, and landing on his back before glaring at his opponent. Remembering how he felt so weak growing up, Zaku decided to say "to Hell with it!", and in a surprise move used his broken hand to bring out another Decapitating Air Wave.

Or at the very least he tried to anyway, but found it wasn't working. It was upon closer inspection did Zaku realize his palms where the air waves came out of were clogged with bugs. They had been swarming him almost since the match started, getting underneath his clothing in secret when knocked down, and after using his move on the Bug Clone while using the debris as cover. Now that the pipes in his arms were clogged tightly with bugs, the Genin from Sound was powerless, and was at the mercy of the unflinching Aburame in front of him.

Of course, as is with most people when panicking, they tend to do something stupid, and in Zaku's case he tried to go for broke. The boy had tried, to the shock of just about every single person around him watching, to use the pressure of the air in his arms to smash through the blockage, and hoped it would great a bigger air wave capable of destroying the Konoha Genin in front of him.

And in the process, the Sound Genin only succeeded in destroying his arms in a violent act of them both exploding from within via that same air pressure having nowhere else to go.

"That was nicely done," remarked Ryuzetsu while watching Shino walking up the steps and the next match was called.

"The Aburame has great potential as a ninja with his skills. However, he relies too much on his insects. His greatest strength is also his biggest weakness if his opponents use a means to kill off his insects," commented Naruto with Haku nodding in full agreement.

As for Shino himself, he had stopped walking for a brief moment to hear the words just spoken, and frowned in thought over what was said. It was true he did focus on using his insect colony more than anything else. However, Shino realized that relying too much on them for help could be unwise, as there were ninja out there who fought Aburame Clan members in the past, and knew how to counter the insects in their bodies. It has happened in all three Shinobi Wars in the past when fighting the other Shinobi villages. The use of poisonous gases, different elemental Jutsus that were designed around the destruction of a large area, and even some rare weapons with rumored to possess mystical properties to name a few.

'I should ask Father if it is possible to expand my horizons outside the use of my colony and into ninja arts. Maybe something along the line of swords or perhaps other weapons based off of the fighting styles similar to how certain insects fight,' thought Shino before rejoining his team.

 _Zuko Namikaze vs Rock Lee_

The two contestants saw their names appear on the board and quickly took their places in the arena. While this was happening, Zuko kept glaring at Naruto as he prepared to vent his anger out on the last year's Dead last in a display of strength in an attempt to strike fear in Naruto's heart.

"Well it is just my luck," growled Zuko as his glare shifted from Naruto towards Lee, "I have to fight the Dead last of last years' graduates."

''It seems like Lee will have a very tough fight.'' Said Neji as he felt pity that he was forced to fight Zuko in these Exams since Zuko as well as Naruko were known to be extremely ruthless when it came to fighting people. Then again they were the children of two of the most infamous of Shinobi in Konoha.

''Man what a bummer to be paired up against Zuko,'' Tenten as she almost couldn't bear to watch the fight in fear that it would be bad for her friend. That was when they all heard someone laughing and when they turned to look they saw Izumi laughing along with Ryuzetsu and Esdeath who were giggling. Naruto remained silent and was watching the fight with full concentration.

''What do you find so funny Izumi.''? Kakashi asked since he didn't see how this was funny in anyway.

''Oh it's just that it's funny how you guys think that Lee is unable to beat Zuko.'' Izumi said

''What do you mean? Zuko was Rookie of the year and is the son of Minato to boot so how could he possibly lose to Lee?'' Kakashi asked.

''If you can't see what I see, then that goes to show you that you are not that good of a teacher.'' Izumi said making all the people around them who heard go wide eye at the thought of this person from the Empire insulting Kakashi, the sole surviving (if they only knew) student of Minato and one of the most powerful shinobi in the village.

''Really? And what makes you think that a pathetic loser such as him could possibly stand a chance against someone with the power of a demon sealed up in him?'' the arrogant voice of Sasuke said. Sasuke had been trying to beat Zuko for years, and yet was to this day still unable to.

''Oh it's quite easily done,'' Izumi said with a chuckle, "yet it is for him to discover since if I were to just tell him all the answers then he wouldn't learn nor would his strength grow."

''Shh… the match is starting.'' Naruto said making them all look at the arena.

''Are both fighters ready to begin?'' the proctor asked as the two of them got into their stances in preparation of their fight.

''Yes,'' Lee said while Zuko merely nodded his head with a glare on his face that promised vast amounts of pain in the coming fight.

''Alright then… BEGIN!'' the proctor shouted while leaving the field. Before anything could happen between the two of them, Guy shouted out to Lee.

''LEE REMOVE THEM!'' Guy shouted.

''A-are you sure Guy-sensei… you said to never remove them unless I'm in a dire emergency.'' Lee asked back.

''LEE TRUST ME YOU'LL NEED EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT TO BEAT ZUKO!'' Guy said making Lee nod since he understood what his sensei meant.

''If you say so sensei.'' And with that Lee jump up to the statue and removed a pair of weights he kept on his legs at all time to help increase his muscle mass during his vigorous training regimen.

Zuko just stood there with an angry glare still on his face, which at this point honestly seemed like his face was stuck with it since it had been there since Naruko's death, and waited for Lee impatiently. When Lee threw the weights to the floor, they created a huge crater each and Zuko just grunted at the sight of such heavy weight being dropped. That moment was the moment Lee ran toward Zuko at full speed, becoming nothing but a streak that very few in the room were even able to follow with their own eyes. Lee's team thought that just maybe Lee had a chance at victory seeing as Zuko was busy looking at the crater than at Lee, so they assumed that he was unable to see him at such speeds.

But to the utmost surprise of everyone (other than those who hailed from the West) when Lee went for a round house kick to the head, Zuko merely tilted his head and the kick missed him entirely.

''What! He dodged it!'' were the screams of Lee's female teammate.

Meanwhile with Zuko, Lee continued trying to hit him by appearing everywhere so as to confuse him in some way. But in the end, it was to no use since Zuko just continued dodging everything Lee threw at him. While both Zuko and Naruko had been trained into the ground by both of their parents since they were little, Naruko had gotten cocky in her fight with Naruto since they had assumed that he was still weaker than them. She had been quite literally dead wrong in that train of thought. If given the time, she might have been able to beat him, but Naruto hadn't given her that opportunity. Zuko wasn't going to make the same type of mistake and wasn't going to be caught with his pants down against someone he deemed inferior to him.

''Like you were told by Naruto back when you fought Sasuke before the Exams began, Lee… your too predictable I see everything your gonna do. I'm starting to get bored with all this, so please show me your true power… or else this match is gonna be fast and brutal and not in your favor.'' Zuko said while dodging a barrage of fists directed at him. Lee on the other hand couldn't believe someone was able to dodge his attacks when he removed his weights since no one had ever been able to when he did. Lee then jumped back and took off to the side of the arena and tried to get behind him.

''Man what a boring fight I guess I finish it now since I'm completely bored and you have proven to me that you are too damn weak.'' Zuko said while moving to the right slightly and letting Lee pass him just before grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and pulling him back. The result was Zuko planting his knee directly in Lee's spine with such force to the point that everyone heard a sickening crunch.

''AHHH!'' the pained screams of Lee was heard all around the room.

Zuko didn't stop there, since he had so much rage within him at the moment that he wanted to vent out and since he wasn't fighting Naruto, the true object of his rage, he had to settle for Lee who he hated with a passion for numerous reasons. His outfit just being one of many of them. Just before Lee hit the ground, Zuko used his right foot to kick him up into the air where Zuko reappeared on top of him. Zuko then channeled chakra into his hand to form an orb of energy that he then drove into Lee's back, shattering his spine beyond repair. Zuko screamed out as he added fire to the attack and everyone was able to see the flames searing into Lee's flesh as it cauterized the wound so he didn't bleed out to death.

''AHHHHH!'' Lee screamed while being hit at point blank range.

When it was all over everyone look to Lee to see him on the ground burned badly and his legs seemed to be broken along with his right arm. Though what shock them the most was that Lee was missing his left arm and his right eye was bleeding profoundly. If you looked a little to the left of his body, those in the room saw his arm there, badly burned and bent in an odd way.

''Hmm seems like you survived that, well whatever… proctor call the match I won.'' Zuko said with a grin and all the proctor did was nod. "And now do the world a favor and fade into the background of the village, weakling."

''T-the winner is Zuko.'' The proctor announced and all he got was silence.

''LEE!'' those were the shouts of Lee's team running to see if he was alive.

''Oh my god Lee what did he do to you.'' Tenten said while covering her mouth even Neji was shocked at what Zuko did.

''This was just a preliminary match you didn't have to do this to him!'' Guy screamed at Zuko.

''Well you shouldn't send weak children like him to an exam were he could lose his life. As far as I see it I acted according to the rules of the exam therefore I could have killed him should I wanted to back then. He just got lucky since I was actually aiming to kill him.'' Zuko said making everyone else fear fighting him.

"Well you have found yourself in quite a predicament," said Naruto, shocking Lee's team as well as everyone else in the room since they hadn't noticed him leave the balcony in the first place. Minato was about to say something, but he stopped himself since he was curious as to what his former son was going to do here. "The way you are right now, your future is in utter disarray since you have been crippled beyond repair. But what if I was to offer you a way to heal from what has been done to you?" said Naruto as he sat bowlegged in front of Lee so he could see him.

"But you just said I was crippled beyond repair," said Lee weakly. He was fighting the pain in his body that he was mere seconds away from passing out from.

"By the means of the East that is true," chuckled Naruto, "yet it is truly lucky for you that I am from the West, where we do have the means to heal you."

"Please," said Guy as he got to his knees and bowed his head to the point of it touching the ground, "please heal my student. I will pay any price that you wish if you will only just heal him!"

"There is but one price I require for the means to heal him," said Naruto, "and only Lee is able to pay my price."

"Please help me," said Lee as he coughed out blood, "what is your price. Whatever it is I will pay it."

"My price is not monetary," chuckled Naruto as he reached into a pocket inside of his jacket and pulled out a clear vial filled with a liquid that was shining with green light, "all I ask for in return is your friendship. You fought well against Zuko, and potential such as yours should not have been cut short like yours was. It just goes to show you that there are those who will sabotage you so as to not overshadow them." Naruto said this loud enough so that Minato would hear him, and like he guessed Minato growled at that remark.

"I will gladly be your friend," said Lee as he held out his hand to grab the vial that Naruto was holding. Yet before he could grab it, Zuko ran forward and punted it out of Naruto's hand with a wicked grin on his face as he walked away in satisfaction. He truly believed that he had just destroyed any chance for Lee to heal from his injuries, yet Zuko had drastically underestimated his speed as well as his reflexes. Naruto grabbed the vial out of the air while still bowlegged and without even looking at it and placed it into Lee's hand. Once he placed it there, he helped Lee heal by using his hand to form Lee's hand into a clenched fist and broke the vial. Once it shattered, Lee's body glowed in green light, with a strand of energy flying out and pulling his severed arm back towards his body. Once it was in place, the glow reattached it to his body. His spine healed and all scars left without a trace. Once the glow was gone, Lee stood up and his team saw him fully healed as if he was never in a fight in the first place.

"Lee," said Tenten as she hugged him, "you are alright."

"I am," said Lee as he looked at himself to see if anything was wrong with him, yet he wasn't able to find anything out of place. "How did you possibly heal me?"

"The item I gave you is known as a Megalixar. It is one of the most powerful healing items in the Empire. There are weaker versions called Elixars, but these ones are basically one in a thousand since they are essentially perfectly aged and brewed to make them into the more powerful healing item. And here," Said Naruto before he tossed Lee a Royal token, which he caught easily, "If you ever find yourself near the Empire, I would be happy to introduce you to excellent teachers to help you along your path to greatness."

"Well I thank you," said Lee as he politely bowed. Minato looked at this and saw so much potential with healing items such as that. He whispered to one of his ANBU to gather a squad and discreetly search their hotel room and find any of their healing items so that they could study them and replicate them somehow. The ANBU nodded at the order and disappeared into the darkness. He then pressed the button to show the next group of contestants to fight.

 _Neji vs Gaara_

"Be careful and should things get dicey remember there is no shame in giving up," said Naruto as he walked back towards the balcony seeing Neji nod knowing that Gaara was not to be underestimated and should be fought with caution at all times.

"I'll be careful. Thanks for the advice," said Neji as he walked towards his starting position.

"No problem my old friend," said Naruto seeing Neji smile and made his way up the steps while Gaara appeared in the arena in a whirl of sand.

"You will not win this fight," said Gaara, his bloodlust filling his eyes that made the Jounin assembled and the Hokage for that matter nervous.

"Begin!" said the proctor while suppressing a shiver that ran down his spine at the look of cold emptiness that the boy from Suna created.

Instantly, the sand from Gaara's gourd shot out aiming for Neji, who moved quickly to avoid the attacks, and ran through hand signs for his own Jutsu since he knew that getting too close to him, would be fatal.

"Earth Style: Earth Spike Jutsu!" said Neji using his elemental affinity for earth like so many of the Hyuga, the earth cracked and out of the various cracks arose multiple sharp spikes made of stone.

The Earth Jutsu itself was C-ranked, but the fact that he could create it, and then be able to unleash it to affectively on the sand that became softened from the impact of the Jutsu. Gaara however, was not concerned about such things, and threw the sand he had with more from the gourd at Neji. Neji himself, decided to go on the close range offensive with his Gentle Fist since his jutsu didn't seem to affect him in anyway.

Maneuvering with flexibility, Neji dodged Gaara's sand until he was able to get in striking range of the red headed boy, and struck out against him with a powerful thrust from his open palm at his head filled with chakra. It had surprised him when he struck Gaara that right after he struck him, it was revealed to be a sand clone with Gaara now behind him, and the psychotic grin now covered his face spelled doom for the young Hyuuga.

"You are strong Hyuuga. But it is too bad that I must break you in order to advance,'" said Gaara using the sand that now surrounded Neji's hands in a thick layer of sand. He then clenched his fist, solidifying the sand and causing them to break. His siblings saw him do this and feared that he would kill Neji as he had done so many others in life, and yet he lost the look of Bloodlust once he broke Neji's hands. What no one else knew was that Gaara was no longer under the influence of Shukaku since three days ago, making his mind clear since the demon was no longer whispering dark thoughts into his brain and he was able to sleep without the fear of the demon possessing him…

(Flashback – 3 days ago; Night)

Gaara was walking through the tower trying to find something to do as he waited for the five day deadline. His team had easily gotten the scroll that they needed and made it to the central tower within the first day. While his siblings slept, he wandered about since he was unable to do so since whenever he slept, the demon sealed within him would take control and rampage. So he hadn't had a good night's sleep in his lifetime and the insomnia was getting to him. As he walked the empty halls of the tower, since the rest of the teams were still out in the forest. So it was a surprise to him to hear a strange noise that was echoing down the halls of the tower softly. He followed the sound until he found the source of it. In the common area where the people were able to gather and eat as they waited for the next part of the test was Naruto with a strange device that was making the strange sounds that he had been following. Naruto had his back turned to Gaara as he fiddled with his electric keyboard, since it was off key. And once he tinkered with it enough to set it to the right key, he pushed a button and began to play a song.

(7 Years **by Lukas Graham** )

 _Once I was seven years old my momma told me_

 _Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

 _Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

 _By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_

 _Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

 _Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me_

 _Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely_

 _Once I was eleven years old_

 _I always had that dream like my daddy before me_

 _So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_

 _Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_

 _'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _Before the morning sun, when life was lonely_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

 _'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major_

 _I got my boys with me at least those in favor_

 _And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

 _Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

 _I was writing about everything, I saw before me_

 _Once I was twenty years old_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_

 _We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old_

 _I'm still learning about life_

 _My woman brought children for me_

 _So I can sing them all my songs_

 _And I can tell them stories_

 _Most of my boys are with me_

 _Some are still out seeking glory_

 _And some I had to leave behind_

 _My brother I'm still sorry_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_

 _Remember life and then your life becomes a better one_

 _I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_

 _I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

 _Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

 _Soon I'll be sixty years old_

 _Once I was seven years old, momma told me_

 _Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

 _Once I was seven years old_

 _Once I was seven years old_

Gaara felt a wet sensation on his face, which he immediately looked up to; see if there was a leak of some sort, yet he couldn't see any. He place his hand to his face and wiped the water from his face near his eye, and it was then that he realized that the wetness was from his tears that he cried since the music had moved him so and made him feel emotions that he had lost so long ago.

"Well hell there," said Naruto as he turned his head to look at Gaara, "I see you liked the music I played."

"What type of instrument is that you are playing," asked Gaara as he walked forward to see it up close for himself.

"This is known as an electric keyboard," said Naruto as he showed it off to Gaara, "it is a smaller portable version of a larger instrument known as a piano."

"What do you mean by portable," asked Gaara.

"Well, have a seat and I will answer your question and any others you may have."

Gaara did as Naruto suggested, and for several hours they talked about various things. Naruto explained the various different instruments within the empire and what they were usually used for. He told him how in his spare time he took up various hobbies to keep hm of sound mind since otherwise he might have had some mental complications from the war that he was part of. Out of all the instruments mentioned, the one Gaara was most interested in was the guitar, which Naruto was glad to show him how it worked and was played. Naruto played him a song that like before brought tears to his eyes…

(Time in a Bottle **by Jim Croce** )

 _If I could save time in a bottle_

 _The first thing that I'd like to do_

 _Is to save every day_

 _'Til eternity passes away_

 _Just to spend them with you_

 _If I could make days last forever_

 _If words could make wishes come true_

 _I'd save every day like a treasure and then,_

 _Again, I would spend them with you_

 _But there never seems to be enough time_

 _To do the things you want to do_

 _Once you find them_

 _I've looked around enough to know_

 _That you're the one I want to go_

 _Through time with_

 _If I had a box just for wishes_

 _And dreams that had never come true_

 _The box would be empty_

 _Except for the memory_

 _Of how they were answered by you_

 _But there never seems to be enough time_

 _To do the things you want to do_

 _Once you find them_

 _I've looked around enough to know_

 _That you're the one I want to go_

 _Through time with_

"I am quite curious about you Gaara," said Naruto as he set his guitar down, "why is someone such as you walking the halls so late at night? Don't you need your sleep?"

Gaara then went on to explain his life and how if he sleeps then the demon within him gains control of his body. Naruto laughed as he said that and offered him a chance to be rid of the demon within him. While Gaara was initially skeptical about the fact since he didn't think that Naruto could do as he said, but Naruto explained how he could do it easily, and eventually Gaara accepted the offer. Naruto then used Drain to extract the soul of Shukaku from his body yet leaving him with the power he had when he was made into a Jinchuriki. Gaara was amazed that Naruto did that for him and thanked him as he did. He then went to his room and slept soundly for the first time in his life. Lucky for the both of them that Naruto had the Shadow Khan using their powers over the shadows to block the hearing as well as the sight of all fourteen of the shinobi that were spying on them…

For the next few days, Gaara and Naruto would meet up when others went to sleep, and teach him how to play the guitar. Gaara took to it easily enough, and the sands of Suna had callused his hands in his earlier years so they were perfect for the instrument so they weren't bleeding. Over the course of the few days they conversed and Naruto taught him how to play guitar, a friendship was born, and for the first time that he could remember, Gaara was truly happy since he now had a friend to call his own. When the day of the deadline came, Naruto left him with a few pieces of advice, such as to respect an opponent even if they lose since it was common curtesy, and then se said something that stuck in his mind and would continue to do so for years to come…

(Flashback end)

"Never let your anger consume you," said Naruto in Gaara's mind, whose words he was remembering right now, "For you are not the monster that others perceive you as."

"Proctor," said Gaara as he recalled the sand from Neji's crushed hands back into the gourd on his back. "Call the fight. I have won." And the proctor did as he did, naming him the winner. Gaara looked at Naruto as he walked back up the stairs towards his siblings, who looked at him in shock since he had stopped himself from killing his opponent outright. He always killed those who went against him and to see him simply break persons' hands and stop was nothing short of shocking to them. Gaara just stood there and looked down towards the arena to see who was going to fight next. Yet before anything else could be done, something even more unexpected then Gaara sparing someone was happening.

Naruto saw his old friend Neji in desperate need of medical attention since both his hands had been utterly crushed. Knowing how the Hyuga were when it came to those they deemed lost causes in their clan, Naruto decided to help him. He whispered the word 'Angel' and as he did, his friend appeared in a puff of smoke on his shoulder. Angel was a fascinating creature that to this day Naruto still didn't fully understand since she was a magical creature of lore and he didn't want to autopsy her to learn more. She was his friend and he would respect that. She liked to roam about when she wasn't needed, and yet whenever he needed her for something, he simply had to whisper her name and she would just appear out of the blue. Naruto chalked it up to some bond they had that he didn't fully understand. Naruto pet her, for which she purred in satisfaction since she loved to be petted. He then whispered into her ear certain instructions, for which she was first against, but he promised to make her favorite dish, grilled salmon over rice, so then she caved and accepted to do what was asked of her. She puffed out from on Naruto's shoulder and then appeared next to Neji who had a medic Nin just appearing, but he stopped after seeing this cute little dual tailed fox appearing out of the blue. She walked up to Neji, who was just as surprised to see her as most of the people in the room.

"Who are you," asked Neji since he had never seen something like this in his life. He had heard of stories about the Kyūbi, but that creature was far larger, scarier, and also had nine tails while this one had only two.

"Cyu," said Angel in a cute voice that made Neji feel less tense for some reason.

"A Tenko? What is that?"

Yet Angel didn't answer that and instead began to glow. A circle of light appeared surrounding the both of them, and as the light touched Neji, the healing powers she possessed made their way towards his hands. Within a few seconds, the bones that were broken within them healed up and set back into place. After they were healed, the light receded back within Angel. Neji looked at his hands in disbelief since he couldn't believe that this cute little foxlike creature had just healed his hands as quickly as it did. Yet before he could say anything else, Angel walked away from him and headed out of the room towards the forest itself. While all this was happening, Minato was looking at this with wide eyes. In his mind, he was mentally salivating at the prospect of gaining that type of healing power for his village. It would revolutionize the medical field within his village if he was capable of capturing that creature for experimentation. So he silently signaled a few of his ANBU to follow and capture it. And once he was done doing just that, he pressed the button that showed the next fight.

 _Ryuzetsu Vs Hinata_

The two women walked down the stairs to their designated starting positions and faced each other.

"So you are the one whose father tried to arrange a marriage to my boyfriend," growled Ryuzetsu, who also noticed a large amount of killing intent pulsing out of Esdeath in the stands, and those (other than Naruto and Izumi) around her slowly inched away from her since they saw what she had done to Kiba in their fight so they knew not to fuck with her.

"A person of Royalty should only be with someone of equal nobility," said Hinata arrogantly with a smirk on her face as she did.

"And even if what you said is true," chuckled Ryuzetsu, "how in that arrogant mind of yours, do you see yourself on equal footing on the scale of nobility to think that you are even close to the level as the prince to an Empire?"

"An ancestor of my clan married the Fire daimyo and doing so granted our clan the claims of nobility."

"Three things wrong with that fact," said Ryuzetsu as she held up three fingers to emphasize the point, "the first is that is not how nobility works. Just because one member of your clan married into it in the past doesn't mean that the rest of you become nobles. While they may gain favor with the noble due to the marriage, that is all that they gain. The second thing is that you are obviously not of any type of nobility since the leader of your clan still has to follow the orders of not only the Hokage of this village, but the Fire Daimyo as well. And the third and last thing is that even if you were right and you are nobility, even if by means that I can't nor will I bother to fathom one of your families became the new Fire Daimyo, they still wouldn't be on the same level as the Emperor of the Lucian Empire."

"You dare insult our daimyo," shouted Hinata, "of course they are on equal footing on the ruling class chain."

"Do you not fully grasp the difference between the two," said Ryuzetsu as she rubbed her eyes as she sighed, "While the Fire Daimyo rules over but one country, The Emperor rules over the combined forces of 47 countries. The prince is just one step down from that. So there is no way you or any other members of your obviously non-noble family can ever become equal to them."

"I will make you pay for insulting my family as you have," growled Hinata in anger as she got into her Gentle Fist stance.

"I don't really see that happening anytime soon," laughed Ryuzetsu as she took her finger and drew a backwards L on her forehead in flames.

"What are you doing to yourself," asked Hinata who was a second away from attacking.

"Nothing to worry yourself about," Said Ryuzetsu as she held her hands behind her back and stared Hinata as she did. "Yet if you don't hurry up, it will mean your defeat." Hinata's eyes widened as she said that, and in an attempt to counter whatever the backwards L was getting ready to do she charged forward with her Byakugan activated and struck her in the chest in an attempt to end the fight quickly. All who were watching this thought she had just won the match and Minato himself was just about to end it in Hinata's favor, but then they heard someone screaming in pain, and it wasn't Ryuzetsu. Hinata screamed as she felt her hand she used to strike her opponent burn, searing the flesh. Yet before she could do anything else, Ryuzetsu grabbed both her arms and grinned at Hinata as she did.

"What the hell are you," screamed Hinata as she tried to get free from her grip.

"While your village speaks of the Will of Fire," said Ryuzetsu as she channeled energy into her hands, "I am the living embodiment of it." And with that she set her hands ablaze, burning the flesh on Hinata's arms as she screamed even louder in pain then when she was first burned. Ryuzetsu then moved her head back a bit and then used the distance to gain momentum and power as she head-butted Hinata in the face, searing the letter L into her forehead, while letting go of her arms as she did to knock her onto her ass. Hinata used her one hand that wasn't fully burned and felt the mark seared into her forehead and her eyes widened as she felt it there.

"What did you do to me?"

"Your clan likes to mark those they deem as weak with a seal to distinguish the two from each other," said Ryuzetsu as she calmed her flames down to the point that they disappeared and were no longer visible. "So I thought to do the same to you since you are weak like you deem so many of your own family."

"Oh good it hurts," said Hinata as she looked up and saw Naruto standing there in the balcony. She then remembered him healing Lee and Neji from their injuries, so she assumed that he would do the same for her. But he wasn't moving or making any sort of attempt to do so. "You, Naruto! Get down here and heal me this instant!"

Naruto jumped down from the balcony, letting the shock bracers in his shoes absorb the impact she suffered no damage from such great heights, and walked towards Hinata.

"And why should I heal you," asked Naruto as he looked down at her kneeled form.

"Because it is your duty to heal me."

"And how is it the duty of a prince to heal a commoner such as you?" laughed Naruto who was loving the irony of this situation since the last time something like this had happened, Hinata had laughed at his pain and walked away without offering any sort of aid.

"You must heal me!"

"Arrogant to the end, you make the Hyuga Elders proud I assume," said Naruto as he pulled out another vial from his jacket pocket, "but it is within my power to heal you since I have but one Megalixar left on my person."

"Then hand it here!"

"I will give it to you, but you must do something before I do."

"And what could you possibly want from me," said Hinata who was hoping it wasn't too bad so she could be healed.

"Simply beg me for it," said Naruto with a serious look on his face, "do that and I will heal you."

"You dare to ask someone of my nobility to humble themselves and beg like a commoner!? You have lost your mind if you think that that will ever happen!"

"Then so be it," said Naruto as he crushed the vial in his hands. The glow lasted but a few seconds for him since he wasn't hurt in any way so there wasn't anything to heal. Medics then arrived and took Hinata away so that she could be healed from her injuries.

As she was taken away, the last match in the Preliminaries was announced, and it was between Satsuki and Sai, but before the match could start, Sai forfeited. Sai was ordered to do so if he was pitted against anyone from Konoha in the Exams since his skills were beyond Genin already and there wasn't really a need to prove himself. He was just there since he was the eyes and ears for Danzo while out in the field. He had been given the secret order to scope out the opposition in these exams to report which of them had the best potential, once that information was relayed back to Danzo; a team of his ROOT Shinobi would capture them and begin the process of conditioning them for his forces.

When he forfeited, Satsuki made her anger known since she had trained hard for this day and she was simply allowed to proceed because of a forfeit. While many in her clan would have taken to their arrogance and said that they should forfeit due to them being the Elites that they claimed, Satsuki was one of the rare few of the clan that didn't like having such things just handed to her like that. Like her older brother Itachi, she worked hard to get as strong as she was today, and the fact that Naruto, a prince from another country said she had the potential to be strong as well as giving her the power to reach her full potential only helped to drive the fact that she was heading down the right path home.

While all this was happening, with Minato giving a half ass speech and congratulating the winners as well as showing the roster for the finals within a month:

Satsuki vs Sasuke

Naruto vs Zuko

Esdeath vs Kankuro

Ryuzetsu vs Temari

Etc.… (Don't worry about the rest since they aren't relevant in this story)

While this was being done, Angel was out and about in the woods just walking around and had just found a nice patch of sunshine that broke through the thick tree lines and curled up to nap in it since the rays warmed her up nicely. But a few minute after she had gotten comfortable in it, she was caught within a net by the ANBU sent by Minato and dragged towards one of the many secret entrances to the ROOT headquarters below the village. As they did this, not a single one of them was aware of the lone Shadow Khan observing all of this, and when they disappeared underground, the single Shadow Khan faded into the darkness to report to his master what had happened…

(Later that day)

Naruto and company had spent the majority of the day relaxing in the hotel room since they really didn't feel like going out and dealing with any of the villagers. Especially after they had heard a furious Kushina scream out in utter rage not too long ago, and Naruto could guess exactly why she did as such. He could easily defeat her if needed to, but he didn't want to at least not yet. There was a time and a place for everything (and it's called college…. LOL, just kidding!) in his plan, and her time had yet to arrive in it. A few hours after the outburst of shear rage emanating from a furious mother who had just learned that her daughter had died in such a brutal manner, there was a knock at the door. Naruto answered it and there stood a messenger from the Fire Daimyo, who quickly, yet politely, bowed and handed him a scroll before departing just as quickly as he had arrived.

"Who was that," asked Alucard, who was in the process of making sure everything they brought with them was packed away, since there was no reason to give the greedy fools of this village anything of theirs to try and reverse engineer in some manner.

"Just a messenger with a scroll," said Naruto as he opened it up and read what was written within it. The message, while given to them by someone under the employ of the Fire Daimyo, had been written by Minato himself, with both the signatures and seals of the both of them to make it as official as possible. Naruto's face turned sour as he read it and his friends caught on to this quite quickly.

"What has gotten you in such a bad mood," asked Seras, who was currently cleaning her guns since they required maintenance from time to time.

"I'm pissed at the Fire Daimyo as well as Minato," growled Naruto, "since they have the gall to summon us to meet with them. US! Who the hell do they think they are to think that they have the power to summon us!?" And when he explained it to them, his friends agreed with his view since the Fire Daimyo was far down on the chain when in comparison to the Emperor himself. "But I will play their little game since I was expecting them to try something like this at some point ever since I left this village. I'm just glad I prepared for this day." So Naruto and Alucard left to go to the meeting while the rest of the packed their stuff to leave and headed towards the airship that was at the arena waiting for them under heavy guard for safety reasons obviously.

(Council room)

Alucard and Naruto arrived at the meeting room, and inside were Minato, Kushina, Danzo and his two cronies, as well as the Fire Daimyo himself. The looks on their faces made the both of them want to vomit since they had such smug faces that just said 'we get what we want'.

"Greetings your highness," said the Fire Daimyo as he stood up to shake Alucard's hand. He did so and afterwards, they all seated themselves so as to begin this meeting. While they were sitting there, Naruto wasn't oblivious to the glares being sent his way by Kushina, who was pouring every ounce of rage she could into the glare.

"Now on to the reason for this meeting," said Alucard as he twiddled his thumbs as he looked at them, "why were we asked to come here?"

"Directly to the point. I like a man who does just that. Now that the pleasantries are over, we can get to business. The reason for this meeting is your son, to be exact."

"And what exactly is it about my son that you wished to call this meeting at the last possible second? We were in the process of packing up so we could leave and then return within a month's time."

"Yes, well it has been brought to my attention that 'Prince' Naruto is not your biological son, but is in fact the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, the two shinobi you see beside me. Naruto ran away from home when he was younger and his parents have been worried sick ever since and have been trying to find him. And while no charges are being levied against you for any type of kidnapping or the lick, we would like you to return their son back to his proper family."

Naruto at this point couldn't control himself as he heard this man spout out such bullshit and burst into a fit of laughter.

"So that's your plan, is it Minato?" chuckled Naruto as a tear came down his face from laughing so hard. "You make up a sob story to eat away at the Fire Daimyo's heart in a vain attempt to use 'family' as reason to force me back under your control?"

"You watch your mouth son," said Minato through gritted teeth, but he calmed himself since once he had Naruto on a legal level; he could make him suffer till the end of his days for being such a hindrance to his grand plans. "You must respect your father."

"You are correct to say that," said Naruto with a grin that made Minato nervous for some reason, "I do need to respect my father. But since you as well as Kushina there disowned me, then I'm not really doing anything wrong here."

"How dare you lie to the Fire Daimyo like this," said Kushina, "We never disowned you! You ran away from home after hiding in the Forest of Death for nearly a week and have made me and your father worried sick as we spent days trying to find you."

"While I would love to do this song and dance of me claiming you abandoned me and you denying it, and as such lying to your Fire Daimyo's face as you do. I have the proper means of proof to silence your pathetic attempts at going this route to try and force me back into this village." And as Naruto said that, he pulled out a necklace from his shirt, it was a medium sized glowing blue crystal with a metal dragon coiled around it. At the tip of it was a metal screw on cap.

"And how is this proof?"

"Let me tell you a story. I'll make it quick as to not bore you in any way. During the Unification war, me and a group of soldiers found a village that had been utterly destroyed, and yet even though there appeared to be no survivors of any sort and the usual sane person would just move on since there was nothing left but ash and bodies, I had a feeling in my gut that there was more. I followed my gut and surprisingly found a little girl who had hidden away in a secret shelter built by her parents in the case of what happened to their village actually happened. But the problem was that there was too much debris on the door so she couldn't open it since she was too weak from young age as well as lack of food. I saved that girls life and she was eternally grateful for that. To this day, she has become the apprentice to a famous jeweler in the Empire and the first thing she made me was this necklace that you see here."

"I'm still not seeing how this is relevant to how you can prove your claims of us disowning you?"

"You see, when I left this village years ago, I made a vow that to this day I still keep. And that vow was to become a better man than you can or ever will be." Naruto unscrewed the cap off the crystal and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, "and every time in my life I asked myself 'what am I striving for', or 'why am I doing this' I would read this piece of paper and would feel inspired knowing that I was on the right path of becoming better than you." Naruto then handed the paper to the Fire Daimyo, and it read as such;

 _You ungrateful brat, for attacking your brother and insulting the daughter of a dear friend of ours, we have disowned you and you can live on the streets from now on. We gave you a home as well as food and this is how you treat your family. Good luck living on your own._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Minato & Kushina, your former parents._

"I kept that with me for years," said Naruto as he saw the Fire Daimyo's eyes widen as he read this.

"It's a fake," said Minato, who was absolutely livid that Naruto still had what he had written. It had been 8 years ago, who the hell keeps ahold of anything like that for 8 years?

"Now you are just grasping for straws here," chuckled Naruto as he pulled out the message that had just been sent to him," since it's the exact same form of handwriting as on the scroll you sent me and my father not too long ago."

Minato as well as the rest of those in attendance to this meeting were utterly dumbfounded. This was supposed to be a simple thing that was entirely in their favor. Once Naruto was within their custody legally, they would use Inoichi, once he was found since he had been missing for a bit and they assumed he was just lying low for some reason, and extract all that they could out of his mind so they could advance themselves. Once they had the man power, they would slowly begin the process of conquering the Elemental Nation, and once they were all under their control, the Empire would be next, but it would take lots of planning and they would make sure to do it right. Now those plans had just been shot down because the brat had a piece of paper that should have been destroyed years ago.

"And while I have you here," said Naruto as he held out his hand and was given the note back, which he rolled up and placed back into the hollowed out crystal before he screwed the lid on, "it has recently come to my attention shortly before this meeting took place, that your shinobi have kidnapped my friend. And as such I would like for her to be returned right now or else there will be dire consequences."

"You have no such proof that one of my shinobi took your friend," growled Minato.

"Just like I had no proof of you disowning me," asked Naruto, which made Minato growl even more, "you already lied to the Fire Daimyo once, so are you willing to do it a second time?"

"Prove to us without a shred of doubt that we have your friend. Until then, I will say that we don't have them since we don't."

"Well it is true that I have no physical proof on hand," said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders, "my men reported to me what they saw and I believe them."

"Of course your men would say something like that since they are your men! You have no proof, nor will you ever find any proof since we do not have your friend!"

"Are you willing to bet on that?"

"What do you mean," asked Kushina with a raised eyebrow.

"I simply mean to put your money where your mouth is. I bet you that within one hour, I could find the proof that will prove one hundred percent without a doubt prove you have her locked up and hidden away."

"Interesting," said Minato who was fairly certain that Naruto would never find his fox in an hour since even if he found any of the well-hidden secret entrances to the underground base, the area below was vast and there was no way that he could find her and still be able to prove it to them in any way, "what are your terms?"

"If I fail to do as I have said, then I will join your village without any fuss or hassle," and as he said that Minato as well as the others were beside themselves since they all knew the same thing that Minato did about where she was and knew there was no way he could find her in time. So it seemed like their plans could continue as planned after all.

"And what I you win this bet?"

"Then I get to take any one person from this village to become a citizen of the Empire, regardless of who they may be. Except you of course since a village needs a leader. And to drive the point home, the person I pick will not in any way be forced or coerced in any sense to remain through threats, bribes, or seals. And if the person is, then he offending party as well as their entire family will be punished by and within the Lucian Empire Do you agree to this?"

"No I don't agree to such a Ludacris thing," said Minato who was shocked that Naruto had the gall to even ask for that.

"And why is that," said Naruto as he pulled out a scroll and wrote out the agreement as he had stated it before, "if you have nothing to hide then this should be an easy win for you. If you don't have my friend then you will gain me as you had tried to do through the 'lost family' card. Only a guilty man wouldn't agree to this."

"I don't have your friend," said Minato who was getting irritated by Naruto's constant accusations.

"Then agree to this bet or look the Fire Daimyo in the eyes and admit that you, Minato Namikaze, lied to him right to his face."

"Fine," said Minato as he took the pen that Naruto held out to him and signed the agreement. Then the Fire Daimyo, Alucard and himself. Once signed and made legal through the seals of the three main powers in the room, Naruto rolled it up and put it in his jacket pocket.

"And just for the record," said Naruto as he pulled out a golden orb the size of a softball, "this would have been so much easier if you had just done the right thing and fessed up to your misdeeds." Naruto put his finger on the sphere, which glowed for a second before the top half of it opened up like a flower does when it blooms, and out of the sphere came a small metallic dragonfly.

"What is that?" asked Danzo in wonder.

"This is the thing that will prove you lied," said Naruto as the dragonfly flew slowly around the room since it hadn't been given orders yet of any sort. "This is something I created during the war since many a man tried and succeeded in kidnapping a friend or friends of mine to use as hostages or ransom. I made this and had my closest friends put a tiny bit of their soul into its processor so that no matter where they may be, this device which call a Seeker, can find them. It can pass through solid matter and flies directly towards them in a straight line since it can do that without any form of hindrance." As he said that, all of those in attendance, sans the Fire Daimyo who was glaring at Minato in anger to being lied to already, went pale at hearing that. And to top it all off, a picture arose out of the open sphere and showed them what the Seeker was seeing in a live feed. "And as you can see here, we see what it sees. Seeker, find Angel!"

The Seeker spun around for a brief second before it pointed downwards at an angle. "Now why would it be pointed downwards I wonder," asked Naruto sarcastically since he knew exactly why it was pointing in that direction. It then flew downwards and phased through the floor. On the screen emanating from the sphere, all they saw was darkness for a minute before they saw a room with a cage in it and people surrounding the cage with tables filled with various surgical tools meant to dissect. In the cage was his friend Angel, who was scared of what was happening to her right now and her eyes were wide and watering in an animated sort of way that would make even those with the coldest of hearts set her free. But these were ROOT shinobi and they were utterly emotionless so it didn't work on them.

"As you can see," said Naruto as he saw the looks of shock on the faces of the people in the room, "undeniable proof that you took my friend. Now I would ask you to retrieve her, but given the fact that you hand no qualms about not only lying to my face twice but to the face of the Fire Daimyo as well, I have a hunch that you wouldn't do it and just find some other creature to cast an illusion on and think that I would be too stupid to not notice the difference. Luckily I upgraded the Seeker about six months ago with a retrieval protocol." And as he said that the seeker zapped Angel with a bolt of energy that teleported her in front of the sphere, which caused those not from the Empire to jump in surprise since they had no idea that that would happen. Naruto then stood up and began to walk out along with Alucard.

"Wait," shouted Homura, "you never told us who you were taking."

"True I didn't," said Naruto as he turned his head to look at them without having to turn his whole body, "the person I'm taking is none other than Neji Hyuga." And with that, he left the room to go and collect his friend…

(10 min later – Hyuga Compound)

Naruto arrived with a small group of soldiers alongside him since he had a feeling that they would be needed, knowing the Hyuga as they were. Once he was standing before the door to their property, he knocked loudly so that he would be heard. And low and behold, Hiashi Hyuga was the one to open the door.

"Your highness" said Hiashi, who was internally seething that his teammate has all but crippled his daughter's chances at becoming a powerful shinobi, but if he was here then that must be important so he channeled his rage. "What do I own the honor of your visit?"

"I would like you to gather all the Hyuga for an important announcement," said Naruto, "one that will greatly benefit the clan as a whole."

"And what reason should I tell them it is for," said Hiashi, who was secretly hoping it was him accepting the arranged marriage between his daughter and him.

"Tell them it is an announcement about the union of your clan and the Lucian Empire." As he said that, Hiashi quickly ushered him inside and showed him the room where they would have the meeting. He then quickly ran off to gather the rest of the Hyuga as soon as possible. It took ten minutes, but soon they were all in attendance.

"As many of you are aware," said Naruto as he stood there really with his hands behind his back, "I am Naruto Lucian, prince of the Lucian Empire of the West. And many of you know of the deal between your Hokage and my father in terms of an alliance. While that may or may not happen based on whether me and my team can be defeated, I have seen fit to bypass much of that and begin the union of the Hyuga clan with the Empire." As he said that, there was much excited muttering from the people in the room, all thinking that he had accepted the marriage proposal between him and Hinata. "Neji Hyuga, please step forward."

Neji looked at Naruto in surprise that he would be called out of anyone else in the room. His father gave him a gentle nudge forward as a form of reassurance and with that he stepped forward until he was in front Naruto.

"Neji my friend," started Naruto as he places his hand on his shoulder in a sign of friendship. "Eight years ago I was dealt a literal crippling blow done to me by certain individuals from this village. When they had left me to suffer my pain all alone with no medical help of any sort, you came out of nowhere and without being asked to, you dressed my wounds. Neji, that day you saved my life since without you doing that, my wounds would have gotten infected and I would have died shortly afterwards. Even though our time together was brief, you showed me more kindness than most people in this village was willing to give. It was when you were walking away that I made a promise to you on that day, and to this very day I have never forgotten about it. I told you that I would find a way to repay you for your kindness, and I finally have found the means to. Neji Hyuga, it gives me great pleasure in announcing to you in front of the entirety of your clan, that with the power invested in me by both the Hokage as well as the Fire Daimyo himself, you are now a free Hyuga. You are to pack up your stuff immediately for you are coming to live within the Lucian Empire."

To say that the clan was speechless would be an extreme understatement since it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Neji was the most shocked out of all since never in a million year did he expect such a thing. He had helped Naruto all those years ago since he had been in pain and it was the right thing to do, but he didn't expect to be granted the one thing that all Branch members of the clan yearned for, freedom.

"And as such, since slavery in all forms is illegal within the Empire, let me get rid of that eyesore on your head," and he poked Neji in the head with his index finger and said 'Esuna', once he did, Neji felt a strange sensation flow through him, and saw through the mirror that Naruto handed him that the Cage Bird Seal was gone from his head. He couldn't stop the tears of joy as he had finally been granted the freedom he had hoped for his entire life. In a moment of pure emotion, he hugged Naruto with all the happiness he could muster. Naruto just patted him on the back as he let his friend hug him.

"How dare you defile our traditions by breaking the seal," shouted out one of the Hyuga Elders in utter rage that it had been done so easily. "You will pay for this."

"No I will not," said Naruto as Neji finally stopped hugging him. "Since both the Fire Daimyo as well as the Hokage agreed to this."

"You lie! They would never agree to such a thing!"

"If you don't believe me then ask them, but for now I want to go home and I need Neji to pack his things before we can set out. So if you would please move out of the way we can do that."

Hiashi at this point was absolutely livid. Not only did his plan to have an arrange marriage fail, but his daughter was crippled, and now one of his clan was being taken away. And the worst part was that it was a Branch member of the family! Now the rest would begin to gain hope that maybe they too will gain said freedom. Not on his watch, for he would nip this in the bud right now. So he quickly summoned Neji's father Hizashi to his side.

"Neji Hyuga," growled Hiashi, "if you do not stay where you are and allow us to reseal you with the Cage Bird Seal, then one by one I will personally execute one Branch member at a time with the seal, starting with you father."

"I wouldn't do that if were you," warned Naruto.

"You stay out of this brat, you have done enough and this is between me and my nephew."

Neji was torn at the moment since he wanted freedom, but he didn't want to see his family suffer. But as he looked into his father's eye, he saw that they were telling him to stay free and to not give in to their threats.

"I choose to remain free," said Neji with conviction.

"Then the deaths of the Branch members is on your head," said Hiashi as he formed the necessary hand seal to activate it on his father's head

"Hiashi DON"T!" shouted Minato as he had just arrived with his wife and the fire daimyo after they had a heated discussion over the fact he lied to him twice and made him look like a fool. But the warning came too late since Hizashi was on the ground in pain. But it only lasted a second since Naruto cast Bind on everyone in the room except his soldiers.

"You have violated the agreement set by the Fire Daimyo by trying to force Neji to stay against his will with threats by seal. Your entire family is now at the mercy of the Lucian Empire," said Naruto as he pulled out the agreement and showed it to Hiashi and the Elders. It was then that they realized just how badly they fucked up here. "And I have a fitting punishment for all of you. Men." And on his order, he had them separate the Branch family members from the main. "The Branch family will serve a sentence of two years in a low security prison within the Empire, and then be granted citizenship if they so wish afterwards. And since they are citizens while they remain within our prison, all though technically, slavery is still illegal. So let's just fix that shall we." He then held out his hand and said 'Esunaga' and there was a bright light. Once it cleared, the Branch members saw that they all no longer had the seal on their heads anymore. They all began to cheer about how they were no longer slaves.

"And to the Main members of the family, who like to curse their own with seals and the like, I see fit to place the worst punishment I can think of upon you." Naruto then pointed at one of the main members and said 'Doom.' "And for those wondering what I just did, I cursed you with a spell that is on a random timer. When that timer is up, the hand of Death itself will rip your soul away and pull it straight to hell." And as soon as he finished saying that, a spectral clawed hand burst out of the chest of the Hyuga he cursed and pulled out his soul. Once it had a firm grasp, it sunk into the floor as the body it left behind fell forward, dead. "Just imagine it, at any time that hand will kill you the same way it did him. How long do you have, there is no way to know. It could be seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, or even years. But you will never know until it gets you." And with that, he unbound the former branch family so that they could begin the process of packing their things. But not before grinning at Minato with a look that simply said 'I win'…


	15. Chapter 15

The village was abuzz with activity on account of the big news that had just been told throughout the village. The Hyuga Branch families were now prisoners of the Lucian Empire. At first the citizens were not willing to believe something like that was possible, but once they saw them walking down the street towards the stadium where they knew that their Airship was parked, it was made crystal clear that such rumors were in fact accurate and not lies.

"So how does it feel Neji," asked Naruto as he walked in front of his soldiers and the rest of the Hyuuga who were coming along. When they had first set out, Naruto noticed that Hanabi, Hinata's little sister was part of the group. When he had asked why she was here, he was told by another member that a year ago she and Hinata were forced to fight to see who would become the new clan head in the future, and the loser would be branded with the Cage Bird Seal. While both girls were splitting images of their father with his cruelty towards those in the former Branch Family, Hanabi had seen the error of her ways ever since being branded and had sought out forgiveness, which in time was given to her by the rest. "To be a free man who is allowed to do as you please without the fear of someone killing you with an attack straight to your mind?"

"It feels wonderful my friend," said Neji as he smiled with a genuine smile. And before anything else could be said between the two of them, they were stopped by a single person in the road. Who was this person you may ask? Why, it was none other than Tenten herself, who had waited there knowing that it was the road they were going to take towards the stadium to leave.

"Neji," said Tenten as she walked up towards them "is it true? You are finally free from the seal on your head?"

"It is true Tenten," said Neji as he patted Naruto on the shoulder, "and I have only my friend Naruto here to thank for it."

"So that means you are leaving the village," said Tenten as she looked down with a saddened look, "so I may never get the chance to say or do this again."

"Do what," was all that Neji could say before Tenten grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Neji didn't know what to do here since it had been completely by surprise and the shock of the moment was still getting to him. The kiss eventually ended and Neji just stood there red in the face since he was super embarrassed about it.

"I love you Neji Hyuga," said Tenten as she stood there with a blush on her face as well, "and I just wanted to tell you that before you left and never returned here."

"Now hold on," said Naruto as he held up his hands to get their attention. "It's not like you will never see each other again."

"It's not?" Asked both Neji and Tenten in unison.

"No," said Naruto as he rummaged through his jacket pocket, but to his dismay, he came to realize that he didn't have any more Royal Tokens on hand. He easily rectified that with a quick whistle, and out of his shadow was tossed one, flipping through the air. He grabbed it and handed it to Tenten. "Take this token, for it will allow you to visit the Empire if and or when you head out in that direction. There is much to see and do within it and numerous weapon-makers for you to see. Plus I'm sure that Neji would love nothing more than to take you out to some of the best places the Empire has to offer, that and other things as well." He said that last bit with a raised eyebrow and a knowing glance that told them that he knew exactly what they would be doing, which only caused the both of them to sputter since he was so very blunt about it.

"Well then," said Tenten as she composed herself once more, "goodbye for now Neji. Hopefully I will see you soon." Neji just stood there as she said that, his brain still trying to cope with the fact that a girl had just came out of nowhere and kissed him, and even loved him for that fact. To be honest, he was always questioning himself on the matter since he wondered if there was anyone truly for him in the world, but his duties as a branch member always stopped him from thinking about it for too long and just went with the assumption that he would be forced to breed with another member of the branch family when the time came for it. But now he was free to find that someone for himself, and surprisingly that someone had just made herself known to him, but his brain couldn't quite processes that quick enough to respond so he just made a weird noise that wasn't describable.

"I think my friend here would be happy to see you in the future," said Naruto as he wanted to make this awkward moment end. And with that, Tenten walked away with a smile on her face and a skip to her step as she did.

"It seems like today is shaping up to be the best day of your life," said Naruto with a grin as Neji shook his head to make his brain work again."

"How so?" asked Neji.

"In less than a full day, you have gained the freedom you have been wishing for since you could remember, but not only for you but the entire branch family as well. This is the second thing since I helped with both of those things by making them a reality. The third is that you get to move out of the village that just stood there and let the other side of your family do it in the first place. And then to top all of the things that make up this sundae of delight, you were just confessed to by a girl who loves you. I seriously doubt you will be able to top this day. Well that is at least until you have a child then obviously that day would become the best day of your life, but besides that."

"Please don't make this into such a big deal," begged Neji since he saw in Naruto's grin that he would tease him for so long about it.

"Oh no my friend," laughed Naruto as they continued onwards towards the stadium, "it is within my rights to tease you on such a thing for a least a day or two. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't do it? A terrible one, that's what."

And once again, before they could continue onwards towards their destination, they were once more stopped on their way there by a single person in the road. Yet this person being there wasn't so surprising since it was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah," said Naruto who wasn't really surprised in the slightest that he was here in the first place, "come to try and order me to teach you something again I take it?"

As he said that in a tone that was slightly haughty, Sasuke growled in anger, but he quickly took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then spoke afterwards.

"I come to you not to demand, but to humbly ask that you or at least someone from within the Empire trains me," said Sasuke. The fact that he said it in a tone that wasn't commanding nor demanding left the group before him, Naruto included, speechless since not a single one of them had expected it.

"One is inclined to ask what brought this change in you," said Naruto, who felt like something was off about this, "since you are usually the type to demand things instead of asking for anything."

"Well I am willing to admit that that is true about me and my clan," said Sasuke, "but things happened that only shattered my delusions on who I am. When we met in Wave, I thought that you were nothing more than just a stuck up royal who had his underlings fight his battles, or at least had a few tricks up his sleeve to soften your enemies up to make it seem like you were strong. I truly thought that I could defeat you. Even when you tricked me into humbling myself back during the beginning of the exams, I only felt rage that you chose my sister to give power over myself since I felt like that type of power should have been mine. And yet the final straw was when I fought against Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, I failed to defeat him and was marked with his Curse Mark because of my failure. It fed off of my hatred and rage, and caused it to grow. But after the exams, the Hokage had this seal placed on it so that it wouldn't affect me as long as my will was strong enough, and it was in that moment of all of my rage and anger being pushed back because of the seal that I realized that I am not the Elite that I have so often claimed I was. You were able to defeat someone who I have been trying to defeat for years and have failed every single time. I wanted to demand from you power of any kind, but I know in my heart that I would never be able to beat you. It was also in that time of clarity that I thought of my brother Itachi, and it dawned on me that he was only able to gain his strength from hard work and training with proper teachers. So I am here to humbly ask for your help in acquiring the strength I seek."

"Never in a million years would I have guessed that an Uchiha would ask for power as you have," said Naruto in genuine surprise, "but like you said, power is not given, but earned through hard work."

"So what must I do to earn it then," said Sasuke, who at this point was getting irritated since he had humbled himself and asked for help, what more could he want from him?

"I have an idea," said Naruto as he walked up to Sasuke as he spoke, "within one month you will be fighting your sister. If during that battle, you can show me a jutsu of your own, and not one you copied from someone else, then I will introduce to those who can help you reach your full potential," said Naruto as he held out his hand for Sasuke to shake, "this time, there is no trick, no fancy word play of any sort. If you can do as I asked, then I will fulfill my side of the bargain." Sasuke looked at him for a brief second before he grabbed his hand and shook it, sealing the deal. Once all was set straight and done, Sasuke walked off to begin training himself…

And now that all the distraction were over and done with, the group was finally able to reach their destination. The group all entered the Airship and took their seats once upon it. The groups of Hyuga were surprised to see another shinobi on the airship before they were, but since this day had already been full of surprises, it didn't really affect them too much. The extra shinobi on the airship was none other than Killer Bee, the former Kumo shinobi. During the time that they had laid low in the hotel room, Naruto had made a shadow clone that visited Killer Bee in his own room since he was waiting for his team to show up so that they could head out back home. But Naruto arrived and informed them of their demise, and when he told him about how he had set Yugito free from the seal placed on her by the orders of the Raikage, he had been surprised to hear Bee laugh in joy since he was happy that she had been freed from his brother's control.

When Naruto had questioned him on why wasn't he upset about what he had done, Bee told him how he never wanted her to be a slave like she was, since at first she had been free like him, but once she overheard of the plans to breed her like a sow in hopes of gaining shinobi with trace amounts of the 2 tails' chakra, she had tried to run. The Raikage had caught her and placed the obedience seal on her personally over two years ago. And it was then that Bee had seen that his brother had changed into a man he could no longer respect, but a greedy power mad monster. So to hear that Yugito had been set free brought joy to his heart. When Naruto then questioned Bee about why he didn't just take Yugito and run to live their own lives elsewhere, Bee just took off his sunglasses and looked down in sadness and asked him where could they have gone? Since no matter where they went, any of the villages would soon learn who they were and where they were so as to track them down just so they could extract the demon within them. Bee said he would have run years ago if he had a place to go where he could be safe. Naruto just smiled as he said this and offered him the chance to live within the Empire, where he would be able to do as he wanted without anyone to persecute him for who he was. Once the offer was given, Bee jumped on it eagerly and made his way to the ship. Once there, he was given access to the airship and had been waiting ever since wondering what he would do with his life now that he was able to do as he pleased.

Now that the group was all there, they all took separate seats, each also took the time to admire the insides of the airship, since from the outside it looked like nothing more than a flying piece of metal, yet the insides were so fancy looking to the point that you thought of it more as a hotel then a marvel of scientific achievement. There was a door with the plaque 'Private' on it, which was where Naruto's Empire companions were at the moment. Naruto remained with the Hyuga so as to talk with them on the way back.

"So these are the Hyuga that my brother has become obsessed with over the years," said Bee as he leaned against a wall that was next to a window so that he could see the world from a bird's eye perspective. As he said that, the Hyuga looked at him with a look of shock as well as fear since they thought that this was a trap of some sort.

"You are a Kumo shinobi?" asked Hizashi, who knew that Kumo had been trying, and failing mind you, to gain any of the Hyuga into their village so as to breed more for their forces.

"I was," said Bee as he remained leaned against the wall and continued to look out the window. He took the hiate that showed he was part of their village of his head and ripped the metal part off so that he could still use the cloth bit as a head bandana. He looked at it for a second, remembering various things about his former village, both good as well as bad, but the bad far outweighed the good. So without a second thought he crushed the metal in his hand, making it nothing more than scrap metal. "But I am one no longer."

"Why is that?"

"My entire life I was no more than a slave, everywhere in the village I was told to behave. The Raikage himself was a brother to me, his cold heart and greed I was too blind to see. Yet when Naruto appeared and offered me a better life, I took it since he promised me a life without all the strife."

The Hyuga sweat-dropped as he rapped his story, since it was a strange means to try and explain a seriously depressing thing.

"So you said that you are the brother of the Raikage?" asked Hizashi.

"Yeah," said Bee, "and going off of your appearance, I am guessing that you are either Hizashi Hyuga or his bother Hiashi."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Years ago, my brother made a plan to sneak into your village and try to capture one of the members of your Main Branch so as to use them to breed more Hyuga. My brother was always going on about having the Hyuga within his forces would make Kumo the strongest of the Villages, but I was never convinced of that. He never was able to go through with his plan though since he knew that with Minato still alive he would never succeed in his plans."

"Well, thank the gods for that," said Neji as he joined beside Bee to look out the window too. They had taken off already, and he had to admit that the view was very nice from where they were. "Who knows what would have happened if your brother went through with it."

"I could make an educated guess," said Naruto, "and that guess is that they would only get so far before the person sent on the secret mission would be caught, but knowing how leaders of the villages are, the Raikage would most likely deny any and all allegations to it. Then he would throw a fit, threaten war if not appeased in the manner of acquiring the very thing he sent his shinobi to acquire in the first place, plus to make it even more humiliating for Konoha, they would most likely demand the Clan Head Hiashi himself. But seeing that he is a stubborn man who is also not one to sacrifice himself, he would use a stand in who would most likely be Hizashi since they are twins and he has the Cage Bird Seal. That way Kumo gets what they want just long enough to appease them before he is killed and Hiashi wouldn't care or even lose one wink of sleep over it since Hizashi was a Branch member and not to be cared about since there are more of them to replace him so the loss of one wouldn't matter to him."

"Huh," said Bee as he stroked his chin and thought about it for a bit. "That does seem like it would happen. My brother would act that way if the mission failed."

"Who do you think they would have kidnapped if they had gone through with their plan," aske Neji.

"Someone young who couldn't fight back," said Naruto, "and if and when they were returned, that person would have most likely been humbled as well as traumatized by the event. And it would take a powerful situation, or at least a powerful form of inspiration to break them out of that shell and help them grow strong."

"Well we will never know now," said Bee, "so there is no use to think on it."

"So how long do you think that the Main Brach members will live with that curse you placed on them before you left?" asked Neji, who was happy that they were getting their much deserved retribution. Yet Naruto didn't answer in the way he thought, since he just started laughing hard. "What's so funny?"

"Neji my friend," said Naruto as he calmed down from the laughter, "there is something you need to know about that curse I put on the Main branch."

"I'm all ears," said Neji, who along with the rest of the former Branch member listened in since they were hoping that the curse was far worse than initially explained.

"The curse only works on one person per cast," said Naruto, "now think for a second my friend. How many times did you hear me cast it?"

"Wait a minute," said Neji as he thought back to that moment. He then remembered it well enough. "You only cast it once!"

"That I did," chuckled Naruto, "for you see, the curse is not on a random timer. You have only up to five minutes to live once it is cast upon you and there are no markings or seals on your person once it has been placed. It doesn't affect the body in any way, since it attaches to your soul itself and rips it out painfully as it does."

"So why did you tell them they were all cursed then?"

"My own brand of psychological warfare. They will be keeping themselves up night after night trying to find a way to undo a curse that they aren't even afflicted with." Once he gave his explanation, everyone in the room, including Killer Bee, laughed out loud as the airship continued onwards towards Insomnia…

(Konoha – Hokage's Office)

"How dare you gamble with the members of my clan!" shouted Hiashi as he stood there in front of Minato, who was listening to his friend's complaints and had been doing so ever since Naruto and the rest of his companions had left on their airship. He knew that he would have to deal with him ever since he lost the bet, and he wasn't really looking forward to it since he already got chewed out by the Fire Daimyo, who not only was pissed about being lied too, but also there had been no deliveries of any kind from Whirlpool. The Fire Daimyo had sent people to figure out why this was the case since he had bought the land from Kushina legally and wanted the materials and resources from the country to make him richer. Yet those he had sent to see why there was nothing being sent had disappeared as well without a trace. Minato had assured him that he would get to the bottom of it, but the Fire Daimyo was too pissed to listen to him. The situation would have gotten far worse if he hadn't played his trump card to silence him on the matter.

What no one, but a select few people, were aware of was that when Itachi killed his friend Shisui Uchiha was killed by him, that Minato had Danzo take the body so as to preserve the eyes. Shisui's eyes were unique even amongst the Uchiha since they had a very powerful hypnotic ability that could affect even some of the most strong willed of people. Danzo had taken one eye to be implanted into his head, while Minato had taken the second. The problem though was with Danzo, he had been too quick about it and had to use bandages to hide it away so that nobody knew it was there, while Minato had used seals in his eye socket to hide it by casting the illusion that it was his normal eye. So far no one had found out, and the medical Nin used for the surgery had already been killed to silence him forever. He had tried to use the eye against Naruto and Alucard during the meeting so as to get Naruto back, but their wills were too strong, to his ire, and he had to abort that plan of action. With the power of the Sharingan eye, he was able to force the Fire Daimyo to forget the whole thing and then they left towards the Hyuga compound.

He had only ever had to use the eye one other time before today. Years ago, his wife had found out one of his most closely guarded secrets and once she learned about it, she was utterly furious about it. She had confronted him about it and when he denied it, she only grew angrier since he lied to her about it to her face. He used his Sharingan on her, but the problem with using it was that her rage was too strong to fully deter from him. So with the help of a Yamanaka and their signature mind Jutsus, he was able to divide the rage up and placed it into his two children. He knew that once place there, they would be easier to control earlier in life instead of later. Minato knew from the moment Naruto was born that he was a born prodigy, and was afraid that like he had done to the Sandaime, would outclass him. So when he heard about the prophecy from Jiraiya, he knew that he had to hinder Naruto's growth since if he was allowed to grow into his full potential, he would never be able to manipulate him. Yet with his other children, he had been easily able to once Kushina's rage was placed into them. Once there, he used his eye's power to direct their hatred and rage towards Naruto. And as he expected, they were able to effectively hinder him. But then came the day that he finally snapped and fought back, and Minato wasn't going to take any chances with him with so much at stake so he wanted him emotionless and controllable, yet even that plan failed. And seeing that the years away had only proven his fears were true was the fact that Naruto had so much power within him that Minato wanted for himself. During the fight between him and Naruko, he saw that his ring glowed as he attacked her, so he knew that it was the source of his power, and if he was able to get his hands on that he would be able to accomplish his goals without problems.

"How are we going to fix this mess that you have made," said Hiashi as he slammed his open palms onto the desk to get his point across.

"I have plans to get the alliance with the Empire solidified," said Minato as he thought about those plans, "and once the alliance is set, we can discreetly capture and detain the Branch members that have left. Once they are all back, you can have them all rebranded with the Cage Bird Seal, but you will have to be very careful since they might come looking for them if you do."

"I don't care about that!" said Hiashi in rage, "I just want those traitors returned and branded once more. I will deal with them myself once they are all back. But I want to know is what the hell happened to make you agree to such an action of letting the Branch Family go in the first place!"

"We captured a creature that came with Naruto from the Empire that had healing powers that are beyond explanation. We had her locked deep within the ROOT headquarters underground so as to keep her hidden, yet Naruto found out where she was easily."

"How could he possibly do that," asked Hiashi in shock, "since that facility is a maze in itself."

"That was what I thought as well," growled Minato, "but he used a device that passed through solid objects to fly straight to her and show the Fire Daimyo that we lied and did indeed have her even though we claimed the opposite. But the better question is why did you threaten Neji to remain here when it clearly stated in the contract that it would lead to your entire family being punished for it?"

"What contract are you talking about," asked Hiashi since Naruto had never showed any of them a contract.

"The one that stated what he had won," said Minato with a raised brow, "didn't you read it?"

"We were never shown any contract," said Hiashi. "He just showed up and freed Neji by means that I don't fully understand. He told us how you and the Fire Daimyo agreed to it and to ask you about it if we doubted it."

"But why wouldn't he show…" Minato started before it dawned on him, "that sneaky little bastard!"

"What?"

"He planned this from the beginning!"

"Why do you say that," asked Hiashi since he wasn't seeing the full picture here.

"During the preliminary fights, my son used an attack that crippled another Genin, and yet Naruto gave him a healing item that healed him good as new."

"Then he must have not been as badly hurt as you though if he was able to be healed so easily."

"You don't understand Hiashi," said Minato, "Rock Lee was crippled. His spine was shattered and his left arm was quite literally cut off his body. Yet the item Naruto used healed him up as well as reattached his arm to his body."

"So you are telling me that he had an item like that on his person," asked Hiashi who was shocked to hear something like that even existed. If it was capable of healing people with severed limbs, one could only speculate what other types of healing items they had in their possession within the Empire. "Did you try to acquire a sample so we could attempt to duplicate it?"

"We looked in their hotel room but there weren't any healing items within it, sadly enough. But Naruto did say he only had the two on him during the Exams so I am not so surprised about it. But the point here is that the second match was with Neji and Gaara from Suna, and when Gaara used his sand to break Neji's hands so he could no longer fight…"

"Wait," said Hiashi stopping Minato in his explanation, "you are telling me that Neji fought Gaara of Suna and lived from it? Wasn't that boy supposed to be incredibly unstable and bloodthirst from the reports given to you by Jiraiya?"

"He was," growled Minato since that was supposed to be the case, since if he was as bloodthirsty as he was said to be, they could force him to attack the village in some way. Once he did, his wife and kids, or kid now since Naruko was no more, could use their chakra chains to easily restrain him. Once restrained they could easily reseal the Biju into one of their own shinobi, and if Suna tried to take it back Konoha would tell the world that it was compensation since Gaara attacked them first so as to make it seem like Suna was in the wrong so they would drop the attempts of reclaiming their Biju. "But from what I was able to hear from my ANBU was that he spent time with Naruto before the Preliminaries started and somehow within that time was able to cure him of his insomnia as well as his bloodlust."

"Naruto is quite the powerful soldier if he is capable of such things. One can only speculate what he will accomplish if allowed to flourish into his adult years."

"All the more reason to detain him as soon as possible and make sure that power is controlled by us to conquer the lands. I still have a good number of plans to force him to kneel and I assure you that he will in due time."

"But back to my nephew," said Hiashi since they were getting sidetracked here and if it continued on then they would forget what they were even talking about in the first place.

"Oh yes, you see it was then that Naruto had his pet fox use its powers of healing to mend his broken hands. Once it was done it left the room and headed into the forest. I sent ANBU after it to capture it and detain it deep underground so that it could be dissected and studied so that our Medic Nin could use such a power themselves."

"That still isn't fully explaining how you think he planned all this out from the start."

"When one of his teammates fought Hinata and burned her arms and branded her head, she looked up to Naruto and demanded that he heal her like he had done to the others. He told her that he was able to since he still had one of his healing items which he called a Megalixar, and that he would give it to her if she did one thing."

"And judging by the fact that she is still scared I can only assume she didn't do what he wanted. My question is why didn't she? What could he have possibly asked her to do that was so bad that she refused?"

"He told her to beg to be healed."

"He did WHAT!" shouted Hiashi since hearing such a thing pissed him off immensely. Who did this brat think he was to demand someone of noble blood to beg like a commoner? Once this alliance was final and Naruto was underfoot and controlled, he would take his time and make sure that the boy suffered greatly for this insult.

"Yes, and when she refused, he used the item on himself even though he wasn't hurt, just to drive the point home that she had just lost her chance to be healed. But once the meeting was made and the Emperor and Naruto showed up, we tried to use the fact that we were his biological parents to legally bring him back here."

"But didn't you disown him?"

"Yes we did, but there was no record of it ever happening since he was going to disappear and be made into a ROOT Nin so it wouldn't have been a problem. But when we disowned him we left a note on the street for him to read that said as such, and we assumed that he would have torn it up in anger or lost it somehow within the hour, but the brat kept that very note we wrote to him all these years and showed the Fire Daimyo so that we couldn't claim him as our son legally anymore. But after we failed to get what we wanted, he tricked us into a bet that he could prove that we had his pet within the hour, which we assumed he wouldn't be able to do since it is an utter maze down there.

"Agreed," said Hiashi since he had been down there a few times himself and knew that without a guide of some kind that you would get lost so very easily.

"But once again the brat thought ahead and used a device that passed through solid objects with a camera on it as well that showed what it saw. He used it to find his pet and proved me a liar one more, and then set out to take your nephew away while I dealt with the Fire Daimyo. He obviously played on the Elders stubbornness on clan matters and knew that you or they would try to force Neji to stay, and doing so sealed your fate."

"And what exactly is being done about the curse that your son has place upon us? My clan is terrified since we have no idea when and where it will kill us."

"Jiraiya and Kushina are looking into that as we speak, and once we find a means to break this curse from you, we will do so my friend. You have my word."

And with that being said, Hiashi left the room to attend his own business since he had gotten the answers he was seeking and now knew that the only thing he could do was wait and pray that they would find a means to break the deadly curse placed on what remained of his clan…

(Insomnia – Citadel)

The airship landed on the top of the Citadel, and once all was good, the door/ramp opened up, where they were greeted by Vash as well as Edward, who he whispered something into his ear as he passed, which ne nodded and said he would get started on right away. Once the doors were fully open, everyone except those in the VIP area disembarked and headed towards the stairs. They would have taken the elevator but there were too many people to fit inside, plus there was a weight limit was they would greatly exceed with all their stuff they brought.

"So what are we going to do now," asked Neji as he was in awe that such a massive building existed in the world, but not only that, he as well as his entire clan had seen the city from a bird's eye view and had been totally flabbergasted that it was bigger than all five Shinobi villages combined.

"We are going to the throne room first," said Naruto as he helped one of the elderly Hyuga down the stairs since his legs were weak from age, "there you will speak with the Emperor and be briefed on what is to happen to your clan for the next two years. Remember I did say that your family was to be punished with two years in a low security prison after all." And as he said that, many of the Hyuga looked at him in shock since they thought he had been joking about that or at least said it for appearances sake in front of their former Daimyo, but to hear that he was telling the truth about it made them feel slightly sad about it. But in the end they got over it since they now had their freedom and if it cost them only two years of their lives in prison, then they would gladly take it over being enslaved to the Main branch for the rest of their lives any day.

They walked for a bit until they reached the hallway leading towards the Throne room, and each soldier that lined the walls saluted him as he passed by with the rest of his group. Once inside the room, the doors were closed behind them, and Naruto made his way up the stairs and sat in the throne. Once seated comfortably, he called out to Sebastian, who appeared from the shadows and pour him a cup of tea, since he knew that was exactly what Naruto wanted.

"So now that we are all here," started Naruto," we can begin the meeting."

"But shouldn't we wait for the Emperor to arrive before we begin?" asked Neji who was surprised to hear Naruto laugh at his question."

"You are correct in asking that my friend," said Naruto with a grin, "and while it is true that we should wait for the Emperor to be here before the meeting begins, that question is ultimately negated in the first place since you are looking directly at him." And with that, the looks of shock on all their faces nearly became stuck since that bit of information was quite a bit much to swallow.

"But how," stuttered Neji in shock.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself to you as well as the rest of you," said Naruto as he used his power to once more don his more regal clothes giving him an aura of royalty as he walked down the stairs towards his friend. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Lucian, Emperor of the Lucian Empire of the West."

"But what about your father?" asked Bee who was just as shocked as the rest of the group?

"Who Alucard? He is simply my second in command who I had played the role of Emperor as well as my 'father' for appearances. My real father was named Ardyn and if you want to know what he looks like, there is a panting of his right over there," said Naruto as he pointed to his left. On the wall where he pointed was a painting of the man that was so realistic, it looked like he was truly just standing there.

"But why all the deception," asked Neji, "if you had announced who you truly were from the beginning, things would have gone more smoothly for you in the Elemental Countries."

"No, they wouldn't," said Naruto as he shook his head, "they would have only gotten worse for me. You see Konoha has been trying to kill me ever since they received rumors that the West was uniting under one banner."

"You're joking right," asked Hizashi since he knew that in the realm of politics that it would have been suicide on their village's part if such things were ever traced back to their village in some way.

"I am not. They have tried no less than fifty times to try and kill me. They used their ROOT shinobi who donned the hiate from different villages in some 'great' scheme that would make the Empire attack their enemies for them if their shinobi were caught. Thinking that we would just stupidly believe that the Nin that came to kill me were from those villages and then use my army to wipe them off the face of the earth in retaliation to their misdeeds. Not only did their moronic plan fail since I know who and what the ROOT nin are, their attempts on my life never made it further then the first town that they passed in their long journey this way."

"But how were you able to discover them so easily," asked Neji.

"Simple my friend," said Naruto as he pointed to the clothes that Neji wore, "the very clothes that you wear are a dead giveaway as to where you are from since while there are Shinobi within the Lucian Army, they don't wear them out in public like the shinobi of the east. Our shinobi are quite professional and the only time you will be if you yourself are within their ranks or you are their intended target, and by that case your last vision will be f their clothes before you see nothing more. Since Konoha has no idea of the fashion within the Empire, it was quite easily to see them coming from a mile away and since there is a major guard post there with barracks and hundreds of soldiers on duty at all times with the explicit orders to kill all trespassers, well they didn't really get very far."

"But what if the person wasn't a trespasser," asked Bee, "maybe they were just travelers or visitors of some kind?"

"Only shinobi could make it over the wall since there is no door, and the skills needed to get over it in the first place are something that civilians can't manage themselves since they lack the skills to do so. So only a shinobi could and they would be under the orders of their village to spy on us. Plus if they were really visitors like you said, then they would have been invited by airship and bypassed the guard post in its entirety as is and would have no fear of immediate execution."

"You have thought long and hard on doing that didn't you?"

"One does not become an Emperor to such vast territory without using their brain to plan these sorts of things out."

"But what now?" asked Neji, "What is to become of my clan?"

"Simple," said Naruto, "as we speak a friend of mine is preparing large home to accommodate you and the rest of you. So for now you are all guests here until it is complete."

"But didn't you say we would be placed in a low security prison," asked Hizashi.

"Yes you are," laughed Naruto, "and that prison is the city of Insomnia itself. It is such a low security prison that you don't even feel like you are in prison in the first place." And as he said that, it floored all the Hyuga as he said that since they had felt sad for nothing.

"But why two years?"

"Simple," said Naruto, "it will take at least that long to get acclimated to our culture. Our custom, rules, laws, technology, the works. Hell, you can't really get anywhere in the empire without at least a car of some sort since the towns are so far apart. And that means you as well Bee, but don't worry the other Jinchuriki I helped are taking the same courses that you're going to take. If you are going to live within the Empire, you must first know what the Empire has to offer you before you can leave this city and live your life to the fullest. And with that, my soldiers will escort you to your rooms for the night since it will only take a day to finish your new home."

"Thank you Naruto," said Neji as he along with the rest of the group bowed out of respect to the man who did so much for them in such a short time as the room filled with a few dozen solders.

"Think nothing of it my friend," said Naruto as Neji and his family began to walk away, "oh and Neji?"

"Yes?" asked Neji who was wondering what else Naruto was going to say.

"Welcome to the Lucian Empire," said Naruto as he raised his fist up to his heart, along with his soldiers that spoke as one in unison ( **Think Attack on Titan salute)** "And may your fate remain of your own choosing." This brought a tear to Neji's eye as he once more walked with his soldiers to their temporary rooms. His entire life he had been told that his fate was to be a slave in all but name to the Main Branch family, and for most of his life he believed that. When he had helped Naruto so many years ago, he had done so just because he knew the pain of being bullied and hurt by those that deemed themselves their superiors in some way and wanted to help relieve some of his pain as hoped to have someone do to him in some way. Yet here he was, an emperor to such a vast country that surpassed the Elemental Countries in practically every way and did what no one thought he would be able to do. He became the master of his own fate, and seeing such a thing inspired him to become a better man and to take his own fate into account and make something of himself. As they left, the others who had been on the ship with him arrived in the room.

"So I take it you told them who you really are," said Alucard as he entered the room by phasing through the wall like he liked to do.

"Yes," said Naruto with a grin, "and the looks on their faces were priceless as I told them the truth."

Yet before anything else could be said, a soldier came into the room and told him that he had a visitor from the East that was waiting to meet with him and had been waiting patiently for the last two days for his return. Naruto was stumped by this since there was no way anyone from the East should have been there since he only gave out the Royal Tokens to but a few and those people couldn't have beaten him to the empire since they would have had to walk while he took his airship and that would take days on foot even if they ran as fast as possible. So he gave Alucard a quick nod to tell him to resume his Emperor persona and once it was cleared up, he had the soldier bring in the unexpected guest. She had pale lavender eyes and light blond hair that fell past her waist, which she kept tied at the end with a bow. She wore a lavender kimono with her hair kept tied back with a golden crown. The young women came into the room, and yet instead of walking up to Alucard as was customary when it came to royalty, she instead walked up to Naruto and bowed instead to him.

"Hello there," said Naruto with a look of surprise on his face since he was unsure why she was bowing to him instead of Alucard. "Why I appreciate the formalities, shouldn't you be bowing to my father Alucard instead of me since I am only the prince while he is the Emperor?"

"I bow only to the true Emperor," said the woman as she looked him directly in the eyes as she said that.

"Then I will once again ask why is it that you are bowing to me?"

"Because I know that you are the true Emperor to this empire."

Naruto lost the grin he had on his face as well as all traces of friendliness as she said that. He snapped his finger, and as he did, she was completely surrounded by Shadow Khan who each brandished swords forged from darkness itself. Naruto had found an insane weapon maker who had said he could make the weapons they used if Naruto provided the means to access the Shadow realm as well as certain crafting materials. Naruto helped him set up shop in the Shadow Realm, where he did as he said and created the swords as well as the knives and kunai that the Shadow Khan used to kill those Naruto wanted dead.

"It seems like you have stumbled upon information that should not be known to you since you are from the east," said Naruto as he looked at here with a look that promised untold pain if she lied, "so I ask, who told you who I was?"

"No one told me anything," said the woman as she shook her head, "nor did I tell anyone what I know. No one even knows that I came here in the first place."

"Before I ask why you are here, I want to know how you even got here since you are from the east. And you are no shinobi, since I know one when I see one and you don't have the proper chakra levels to be one."

"As I approached the wall, I felt an energy that felt familiar to me, and as I got closer my own power arose and pulsed out. Shortly after it did, I was picked up by an airship and brought here to wait for you."

"Wait," said Naruto in shock after hearing her explain herself, "you can use magic?"

"If that is the power that surged out of me as I approached the wall, then yes I believe I can. While I am not proficient in its use, it came to me by instinct. My mother use to tell me stories about how her grandmother had come from the Western lands long ago to escape the wars that took place during the time, yet I never knew if it was true until recently."

"So that explains how you got here," said Naruto as he held up a Royal token, "what no one from the east knows is that these tokens I give to a select few have a condensed amount of magical energy within it so that when they reach the walls, it pulses out to call an airship from the nearby guard post. Since you are capable of using magic, even not as proficiently as many in the empire, it was still enough to call an airship. But now that my curiosity has been slated, another question still goes unanswered. Why did you come here in the first place? And how exactly do you know who I am?"

"I am a priestess with a gift, or curse if you see it that way, of seeing visions of the future. I saw a vision of myself walking down a dark road which forebodes of a terrible event in the future, and yet I came upon a fork in the road. One way led me to a vison of me using my powers to seal away a great evil at the cost of my own life, but like when my mother did it years ago, the evil will break free and another priestess will have to sacrifice herself in the future to do the same. I saw that the road went on for miles, so in the vision I backtracked where I had come from and saw what was down the other road. It was there that I saw a vision of a man, who I couldn't see his face since it was blocked by a dark entity to hide his identity from others. Yet as I approached this man, he walked away and disappeared into the west, and from a distance I saw a dragon rise from the grounds, one with the power to vanquish the demon that has been sealed away for generations so that no one else would have to sacrifice themselves to seal it away. I set out towards the west as soon as I awoke from that vision, without even telling the guards that I was leaving or even where."

"So you guessed from your visions that the true ruler was hiding his identity?"

"Exactly," said the woman as she nodded her head.

"So you sought me out in the hopes of ending the cycle," said Naruto as he snapped his fingers again. This time, the Shadow Khan melted into the shadows once more without a trace that they had ever been there, "well you should have just started with that. Sorry for the hostility, it's just that I wish to keep my true position a secret from those who would use such information to plan and manipulate me in some manner in the East."

"So will you please help me," asked the woman with hope in her voice.

"If this demon breaking free will lead to an event as dark as you saw in your vision, then it is my duty to save innocent lives. So I will help vanquish this demon. Just wait until tomorrow, since I only just returned home and I wish to at least sleep once in my own bed before I set out again, and we shall deal with this threat. But before I forget to ask, will you please tell me your name?"

"My name is Shion," said the now named woman. And with that, Naruto had one of his soldiers lead her to a spare bedroom as he went to get food to eat as well as plan on how as well as who to bring on this trip…

(A/N: For all who are wondering, this is a Sasuke redemption fic since the main villain in this story in Minato… But the question here is what exactly is Minato's closely guarded secret? Can anyone guess what it is?)


	16. Chapter 16

(A/N: just so people are aware, I am working on 4 other stories as well as this one, and while they are slow going due mainly to my work schedule as well as the fact that I'm a gamer who just recently bought a PS VR, which is awesome by the way since I got Fruit Ninja VR with it and I loved that game on the phone so the VR version is perfect. I must be in the right mood to type and with so many distractions, the mood doesn't come up as much. I am in no way giving up any of my stories, so don't think that, since I finish what I start. Three of the stories are crossovers with Titanfall 2, Destiny 2, and Evolve while the fourth one is a Sol Uzumaki adventure with him in the era of My Hero Academia where All Might is dead and Sol makes Midoriya a Gear instead of him getting the power from All Might. So look forward to those and if anyone wants a complete description of what the premise to any of these stories are, PM me and I'll tell you. Also on a side note, for all of those who guessed that Minato is somehow responsible for the downfall of Whirlpool, I am telling you now that you are so very wrong… He was a child when it happened and didn't even have the Sharingan eye or even the skills to do any form of major damage until the third shinobi war while Whirlpool fell in the Second one. Plus Kushina nor her children will be redeemed in this story since she betrayed the clan willingly of her own volition out of spite and I will go into detail as to how and why in a future chapter in the form of a flashback, so please stop asking me if she will be redeemed cause she will not… Also Lemons in this chapter…)

Naruto sat in his chair at his desk in his private room that was connected to the throne room. His face was wet from the tears that had fallen from his face, yet why was he crying? You see, it had occurred to him that if his mother had a journal that spilled all her secrets of the darkest nature, then Minato (who he would forever refuse to refer to as his father) might have one as well. So like he had his Shadow Khan do the first time, he had them steal his journal. There was far more security seals that guarded this one, but once again, they all meant next to nothing when you are dealing with creatures that can appear anywhere where there was darkness, and since the journal was in a sealed drawer, it was quite easy to get without setting off any of the alarms. And at the same time his grandfather's journal was found as well. He was happy to know that his grandfather's name was Gozaburo and his grandmother was named Ren **(Sun's parents from my Bride is a Mermaid, but with red colored hair)** which made him feel happy since now they were no longer just faceless and nameless spirits to him anymore.

But it was not because of that that caused his tears, not in the slightest. As Naruto read through the journal of Minato, His anger only grew as he saw exactly what this monster had been up to for years. It was through this journal that he now knew that Minato had a grafted Sharingan in his head, and that he was the one responsible for Yagura's insanity towards bloodline users. He had known that if he attempted to attack Mist Village that his side would suffer massive casualties, so he did that in an attempt to weaken them in a way that once they were ready, and then they would be able to eliminate them and take everything they wanted from them. He read about Minato using his eye's ability to transfer the rage Kushina had towards him to Naruto instead as well as his siblings, yet even with this information, it didn't make him see them in a better light in any way. They had given into the rage and abused him for years, and there was no healing that since their relationship was broken beyond repair.

Yet that still wasn't what made him cry. No… what had brought tears to his eyes was the truth… Minato's darkest secret lay bare before him, and it had brought tears to his eyes to read the truth. It also caused his rage to reach heights that he hadn't felt since Volt had tried to rape Ryuzetsu. Minato would die by his hand, but not yet. He must be made to suffer like he had forced so many to over the years. And when every friend he had, every shinobi who followed him, every citizen who worshipped him were dead and his village burning down with from a far more powerful 'Will of Fire' than Konoha's, then he would break him physically. Once he was broken mentally as well as physically, then Naruto would finally grant him the sweet release of death. But now that his tears were gone, and his rage was subsiding, his bloodlust was shifting downwards and made him horny. So he set out towards Esdeath's room to fix that…

Naruto slipped silently into Esdeath's room. She was sound asleep, on top of her blankets, wearing an oversized T-shirt that bore the Lucian symbol and knee socks, which looked sexy as hell on her A pile of her clothes was lying in a heap on the floor. As she slept, she was snuggling with a life sized plushy of him, which made him stop to question where in the hell did she even get something like that made, but to be honest he most likely wouldn't want to know.

Naruto pushed her shirt up enough to expose the skimpy pair of icy blue bikini panties barely concealing her treasure that lay underneath. He hooked a finger through them and slid them down her legs, leaving her juicy slit exposed in all its natural glory. Naruto saw that it was wet, and now he began to wonder what kind of naughty dreams that she was having about him at the moment, and if he was about to make an particular ones come true right now.

He shucked his pants off quickly yet quietly and climbed on top of her, and yet she still slept through it all. His hard stiffie easily slid inside her. She awoke with a start, but he had already become completely encased in her pussy.

"Naruto, what the fuck!" she exclaims, putting her hands against him and shoving a bit, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she was glad that he had finally made the move to fuck her. While she may be a sadistic bitch to people, it was a secret fantasy of hers to be taken in such a manner while she 'struggled'.

"Fuck is right," Naruto says while effortlessly ignoring her pushes since she wasn't really trying that hard to throw him off her. "Now keep it quiet. You don't want anyone to hear us, do you? Or maybe you want to get another one of the girls involved?"

"Get off me!" she hisses, yet was quite enjoying what he was doing to her.

Naruto kissed her and forced his tongue into her mouth as he started thrusting into her. She kept making protesting noises, but he muffled them so that none of his other lovers would hear anything and come in the room to investigate. Naruto kept raising and lowering his hips, working his cock in and out of her box. She struggled feebly but her pussy seems to be enjoying the attention, growing wet and slippery even while she's 'fighting' him. Naruto soon find himself breathing heavily and had to break the kiss. She was gasping for breath and unable to shout any more of her 'protests'.

"Naruto...," she says. "Please. If you... have to do this... Please cum in me... Make me pregnant... Please..."

Her vaginal walls spasm around his cock, then clench up tight. She was climaxing in spite of herself. She squeezes her eyes shut and her face flushes with pleasure. The feel of her orgasming around him was too much for him. Yet he wasn't ready to give in to her sexual desires just yet. Naruto knew that Esdeath was a strong woman who felt as though she could order just about anything she wanted and get it, but Naruto felt like having a bit of fun (other than the sex) and show her that he was the dominant one in this relationship, to claim her in a way that anyone else wouldn't have the balls to do so. And seeing how she threatened to castrate people that were both a metaphorical as well as literal statement.

So instead of cumming inside her like she wanted him to do, Naruto pulled his prick out of her just as his balls let loose. He gripped his hose and blasted her face with spunk. She gasped in surprise and sputters. Sperm covers her face and gets in her mouth.

"Naruto!" she says, as she tried to use her hands to clear her face of the sticky white substance.

The sight of her drenched in splooge kept his penis rock hard, which was a good thing since he was far from being done with her. He had sex with Seras all night long and she was a vampire whose sexual lust was not human and took much more to slate. He tore her shirt off of her body, than scrubbed her face with it. Esdeath sputtered and squirmed, but he got all of his splooge off of her. He tossed the gooey shirt onto the floor along with the rest of her clothes. Taking the shirt off has left her lovely breasts exposed. She wasn't wearing a bra, which made him wonder if she ever had; her erect nipples looked so suckable, sticking out of her D-cup globes. He straddled her and rubbed his cock in the valley between her D cups. He was still rock hard and began pumping between her tits as he massaged them and squeezed them together. Her breathing grew heavy as she rubbed her clit. Yet when she felt her climax coming from her own hand, Naruto stopped his thrusting and used one of his hands to hold both her arms above her head. She was looking at him with a glazed look full of lust that asked why he stopped.

Yet before she could voice the question, he shoved his cock in as deep as it would go and let loose, flooding her womb with his sperm. She cries out in pleasure and moans while he laughed and gasped with relief. Each spurt of cum that shoots from his cock makes her cry a little harder in lust.

"Naruto...," she groans, since the sudden unexpected intrusion had caused her pussy to ache a little.

Ignoring her groans, he covered her again and mounted her, still in the missionary position. It felt so good he was sure he would shoot his wad right away. Yet with a little concentration, he was able to hold back and just stay hard, which is great because he don't want this feeling to end anytime soon. For a few minutes he just pounded into her and watched as his sexy ice using lover's breasts bounced up and down, and he looked at the way her pussy lips stretched around his shaft and how her juices ooze out and coated his cock. She has her eyes closed, but from the way she is moaning he know she's really liking what you are doing to her. Yet suddenly, he needed to cum again. Yet once again he denied her the cum she wanted inside her pussy, so he pulled his cock out of her box. While she was gasping for breath, he admired the shiny coating of honey on his stick. Esdeath seemed curios that he suddenly pulled out until she realized what he had in store next for her. She started to say no, but before she can get the words out his dick is in her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to take it all in. Her mouth felt amazing as well around his prick, and he couldn't resist cumming into her throat. He blasted off a huge load into her throat, making her cough. But still his dick was rock hard.

So he shoved it back into her pussy and fucked her hard and faster than the other time so as to come quicker, and within minutes he came inside her pussy for the second time. He pulled her up, ripping her panties off her entirely since they were still on, and kissed her hot mouth, his tongue probing deeply. She sucked on his tongue and he could tell she can't get over how wonderful it felt! If anyone had told her a week ago that she'd enjoy be taken in various ways like she was while, she'd have thought they were crazy, then quickly castrated them for even thinking that way about her!

He was about put his cock back in her when she pushed him down quite forcefully. She straddled his crotch, aimed his cock at her opening, and shoved down hard. At first he felt uncomfortable with the power behind her thrusts on top of him, but she is too good for him to tell her to stop. He came. She came. Naruto came again. So does she. And again. And again. After he came in her for the ninth time, both of them were spent, or so he thought, since while Esdeath was out cold with cum dripping out of her pussy, his dick was still hard, so now he had to fix that or else it would be awkward walking around with a raging boner for the next few hours. It reminded him of those commercials he saw now and then on the TV about male enhancement pills and how if your erection lasted more than four hours to seek medical help immediately. He always wondered what exactly the doctors would do to help them, would they themselves screw said afflicted person to rid them of their hard on, or get someone else to do it? He didn't know, and sadly he had the more pressing issue of his own hard on to get rid of right now. So he set out to first get something to drink to replenish his fluids he just poured into Esdeath, and then he would find either Seras or Ryuzetsu and just rut with them like a rabbit during mating season.

Naruto slipped silently into the kitchen, since he had the priestess Shion as an honored guest in his home, the Hyuga were on the other side in the guest area while his living quarters were separate, and he didn't want to cause too much noise so as to be rude in some way and wake her up. And as he walked into the kitchen, he saw Ryuzetsu standing there, rinsing a glass and drying it off so as to put it away. Since she's leaning over the sink, with her back to him, he had a fine view of her lovely ass. He quietly opened the fridge and pulled out a sports drink, which he quickly chugged down, and felt all the better for it. With his energy replenished, he made his move. He snuck up just behind her and shouted making her drop the glass in fright. It hits the floor and shatters into a bunch of pieces.

"Naruto!" she says. "You startled me. What are you doing here? You should get some rest for the mission in the morning."

Yet Naruto didn't answer and instead lunged at her in lust and grabbed her shirt forcefully, ripping several buttons off as he did.

"Naruto! That's not funny!"

Yet he didn't stop and soon her shirt and bra were on the floor. He unzipped her pants and pulled them down, revealing her long sexy legs in black pantyhose. He picked the sexy young fire user up and forced her to sit in the sink. He easily held her down in this awkward position and he silenced her protests by kissing her deeply with his tongue practically going down her throat. He quickly forced his hand inside her pantyhose and rubbed her pussy while lightly rubbing one of her firm tits at the same time.

"Naruto, no this is... oh, fuck... so wrong," she gasps as his fingers excited her in a way that she wasn't expecting. While it was true that she wanted to have sex with Naruto eventually at some point, she pictured that her first time would be more of a romantic setting like in a cheesy romance novel of some kind, yet Naruto had thrown that idea out the window by taking her here right in the kitchen, and it excited her to no ends that he wanted her that badly to basically say 'fuck it, let's do it' and just act on basic impulse.

Ripping the crotch panel out of her pantyhose, which now that he thought about it, why was she wearing them in the first place? Seemed like she was either hoping he would do something like this or planned to seduce him soon. Naruto grabbed the sink's spray nozzle and placed it over her clit. Ryuzetsu let out a loud shriek as the cold water hits her most sensitive areas, but relaxed as he adjusted the temperature to a hotter setting. Soon, she was squeezing her own breasts as he fingered her and sprayed her down.

Now that she was completely open to his molestation of her body, Naruto laid her down on the ground and stripped her body the rest of the way, leaving her naked at his feet as he stared down at her. She looks up at him with lust-filled eyes as he did so. Naruto was forced to agree that those D-cup tits that Ryuzetsu was sporting were made to have a hard cock ramming between them. Looming over her, Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head and tossed it to the side before unzipping his jeans and pushing them down along with his boxers. As soon as the waistband of his underwear cleared his hips, his cock springs out hard and ready to fuck every part of her body, causing Ryuzetsu to stare and gasp at the size of it.

"Naruto... what are you...? No, baby we can't... God you're big... I had no idea... and fuck, hard," she stammers out, her chest heaving and body flush with desire. Naruto ignored her conflicted rambling as prelude to her begging for his cock like a slut and silenced her by laying down on her and ramming his lips into hers. Despite her emotional conflict, she returns his kiss with passion and vigor, letting her hands explore his naked body as he enjoyed the sensation of her supple body against his frame. Eventually he broke the kiss and mounted her tits, grabbing the sides of her firm globes and slapping his hardened meat between them, earning a horny grunt from his lover.

"Oh you horny little bastard! Is that what you want, to fuck your Fire Bitch's big tits? For fuck's sake, don't stop, I've got lots of holes for you to fuck."

After fucking her tits for a few more minutes, Naruto moved down her body, his cock in search of the entrance of her sacred place. He dragged his erect prick against her body as he shimmied down her frame, stopping for a moment to kiss her deeply as he humped her stomach. Soon his cock was pressed against her pussy and his eyes were staring right at her tits as one of her hands rubs down his back while the other caresses the back of his head, running her fingers through his smooth blond hair.

He teased the entrance of her fuck hole with the head of his engorged cock, causing her to beg like a slut. "Fuck me baby... Fuck my tight pussy. Hell, had I know you'd be this big I'd have been riding your cock while we were younger and still in the east," she moans out, filling him with the need to comply with her whorish request. Nothing in his memory of her gave any indication of what a slut she would end up being and he wasn't about to let an opportunity like this go to waste.

After teasing her for a few moments more, he plunged his cock deep into her sex, driving the entire length of it into her pussy all in one thrust, bursting right through her hymen, causing her body to ache with pain at first, but then desire until he started pounding his shaft in and out of her needy fuck hole. "Oh god yes… that's it... Fuck me, Naruto, don't stop, don't ever stop." With that she grabbed one of her large tits in her hand and grabs the back of his head in the other, guiding his mouth to an erect nipple. "Go on Naruto... suck it."

With that He took the large hardened nub into his mouth and sucked and though she isn't lactating due to never being pregnant, at least not yet, it obviously brings up some very passionate feelings about what the future held and visions of their children sucking the milk out of her lactating breasts only made her hornier. "MMMM God yes.., so this is what sex feels like.., Why did we wait so long to do this?" Her breathing is erratic and her eyes are tightly closed as if she is some place else as he screwed her while sucking her tit. Every word out of her mouth is making him desire her even more. It seems as though life had granted him a partner, or partners in his case, with desires as perverted as his own own. Yet all good things must come to an end and with one final mega blast of cum, she was out like a light, and his erection had finally subsided. So he used shadow clones to clean up the mess they had made in the kitchen and while they did that, he took her in his arms and headed towards her room so he could put her in her bed.

While all this had been happening, what neither of them was aware of was that Shion had been spying on them from the moment Naruto basically ripped her shirt off. Shion had gotten up to get a glass of water, but instead had stumbled into their heated lovemaking session. She watched as Naruto screwed Ryuzetsu into submission and it turned her on greatly. She knew that her priestess powers would have to be transferred one day to an heir so that it could continue to exist, just like her mother had done for her, and yet she was kind of a snob when it came to the subject since somewhere in the back of her mind, she thought of herself as too good for any man. Yet here was a man who her body lusted for, and one way or another, she would get what she wanted, and she pondered on how to do so as she saw them finish and left quietly so as to not get caught red handed peeping on them…

(1 month later)

The past month had been very busy for the Empire. There was much to do within the short span of a month, and luckily Naruto had people to do it in his stead. While he agreed to go with Shion to help vanquish the demon that threatened the land, he knew he needed a few people to come and help him accomplish his goal. He was warned by Shion that the Demon had a demonic Stone Army, which Naruto chuckled at when he heard about because he had the perfect man for the job of eliminating them. So one quick phone call later, and Guts was on board with the adventure. He would have also invited Genji as well as Hanzo along for the trip, but he was told that a man, who had come to Wave secretly from a third party, had heard of their power and requested their assistance in protecting the true princess of Snow country from her tyrant of an uncle.

Naruto agreed to help them out, but said he couldn't help them personally since he had another mission at the moment. So instead of going himself, he sent the former members of the Akatsuki to aid them in his stead. He told them that it was simply a test of loyalty, and that upon their return; they would officially be given full citizenship without any hassle or delay. They agreed to help, well all except Itachi that is, who had stated his case and wished to give up fighting all together. When Naruto asked why this was the case, he explained that he never really wanted to become a shinobi it was just because of the fact that he was the clan head's son that he was forced to become one, and once he started he excelled at it since he like Naruto was a prodigy. So he asked Naruto for a place to live out the rest of his life in peace and solitude. So he sent Itachi to an island with all the materials he would need along with a phone to order more if needed to live out his life as a hermit, and yet he wasn't alone since Yagura had asked for the same thing once he had awoken from being blasted unconscious by Guts in Mist. Naruto extracted the Biju from him the same way he did Gaara and it wanted to travel with Yagura to the island as well since the area was perfect for him. So there they remained to this day, cultivating the land as they spent their days in peace. Nagato had been sent to the best doctors in the Empire, and within a week of their treatment, he was back to his old self, but with the added bonus of being able to shut of the Rinnegan when he wished to do so.

So they went with Hanzo and Genji to Snow country, where they easily decimated all forms of resistance that the tyrant sent after them, but then again these were some of the most powerful shinobi in the east they were challenging with the power to take on villages themselves, so what chance did a few small groups of Snow shinobi have? The princess Koyoki herself had gotten captured, yet it was due to Genji himself that ensured her safety, and after a peaceful talk between the two, she was ready to take the throne that was rightfully hers, but only on the condition that Genji would rule beside her as her husband. Hanzo had laughed at his brother for hours after he heard about that, as well as Naruto when he called him later once Snow was conquered and the machine that her father made was activated to bring spring to the newly named Spring Country. Naruto gave his blessing since he thought that they made a good couple, for what is a princess without her knight in shining armor, only in this case it was a literal thing and not metaphorical. So once everything there was set up, an alliance was made, and now her films were able to be seen within the Empire, and they became an instant classic, with many movie producers trying to get her to read their scripts and perform in their movies.

The Akatsuki, once they returned, were given citizenship as promised and each went their own separate ways to live their own lives:

Deidara went off into the desert area of the Empire; there he would spend countless hours experimenting with all sorts of powders and crystals to form beautiful fiery pictures within the sky. Those who lived in the area were at first concerned since they were constantly hearing explosions in the distance, but when they sent out parties to find out the source, they saw what he was doing and were put at ease once he explained that he was doing what he was doing out there since explosions could get dangerous when experimenting and he didn't want to hurt anyone with one of his failed concoctions. So the people let him be, and in return, Deidara would come to town every now and then to show off those that worked as he wanted and showed them off. The kids loved what they saw and the adults enjoyed it as well.

Hidan went straight for the Blood Arena that Naruto had mentioned, and as a newcomer going against seasoned veterans of the Arena, people were not as stoked to see him in the beginning since they assumed that he would just die quickly before he made a name for himself. Yet after the first match, their view of him changed since they saw him take an ax through the head that cut him in half down the middle all the way to his waist, and yet he literally pulled himself together and decapitated the man, all the while laughing in sinister joy since the man had been the perfect sacrifice for his god. From that day, he was challenged by many, yet he killed all who did without mercy. And his name became infamous within the Arena: Hidan the Immortal Mad Priest and he was truly happy here…

Kakuzu was given the tools and the manpower to start up his own excavation company, and with that he set up shop in what used to be Volt's kingdom. He was able to mine various minerals and metals to the point that he was able to afford more people to work for him as well as larger equipment to mine deeper into the ground so he could collect more of the materials hidden within the ground. The man only saw in dollar (or in this case Gil) signs and here he was able to prosper…

Kisame was an unknown at the moment, since Naruto had assumed that he would head to the regular Arena like he wanted to, but instead he just took the money Naruto gave him and left to parts unknown. Naruto could have easily found him if he wanted, but he didn't really care to since he wasn't causing any sort of trouble…

Sasori used the funds given to him to build a large factory. Within it, he began to craft puppets of all sorts, for various situations if the way they were dressed were any type of indication. When Naruto had asked why was he making so many without selling them, Sasori just told him that his hobby had nothing to do with selling his puppets, it had become a life goal for him to craft the perfect one, and those that he saw were failures in his eyes. Naruto let him be after that and hasn't been back since…

Nagato, as well as Konan went off to help with the reconstruction of Whirlpool. There they were happily introduced to Karin (who upon seeing Naruto proceeded to punch him square in the gut, knocking the wind out of him since he did not have the time to react before her fist connected to him) as well as Honoka, other Uzumaki who were still alive. The three of them were given full power and authority over the construction crew since it was their land by birthright, and they made sure to take their time so as to put everything back the way it was in the past. The spirits of their people felt a bit of happiness knowing that their family hadn't died out as they thought, and while their main emotion was nothing but anger and rage against the woman who sold out her own clan, they felt just a bit of happiness…

Obito and Rin, both tired of all the fighting, decided to do as Itachi did and lay down their arms. Now although they did that, they didn't want to go to such extremes like Itachi did, since they still wanted to see the world and explore the vast Empire and its natural splendor. But they knew that it would take money they didn't have. Rin then came up with the idea of a mobile restaurant, which Obito liked the sound of. So after they learned to drive, which Obito was easily able to do since his Sharingan helped him master it faster than most people, Naruto had Edward build them a Food Truck. Yet even with all of the prep done, they still didn't know what type of food to serve to people. Naruto came to the rescue here since he handed them the book of recipes that Ayame and her father used to cook noodles. Rin remembered the place and had enjoyed the noodles served there in her youth, but she questioned how the hell Naruto had gotten his hands on their recipes. Naruto explained that when he had gone to Konoha, they had drugged his meal as ordered by Minato so that later when they sent Shinobi to kidnap him in the dead of night, he wouldn't be able to fight back. If they had done such a thing to anyone of royalty from the East they would have been executed, so he did as they would. So they took the book, and set off on their cross country tour of the Empire…

He also sent Alphonse alongside Izumi to find and make contact with the hidden village Nadeshiko, an all kunoichi village. When Alphonse questioned Naruto on the logic of sending him to a village that was full of kunoichi who killed all men who trespassed onto their land, Naruto just laughed and stated that that was why he was sending Izumi with him so as to show them that the women of the Empire were powerful as well. So they made it to the village, and like Alphonse feared, they restrained him and nearly killed him, yet were stopped by Izumi, who at first Alphonse was happy to see her protect him, but then sweat dropped once he heard her state that only she was allowed to kill him as was her right as his sensei. They told them of their customs and announced that if Alphonse wanted to live, he would have to best one of their kunoichi in combat. So he accepted the challenge and was made to fight their leader Shizuka, who aimed to kill him in the fight. Yet when Alphonse compared her to the so called 'training ' that Izumi put him, Naruto, and Edward through, it wasn't much of a challenge. He remained calm and used his hand to hand combat skills to counter her own, and when she was in position, he used alchemy to form pillars that stuck her in place and demanded that she submit. She did so begrudgingly, and then told him that since he won their fight, that according to their customs, they were now engaged to each other. Alphonse was floored by this announcement as Naruto laughed when he was told. And so through marriage, the alliance was set…

The Hyuga were doing good as well. They had an entire apartment complex built for them, so as to give them all their own space. Each was given money to go out and buy the furnishings they needed and anything else they wanted to spruce up their living spaces. The children attended school alongside those who were born within the West, there they learned, played, and made friends. The Adults took night classes so as to know what things would be like for them in the Empire, and they all had to admit, there was a lot to learn in such a short time. The first thing being how to drive, which took them a bit to get down, but they eventually got it. They all took jobs around the Empire that they wanted, and there was no set type of ones they took since some did one thing while the others did another. Neji was the odd one out of their group since he still wanted to be a soldier, even if it was the West. So Naruto introduced him to two people who he knew could help him reach his full potential. The first was Vash, since Neji could see things with his eyes that others could not, Naruto thought it was a perfect combination to use a gun with his abilities. Naruto was proven right once Neji learned how to handle a gun since he went to the range and within a week, beat all the records set there. This made Vash cry anime tears since he was the one to set those records himself. The second person he showed to Neji was Izumi. Naruto left the two of them alone with the cryptic warning that Neji wouldn't survive thirty minutes without crying. Neji had given him a questioning look as he left, but still quickly took up a fighting stance and sparred with her. He lasted a minute and a half... When Naruto came back, Neji cursed at him… He made up for it though by introducing him to a man by the name of Cid, who was a master builder of vehicles as well as weapons. He paid for a pair of gauntlets that fit perfectly under his new tailored suit that was exactly like his own, but with the color palates swapped. The gauntlets were made of some of the strongest steel and were capable of conjuring electricity that could be thrown if he so wished to give it an extra kick. Along with them he was gifted a pair of revolvers and an ammo belt that he wore to keep his pants up with gun holsters to put them in.

But that was them, and Naruto himself wasn't idle during the month since he went with Shion along with Guts, Ryuzetsu, Esdeath, and Seras to destroy the threat that was beginning to awaken in the East. The journey started out badly enough since they were immediately ambushed by a group of shinobi once they made it back to the East. It seemed like Shion was somehow able to be tracked, yet when her tracks went cold near the wall, they waited in hopes that she would return the way she came so that they could kill her upon her return. Naruto had at first wanted to take an airship to their destination and finish the mission as soon as possible, but there was a nagging feeling in his mind that if they did that, that various villages would snoop around where they were not wanted and he didn't really want that at the moment, so he decided to go by foot. The shinobi that ambushed them were easily as well as quickly disposed of by Seras, who dragged the bodies away so as to drink their blood away from Shion's line of sight since it would only horrify her. They made their way to Mist, where they were greeted by Mei and company and collected Guts for the trip. Soon as they left Mist, they were once again ambushed by Shinobi, but this time they were ROOT shinobi, under the orders to capture Naruto if out in the field and the opportunity presented itself. They had been on their way to see why any and all reports from their spies within Mist had ceased, but their higher priority target had shown himself and their mission was put on hold. They were swiftly cut down by both Naruto as well as Guts himself.

For the past month Minato had been tearing his hair out, metaphorically, trying to figure out why so many of his spies in other villages had gone silent, but not only that, but where Inoichi was, since he had just disappeared without a trace. There wasn't even a body so he couldn't just count it as KIA so he listed him as MIA. There had been a death he knew about, and when he found out about it, it pissed him off greatly. The blood and bloody chunks of Ayame were found in her house when none of their regular customers had seen her in a few days and began to worry since neither her or her father had been seen. So when they went to see if she was alright at her place, they noticed a horrible smell coming from behind the door and went to report it to the police force. They busted down the door, and then immediately regretted it since they puked out their lunches when they saw the horror scene before them. There was blood splattered everywhere, with bits of her flesh on the walls stuck through with various cutlery. Minato had read the report given and became furious. Ayame not only made good food, but she had always been a good lay from time to time whenever he had the chance to get some. Sure he had to lie to her all the time about how he would leave his wife for her soon, but he had no intention to do so since he didn't give two shits about her feelings, just how good of a lay she was. But now that was gone, and he swore he would find the fucker who took away his sexual pet and make them pay. Hopefully it was a woman so he could do so much more to her than just kill her. But even then he wanted to know where his spies had gone, so he had Jiraiya send out more to see why, but even then they heard nothing, so he sent out shinobi to find out, and now he had to play the waiting game…

What Minato wasn't aware of was that Naruto had entire battalions of Shadow Khan in every one of the places that had allied themselves to his Empire. Their mission was quite simple, to weed out all spies so that no information would reach their villages. And so far, they were able to weed out one hundred percent of the spies from them since no one, and I mean no one expects their shadows to spy on them and kill them when they are not looking. It's quite humorous that spies have to do as they do in either the dead of night or some dark corner of the village, and it was that that lead to their downfall since it was all the Shadow Khan needed to take them out quietly…

So once the ROOT was killed, they continued on their mission. There were a few extra attacks from missing Nin as well as bandits here and there, but each one was easily killed off without too much of a hassle. So soon they arrived at Demon Country, where there was a vast army of Stone soldiers waiting to stop them from succeeding in their mission. Guts and Naruto had just looked at each other and smiled. They both pulled out their weapons and charged in headfirst to do battle. Shion had called out to stop them, but Esdeath held her arm out and told her not to worry, since they did things like this all the time during the war. And when Shion looked back towards the battle ahead of her, her eyes widened in shock since they had destroyed vast amounts of the soldiers and showed no signs of slowing down anytime soon. While those from the East would have had trouble with these soldiers since they were resistant to Chakra and the weapons used in the East, Naruto used magic which was far stronger than Chakra and Guts just used utter brute strength. Together they wiped out the Stone soldiers within a span of ten minute, but it was enough time for the demon to arise from the seal that had sealed him away for years. It took the shape of a dragon, which pissed off Naruto that the demon had the gall to even do that, and so he channeled energy into his ring and summoned up Bahamut ( **The one from FFX since that one is the coolest looking one to me, the only difference is that it is the massive size as the one in FF15** ) who easily killed off the demon with one blast of Mega Flare. Once the threat was over, Shion had hugged him hard since now there was no longer a need to sacrifice herself to seal it away. She then asked him if he would help her continue the priestess line, which shocked him that she would ask him that. In another timeline, one where he was not the tactical genius that he was in this one, he might have just absentmindedly said yes without fully understanding what she was asking. But that was not him in this one, and he understood exactly what was being asked, it was just the fact that he didn't know how to answer her without either hurting her feelings in some way or sounding like a dick about it. Before he was able to answer, she was dragged away by his three lovers to talk away from him. After a few minutes of talking with them, they came back and told him they approved, which made Naruto mentally question what in the hell was said between them to come up with such a decision, but he decided not to ask cause when it came to women, they wouldn't give a straight answer to a question such as that.

And now with everything set and on schedule with his plans, the only addition being he now had a priestess he was asked to impregnate He still found it weird that his lovers had essentially whored him out here, but he would oblige, since what sane straight man would turn down a situation such as this down? But that was in the past, and he would deal with that at a later date. The stage was set, and the pieces of the puzzle were all now in place. So without further distractions, he along with the others who had gone to the Chunin Exams before got on the airship and took their seats in preparation of the trip. The final step to his master plan was coming together, and now they just had to play the waiting game, which his father had taught him very well…


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: For those wondering why I am writing these chapters quicker then I usually do, the norm being once a month at most, it is because I am taking a break from games more and working on my stories. When you do something for so long it becomes routine and when it gets to that point then it is no longer fun so I am doing something different and writing more than I usually do. As I write this, I see my friend play my Rush of Blood game on my PS VR and getting scared shitless since he jumps at just about everything in the game. So here is the next chapter)

Naruto sat in the airship with the same group of people who had gone with him the first time around. Yet this time, there were a few extra people who came along. Those were Guts, Vash, and surprisingly enough Neji himself. Naruto had been skeptical to let Neji come along, but he had been persistent in wanting to go. Naruto still remembered the conversation that they had before they set out towards Konoha…

(Flashback)

"I'm hesitant to even ask you why you want to come along back to Konoha," said Naruto as the rest of the group got onto the airship and took their seats within.

"I want to go and see my friend wipe the floor with that smug prick Zuko," said Neji with a smirk on his face, "it should prove very entertaining to watch to say the least."

"While that may be true," said Naruto with a chuckle since he could visualize in his mind on how he was going to kick Zuko's ass and out of all the ways he could do it, none of them were pretty for Zuko since he would be on the receiving end of a one sided ass-whooping, "but you do know if you return to that village, they will try everything within their power to try to keep you there. And not only that, they will have one of the Yamanaka dig through your mind to get everything they possibly could out of you before handing you over to the Hyuga, who will no doubt rebrand you with the Cage Bird Seal and make your life a living hell since they are more than furious about their slaves leaving them."

"I know all of this," said Neji as he just shrugged his shoulders as he heard Naruto list off all these things, "but I am not afraid of them anymore, and I will stand proudly as a citizen of the Empire and no longer live in fear."

"That's good to hear," said Naruto as he motioned for Neji to get on the airship since if his friend was this strongly convicted to come along, who was he to stop it, other than the emperor of the Empire of course. "I like how you have changed for the better my friend. And I know Tenten will love them as well." Neji stopped mid step as he said this with a blush on his face.

"Why did you bring her up," said Neji as he open palm slapped his face and rested his head there for a brief moment.

"Hey," chuckled Naruto as he walked past him, "you have a girlfriend, there is no shame in that. And I should know that personally since I have three already,"

"She is not my girlfriend."

"Your mouth says no, but the blush you are failing to cover up with just the one hand says otherwise."

And when they were finished with their brief conversation, they stepped aboard the airship and took their seats…

(Flashback end)

Naruto sat in his seat as he fiddled with his phone. Out of all the various places that he wanted to preserve from what he had planned for the future, the most complicated one to try and gain any form of alliance from was Iron Country. They were a proud people who spent their entire lives mastering the arts of the samurai. Naruto had to admit that there were even some things that they could probably teach him if he ever had the chance. But the problem with their country was that they mostly cut themselves off from the rest of the world while forbidding shinobi within their land unless in the most extreme of cases. Now while many within the Empire were not shinobi, it didn't really help as much as Naruto thought it would. So Naruto decided to send out a few people to try and talk with their leader Mifune and get a message out to him. The group consisted of Hanzo, Edward, and Genji who he made sure to send since he was proficient with the sword and it might help them gain entrance and maybe even an audience with Mifune himself if they played their cards right.

Soon they were within view of the village of Konoha, and unlike last time, they landed their ship on the outside of the village wall since the Exams were being held in the stadium and right now it was packed with spectators. Naruto sensed the hidden shinobi of Sound and Sand move out of the way so as to remain hidden from their view, but that bit of information meant nothing to Naruto and company as they exited the ship and made their way to the gate. They walked up to the guard and signed in, and once the paperwork was done, they set out towards the stadium where they would fight their opponents. Naruto mentally laughed to himself since even from where he was standing near the gate, he could feel the utter hatred pouring out of both Kushina as well as Zuko combined into one strong entity and it was aimed directly at him.

They made it to the stadium, where Naruto, Ryuzetsu, and Esdeath separated from the rest of the group since they had to go down into the arena with the rest of the participants and wait for their fights. But before they separated, Naruto held out his fist, which Neji responded with a fist bump and set out to find a seat in the stands. Seras as well as Vash stayed close, but not too close enough to Neji just in the off case that someone from Konoha tried anything against him. Once the three of them were in the arena, Minato stood up and once more gave a speech about why they do this. Yet Naruto wasn't listening to it since it didn't really matter to him on why they did it. He just used his sensory abilities to feel everything that was going on around the village. He sensed that his Shadow Khan had been successful in extracting a young woman by the name of Yakumo. During the month that they had to wait for this exam to take place, Naruto had the Shadow Khan scout out many potential people to extract into his Empire in the near future, and one of them was Yakumo. He saw through their eyes that she lived a sad life because of the spirit she had sealed in her, yet it made no sense that that was the case since Naruko and Zuko had the same kind of thing and yet they were considered heroes to the village for it. So Naruto had used his abilities over the shadows to visit the woman and offer her a chance at a better life, one where she will not just be locked away like a private shame. She had been skeptical at first, but then again here was a man who arose quite literally from the shadows and offered her a better life in a place she never even heard of since she was for lack of a better word, a shut in. But Naruto helped her by removing the Ido from her body, and she watched in amazement as Naruto crushed the spirit in his hand as it struggled to get free and repossess her. Once he showed her what she could do, she agreed to come with him, but she told him that she would need time to pack up everything she wanted to bring with her for her new life. He granted her that time and told her to be ready by the Exams since everyone would be at the stadium and wouldn't know she was gone until the trail had gone cold. So the Shadow Khan had shown up and handed her a rug sized scroll with a complex seal in it to seal her belongings into, and once sealed away she put on a Fulton device and was transported to Wave, where a small fleet of Airships were waiting for Naruto's plan to come to fruition.

While all this was happening, Minato was finishing up his speech, yet he was mentally fuming since he had made plans to use the Yamanaka to invade the mind of the Emperor when he took the seat next to him as was customary for the higher ups to do during the Exams, and the added effort of placing a well-hidden seal to amplify their power for a better chance at success was now going to waste, but Alucard didn't sit near the Hokage like he was supposed to. No, he sat in the stands like the rest of the people, only he had soldiers next to him unlike them. So since he couldn't force Alucard to sit next to him and begin the plan he made, he called for Sasuke and his sister to stay in the arena while the rest went into the stands to wait their turn. While they did this, Neji had found Tenten and walked up to her to greet her.

"Hello Tenten," said Neji with a smile on his face, "I'm glad to see you are doing well."

"Neji," said Tenten with a blush appearing on her face as she looked Neji up and down and she had to admit to herself that he was far more handsome in the new set of clothes he was wearing, "you are looking… well…," she mentally slapped herself since she just blew her chance to say something far better as a compliment.

"Yeah," said Neji sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, "Naruto took me clothes shopping and helped me pick up a few new tailored suits. I think they look good on me."

"They do," said Tenten as she finally managed to get her blushing under control, "it's such a nice change from your usual clothes that seemed more like a uniform at that point than anything else."

"True," said Neji, as he had sometimes thought of the clothes he wore as a Hyuga Branch member did feel like a uniform at times.

"So how is your family doing?"

"They are doing well. There is a lot within the Empire for us to learn about, but we are doing fine nonetheless and are thriving within it."

"That's good to hear. I'm glad to know that you as well as your family are doing well."

While this conversation was going on, neither of them seemed to notice that several seats back from where they were sitting was Hiashi and Hinata, who were both glaring at Neji in utter rage. In their minds it was an insult to see him walking around freely without the seal on his head so he could be controlled by them. But as they sat there, a plan formed in his head as he watched them converse. It was apparent that they had feelings for one another and so he could use that information to his advantage. He would wait until the opportunity presents itself and then get ahold of Tenten herself. Once she was secured, he would find Neji and force him to kneel or else she would be hurt in his stead. Once the seal was once again on his head, they would work quickly to extract al they could from his mind before having Naruto caught wind of their plan. If he did find them out, then by that time, they would have Neji brainwashed into saying that he did it of his own volition and then Hiashi could make demands for his return to the empire, the main one being a Megalixar to heal Hinata. Tsunade had been able to heal her hands with time, so she was still able to be a shinobi, but her arms were forever scarred and there was nothing that they could do about that, so Hiashi knew that his plans to marry her off to a noble in the future were ruined since her beauty had diminished drastically from the scars as well as the L on her forehead, for which she wore her Hiate on her forehead like the Branch members used to do to cover it up. And if all went according to plan, then they would get their alliance, heal Hinata, and in the near future a brainwashed Neji would land the killing blow onto the emperor himself. All he had to do was wait for a bit and then his plans could begin…

On the arena floor, Sasuke and his sister took their places and took up a fighting stance against each other. The tension between them was so thick that you could both see it as well as cut it with a knife if you were so inclined to do so.

"Why don't you surrender now Sasuke," said Satsuki as she her eyes changed into the Mangekyo Sharingan, "save yourself the humiliation of being defeated by me in front of a live audience."

"I can't do that Satsuki," said Sasuke as his eyes changed into the Sharingan, "for if I just surrender to everyone that is supposedly stronger than me, than I will never get strong enough to fight Itachi." As he said that, Naruto just mentally laughed to himself since he knew that Itachi didn't want to fight anyone anymore so at this point of time, Sasuke was stronger than him already in a sense.

"What happened to you Sasuke? What happened to the brother I knew that would spout out day and night that they were the elite and that all other shinobi were weak and should bow down to his greatness?"

"That Sasuke died a month ago," said Sasuke as he narrowed his eyes at her, as well as channeled chakra into his hands to perform his technique, "I saw the truth of my life and saw that I was not the elite I thought I was. Now I will do things the right way and become stronger through hard work instead of stealing the hard work of others."

"Well I have to say that this is an improvement Sasuke," said Satsuki who had to admit to herself that she liked this Sasuke better than the old one. And before she could say anymore, the proctor began the fight. She charged forward to punch him, but he quickly replaced himself with a log via Substitution. She looked round and saw that he was a few yards away from her with his hands glowing for some reason, yet what shocked her the most was the fact that he had deactivated his Sharingan, which to any Uchiha meant that the person they were fight were unworthy in some sense, and the fact that Sasuke was doing it to her was only pissing her off.

"Why did you deactivate your Sharingan Sasuke," demanded Satsuki, "are you trying to say that I am weak!"

"No," chuckled Sasuke as he finished the preparations for what he was going to do, "I know how strong you are and I also know that if I tried to take you on in a straight up fight that I would lose quickly. I deactivated them not as an insult to your strength, but since I have already hurt my eyes once doing this, and I'm not going two for two here." And before she could question him on what the hell he meant by that, He slammed his hands together, causing a blinding flash that hurt the eyes of all who saw it. But Sasuke had closed his eyes in time and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of chakra suppression cuffs. He quickly ran forward and slapped them onto his sister's arms, cutting her off from her abilities, and thus winning the fight. Once the vision of everyone had returned, they all looked at what had happened and what they saw amazed them to no bounds. Sasuke had successfully subdued his sister and won their match. While Satsuki was pissed that she had lost, she was also proud of her brother for thinking outside the box for once. Naruto looked at this and laughed since it seemed like he would now need to fulfil his side of the bargain, which he would do, it was just a surprise that Sasuke had won as well as came up with an original technique of his own.

"What was that technique you used against me," asked Satsuki as the match was called in Sasuke's favor and he removed the cuffs from her hands. He had stumbled a bit as he did, since the technique took quite a bit out of him, but he popped a chakra pill into his mouth and he was good to go.

"I call it the Anti-Sharingan Secret Technique: Blinding Flash," said Sasuke as he took a second to think on that name, "but I really have to work on that name since it's quite a mouthful to say." And then they walked up the stairs to the waiting area for the contestants and Sasuke walked up to Naruto with a smile on his face. "I have done as you have asked and performed a jutsu that was of my own design and not stolen. Now it is your turn to fulfil your end of the bargain."

"That is true," chuckled Naruto as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a Royal Token. He then tossed it to Sasuke, who caught it and quickly pocketed it, "whenever you are ready to learn more, head towards the Empire and I will introduce you to those who can make you stronger."

Sasuke took a seat with a genuine smile on his face since he had accomplished what he had set his mind to do. When he had first began his training to fight his sister, he saw what she was training in and knew that he was outmatched since she had more power than he did, so he left the Uchiha district to find his own place to train. It was when he did this that he remembered the Forest of Death and thought of it as a good place to train, just as long as he didn't go too far into the forest and be forced to fight against the more powerful creatures that lurked there. It was here that he cleared his mind and tried to think of a plan on how to beat her, yet nothing came to him. He did this for a few days before he met someone who was able to give him an idea as to how to win against her. The person he met was Anko, and she took the time to talk to him and explain how Itachi fought when he was still a Shinobi of Konoha, and it was then that Sasuke thought of an idea. The main issue was that the Sharingan was all about perception. It zooms in on things thrown on things so it tells the brain where it's headed, how fast its going, and when to move to avoid said thing. With that type of logic, he came up with the idea to make a blinding jutsu so as to ruin her perception. On a normal person, its minor annoyance that would make them flinch at most as they closed their eyes from the blinding light, but it would be extra painful to those with Dojutsu based eyesight since they tend to zoom in on everything, and it's like looking into the sun with a magnifying glass for any of their eyeballs. In short...it would hurt like Hell if it worked! So he set upon himself to do just that, and eventually succeeded in his quest, but the first time he did it, he forgot to close his eyes and it blinded him for a few minutes since it was directly in his face. This was a good as well as a bad thing since now he knew approximately how long he had to work with as Satsuki was blinded by his technique.

As Sasuke reminisced on what he went through to make his technique, both Naruto as well as Zuko were called down. As they made their way down to the arena, there was much cheering in the stands since everyone from the village assumed that Zuko would be the one to defeat Naruto and gain them an alliance with the Empire of the West. Zuko took in all the cheering and reveled in it for a bit as Naruto stopped mid step and turned around to walk back up the stairs, which made many believe that he was to terrified to fight Zuko, but that wasn't the case. He just took off his jacket and handed it to Esdeath to hold so that it wouldn't get too dirty, and quickly changed into a black muscle tee he had, giving the people around him a quick brief look at his toned body, but he pulled his shirt on and put his fedora back on his head and stepped into the arena. Even through the muscle tee you could see his six pack clearly defined behind the cloth of his shirt.

"So here we are Zuko," said Naruto as he cracked his knuckles and place his glove on in preparation for the fight ahead of them, "just the two of us. Just like old times, only this time I have the will as well as the strength to defeat you."

"Yeah," mocked Zuko as he cracked his knuckles as well and looked unimpressed, "and I'm assuming that this is the part where you tell me to surrender or die like Naruko?"

"Oh no Zuko," said Naruto as he waived his hands in front of him, "perish the thought. I had no intention of giving you that ultimatum."

"So you admit that I am too strong for you to kill," laughed Zuko.

"No," said Naruto as he shook his head, "It's just that death is too good for you. I don't plan to kill you anytime soon, but today you will be leaving here a broken man in both spirit as well as body."

"Do you really believe that you can do that to me you freak?"

"No," laughed Naruto, "Because I know I can. Plain and simple."

"Well then let's get this match started," said Zuko as the proctor signaled the beginning of the match. Yet neither Naruto nor Zuko moved from their spot, both just stood there waiting for the other to make their move. "So are you going to stand there like some kind of idiot or are you going to do as you claim and try to break me?"

"While it is my intention to break you," said Naruto as he put his hands behind his back, "I am in no hurry to do so since in this situation it is you that is being pressured into attacking since your village is the one trying to gain an alliance with us, not the other way around. We already know our own strength, and yet from what we have seen from your village's performance thus far, you are weak, save a select few, but still you are weak."

"Oh yeah," said Zuko as he formed the hand signs for his jutsu, "I'll show you who is weak when you are facing one of the strongest summons around. Summoning jutsu!" And as he finished talking, he slammed his hand down, and a puff of smoke blinded the crowd in the arena as they felt the arena expand itself outwards since the seals that had gone into making it allowed it to do so, so as to accommodate either large summons or shinobi with body expansion jutsu of some type. When the smoke cleared up and people were able to see clearly again, there was a dull, rusty red colored giant toad. Around his eyes and on his lips and chest were brighter red markings. Over his left eye, he had a scar that he received at some point in the past. His tongue, which you could see since he used it to hold his smoking pipe, had a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He wore a large blue happi vest, and carried a massive dosu blade at his hip. This summon was known as Gamabunta, and even though he literally towered over Naruto, he didn't even flinch in fear or surprise since he had faced bigger and survived, mainly Titan himself that dwarfed this toad in size.

"This is what you deem as one of the strongest of summons, "asked Naruto as he chuckled to himself and couldn't contain his laughter after a few seconds to he became more audible to the point that he burst into laughter. It not only pissed both Gamabunta and Zuko off immensely, but Minato as well as Jiraiya since they were Toad summoners as well.

"How dare you mock him," yelled Zuko in rage, "you will suffer for your insult, for he is one of the strongest of summons."

"That is such a bold statement to make," said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders in an uncaring fashion. "But it seems like you wish to start this off with a battle of the summons so I will play along. I see your 'strongest of summons' that you claim this toad to be, and I raise you one Infernal King." Naruto's hand lit aflame as he said that, and it formed into a fireball, that he aimed and threw in front of him. At first nothing happened, but then a large circular portal opened up in the ground, and out of it arose a demonic looking figure sitting in a jet black chair with his head in his hand with a look of utter boredom in his eyes. This was his summon known as Ifrit…

" **Why have you summoned me here,"** Said Ifrit in a tone that showed that he was angry at being summoned like this.

"I have summoned you here to help correct a misconception on who the strongest of summons in the world are," said Naruto, who was no longer afraid of Ifrit, since now that he had his powers and abilities, challenged him to a rematch of their first fight and this time he won. "For the man before you claimed that his summon, the giant toad in front of you as well is one of the strongest of summons."

" **What,"** shouted Ifrit in rage, and he let is rage be known as he stepped out of his seat, and it broke from the force he pushed into it to get out of it. **"This pathetic creature has the gall to claim such a title?"**

"Apparently so," chuckled Naruto since he knew that one of the quickest ways to piss off Ifrit was to claim to be stronger than he was. Few summons could claim that statement as true, and to see something like this toad claim it only helped to make his fury rise up. And when it came to Ifrit, fury meant power…

" **Then I must correct this false truth,"** said Ifrit as he summoned his sword out of a portal that appeared in the ground next to him, which he grabbed and prepared to do battle with. Gamabunta unsheathed his sword as well, and just in time too since Ifrit had slashed at him in an attempt to cut him down quickly. While this was happening, Zuko was in the corner of the arena gathering chakra from hi surroundings so that he could enter Sage mode, something that he had been training in for years, but had just only gotten right a week ago. That was the reason why he summoned Gamabunta in the first place, since he needed Naruto to be distracted long enough for him to gather the necessary amount of energy he would need to enter it. Naruto immediately knew exactly what Zuko was trying to do, but didn't stop him since he knew that even with the boost in power, he still wouldn't be strong enough to beat him, and for many reasons other than the major difference in power levels. So Naruto watched as the summons did battle with one another, and it was apparently clear that Ifrit was the stronger of the two, since Gamabunta was barely able to block his sword strikes since there was so much power behind each one. So he instead resorted to jutsu, so he channeled chakra into his mouth to form large amounts of oil, and then spit it at Ifrit, who stopped in his tracks since he was not expecting something like that to happen. Gamabunta capitalized on his moment of surprise and used that time to blow out fire to set him alight. As he saw him burn, he smiled thinking that he had won, but then then there came a bone chilling scream of pure rage as well as a pulse of magic that blew the flames away from Ifrit, showing Gamabunta that his attack had done no damage whatsoever.

" **You insolent creature,"** seethed Ifrit as he walked slowly towards Gamabunta, who with each step felt fear crawl deep into his soul, **"How dare you cover my body in your crude oils. And then you arrogantly believed you had won by setting me aflame! What part of 'Infernal King' did your brain refuse to grasp, for now you will suffer for your actions!"** And faster than he could blink, Ifrit was in front of him, with his sword directly above him pointed downwards. He then plunged it into his back and set it aflame in Infernal fire, which was far stronger than regular fire, with the added bonus of anything burned by it couldn't be healed no matter how hard you tried since it burned down to the very soul of its victims. Even if you were to get replacement skin, it would quickly form back into the damaged form of the skin that was removed to make way for the new skin graft. Gamabunta screamed in pain as he felt his inside burn from the inside out.

"Stop this at once," shouted Jiraiya from the stands as he saw what was essentially his family burn alive literally in front of him.

"It is far too late for that I'm afraid," said Naruto, "for the flames Ifrit uses are Infernal, and once your body starts to burn from that, there is no stopping it from consuming you until you are nothing more than ash."

"Gamabunta," shouted Zuko as he had just finished collecting the energy he needed, and saw his summons turn black before he crumbled into scorched ash.

" **Will this be all you require from me my summoner,"** asked Ifrit.

"It is," said Naruto, "I think they learned their lesson in claiming to have strong summons."

" **Then I leave you to deal with the weak summoner who made the claim in the first place,"** said Ifrit as a portal of fire opened up underneath him and he sunk into it and back into his realm.

"So are you quite finished powering up," chuckled Naruto as he saw Zuko glaring at him with all the hate his body could muster, "or do you have anyone else to throw at me in your stead to die?"

"You didn't have to kill him!"

"While that is true that I didn't have to do that, you are the one to blame for his death since you summoned him in the first place. Every reaction is caused by an action. So are you prepared to fight me now? I'll even make it simpler for you and won't use my dodging move s you can actually hit me, not that it will do any good." Said Naruto as he whispered the word Scan and began to analyze Zuko as he stood there.

"And you would be a fool to do such a thing, but what is someone to expect from such a pathetic freak like you."

"Is that all you are going to do," said Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "throw insults at me, cause I have heard far worse ones than that. So stop with your meager attempts to goad me into attacking in rage and attack me already. But I will warn you…" started Naruto, before Zuko disappeared from sight with his speed. "Didn't even let me finish my warning…" Zuko then reappeared in front of him and punched him square in the gut with his strength being enhanced by Sage Mode. It was enough to make Naruto cough a bit, but to be honest here, Izumi hit him harder.

"See," growled Zuko in anger, "you are weak." Yet he became surprised by Naruto's response to his statement. Naruto was laughing to the point of tears and it was a bit unnerving to hear.

"If you would have listened to my warning Zuko," said Naruto as he wiped the tears from his eyes and calmed himself, "you would have heard me tell you to make the first punch count, because you won't be getting another." Zuko then repeated what he had done before, but this time, Naruto grabbed his fist when he reappeared and twisted it hard to the point that those in the crowd heard an audible snap as his bone broke. Naruto then raised his other hand and formed it into a fist. He channeled the magical power of Aeroga into it and used it to punch him in the face, launching him back quite a bit before he stopped himself. Zuko's arm was already healed up due to the Kyubi's energy, cut the fact his former brother was strong enough to do even that to him was only infuriating him far more than he already was in the first place.

"Is that it," asked Naruto "is that really all you the power you have? Just a speed boost and a gut shot, nothing more? You disappoint me Zuko. I thought you were better than this."

Zuko than unsheathed a sword gifted to him by his mother that was able to channel the elements through it since it was made out of chakra metal. He threw a smoke bomb at Naruto so as to blind his vision, and then tried to slash him from behind. But Naruto had learned in his youth how to use his other senses to their fullest potential when his vision was impaired in some way. So using his ears to listen, he was easily able to block the attack with his gloved hand. Zuko smirked as he did so and channeled chakra through it to make electricity shoot out and engulf the blade and channeled into Naruto's hand. Yet his smirk was quickly wiped from his face when he saw that the electricity didn't affect him, but instead channeled through his body and went into his other hand. He formed his electricity enhanced hand into a fist and then used it to punch Zuko in the face. This time his body was launched even further than the last time, and he wasn't able to move since the electricity used in the punch was messing with his nerves. Naruto didn't give him the chance to heal his nerves from the electricity and instead quickly appeared behind him and kicked the back of his knees so he was on the ground. He stepped onto his back and grabbed both his arms and began to pull to the point that it became very painful for Zuko.

"How were you able to counter my attack," growled Zuko who was still in disbelief that he was even able to do that.

"It's amazing what one is capable of accomplishing when they find the proper teacher, like this for example." Said Naruto as he pulled even harder. "How does it feel to be the one in a position of submission? To know that with a simple pull I could break your spine like you did to Lee. Give you a taste of your own medicine there."

"You wouldn't dare do that."

"To be honest Zuko, I am baffled by the fact that you could possibly even think that at a time such as this. For the love of Kami, I killed Naruko without a shred of gilt and you think that I won't do as I threatened. Well you are the type to only learn their lesson in the most painful of ways, so I will take it upon myself to teach this lesson to you personally." And as he finished the sentence, he pulled as hard as he needed to, dislocating both his arms as well as breaking his spine as he did it. Zuko cried out in pain as he hacked up the blood that formed in his mouth as Naruto got off him by stomping his head into the ground and began to walk away thinking that the match was over, but to his surprise, he felt a sudden rush in power forming behind him. So he looked back and saw demonic energy engulf Zuko, healing him of his injuries. Then one by one, four tails popped out near his rear area, and the energy around him darkened into a black orange red color. Minato saw this and smiled since with Zuko going into his four tailed mode, victory was assured.

"So this is the extent of your power, huh Zuko."

" **Kill,"** said Zuko, who was going crazy trying to control his power, **"KILL!"**

"Cause I have to say that I'm not impressed." Said Naruto as he stood there and watched him power p for the second time today. "And it gave me the answer to a question I had for years while away from this place. I always wondered why you and Naruko had been so cruel to me and put me down both physically as well as mentally. But it has dawned on me that the reason you did such a thing is that you were scared. Somewhere in that head of yours in that jellybean sized pink object you call a brain, you knew that I was better. You felt it deep within your very soul and the jealousy arose within you. You let it fester within you and cloud your judgement, and instead of trying your hardest to become stronger than you feared I could become, you instead ruined my childhood in a vain attempt to weaken me. And do you know why Zuko, because you are weak!"

Zuko let out an earsplitting roar as he said that that let everyone know that he was beyond pissed at Naruto for saying that.

"It seems like I hit a nerve there," laughed Naruto as he channeled magic into his glove, "so come at me with everything you got Zuko, hold nothing back, That way I can show everyone who thinks of you as the strongest just how weak you truly are."

Zuko then charged forward in an angry fury with a force that that caused the ground to crack underneath him as he did. Naruto just smirked as he did, and when he was close enough, he threw out the energy stored into his hand that took the form of his Demon Hand, grabbing Zuko by the head and slammed him into the wall behind him. Minato as well as those from Konoha looked at this in utter shock since they knew that Naruto wasn't a Jinchuriki, so where in the hell did he gain a demonic power like he was using. But that was thought for later since they saw Zuko try to break free from its grip and was failing to do so no matter how hard he tried. Naruto used his Demon hand to get a tight grip on Zuko's face and then swung his arm in a whip like fashion to the right, doing so caused Zuko's face to be scraped by the friction to the point that his skin was peeled off from the force. By the time the movement was done, a full third of his face was without skin. Yet Naruto didn't stop there since threw his arm over his shoulder and used the momentum to slam Zuko into the center of the arena. He then called the arm back and used magic to jump super high to the point that he was directly above Zuko, where he then once again channeled energy into his Demon hand, this time in the form of a giant fist. He used the power over the winds with Aeroga as well as extra weight from Graviga to launch himself downwards. The impact of the blow to Zuko's body knocked him right out of his tailed form as well as breaking one of his arms. His face was bleeding heavily on the side that was skinless and Naruto once again began to walk away from him thinking that he had won.

Yet once again to his surprise, Zuko got painfully to his feet and used every ounce of energy he had remaining in his body to form a Rasengan, but this one was a crimson one since he channeled the Kyubi's energy into it for extra power.

"I don't say this often," said Naruto as he turned fully around to speak, "but you have genuinely surprised me here today. I had no idea that you could take such a beating like that and still have the energy to try again since your ego won't let you stay down. You are a true Namikaze alright, straight down to the ego."

"Kill you," growled Zuko as he felt so very weak since he put all his energy into this attack. Even his wounds weren't healing up since he did that and he felt the blood coming out of his face quickly. So he knew that he needed to finish this fight and then head to the hospital to get medical help.

"Somehow I knew that our fight would end this way," sighed Naruto as he held up his hand and formed a Rasengan as well. Doing this caused a gasp to come out of everyone from Konoha since they knew that Naruto was never taught that jutsu and to see him use it was an insult, none more so than to Minato himself. Zuko felt his rage pulse through his body and it caused his Rasengan to double in size. "Surprised to see that I know this jutsu? It wasn't really hard to master; it took me thirty minutes to master and an extra ten to perfect it to the point that I can add elements to make it stronger." And then Zuko once more charged forward, which made Naruto sigh in irritation since it seemed like Zuko would never learn to not do that, and charged as well. Their jutsu collided against each other, the force of which caused large cracks to appear all throughout the arena, as well as knock Naruto's hat high into the air. Zuko put everything he could into the attack, but Naruto just smirked as he channeled just a little more of his own, and with that much he was able to overpower Zuko and blast him backwards.

"Adolebitque in sempiternum (use Google Translate to see what it means, it's Latin,)" said Naruto as he conjured up a small of infernal fire and rushed forward before Zuko had time to react to it. He slammed his open palm into the side of his face that was bleeding and used the flames to cauterize the wound shut, as well as branding him forever as he did so. Zuko screamed in pain as he felt his flesh melt as well as his eye boil and pop from the heat, making him blind in one eye. As he was screaming in pain, Naruto drained the portion of the Kyubi's spirit that he held, merging it with the part he got from Naruko. Now all he needed was the bit that was left sealed within Kushina.

"Not so funny now is it," growled out Naruto as he took a step back to admire his handiwork, "now that you are the one with the flesh burning on your body as someone else laughs at your misery. How does it feel to know my pain that you yourself inflicted upon me? May you never know a moment's peace for even hell itself is too good for a black hearted monster like you." Naruto then round house kicked Zuko upside the head, stopping his screaming from the pain as well as knocking him out cold. Naruto walked away as the match was called in his favor, only stopping long enough to hold out his hand and catch his hat as it fell, putting it back on as he made his way back to his seat…

(A/N: And there we go the fight between the former siblings. I would have made the chapter longer, but I kind of like the way I ended it here. Well hopefully you like the fight, and while the one with Sasuke was short, I wanted to focus more on the once between Zuko and Naruto over Sasuke's. Also now you can understand why i have named him Zuko all this time, since it was a sense of foreshadowing up to this point. Until next chapter!)


	18. Chapter 18

(A/N: I now that I said I would stop with these mini stories before my fanfic, but I thought that I should write this last one since it was utterly saddening. And before you think that it is about the bitch or her family, it is not in any way. A while back, about 5 months if I am remembering correctly, I took in a stray cat out of the cold and rain since I love cats. I am more of a dog person but I still do love cats. I named her Isabella and she has been living in my house ever since. She is a good cat. She got pregnant and had 12 kittens, which is a huge amount I know, but she still had them and they were so adorable. The day I started to write this, since it takes me multiple days to write a chapter since I do a bit at a time, I had hired a guy to steam wash the rugs in my house, who finished and instructed me to leave my doors open to help air out the house to let the floor dry faster that way. Now I was out in the yard doing yardwork at the time when I noticed the neighbor's huge Rottweiler dog walking down the street without his owner with him and thought nothing on it for a second since it wasn't my problem. Yet when I went inside there was a trail of blood leading from the front door to my room. When I ran to my room to see what had happened, I saw the dead torn up bodies of the kittens, and I ran out the door to see what had done this, and there in my front yard was Isabella, torn in half dead and the neighbors Rottweiler growling at me. Without hesitation it charged me to attack me, but I have been attacked by dogs before (along with other types of animals since I have gone hunting with friends before, not a fan of it really) so my instincts took charge and I took out my bowie knife that I was using to cut out some very long braches from the tree in my back yard that during any windy time would hit my window and wake me up at night as well as weeds that for some reason I could not pull out, and stabbed it through the neck and twisted the blade so as to make sure it was dead. I cried because I loved that cat and this mutt had just torn her apart. I went inside and called the police because I knew this would become an issue if I didn't. While I waited for them to arrive, I went into my room and took pictures of all of the carnage, and that was when I heard a sound, out of all the kittens, there were still two left alive (the first I named Hope and the second I named Mr. Snuggles since ever since he has been alive he would stray away from the rest of his siblings and snuggle up next to me), for Isabella sacrificed herself to save her babies and had succeeded. To make a long story short, the police came, a report was written, the neighbor was informed who denied everything and demanded I pay restitution for his dead dog and then I forced him to look at the damage his dog had done, but he didn't give a fuck and said it was my own fault for leaving the door open in the first place, and I decked him square in the face. So I now must go to court where he is suing me but the police told me not to worry since it was clearly his fault, but that is still time I need to take out of my day to go to court. At least it's not the bitch, but now I have two kittens without a mother and I will make sure they grow up and have a happy life. Isabella would have wanted that… Also getting a fence around my property so that there will not be a repeat of this event ever again which is going to cost me nearly $600 to have it installed, the fence itself is not expensive it's the hiring of people to put it in the ground for me that costs a bit… Now back to the story!)

 **(P.S: Sorry for the longer than usual update but I had wrote out quite a bit of this, but then my computer forced a Reset on me and didn't save what I had written, so I had to rewrite out more than half this chapter. I liked it the way I did it the first time but now I had to do it again. Sorry for the inconvenience.)**

Naruto sat back down in his seat to the utter silence of an entire stadium of people. Even the others who were participating in the Exams backed away from him as he did since they did not want to piss him off in any way, shape, or form. The entirety of the village had thought that Zuko would have been able to defeat Naruto since he was the strongest Genin in the village and had mastered his Sage mode as well as learned how to go into four tailed beast mode in the month leading up to this fight, but it hadn't been enough. And judging on how easily Zuko had been utterly decimated by his opponent, there was a large gap in between their power that Zuko was not even close to closing in the future. Minato was seething to see yet another one of his plans fail before his very eyes, but he composed himself and signaled to the proctor to start the next matchup between Kankuro and Esdeath.

Esdeath made her way to her starting position while Kankuro stood where he was still in the waiting area. He had seen what she was capable of during the preliminaries and to be frank, it frightened him to great extent to see someone who was able to wield ice powers like se had. And to add the fact that she was sadistic as well when fighting only helped to feed the flames of his fear. For the entire month leading up to this match, he had done extensive research to try and find a way to counter her abilities in some way, to make a puppet to fight against her, and while he was sure that in time he could find and create such a thing in the future, he was lacking in having such a thing right now.

"Proctor I forfeit," said Kankuro as he heard the people boo him for being what they presumed was a coward.

"Good choice," said Naruto as he grinned at him from his seat, "Since Esdeath is not one to hold back when she fights anyone. Not even me, and I am her boyfriend."

So with that match going to Esdeath via forfeit from Kankuro, the next match between Ryuzetsu and Temari was called. Temari had no intention of forfeiting her match and so she made her way down to the arena. Ryuzetsu took the time to take off her jacket as well as her shirt, leaving her in nothing more than shorts that showed off her athletic toned ass, as well as a fire red bikini that appeared to be straining to hold back her breasts. She gave Naruto a deep kiss and then walked down to the arena as well, all the while feeling the lustful stares being sent her way by the men of the village. But it was too bad for them since her body belonged to Naruto only, and after the sex they had, there would never be any other.

"Why are you dressed like that," said Temari with a tick mark on her head since she hated to admit it but Ryuzetsu had such a sexy looking body and it made her jealous of it.

"I am dressed like this because if I use my full power in my clothes they would be destroyed. What I am wearing now is made of a rare fabric that my powers don't affect in the slightest so they are perfect for me to use."

"God she looks so hot, pun not intended there, when she goes all out in that outfit," said Naruto as he had seen her wear it before and it always made his lust grow when he did. He would have acted on his hormones far sooner than he had, but they were in the middle of a war and it seemed like the worst time to screw someone.

"Hey," said Esdeath as she playfully smacked his shoulder, "what about me?"

"I'm not entirely sure that you could pull that look off," said Naruto as he looked her over and pictured it in his mind, "I'm not saying you aren't sexy, but when I look at you I see more of a sexy winter gear kind of look with the powers you use. She uses flames so her theme is summer. But we can always go shopping once we return home and see if the look works for you, but let's be honest here since all that is going to happen is I'm just going to rip it off ten seconds later and make everyone in the store question why they are hearing a woman's screams as I do things to your body that you love."

Esdeath's face burned a hot red as she blushed from the image alone after he said that. She would have to try and tempt him to do that at some point, but for now she just concentrated on getting her lust quelled so as to not just tackle him and take him here. Sure that would make her a hypocrite since she detest5ed perverts and doing such a thing would in fact make her the very thing that she detested, but she had ice powers and had proven that she had no qualms about castrating people so she didn't really care and there wasn't a man alive who would dare say otherwise.

"I don't suppose you would go easy on me," said Temari with Ryuzetsu smirking at her. Temari remembered with such crystal clarity what she had done to Hinata during the Preliminaries. Now she knew that she wasn't a pushover nor was she as arrogant as the Main Branch members of the Hyuga clan in thinking that their eyes made them damn near invincible, she didn't want to suffer such horrible burns like Hinata had suffered through.

"That depends. Do you really want me to go easy on you? You look like a woman who doesn't like opponents holding back when in a fight," replied Ryuzetsu with Temari smirking at that since it was true.

"No. I don't want you to take it easy on me. Could you at least promise not to scar me like you did your other opponent? I'm not trying to take your boyfriend from you nor am I as arrogant as she was," said Temari while getting her fan out and Ryuzetsu smirked as she did.

"I'll honestly try not to, but no promises there" said Ryuzetsu before her hands lit aflame, giving her a sinister look as she did.

"Ready? Fight!" said the proctor with his hand coming down to start the fight.

"Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!" exclaimed Temari, as she unleashed her attack on Ryuzetsu in the hopes it would hurt her since it was one of her more powerful wind based Jutsus that was capable of cutting things to pieces.

The Wind Jutsu did cut and slice things to pieces around her, as the ground and the trees were cut up in various places, yet she simply stood there with the same smirk on her face since her body had not suffered any damage, yet her flames in her hand had been snuffed out. To be honest she wasn't really putting any type of power into maintaining them in the first place, but they were still snuffed out nonetheless The violent wind from her jutsu made the proctor leap back since he didn't want to be caught in the path of the attack and saw it was a very powerful Jutsu. It was a well-known fact Suna Shinobi had a strong affinity for wind and puppetry and this girl was showing she inherited one of those two things.

"Interesting attack you have there, Temari. You even managed to extinguish my flames. Not many people can say that was possible. Most impressive indeed. Sadly, for you anyway, it did nothing in terms of damaging my skin in any way," said Ryuzetsu knowing any of her attacks would do just about everything else.

'Damn it! I thought my Jutsus could at least hurt her. I heard rumors about her skin being 'literal flames' from what the rumors stated, but to see my attack did nothing further proves the rumors are correct,' thought Temari before she saw Ryuzetsu vanish from her sight as her body was engulfed in flame an appeared to have burned her body into no-existence, and her eyes widened before she moved on instinct to dodge the attack aimed at one of her legs. Ryuzetsu had tried to kick the feet out from under her, and while she would usually enhance said kick with her flames to do more damage, she had no personal beef with Tamari so she refrained from doing so.

"Good instincts. You were paying attention to my fight with Hinata in the hopes of learning of a way to dodge or block such a move even though you never saw me move from my spot in that entire match," remarked Ryuzetsu casually.

"I honestly guessed on what you were about to do there. When you used that move," said Temari with Naruto nodding.

"Very true. Not many people know about that since they are either dead or they can't hear it like you do. No doubt it is something related to your strong affinity for wind, correct?" deduced Naruto with Temari nodding.

"That's correct. Now let's see if you can take another hit. There is only so much you can take before you finally fall in defeat! 'Daikamaitachi no Jutsu!'" said Temari while the attack once more cut and sliced everything in its path.

"Normally, you would be correct, but my powers make your attacks worthless in the end," stated Ryuzetsu before looking down and saw her bra was in tatters and decided to just throw it off to reveal her breasts to the crowd for a brief second before her flames formed into a makeshift bra. Many of the men within the stadium, and quite a few women too, suffered from massive nosebleeds as they saw her breasts for the brief second that they did. Naruto was an exception to that though since he had seen them and did much more to them than anyone else would ever be allowed to do, so there was no need for him to have a nosebleed like they did.

'Damn! How in the world did she get a body like that?' thought Temari while blushing at the sight of her opponent topless for the brief second. Temari wasn't bisexual or a lesbian for that matter, but seeing this young woman in front of her with a body like that made her feel a little self-conscious about her own appearance. She wasn't bad looking herself, it was just that compared to Ryuzetsu she seemed so very plain in comparison.

'It makes you wonder what she will look like when she's a full grown adult,' thought many people within the crowd, as they were starting to stem the blood flow from their noses and were able to watch the match once more without the fear of passing out from massive blood loss, and knew her body was reacting to the sensation of seeing her in such a state.

'That's my woman, one who will give you a quick glimpse of perfection before your very soul is consumed by the flames of her rage itself ' thought Naruto at the sight of Ryuzetsu's barley clad made him smile. She had distracted many a man in the Unification War with this tactic and they have all paid the price for their hesitation with death.

"If I didn't know any better Temari-san, I would think you were trying to get me out of my bra. If that is true, it make me question your sexuality," remarked Ryuzetsu with some amusement while Temari was sputtering and blushing at the fact she had seen how her eyes were ogling his body for a brief second.

"S-Shut up!" exclaimed Temari before she moved to swing her fan one more time, but Ryuzetsu moved too fast for her eyes to follow, and was instantly in the kunoichi's face with her face aflame to appear more evil and demonic.

"Boo!" whispered Ryuzetsu and was rewarded with Temari letting out a shriek before she jumped back several feet and fell on her butt in fright.

"That was awesome! Nice one!" exclaimed Kankuro before he yelped and ducked when Temari threw some shuriken at him.

"Shut up Kankuro!" exclaimed Temari before focusing on Ryuzetsu currently smirking at her.

"Such a quick temper Temari. For shame," said Ryuzetsu in a scolding tone and the girl looked embarrassed before growling at what she did.

"I'll show you a quick temper! Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto!'" exclaimed Temari with one more swing of her fan, pouring all her strength behind it, and launched the swing of her fan into the sky.

Seconds later after nothing happened, storm clouds began to form from above the two Shinobi, and a massive tornado soon followed with form of mother-nature violently crashing down onto her. While this happened, many watched with waited breaths, and wondered if Ryuzetsu could withstand an entire tornado being brought down upon her head. When it stopped, the dirt kicked up was preventing anyone from seeing if she was all right, or she was taken down by the Jutsu.

"Impressive. A delayed attack mixed with your temper makes the enemy think the Jutsu failed, but in reality, it was time delayed, and meant to destroy the unsuspecting foe hit with it," said Ryuzetsu, who was completely unharmed by the attack, and shocked Temari to no end, since not only she survive her most powerful of attacks, but had once again appeared next to her in a laid back manner leaning against her back with her arms resting on Temari's shoulder.

'She just dodged a tornado without any sort of hassle! How is that possible?!' thought Temari with Ryuzetsu smirking.

"Care to try again? Or are you out of chakra?" asked Ryuzetsu with Temari eyeing him with extreme cautious and glanced at her opponent. Visions on what she had done to Hinata in the Preliminaries came to her mind and she did not want to be scarred for life like Hinata was.

The horrifying image of her burnt corpse in a hospital bed with various forms of life support keeping her alive made her break out in a cold sweat.

"I give up. If you can dodge my most powerful of Wind Jutsus like that easily, it would be pointless to continue fighting," answered Temari with Ryuzetsu walking back towards the waiting area to get her shirt and jacket back.

"Winner is Ryuzetsu!" declared the proctor with many of the clients and nobles now looking impressed by the act. Many of them were considering trying to hire those who hailed from the Empire since if those who were this young had such power to withstand such powerful jutsu, or even a fully train Jinchuriki as well, then they would be worth the price to hire them over the normal shinobi of the East.

Yet before anymore matches could be called, they were stopped when they felt a Genjutsu begin to cover the arena with feathers in the air.

'It begins,' thought Naruto, as he looked at the Kage Booth where an explosion from a gas bomb hitting the floor of the booth covered it enough to make the Leaf Shinobi hesitant to move to assist, and made the prince nod his head towards those who came from the West to begin their own assignments while enemy forces that were disguises as spectators sprung from the crowd to engage the Leaf.

Naruto had ceased to be the supposedly stupid boy he had been in his younger days, as his mind had been flooded with knowledge of so many from tactics from genius tacticians to mastery of various weapons. Images from the first portion of the Chunin Exams, the Preliminaries, and Sabaku no Gaara's demonic taint from the demon sealed inside of him when facing Neji in the Preliminaries came running through his now tactical mind. And while he himself knew what the plan was all along for using him in Orochimaru's plan for his invasion, he laughed that those who prided themselves on being spymasters or prodigal geniuses were too stupid or arrogant to realize it from the get go.

Gaara was possibly the level of a Kage already since he was a Jinchuriki, so why put him in the Chunin Exams where he would be pit against others who didn't have the strength or the power to defend themselves against one?

The answer to that question was so painfully obvious that it only made those who didn't know seem far more simpleminded than before. It was to use him during the Chunin Exams in a way that would cause chaos and distract the Leaf Nin from forming a proper form of counter attack. Naruto could only imagine what could have happened to the village if he hadn't intervened as he had.

Naruto saw that the forces of Sound were struggling to mount a proper assault against the Leaf, since they were suffering heavy casualties quickly. The Leaf suffered some as well, but theirs were nowhere near the amount that Sound was suffering. Those who were supposed to aid them from Suna had abandoned them the moment that the fighting began, since they had been given the secret orders by their Kazekage to do so once it began. They knew that the one who came with them here was an imposter from the very beginning, since what he had killed was a Blood Clone of the highest caliber and the real Kazekage stuck to the shadows to spread the word of what had happened.

Naruto saw his lovers head off to join in the fight, leaving him alone while the rest of the Western group made off to 'protect' the Emperor as he made his way back towards the airship that had been moved closer to the walls of Konoha. As Naruto got up and stretched himself, not really worried about the battle that was happening around him, he was surrounded by a dozen ROOT Nin who used the chaos to try and capture him. They were quickly killed though as they each sank into the ground where their bodies were crushed under the pressure of the sands. Naruto saw Gaara and his siblings look in his direction and smiled. Naruto smiled back and shook Gaara's hand before he set off to await his new friend on the airship to begin his new life. Gaara's father had told him that it was part of the deal for preserving Suna from what was going to happen during the Exam, and since Gaara saw Naruto as a friend already, he was ok with this. Temari and Kankuro decided to go along with him since they had always loved their brother, and now that he was no longer the cold blooded psychopath that he was before he met Naruto, they wanted to be there for him as family once more. Once they were away from him, Naruto smiled as he phased out towards his destination…

(Kage Booth-At the Moment)

"Sarutobi-sensei was a massive fool to let me go all those years ago. Even with our means to destroy everyone in this stadium removed, the combined might of Suna, and Sound will crush your weak little Leaf Shinobi into nothingness," said Orochimaru, as he removed the Kazekage robes, and grinned viciously at the Yondaime now dressed in his combat with Jiraiya right beside him.

"You were always one for the theatrics Hebi-teme," said Jiraiya, as he got ready for battle with his student, and saw Orochimaru look beyond the stadium like he was searching for something.

But whatever that something was that he was expecting never happened…

'Where are the explosions? Where are all the Suna and Sound Shinobi I already had get into position to invade with my snake summoning?!' thought Orochimaru, as he frowned when he didn't hear anything aside from his bodyguards raising the barrier around the trio, and then the barrier that protected them from any harm from two of the three Shinobi trapped inside of it. Orochimaru then looked towards the fighting and saw with rage induced eyes that Suna had betrayed him and abandoned the plan. He saw them evacuate from the village, leaving his Sound Nin to be slaughtered since they were so few in number in comparison to the Leaf's numbers. Sure he had killed their kage to trick them into fighting for his forces, but this was unforgivable and he would deal with them in the future via the harshest manner he could possibly imagine.

"Looks like someone's plan didn't go according to what was drawn up, but then again all plans almost always never go the way we want, and tend to change in the moment they are set into motion," said Jiraiya, as he saw where Orochimaru was looking, and knew that whatever his former teammate had planned wasn't happening.

"Indeed," said Naruto as he appeared next to the trio within the force field, causing them to jump in shock since they were not expecting anyone to just pop up like he did. "Even the most elaborate of plans can be stopped, and that is why you have to have a plan that is more flexible so that on the off chance that there are those who are trying to stop it, then there won't be such a problem and can still be accomplished."

"How the hell did you get past my barrier?" said Orochimaru in surprise since he knew that once the field was up there was no way through unless he ordered it so. "And why are you here, from what my spies have been able to gather you should hate this village just as much as I do and should help me wipe it off the face of the Earth."

"While it is true that I have no love for this village," said Naruto as he walked forward calmly with his hands behind his back as he did, "you present the bigger dilemma at the moment."

"What are you talking about? I have no quarrel with the Empire nor have I tried to infiltrate it."

"While that may be true as well, there are other more personal reasons for your death being warranted."

"And what have I done to anger the prince of the Lucian Empire," asked Orochimaru with a raised eyebrow.

"It is not 'what you have done' per say, more like 'what will you do?'"

"I'm not following you."

"For someone who claims to be a genius you are not really showing it," chuckled Naruto as Orochimaru growled in anger at the insult to his intelligence, "but what I mean is that you living will only bring misery to others. You would leave here and continue to harm and kill innocent people throughout the world in vain and selfish attempt to gain immortality. You would rob others of their lives just so that you may continue to exist a little longer. You are a leech and a parasite merged into one creature and an abomination such as you must be eliminated to save so many innocent people from falling in the pursuit of your experiments. But to top off the reasons that I would personally sully my hands to make sure that you were dead is that as long as you live, a dear friend of mine suffers every day because of your damn curse mark. I promised my friend that I would become strong enough to kill you myself, and I am a man of my word."

Orochimaru looked at the prince in utter rage, for on the one hand he wanted to kill him and take his body in an attempt to steal his powers, but the more rational side of his mind was yelling at him to retreat for now until a better plan could be made to subdue the boy and use him as a future vessel. Then he could use it as a disguise to eliminate the Emperor and then rule over the entire Empire. It was this side of thinking that won the internal debate, and he signaled for his Sound Four to drop the barrier and retreat. Yet as soon as the barrier was down and he took but a single step in retreat, another barrier replaced it, this one far stronger than the one he had his Nin summon and without having to have four separate people to keep it functional. This wall was a dark black color that made it seem like dusk even though it was the middle of the day. It was like looking through a piece of dark glass since you could still clearly see what was going on, but you couldn't break through. This material was made by the madman who he had sent to the Shadow Realm. It was perfect for barriers since seldom few people had the power to break through it, and not a single one of them was within his core group, since to break it you needed to use powers imbued with the polar opposite of darkness which is light, and few in the Empire can use such power since it is rare. This material was used in the prisons as well so that there was no chance at escape. Naruto had distracted Orochimaru this whole time so that the Shadow Khan could place the seals that would erect the barrier into the proper places, and before his Sound Four could try and protect their shared master, they each sunk into a pool of darkness that had appeared below them.

"What is this!" shouted Orochimaru in rage that his escape plan had been stopped cold.

"You didn't really think that I would let you go that easily did you," chuckled Naruto as he snapped his fingers. Once he did, both Jiraiya as well as Minato were trapped in a cube made of the same material as the barrier. "And now that those two are restrained, we can fight unabated. You have seen what I am capable of since you were watching my fight with Zuko, so I have to ask you. What do you think are your odds in coming out of this fight alive?"

Orochimaru didn't answer his question though; instead what he did was went through multiple hand signs and slammed his hand into the ground. Out of the ground came three different coffins with separate markings on the front. The first had the number one, the second had the number two, but Naruto didn't care about those since the one he cared about was the third one that had the uppercase 'M' on it. His very soul told him who it was and he knew in his mind what had to be done. So he summoned two separate balls of flames and used them to burn the first two coffins, and as he did, the spirits of this within flew out and rushed into his Ring of Lucii since it was a beacon of sorts since it had been used to resurrect spirits and residual spiritual energy made it into a beacon of sorts.

Naruto watched as the third coffin opened up and out of it walked out the person within. The person had long, bright-red hair and large, pupiless eyes. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a rhombus making reminiscent of the Strength of a Hundred Seal on her forehead. She also wore tags with kanji written on them in her hair decals. This woman was none other than Mito Uzumaki.

"Mito Uzumaki," said Naruto as he took his hat off and bowed to her in respect, "it is an honor to meet you in person."

"Where am I," she asked as she held her head that was having a bit of a headache, "who are you?"

"To answer you first question, we are in Konoha. Which is currently under attack from another village, or at least was since I'm fairly certain that the battle has stopped and the Leaf was victorious, but the answer to your next question is I a Naruto Lucian. Prince of the Lucian Empire of the West."

"Empire of the West," said Mito in surprise, "the same west that is nothing more than a war-torn wasteland that was the reason why the Wall was made to protect us from?"

"The one and the same," said Naruto as he placed his hat back on his head, "but times have changed it for the better. No more is it the warring state that it used to be and it has now has unified under the Lucian banner into an era of peace and prosperity."

"That is a fairly feat for someone so young."

"Well I can't take full credit for it since I had the help of friends and allies to aid me in what so many people deemed impossible in the first place."

And yet before Mito could ask him anything else, Orochimaru stabbed her in the back of the head with a kunai with a seal on it. Once imbedded deep into her head, she got into a battle stance against her will and charged forward to attack Naruto head on. Naruto was expecting this and blocked the punch she had sent towards his head.

"Even though we are on opposing sides in this conflict," said Naruto as he smiled at his ancestor, "I want you to know that it is an honor to fight you." Naruto then used his foot to sweep kick her off balance and once she was, he blasted her backwards with an open palm attack and got into a fighting stance himself. For years as he grew up as a kid he had always read the stories and the history about Mito Uzumaki's legendary strength, about how she was one, if not the strongest kunoichi ever to exist. He wanted to be strong like her so that no one could bully him anymore. And so when he trained under Izumi, who was insanely strong as well, he began to wonder if he was stronger than Mito was in her prime. Now he was able to see if he was, and he was relishing the challenge.

Mito quickly got back onto her feet and unlike last time, used her speed to disappear from sight so that he wouldn't see her coming. And while this may be true for many she has face in her lifetime, Naruto was not like the others she had defeated. He was able to see her movements clear as day and dodge the attacks she threw his way. She summoned up several shadow clones to aid her, and yet he was still able to easily defend against them, or at least most of their blows. The few blows that got past his defense were not as powerful as he thought they would be, and in all honesty he was a bit disappointed that he over-estimated her strength. Since Naruto had gotten the answers he had sought, so he ended this bout by grabbing the real Mito by the arm as she attacked and swung her body in a circle to knock out her shadow clones. And let her go at the end of it.

Mito then drew her blade, which the action alone made Naruto raise an eyebrow since she didn't have a sword scabbard on her person so he wondered where n the hell she pull it out from in the first place. She slashed at him in an attempt to end this fight right then, but Naruto summoned the Sword of Uzu to block the attack. The power that went into the attack caused sparks to fly. It was in that moment of them being deadlocked that Mito saw the blade he was using, and she let her anger be known.

"Where did you get that blade," said Mito as her anger helped increase her power a bit, but in the end it still wasn't enough to end the stalemate in her favor. She was enraged to see the fabled blade of her clan in the hands of someone who was not from it.

"I acquired this when I went to Whirlpool," said Naruto as he kept her in this stalemate. He could easily overpower her but this gave them the chance to talk to one another since the seal in her head was forcing her to attack him and she was doing just that by doing this. "There the spirits of my ancestors showed me the way to it and I wield it since the blade has deemed me worthy of that honor."

"But only an Uzumaki is capable of wielding that blade."

"At one point of my life I was an Uzumaki," said Naruto, "but now I am a Lucian now."

"What happened to you?"

"I was disowned by my mother, who was the clan head, and my father, who also was a clan head so I was nothing more than Naruto. But I left this village and sought out a new life for myself and met my father, who gave me the name Lucian. And yet even though I no longer am able to use the Uzumaki name, I am still one in blood."

"So the founder's vision," said Mito in sadness for her clan.

"It came to fruition I'm afraid," said Naruto who felt her pain since it was his family too that had perished, and all due to Kushina. "The Uzumaki are down to single digits in number, but don't despair for there are others still alive to this day and we are not forgotten to time." Mito smiled as he said this. "And now to end this once and for all."

Naruto then overpowered Mito to the point that she skidded backwards, and before she could retaliate Naruto had unclipped the rams head from the blade and rushed forward with speed that not even Mito could follow. He stamped her head with the Anti-Seal, and in doing so, her body faded away and in her place was the unconscious body of Kin, and just like the two before her, her spirit entered his ring as well. Naruto had sensed that she was still alive even though she had been used as a sacrifice to resurrect Mito and that was why he didn't go all out against her and waited to do as he did since he wanted to save the girl since she was no enemy of his. He pulled the kunai from the back of her and used a 'Cure' to heal the damage done to her so that she would survive. As soon as he saw that she was healed, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw that he had been stabbed through the back with a sword, and as he turned around to see where it came from, he saw that Orochimaru had shot it out of his chest and right through his heart. He looked back and forth from the blade back to Orochimaru a few times as he felt the poison that the blade was laced with seep through his body. It didn't get very far since it was ultimately negated by the Red Ribbon he had sown into the inside of his belt. That way he was able to use it for its ability of negating any and all forms of statue effect such as poisoning, but the girly thing wasn't visibly showing. Naruto chuckled as he took the blade in his hand and pulled it hard. By doing that, he ripped the sword from Orochimaru's mouth and caused him a lot of pain in the process. Once it was unattached to him via the mouth, the blade shrunk down to its original size, which Naruto then proceeded to pull out the long way. Once it was completely through and out of his body, his body glowed in a bright white light that blinded those who were looking directly at hm for a second. Once it cleared, they saw that the gaping hole in his chest was gone. Naruto than sent the blade he had in his hand away for later.

"You are probably wondering how I did that," said Naruto as he saw Orochimaru stand there speechless and just nodded dumbly. "What I did was not in any sense of the word a form of immortality if that is what you are thinking since I don't really care for such a thing. I would rather live my life to the fullest with a family that I can proudly have carried on the family name than to try and waste away trying to extend my own lifespan."

"Then what exactly was it that you did," asked Orochimaru. He would use this information in his goal of obtaining immortality in the future.

"What I did was used up a powerful spell I put onto myself some time ago known as Auto-Life," said Naruto as he cracked the bones in his body since the spell always made him feel stiff for some reason so he had to loosen up a bit when it was used. "And what it does is simple. If and when I suffer lethal damage as I just did with you impaling me through the heart, it heals me back to my prime state. It can only be used once per cast and the materials to use it in the first place are really difficult to obtain and even if you find them they are really expensive to buy. But that isn't really important right now, what is important is that you have done something that many have tried for years and most have failed to do and that is to land a lethal blow against me."

"And what are you going to do," asked Orochimaru with just a hint of fear since his trump card had just failed to kill him and he knew that he wouldn't win this fight if it came to blows.

"Simple," chuckled Naruto as he snapped his fingers. When he did the part of the barrier that was behind him shattered and disappeared. "I'm letting you go."

"Why," asked Orochimaru in a moment of true shock that this man who had gone on to state that he would kill him would just let him go so easily and in the back of his mind he was thinking that this was some sort of trap.

"Because you have a strong will to live, and you have proven as such by striking me as you did. I am curious as to how long your will to live will last. For I may be letting you go now, but know that in the future I will hunt you down and kill you as well as anyone or anything that stands in my way of accomplishing my goal. Now the kicker is that you don't know when I will strike you down. It could be seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, or even years. So run little snake, run as fast as you can and see if you are truly capable of outrunning your death." And as soon as he was finished speaking, Orochimaru was gone in a swirl of leaves. He made way towards the nearest wall to escape. As he ran away, Naruto stood there and calmly summoned his revolver Death Penalty. He opened the chamber and unloaded the ammo that was within it into his hand to be use at a later time, but he then loaded up a special bullet that he had crafted for this very moment. Once the bullet was loaded into the cylinder, he put it back into place and spun the barrel. He had done this trick so many times at the shooting rang that it just came naturally to him. One the bullet was in the chamber he cocked back the hammer and whispered to himself the Gunslinger Oath that he memorized by heart as he mastered the art of firearms. As he recited it from memory, his eyes glowed with power as his target, even though it was far away, was still within his sights.

 _I do not aim with my hand; he who aims with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I aim with my eye_.

Orochimaru ran to escape the village as fast as he could, using the chaos of the fighting that was still going on to mask his escape. He growled as he saw his forces become decimated by those from the Leaf and he knew that any form of plans for the future to try and destroy the village would take years to prepare. And he knew that Naruto was to blame somehow…

 _I do not shoot with my hand; he who shoots with his hand has forgotten the face of his father. I shoot with my mind._

As he got closer to the wall that separated him from his freedom, he summoned his summons Manda to aid him in his escape, and yet before Manda could even tell him that he would be owed a large number of sacrifices for this, his head had been cut clean off by Guts, who grinned at Orochimaru as he did since escape would not be so easy for the Sannin. Orochimaru ran even faster than he had before since he didn't want to deal with this new threat, especially one who could kill his summons that easily, so he continued to run on foot.

 _I do not kill with my gun; he who kills with his gun has forgotten the face of his father. I kill with my heart._

As he neared the wall itself, he was attacked by none other than his former student Anko, who attacked him with every ounce of rage she could muster. Yet he didn't give her the chance to kill him since he used her Curse Mark to hinder her and leave her stuck in place and in an incredible amount of pain. Anko could only watch helplessly as the man she hated with every fiber of her being got away as the tears of rage ran down her face. She struggled to get up so that she could finally kill the son of a bitch, but no matter what she did, her body would stiffen up and go lax so that she couldn't get back on her feet. She saw her one chance to be free from his taint slipping away and knowing her luck she would never get another chance like this one.

"For Anko," whispered Naruto as he finished the oath, and with that he pulled the trigger…

Orochimaru made it to the wall, but he couldn't help but turn around and gloat at his former student once more. Once he was done, he turned around and was just about to jump from the wall towards freedom when all of a sudden his body gave out underneath him. He felt a sharp pain in his head and felt something come out the front. In a moment that seemed like it lasted an eternity for him he saw the metallic object that had ended his life which was a small metallic cylinder with strange runes carved into it and a single readable word that came into his view as the object spun from hitting the front of his skull.

SUFFER

As his body fell over dead, he felt even more pain which he thought wasn't possible since his body had gone limp and felt his very soul was on fire. He felt as the icy cold hand of the Shinigami itself grabbed ahold of him and pulled him down into the depths of hell to suffer for all eternity, and as his soul left him, the body burned away like it was covered in acid since Naruto wasn't taking any sort of chances with him returning in some way in the future. The bullet he had used was infused with 'Doom' as well as 'Bio', it had taken a while to make but the results were satisfactory.

Naruto stood there and reveled in the feeling of him completing his promise to Anko. It had been a long road to get to this point, but he could finally think on other things since this part of his plan was done with. He used his sensory abilities to see how the rest of his plan was going, and he had to admit that he was impressed that his plan was going on so flawlessly without any hiccups on their side. He felt many different people who originated from Konoha leave via Fulton Wormhole and he smiled as he felt them do so. He had sent shadow clones in the past week to offer the chance for a better life, and while many of those he offered it to accepted while a few didn't and he had Alucard erase their memories so that their plan wasn't known before it was achieved. As he felt the last of them leave, he sighed from what he knew was going to happen next. He then snapped his fingers which caused the seals to burn up so they couldn't be replicated in some perverse way.

"You," said Minato as soon as the barrier keeping him at bay was shattered, "you are the reason that the shipments of materials from Whirlpool have ceased."

"And what if I am," said Naruto as he stood there with his hands behind his back, "I was defending my ancestral home from intruders."

"You are no longer an Uzumaki."

"While that may be true in name," said Naruto as he felt his shadow be taken over by Shikaku's, and yet he didn't fret since he had planned on this, "I still have the genetics of one within me and there is nothing in the world that will change that."

"Well it doesn't matter now boy," said Minato as he grinned in victory since he saw that Shikaku had control over Naruto's shadow with his jutsu. "You will be brought to heel and made into the mindless nin you were always meant to be. We will get our alliance in the end one way or another." And he whistled as he finished saying that. And as he did, they were surrounded by two dozen Nin.

"So scenario three it is then," said Naruto as he looked to observe who surrounded him. Out of the crowd, he saw only two of interest which was Shikaku and Choza.

"What the hell are you talking about brat," said Jiraiya as he prepared a seal to aid them in capturing Naruto without any form of resistance.

"While on the trip here for the first portion of the Exams, I grew bored on the way here and thought up forty different scenarios where you would try to force the Empire to heel in some way. Either it was from capturing someone to extract information to aid you in some way or manipulation to force an alliance. This was scenario three, where every other plan of yours failed and when there was no other options you would take the 'all or nothing' course of action and attempt to capture me when you assumed I was at my weakest. And for every one of these scenarios I thought of a counter to them, but I'm sad to see that I overestimated your intelligence since you only did seven out of the forty and it seemed I wasted my time."

"Well it is obvious that you failed to think this one all the way through brat," said Minato in rage since Naruto had just insulted him, "since you are surrounded and thanks to Shikaku's jutsu you are unable to move."

"Is that why he is here," said Naruto, "I honesty assumed he was here to avenge his friend in some way."

"My friend," said Shikaku in thought, but then it hit him like a brick, "you killed Inoichi!"

"Well not me personally, but he is dead though."

"You will pay for that boy," said Minato, "Your Empire will be forced to pay recitation for killing one of my Nin."

"You know what Minato," chuckled Naruto, "I would love to see how you spin that to your advantage. I would love to hear how you could spin the tale of having one of your Nin who is known for having the abilities to enter someone's mind to alter their thoughts and memories died while trying to enter the mind of the Emperor of an empire. And how they should sympathize with said Nin since he was killed by said Emperor and that he should be forced to pay some form of restitution just for protecting his mind from an illegal invasion of it. I would love to see you accomplish this in some way."

"You are still surrounded."

"Hardly," said Naruto with a shrug of his shoulders, "since this is nothing in comparison to the Unification war where I found myself surrounded by more people than I knew what to do with." Naruto then whistled, and as he did, Shikaku fell into the same pit of darkness that had taken the Sound Four no too long ago.

"What did you do?"

"He was consumed by the very shadows that he assumed control over," said Naruto as he moved his body to stretch himself since the jutsu Shikaku did to him had stiffened him up a bit. "Now does anyone else want to try their hand at attacking me?"

And as he openly challenged the shinobi that surrounded him, Kakashi came up from behind him, his Sharingan uncovered, with a non-lethal form of his Chidori that was mean to shock his nerves and force his body to stiffen up so he couldn't retaliate.

"For my sensei," he shouted as he charged forward with his attack. Yet he only made it halfway to his target before his Sharingan exploded out the back of his head, since a bullet had gone through it. Naruto smirked as he saw this since he knew exactly who had fried the shot. She was a strange woman that for the past several years had popped up at random times to eliminate people who had snuck up behind him to try sneak attack him. She had never said a word to him, not once, but she would always pop up with an ability to turn transparent as well as move very fast. When she did, she would always steal a kiss from him before she disappeared again, which caused his lovers to become irritated and demanded to know who she was, to which he truthfully replied that he didn't know. It took Seras drinking his blood, which gave her glimpses of his memories to believe him. She was a crack shot with the high powered sniper rifle that she used and she sis it without making a sound. So he had named her Quiet since in all fairness that was exactly what she was.

"The funny thing is," laughed Naruto as he saw Kakashi's body fall forward dead with a massive hole in the back of his skull, "that even with the Sharingan eye in his head that is said to be able to see everything far more clearly than normal, I'm fairly certain that he didn't see that coming. Now I will repeat my earlier question, does anyone else wish to try and capture me?"

The shinobi that were left were skeptical to try and attack him, yet they all saw that Minato was giving him a look that told them to attack him now. So they all did together in belief that what had happened to Kakashi couldn't possibly happen to all of them at once. And like they thought, they were not shot like Kakashi was but instead half of them were burned alive by Ryuzetsu while the others were frozen in place and quickly smashed into pieces by Seras.

"I told you that I planned for this, and yet you didn't head my warning." Said Naruto as he smirked at Minato, "and look at what it has cost you already. So many dead for trying to follow an order that should have never been issued in the first place. And two of them were clan heads, so exactly how many more will you send to their deaths until you realize that this is pointless and that you have lost."

"You will be brought to heel if it is the last thing that I do," said Minato, "and the alliance between us will happen."

"You are truly too amusing," laughed Naruto along with his lovers, "since you actually believed that there was any chance at an alliance in the first place."

"So what are you saying," Asked Jiraiya, "that this was all a setup of your design?"

"That is exactly right," said Naruto as he mock clapped at him, "it would appear that you have a functional brain after all in that head of yours. "

"I am far smarter than you believe that I am."

"And yet you didn't see the full picture of this whole thing. Think hard about it for a second, if my father really wanted to form any sort of alliance with you he would have sent others to challenge your shinobi. I as well as the women beside me are general in the Lucian Army, which means that out of all of the millions of soldiers that make up our forces, we are the strongest out of all of them to the point that we rose up to the rank of general. So my father sent highly trained soldiers that have seen and experience war itself firsthand and he pit us against essentially children who have never even really fought in any form of major battle so far in their lives. There was no chance at an alliance since none of the Genin you have are strong enough to challenge us."

"So if all that is true," said Minato who was seething at the fact that all his efforts to trying to get an alliance with the Empire were ultimately pointless, "then what was the point of you being here and doing any of this in the first place?"

"Simple," said Naruto, "I was doing exactly what you planned to do. The main difference was that we succeeded in our endeavors while you have failed in every sense of the word. So I leave you with this final piece of advice, you should really do a head count in the near future." Naruto then laughed as he snapped his finger and just like those before him, a puddle of shadow appeared below him and he as well as his lovers sank into it while Minato screamed in rage…

(Elsewhere)

Neji ran through the village as the fighting was coming to a complete stop. He and Tenten had gotten separated during all the fighting, and Neji began to worry since Naruto's warning came to mind that the Hyuga clan would take any and every chance to try and force him into submission. As he ran around the village, the fear that something had happened to her only increased as he was still unable to find her.

"Neji Hyuga," said a voice behind him. He looked around to see exactly who had called out his name and to his horror it was Hiashi who was surrounded by the rest of the Elders. But that fact was miniscule to the fact that Hiashi had Tenten by the throat in a way that he could snap her neck if push came to shove.

"What are you doing," shouted Neji in rage, "let her go!"

"Neji Hyuga," said Hiashi smugly since he was in control of the situation, "you are to stand down and allow the Elders to rebrand you with the Cage Bird Seal. If you refuse to do so, then this clan less commoner will be not only branded in your place, but used as well as breeding stock to make new Branch members in your place."

"You sick fucks," growled Neji in rage, "you would actually resort to raping a woman just so you can have slaves in the future? How far has the Hyuga Clan fallen if this is the lengths that they would go to do so."

"All this could be avoided if you just submit boy."

"And how do I know that you won't just do it anyway. Your word isn't really worth shit nowadays and I am not inclined to believe any of your lies."

Hiashi didn't answer at first, but instead squeezed Tenten's throat to make her gasp for breath. "Last chance boy."

"Neji," coughed out Tenten, "don't do it."

"Fine," said Neji in defeat, "go ahead and rebrand me."

"No Neji," said Tenten, "don't."

"I must Tenten," said Neji as he looked to the ground in shame, "I won't allow you to suffer because of me. I love you Tenten." The entire month that Neji had been in the Empire he had come to terms with his emotions that he felt towards Tenten. It was only with the help of Esdeath as well as Ryuzetsu that he finally understood them better and he came to the realization that he loved Tenten as she loved him. "I would do anything for love."

"Why is he saying that," asked one of the Elders as they walked forward to rebrand him.

"I would do anything for love."

"Why is he still saying that? It's starting to get annoying."

"I would do anything for love, but I won't do that," said Neji as he looked up and winked at Tenten, who blushed since she had to admit that he looked kind of sexy with that wink and the smirk that followed it. Neji then unholstered his twin revolvers and shot every one of the Elders dead center in the head, right between their precious eyes, and before Hiashi could retaliate he was shot in the leg. The pain of being shot like that caused him to let Tenten go, who left to be by Neji for safety. Before Hiashi could voice his rage towards Neji, he was then shot directly in the dick, blasting it off and effectively castrating him.

"What the hell was that for!" scream Hiashi in pain as he used one hand to stop the bleeding in his leg while the other was used to stop the blood loss from his genitals.

"That was for threatening to rape Tenten," said Neji before he pistol wiped him in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"What types of weapons are those," asked Tenten, who was amazed that they could be so deadly.

"These are known as guns," said Neji as he showed it to her, "and this particular model of a gun is known as a Revolver. A small amount of fire is ignited in the cylinder, which forces out a metal projectile known as a bullet to shoot out at high speed. It is the force behind that that makes them so powerful, and while they can penetrate a lot of things, there are some that need a higher caliber of bullet to do so."

"Caliber," asked Tenten in confusion since she had never heard of such a term in her life.

"Basically the size of the bullet," said Neji as he holstered his gun. "But now is not the time for that. You are no longer safe here, and need to come with me."

"But what about my father?"

"He can't save you from harm forever," said Neji, "and if the Hyuga were willing to do this to try and control me in some way, I'm certain that the Hokage will as well if it became knowledge that I have feelings for you. And the worst part is that if your father voiced his concerns or complained in any way, he would most likely be killed off in some way making you a ward of the village and under the care of those who would abuse you just to get their way."

"And the emperor would just allow me to become a citizen?"

"I know he would," said Neji as he took her hand to lead him away, "for I know the man personally."

And with that, he led her towards the airship, and towards a new life…

(The Airship)

While all this was happening, a few of the soldiers were standing guard at the airship to protect it from those who would try and take it for themselves to reverse engineer it in some manner. There were a few attempts from both Sound Nin as well as a few ROOT shinobi, but they were all dealt with quite easily, especially since it was Izumi who was leading the small group, and she was not in the mood for mercy since she heard one of the ROOT tell her that she would be used for breeding purposes once captured so as to breed new more powerful Shinobi in the future. Izumi was the absolute last person you wanted to say such a thing to since she would make you regret it in ways that were beyond description. Out of all who attacked them, there was only one survivor, which was Kabuto, who was under the orders of Orochimaru to stow aboard and infiltrate the Empire to learn all that he could for future experimentations. He was caught easily and restrained so that he could do no harm.

As the time went by, one by one those who came with them in the first place arrived back at the airship to wait for departure, but then the few that were to come along as well showed up such as Gaara as well as his siblings. It was then that Naruto appeared out of the shadows along with those he had sent there before him. They were quickly surrounded and restrained, with only Tatuya being taken away from the group to be talked to away from the others. Naruto would not keep one of his clan in bonds. Out of the group that was restrained, Shikaku was the only one to try and break free and break from his bonds, but it was all in vain.

"Why did you spare me?" asked Shikaku as he was being dragged away.

"I have my reasons," said Naruto as Shikaku was taken aboard the airship, "they will become clearer to you in the near future. But just so you know, the only reason that you are alive is that not only do I pity you for reasons that you most likely are unaware of as well as someone asked me to spare you."

"Who asked you to spare me?"

"You will find out soon enough," said Naruto as he was dragged away to an area that all those in bonds were taken within the airship. Once everyone was onboard, Naruto debarked from the ship and whistled to let the pilot know to take off.

"Where are you going Naruto," shouted Seras as the ramp was slowly lifting up between them.

"There is still one more person that I need to extract from this place," said Naruto, "and I have to find them first. Don't' worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Don't do anything too crazy love."

"Come one Seras, this is me you are talking to here."

"I know that, since that is why I said it in the first place," And as she said that, the doors closed and the airship took off back towards the empire itself. Naruto whispered Angel's name and she appeared to him in pin form, rendering him invisible. He had a weird sense of nostalgia since it had been years since he had used her power to escape the village, and now he was using it to infiltrate it instead. Knowing that timing was key he made his way towards the last person he needed to collect before he could leave this place before he could leave it to rot…

(Konoha Maximum Security Cell)

In a cell in the darkest parts of Konoha, there was a woman there, who was experiencing a major form of headache. This woman was Anko, who had felt the curse seal burn off her skin as she saw Orochimaru fall over dead and saw his body dissolve into nothing. She didn't know why, but she somehow knew that Naruto was responsible for his demise. Yet as soon as the Mark was gone, she was hit with strange visions of a village on fire and the people were being killed off. She had no idea why she was seeing this since she had no idea where this place even was in the first place. As she felt like her head was ready to explode, she was met by her friend Kurenai, who when she asked for help she instead placed a seal on her body that knocked her out.

As she came to a while later, she found herself in this cell in chains with seals on her that made it impossible for her to use chakra. She had tried to escape from her binds but to no avail. She had been visited by two people while in her cell. The first was her supposed friend Kurenai who she had expected was there to set her free, but that was not the case. She had come to gloat and laugh at her suffering. She explained how she was never her friend in the first place but was in fact her handler to make sure that the seal remained strong on her. When Kurenai said that, Anko demanded answers as to what in the hell she was talking about. It was then that her second visitor appeared, Kushina. She spat in Anko's face and told her that she hated her with every shred of her being. She then began to wail on her for quite some time, bruising up Anko's face pretty badly, all the while screaming about her hatred for Anko and how she wished that she was never born, on how her birthright was taken from her and that Anko would continue to suffer for the rest of her life. After a little while longer, Kushina left while telling Kurenai to stand guard while she went and prepared the proper seals to put on Anko, and to have fun torturing her while she waited. Kurenai smirked as she left, and Anko cried as she knew at this point that her life was a lie, and that no one would accept her even if her old sensei was dead. She braced herself for the pain that Kurenai was planning to inflict upon her, yet it never came since when she looked up, she saw her fall over dead with a slashed throat, and there standing behind where she was to begin with was Naruto with the bloody blade in his hand.

"No ne harms my family," whispered Naruto in a dark cold tone that sent shivers up her spine.

"Naruto," said Anko in disbelief that he was herein the first place, "what are you doing here?"

"Years ago when I needed help just surviving in this village," started Naruto as he pulled out a seal that he had made about a week ago. When he had the Shadow Khan take Inoichi's body away for research, they made great breakthroughs in the science of the mind. They were able to develop a cure for amnesia as well as Alzheimer's as well. They even learned that when a Yamanaka used their abilities to wipe the mind of someone that the memories were not erased but instead were severed from the mind and with that bit of knowledge they developed a means to fix it and reattach the severed nerves. It was with that knowledge that Naruto had made this seal so as to help Anko remember who she was. "And as I promised you years ago I killed Orochimaru to free you from his Curse Mark. Yet even though you no longer bare the mark you are still cursed to a horrible life in this village. Now it is my turn to help you in your time of need."

Anko cried tears of joy as she saw him kneel down to wipe the tears away from her bruised face.

"No more tears," said Anko as the both of them were surrounded in a circle of light made by Angel, who did it to heal her of the damage done to her. Naruto waited until she was fully healed by Angel before he placed the seal on her head, he then used the Anti-Seal in his blade to stamp her neck where the Curse Mark used to be, and as he did, he saw a far more advanced seal appear for a brief second before it disappeared from sight. As the seal disappeared, she screamed in pain as she felt a rush of visions comeback to her, and her brain didn't know how to cope with it in anyway. Naruto then placed a finger on his seal and pulsed magical power through it to activate it.

"Remember who you were. You are not Anko Mitarashi, the life that they forced down your throat to control you. You are Anko Uzumaki! The true Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan. Remember who you truly are Anko… And most importantly of all, remember me… Mother…

(A/N: I am betting that while many guessed the first part of the truth about Anko being an Uzumaki, I'm fairly certain that no one guessed that she was Naruto's mother in it as well. Now you know what one of Minato's darkest secrets was, but there are more that will be revealed as the story goes. The next chapter will be a flashback chapter that explained how Anko became the way that he was and give her origins in my story. Until next time!)


	19. Chapter 19

This is the story of how one Anko Uzumaki became the tormented individual known to many as Anko Mitarashi…

Kushina Uzumaki was the apple of her parent's eye from the first day of her birth and her parents would always tell her that she was special and that she would accomplish great things in life. So from the age of five she was trained in her clans' styles and took to it fairly easily since she was the daughter of a prodigy herself so it was expected. She trained herself day in and day out for two years and then something happened that would cause the sheer darkness of her heart to grow over time and cause the death of her whole family…

Her sister Anko Uzumaki was born…

When she was first born Kushina loved her like any sibling would do, and she protected her as well since it was her duty. And she did her duty well for years to come. But her love for her sister started to wane when she herself became five years old. While Kushina herself was an impressive kunoichi since she learned so quickly, Anko blew her record out of the water by learning even faster. Over the years the two sisters would spar and at first Kushina would win hands down, but the gap between their powers closed quickly in the manner of a year, and it pissed off Kushina greatly. She saw that her parents were paying more attention to Anko over her, and it tore at her heart since she felt like they did not love her anymore and instead loved her sister more. But even though that was the case, even if her parents now loved her little sister more than her, she would still become Clan Head as was her birthright since she was the eldest of the two.

When Kushina was thirteen years old, a strange man with only one arm in a hood with a staff appeared in the village. He wasn't hostile in any way so he was welcomed with open arms, and her parents were the ones who offered him shelter for the night since he was tired from his endless voyage for which he explained that he was a man from a village from the West that had been slaughtered by bandits who he also came to learn were cannibals. He was forced to watch as his family was torn apart and eaten in front of his very eyes, and it was only because of them getting full from the rest of their victims that he was spared long enough to break free from his bonds and escape. He left to find help and did so with others who had lost family to those bandits and returned as a group. In the fight the man lost an arm but personally killed the bandit who ate his family, yet even though he was granted the vengeance he sought, he still felt so empty inside and vowed to travel the world to search for peace of mind.

In his travels he learned a few things such as the fact that he had a power to see visions of the future. He was unaware of the fact that he was related to a family of priestesses that had the same ability and had fled to the East years ago, the brother of said family stayed behind to cover their tracks and keep them safe. He was assumed dead but he survived to have a small family of his own that spanned several generations. The stranger told Kushina's parents that he was grateful for their hospitality and offered to see their future. They accepted his gift and told them of the vision he saw.

He saw two figures, one taller than the other. They each walked in their own direction and he swathe events that were affected by their walking paths. The taller of the two walked her way and everything that came near her was consumed in a manner that killed everything near her as well as even stripped the color of the land around her until there was nothing but darkness surrounding her. The youngest walked her own path and as she walked there was light where she walked, yet she stopped and turned around to try and help the figure cloaked in darkness. But the darkness didn't want to let go of the figure and grabbed ahold of the child of light. She struggled to get free, but in the end the child of light was overpowered and tainted with bits of darkness, changing her person to allow the figure shrouded in darkness to control her.

It was at this part of the vision that the paths split into two parts. On one path, the figure of darkness lead an army of red headed figures to conquer the world and he saw the people who would suffer under the rule of this figure. The other path led to the corrupted figure giving birth to another, one free from the corruption even though the darkness tried to break the child down through various means. The child would escape the darkness's grasp and set out on his own path, which itself led to a split in the road, one that was dark while the other full of light. But it was here that the vision ended for the stranger. He told the family that even though his vision had seen horrible things that could happen in the future, it was still avoidable since the future was never truly set in stone. The man then fell asleep since his power tired him out.

As he slept peacefully, the parents went to their room and discussed what they had heard in length. They took to the man's vision as a sign that they need to do something drastic to avoid such a dark future for the world. It was then that they decided that their youngest Anko would become Clan Head since they feared for the world since it was fairly clear from the vison that it was Kushina who was the figure shrouded in darkness since she was the eldest as well as the one who would lead the Uzumaki clan, or the 'red headed figures' that were mentioned in the vision down a dark path. What they were unaware of at this moment was that Kushina was listening to their conversation and cried as she heard that her birthright was being taken from her by her little sister, and it was the final straw for her since she now lost it and would make them all pay, but none more than that little bitch…

Kushina waited until the perfect time during the Second Shinobi War to run away from the clan, who were unaware of her desertion since they were making preparations to defend their home from intruders since they had Intel that they would be attacked soon. They were unaware that Kushina had copied and wrote down all the seals that were being used to defend their village. She took that information with her as she fled to the one village that she knew would help her achieve what she wanted and that was Konoha. Kushina had met Hiruzen a few times when he had visited the village and knew from the first glance that he would make a perfect accomplice since he wanted what was the Uzumaki's since he was a man that wanted power. And when she got to the village, she gave him the information that he wanted from her, which he then used to spread through Jiraiya's spy network that then made its way to their enemies. They used this knowledge to attack the Uzumaki and counter their seals. In the end the Uzumaki were wiped out, who were now aware at this point that they were betrayed by Kushina herself.

When the enemy left with some of the seals from their defeated foe since the vast majority were placed in blood locked seals that would only open for that specific family. Once they were gone, Kushina arrived in the village herself with an escort of Konoha ANBU to see if she could open the seals. She tried, but she was not able to. But she told them that the seals while powerful were essentially on a timer since there was no one to reset them. So in time they would break down and the knowledge within would be ripe for the picking. She made her way to her old home since she knew that at least she would be able to open her own family's safe, yet was surprised to see that instead of scrolls and seals within it, instead there was her little sister Anko scared. She saw her older sister and thought that she was safe, but Kushina stopped that train of thought by quickly knocking her out since her guard was down.

Once back in the Leaf Village, Anko was placed within a dark cell where she was stripped of her clothes and she was subjected to torture from Kushina daily. Anko cried and asked why was she doing this, but Kushina never told her and would just hit her harder when asked. In the end, Kushina used a seal that she made specifically for this moment to torture Anko far worse than any type of physical torture. The seal forced new memories into her head that made her forget who she was, and instead of the refined young kunoichi that she was, she was now the lude, sluttish one that the village knew. She became the student of Orochimaru, who himself became a traitor to the village and once he left Kushina made sure that the hatred for him was transferred towards Anko. She reveled in the fact that she had single handedly ruined her sister's life and continued to make her suffer from the shadows since it brought her such pleasure to do so. But this was not the end of her torment…

Kushina married Minato Namikaze years later after they graduated from the academy and yet Kushina was not aware of the truth of Minato, that he was a womanizer with a dream of becoming a god in the future. This was only solidified after he single handedly defeated so many Iwa shinobi in the Third Shinobi War. While Kushina was a faithful spouse, Minato wasn't and he would seduce and screw women from all over outside of the village when he was on a mission since in his mind a god such as him shouldn't be limited to one woman and only married Kushina since it gave him legal rights to the Uzumaki Sealing arts. If a woman caught his eye, he would find a way to seduce them, and low and behold, but Anko found her way into his crosshairs…

Anko was immune to his 'charms' and refused him multiple time, with each rejection making him more and more pissed as she did so. In the end, he drugged her dango that she liked to eat so much, and when she was drugged asleep he dragged her to a private place he owned for these things within the village. There he tied her down and raped her senseless, cumming inside her so much that she was basically guaranteed to become pregnant from his seed, since this was his plan from the start. He laughed as he pulled out since he saw that there was blood from a torn hymen and h thought that it was hysterical that the sluttish Anko was really a virgin all along. He had a Yamanaka who owed him a favor to wipe the memory from her mind. Once it was done, he placed her under house arrest as well as used seal that was made to keep her asleep and oblivious to the fact that she was pregnant. With the help of a few medical Nin he set up a room so that she was pumped full of nutrients so that she wouldn't die since he wanted her to give birth, which after nine months she did, three days before his other two children were born. He took the child from Anko and placed him with his other two to pass him off as triplets and the rest as they say, was history…

(Present)

Naruto stopped pumping magic into the seal that on Anko's head and took the seal off her head. Anko looked at her son with eyes that were clear for the first time in years and felt as the seal that made her hair purple fade away, her crimson hair flowing once more. She waited as Naruto undid the shackles on her arm, and once she was freed she grabbed ahold of her son with tears in her eyes and held him tight with all the love that she could muster. Naruto returned the hug with tears in his eyes as well, for his mother had finally been freed from the lies that she had suffered for so long.

"My son," whispered Anko.

"It's ok," said Naruto as he finally unlatched himself from his mother. "But as much as I love this moment in time it is not safe here. We have to go."

"Go where?"

"Why to the Empire of course," chuckled Naruto, "you will be happy to see what your son has accomplished in his time away from the village."

"I am already happy just to see my son is alive and well," said Anko with a motherly smile on her face. Naruto than handed her a Fulton device which he helped her put on and once properly fastened she pulled the cord that sucked her via a black-hole to freedom. Naruto then kicked over the dead body of Kurenai and dipped a hand into her blood. He used it to write a message on the wall before he used a spell to transport himself back home himself…

Kushina entered the cell with the proper sealing gear shortly after he left the room, but when she saw that not only was Anko not in the room, but Kurenai was dead as well she dropped the gear. She then saw the message that Naruto had wrote on the wall:

 _Triplets born of women red,_

 _Two versus one until one side is dead,_

 _One side strong with demonic power,_

 _The other while weak will never cower._

 _One side will fight, the shinobi way they will keep,_

 _The other side will see to it that their ways are put forever asleep._

 _But heed this warning for while one side will be powerful from the demon inside,_

 _The other side will be trained by one long forgotten who will be his guide._

 _For the return of the Mad King who was at one point loved,_

 _Turned away by the people whose love for him to the back of their hearts they shoved._

 _His return is imminent, and the fate of the Elemental Countries,_

 _Will depend on who in the future will lead his armies._

Kushina read this and pounded the ground in frustration, and let her rage be known as she screamed it out for all the prisoners in the place to hear…

(One Month later)

Sasuke ran as fast as he could to a destination that he was unsure of where exactly it was since he wasn't really good with directions since he had been raised in one village for the majority of his life and had only left once for the mission in Wave that didn't end in a way that he would expect. When the dust had settled and the Sound Nin that was left in the village, Minato had summoned every single shinobi that was loyal to the Leaf for a massive meeting. It was there that Minato claimed anyone and everyone that had left the village was now declared a traitor and was to be brought back to the village to stand trial. It was there that Sasuke saw that his sister wasn't among those still in the village. Now that he saw it, many of the rookies weren't either. They were put into various search parties to try and find those who had deserted the village, and Sasuke was part of one of the groups that was sent the farthest.

For years Sasuke had seen that his mother had loved his sister as well as his brother more than she did him and he was unsure as to why that was. He had tried to find out, but so far he had turned up with nothing. When his sister went missing, his mother locked herself in her room in sadness, and even though Sasuke tried to comfort her, she wouldn't have it. She even slapped him hard across the face and demanded that he go out and search for her. Sasuke did as she ordered, but as he searched with them, he felt in his heart that he was never going to find her since the timing was just too coincidental since she had only disappeared once Naruto left with those from the Empire that came with him. As they searched, Sasuke began to understand what he needed to do. And so when the rest of his temporary squad was busy fighting off a group of bandits, he made his escape towards the Empire. He got pretty far as well, but along the way he got mixed up with the directions and somehow ended up at the Valley of the End.

"Hello there," said someone behind him that made Sasuke jump yet quickly corrected himself and pulled out his sword that he brought along with him for this expedition. Sasuke turned around and saw that Naruto stood there with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

"What are you doing here," asked Sasuke as he kept his guard up.

"I was just in the area," said Naruto as he began to circle around Sasuke, "and wouldn't you know it but I happened to run into you."

"Where is my sister?"

"You mean Satsuki? She is within the Empire," said Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders, "she is safe and unharmed if that is what you are worried about."

"What is she even doing there in the first place?"

"I offered her along with many others the chance to live a better life within the Empire. I didn't force any of them, and yet they accepted my offer and relocated."

"Where is she now?"

"She is in the Empire on an island speaking to your brother Itachi as we stand here and converse."

"Itachi is in the Empire," shouted Sasuke in rage, "he murdered our father and you offered him sanctuary within the Empire?!"

"Sasuke there is so much more to this situation than you are aware of," said Naruto as he shook his head.

"Well we have time, so tell me now."

"I don't think that this is the best place for such a thing," said Naruto

"And why exactly is that?" And yet before Naruto could even respond to his question, four squads of ROOT Shinobi showed up armed to take down both Naruto as well as Sasuke for desertion.

"That is one of them," chuckled Naruto as he snapped his fingers. The ROOT Shinobi tried to attack them, but it was too late since the two of them had sunk into the darkness that engulfed them…

(Wave)

Naruto and Sasuke reemerged from the darkness in a room with a table as well as a few chairs. Sasuke looked around in shock that they had basically just teleported somewhere else and he wondered where the hell they even were right now.

"I see that you are wondering where we are," said Naruto as he took a seat and signaled with his hand for Sasuke to do the same. As they did, the door to the room opened, and Sebastian entered the room with a pot cup of tea for the both of them. Once he placed them on the table, he respectfully bowed and left them alone to converse in private. "We are in a meeting room in Wave. We made barracks and other such improvements to the country ever since we started to trade with them. But now we are in a calm setting so I can answer your questions without interruptions of any sort." He then took his cup and began to sip his tea, but blew on it first since it was piping hot.

"Why would you offer someone such as him sanctuary," said Sasuke as he too began to sip the tea in front of him, and he had to admit that it was the best that he had ever had and allowed him to think far more clearly than he had ever been able to for some reason.

"Because like I said before, there is more to this than you are aware of."

"So enlighten me."

"Are you sure you wish to know the truth," said Naruto with a serious look on his face, "for when you hear it, it will shatter your mind just as it did to Satsuki once she became aware of it. I spent the time to help her come to terms with it, and now she is talking to Itachi for support."

"Yes I would like to know the truth."

"Okay then," said Naruto as he took a deep breath, "Satsuki as well as Itachi are not the children of Fugaku."

"Yes they are," said Sasuke as he glared at Naruto for even saying that.

"No they are not. Think back long and hard Sasuke. I have been told by the both of them that your own mother has essentially been ignoring you for the two of them your entire life. Now why do you think that it?"

"I have always wondered that, but that doesn't mean that they are not the children of Fugaku."

"True, but there is undeniable proof that backs my claim. Let me ask you this simple question. Why do you think that the Mangekyo Sharingan is known as the 'Eyes of the Betrayer'?"

"It's because to activate them one must kill someone close to them to achieve it, thus making it an act of betrayal."

"While that is true, that is only half the reason my friend. The real reason for the name is that to the Uchiha, marriage outside of the clan is forbidden and to do so is seen as one of the most extreme acts of betrayal. Only an Uchiha with mixed genetics can attain that power since the trauma of killing your loved one causes the mutation of the two different types of genetics within you making the Mangekyo Sharingan."

"But…. How…" said Sasuke who was utterly speechless at this revelation.

"Your father was an Uchiha of mixed blood as well since he had unlocked the power himself years ago. But you are the offspring of two Uchiha s that type of power is lost to you."

"But if this was true, then why isn't such knowledge known to my clan?"

"Because your clan has the history of altering documents throughout your founding to make them look better, and unfortunately that bit of information was lost to all but the clan head of the clan and kept that way for reasons even I do not know. Satsuki told me about the puppy when you were only five."

Sasuke remembered that puppy since he had loved it so. Their father or his father since Naruto had just proven to him that he was only his father and not Satsuki's, gave them each a puppy and told them to take perfect care of them and to treat them like family. And for a few months they did, but then their father called them in one at a time and handed them a knife. He ordered them to kill the puppy, and in the end they did. Sasuke was told that it was a form of training that helped to harden him to the real world, but now he thought twice about it.

"He did that to see if his suspicions of your mother cheating on him were true. And while you didn't gain the Mangekyo Sharingan, your sister did from that event, thus proving that your mother was an adulterous whore. "

"Don't you dare speak ill of my mother!" shouted Sasuke as he slammed his fists onto the table.

"But she is," said Naruto, who had remained calm this whole time, "for she set your own father up to die so that her and her secret boyfriend wouldn't have to sneak around behind his back anymore since he was dead."

"Who is this man," growled out Sasuke in utter rage, "I will gut him myself!"

"While I like the spirit," said Naruto with a chuckle, "I highly doubt you will succeed since many have tried but all have failed. The man your mother has been fucking behind your father's back is none other than Minato Namikaze." As he said that, Sasuke fell into his chair utterly speechless on the matter. "And that makes both Itachi as well as Satsuki my half siblings since we share the same father genetically."

"Why would she do this?"

"Because he is a womanizer. He charms woman all over and sleeps with them even though he has a family along with a wife. A wife that he only married so that he could have legal rights to her clan's possessions if something were to ever happen to her. But while the women do this since their lust gets the better of them, he does it for a darker purpose that would only horrify them if they knew the truth of what he planned."

"And what exactly does he have planned?"

"He wants to rule this planet as a god, but he needs immortality for that. So he set up a plan to acquire it for himself. At first he tried to work with Orochimaru to achieve it, but when he about to become Hokage over Minato, he was ratted out by him so that Orochimaru would be labeled a traitor as well as forced to leave so he couldn't become Hokage. Yet even without Orochimaru in the village, the experiments continued since he was no longer needed for them."

"But how," asked Sasuke in confusion, "since without him the experiments should have stopped since he was the one who was the key part of them."

"That is untrue since while Orochimaru was a brilliant scientist of sorts he lacked the proper medical knowledge to do as he did. So he called upon the aid of his teammate Tsunade to aid him in his work, and like the vain hag she was she accepted his offer since she didn't want to age either. She even killed her own little brother since Orochimaru mentioned how his genetics could help along with their research. She didn't even flinch when she did it since she would do anything to stay young and beautiful. She actually succeeded in her work since she doesn't age at all, but she can be killed though and while she may have stopped in the research because she got what she wanted from it, Orochimaru as well as Minato wanted perfect immortality. And with Orochimaru gone, Minato continued the research with Tsunade as well as trusted lackeys for years."

"That's just horrible."

"Indeed it is, but it isn't the worst part of his experiments. In time he learned that the only way to safely gain the type of immortality he wanted was via two separate sets of Sharingan eyes that had evolved into the Mangekyo Sharingan. But the problem with that train of thought was that he would need them to match his genetics to work…"

"You don't mean that…" started Sasuke before Naruto cut him off.

"But I do I'm afraid. Minato seduced your mother to bare two separate children to raise and waited for them to unlock their Mangekyo Sharingan so he could harvest them for himself. It had been his plan all along. He set Itachi up to kill his 'father' that night knowing that they were close and that he would get the eyes from such an action. He also knew that by doing son Itachi would be able to be sentenced to death for his crime and then his eyes would be stored away for later use. He even planned on having Satsuki kill you in the future to unlock her own, but I helped by undoing the seal to her eyes that blocked them."

"What do you mean seal to her eyes?"

"When Fugaku learned the truth of the matter, he used a crude seal to seal off her power and hide the fact that she had the eyes in the first place. It was also when he started to go off on Minato who ignored it for two years before he had had enough and set Itachi up to kill him."

"But I and Satsuki are twins. So how is this possible?"

"Minato knew that your mother was pregnant and placed a seal on her body to stop the fetus from growing without hurting it in anyway. Once in place, your mother had sex with your father just enough to become pregnant with you so that he wouldn't become suspicious of the matter and once pregnant with you the seal was undone and you were both born nine months later."

"This is unbelievable."

"Tell me about it, since it didn't end there. There are other bastard children that Minato has sired and his plans for them were just as gruesome."

"What do you mean?"

"Once he gained immortality from both sets of eyes, he planned to sire multiple children from people with various bloodlines so that once the child was born they would be killed and harvest for their genetic material that would then be implanted into Minato, thus adding another bloodline to his person and gaining more power from such a thing. I was to be one of those children harvested in the future, yet I have seen to it that his plans have failed."

"How do you figure that?"

"It's quite simple since he needs two sets of Mangekyo Sharingan to gain his immortality from it, but once I told Itachi the truth he all but demanded that I take his eyes from him and destroy them. I did as he wished and transplanted into him a pair of normal looking mechanical ones that if you see them you cannot tell the difference between real organic ones and the fakes he now has. Now that there are no longer two set with his genetics to harvest, his plans at immortality are foiled."

"So what now," said Sasuke as he thought about what he had been told, "and also who are these other children you mentioned?"

"Oh yes them," Naruto chuckled since he had nearly forgotten to mention them, "you probably know both of them. They are Hana Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara."

"Shikamaru is the son of the Yondaime?" asked Sasuke in shock.

"He is. Why do you think his mother was always so hard on him and tried to break him of his lazy streak? She wanted him to become like his real father. When I told Shikamaru the truth he asked me to spare his 'father' since he loved the man with all his heart even if there was no real connection between them genetically, but the man had raised him his entire life and that made him more of a father to him than anything else. So I granted his request."

"And so what am I to do now?"

"That is the main reason that I went out that way. Since I made you a promise that if you were ever to head out towards the Empire that I would introduce you to those who could help you reach your full potential. And I am a man of my word, so I am here to offer you that chance to begin life anew if you so wish it."

"If I said yes," said Sasuke who had come to his full senses from all that he had been told, "could you take me to my brother and sister? I wish to tell Itachi that I am sorry for hating him for so long."

"You would," said Naruto as he got up from his chair and walked towards the door to the room, "but you need not go so far to apologize." He then opened the door, and as he did both Satsuki as well as Itachi entered the room and walked over to Sasuke. He grabbed the both of them with tears in his eyes since they had been the pawns of a twisted man's sick plan for a tainted form of godhood.

"I am so sorry," said Sasuke as he hugged his siblings.

"It is not your fault," said Itachi as he returned the hug. He was happy to have his family together like this once again since he had truly believed that it would never happen ever since he had killed Fugaku.

"It is good to see us together again," said Satsuki as they all freed themselves from the hug.

"While this is all peaches and cream," said Naruto, "I need you to do something that has to be done."

"I am afraid that he is correct," sighed Itachi as he mentally prepared for what he was going to have to do.

"What exactly are you talking about," asked Sasuke.

"He is talking about killing our Clan off Sasuke," said Satsuki sadly.

"What," said Sasuke in shock, "why would we have to do something like that!?"

"Because as long as the clan exists Minato will attempt to complete his plan for Immortality again and again as much as he needs to accomplish what he needs to do. Look at the great lengths he went to with the three of you. He will become desperate and just rape enough Uchiha women until he get what he wants. So this must be done."

"But why must my whole clan die like that?"

"It is not the whole clan that needs to die Sasuke. It is only the adults that need to. The children will be relocated within the Empire to live out their own lives as they wish."

"But why not relocate the whole clan itself instead of killing them?"

"Because then the Uchiha will cause civil unrest since once within the Empire they will learn that they are no longer special like they are within the Elemental Nations and it will cause them to try and overthrow the only royal family within the Empire so that they could rule as tyrants as they have tried here for years. The adults are too far gone to be reformed but the children still have a chance to do so."

"And it is the only way," asked Sasuke in sadness since Naruto made perfect sense with his logic.

"I am afraid so. So I need the three of you along with a group of assassins to go and do what needs to be done. You know the layout of the land and every secret passage that is there so that you know where people will be hiding." As he said that, he walked outside with the three of them behind him, Sasuke couldn't help but gawk at the sheer amount of soldiers that were waiting outside for them to arrive. A small group separated from the group and stepped forward. This was the group that was to go with the Uchiha to do as they needed to do.

"What is all of this for," asked Sasuke before he left with his group.

"This, my dear Sasuke," said Naruto as he held up his arms "is the beginning of the end. This is the end of the Shinobi era!" Naruto then went towards the various groups with their orders and they then went into their airships that took off towards their target destinations. Naruto then got into an airship himself, this one went towards Iron Country. Towards the Second Imperial Court Meeting…

(Earlier – Iron Country)

A week ago, Naruto had been busy with some paperwork for projects that needed approval in the Empire, when he was told of a messenger that had come to Wave with a message for the Emperor for him to read. Which he did, and as he did he couldn't help but smile as he read it. It was a summons for what was known as the Imperial Court Meeting. There had only ever been one to take place in the history of the Elemental Continent and that was when it was founded thousands of years ago. The building that was used for it became a historical landmark after its initial use to divide up the lands that made up the nations today.

Naruto had planned on this since the very beginning, since it was the reason he mentioned Whirlpool in the first place since he knew that Minato would try to do something like this since the Fire Daimyo would bitch about not getting what he 'legally' owned. So as he made his way to Wave to meet up with Sasuke who his spies had told him had left the village to search for his sister, he had Alucard and the rest of his group go to the meeting disguised as the Emperor himself with the orders to stall them as long as possible. The plan was nearly complete, and he was giddy inside that it had gone off without a hitch without any form of hiccups. So after all his business was done in Wave, he made his way to Iron, which he got confirmation that they had agreed to the terms of an alliance, which were steep on the side of Iron Country, but Naruto could respect them and agreed to their terms.

While all this was going on, Alucard was sitting in a chair in the center of the large room surrounded by the Daimyos of the countries that made up the Elemental Nation. The Kages were there as well with their leaders all looking at Alucard who had a look of uncaring on his face the entire time. The Fire Daimyo took the floor and made a case about how his land that he had bought legally from the Uzumaki Clan Head was invaded and that those he sent were unjust fully killed. He demanded that not only would the Empire leave his land under the threat of war from the combined might of the Elemental Nations themselves, but that extreme amounts of reparations were to be paid for the act itself. The entire time that he made these claims, Alucard used small talk to dodge the questions, and with each time he did so, the Fire Daimyo only became far more pissed off as he did it.

"Are you seriously thinking of going to war against the combined might of the Elemental Nations?" yelled the Fire Daimyo "do you not see that you would be outnumbered if you even tried to do such an act?"

"You truly believe that you have the military might to scare us," chuckled Alucard as he rearranged his red tinted glasses, an act that unnerved many for some reason, "then you are far more of a simpleton than I have given you credit for."

"You dare insult me after you have invaded my lands," yelled the Fire Daimyo in rage, "Will you or will you not leave my lands and pay what is owed."

"I am sorry to say that I am not at liberty to answer that question at this time."

"How the hell are you not able to answer my fucking question," screamed the Daimyo in utter rage since he had had enough of the Emperor's bullshit at this point. "YOU ARE THE FUCKING EMPEROR!"

"No he is not," said a voice as it opened the door and entered the room.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" said the person as he walked into the view of those who made up the Imperial Court, and once he came into view the people saw that the mysterious figure was none other than Naruto, the Prince of the Empire, who wore his regal clothes.

"You are the prince of the Empire Naruto," said the Fire Daimyo.

"Well that isn't quite true," laughed Naruto as he walked up to Alucard, "Alucard you can stand down now, the Crimson Protocol was a success."

"As you wish my master," said Alucard as he bowed as he backed away in respect.

"What is happening here," asked Minato in confusion since he was completely lost right now.

"For many of you here today," said Naruto as he paced in a circle around the chair, "you have known me as simply Naruto Lucian the price of the Lucian Empire, but this was untrue. My real identity was hidden and kept a secret since if certain individuals in this room knew the truth of who I was then their attempts of trying to capture me and brainwash me for their sick plans would only have increased tenfold. So allow me to reintroduce myself to those who know the false identity I have spun and introduce myself to those who have never met me until today. I am Naruto Uzumaki Lucian, the Emperor of the Lucian Empire." Said Naruto as he took his hat off and bowed to the crowd politely.

"That is impossible," shouted Kushina as she arose from her seat. "Alucard is the real Emperor of the Empire."

"Oh really," said Naruto as he looked back at the soldiers that had come along with Alucard for this meeting, "Men, who do you serve?"

"All hail Emperor Naruto!" said the soldiers in unison.

"You see, all the proof you need," chuckled Naruto.

"You are no Uzumaki," said Kushina in rage, "since I banished you from the clan once I disowned you."

"You see," said Naruto as he wagged his finger at her, "that would be true, except for a few things that you have failed to mention to the people not only here but in the Leaf village as well."

"And what would that be?"

"Oh the simple fact that you are not the Clan head of the Uzumaki nor are you my mother so you have no right to disown me."

"What nonsense is this," yelled Kushina, "I am the Clan Head!"

"No you are not. And lucky for me I have brought along the real one to straighten this whole thing out." As he finished saying that, Kushina lost all color in her face since she put two and two since Anko had somehow escaped from her prison. And her fears were justified since not a second later she felt a tap on her shoulder. Kushina turned around and saw her younger sister in more appropriate clothes than the ones she used to wear while under her control.

"Hello sister," growled Anko in rage as she readied the seal her son had given her, "we need to catch up on so much lost time." She then slammed the seal hard into Kushina's stomach which teleported the both of them towards another location.

"Where did you take my wife?!" Yelled Minato.

"And why exactly would I tell you that," said Naruto as he glared at him, "it's not like you truly loved her in any way since you cheated on her with many women."

"And how do you know that?"

"I have my resources. And I also have a present for you." Naruto than pulled out a scroll that he unrolled and once it was unrolled there was a pile of heads that made those in attendance turn green from the sight of so many heads. And if they were to look at them closely, they would see that the heads were still fresh since they had only just been killed not too long ago by his Shadow Khan, their heads hand delivered to him as ordered.

"Do you recognize them," said Naruto, "why am I even asking you this since of course you do. These are the heads of the women you have seduced and slept with in the village."

"You dare do this to me," yelled Minato in rage that Naruto had basically blue balled him since he had killed all of the women form the village that he slept with.

"Oh I dare," said Naruto, "just as you dared to use so many for your sick plans for the world. I could tell those in attendance here today what those are, but that is not really why I am here today. No the reason I am here today is to challenge the charges against my Empire."

"What exactly is there to challenge," said the Fire Daimyo smugly since he thought that he would get what he wanted, "you have invaded my lands illegally and must pay for your actions."

"They are not your lands since you did not acquire them legally."

"That is a lie! I bought the rights to the land of Whirlpool from Kushina the Clan Head of the Uzumaki."

"While that may be true, she is not the Clan Head for the Uzumaki clan. So that purchase was illegal and I was doing my duty as an Uzumaki by eliminating all trespassers on my ancestral land. Her younger sister is the true clan head according to the journals of both Kushina Uzumaki, who went on for pages about her rage that her sister took what was rightfully hers, as well as their fathers who stated as such. So you have no case here and should be happy that I am not forcing you to pay reparations for what you have already stolen from us."

Minato at this point had had enough of this and threw one of his special Kunai at Naruto, who easily grabbed it with two of his fingers. He used it as a teleporting point and did so in an attempt to punch Naruto, but once he was within striking range, he felt his body move incredibly slow for some reason, to which Naruto just laughed at him as he barely moved from his position.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I used a spell known as Slowga on you," said Naruto as he stood there, "I made a trinket that I keep on my person to counteract your Hirishin Jutsu. It was quite easy to do since when you know what a person is infamous for you can easily counter their abilities. This is why I'm not so flamboyant about my own since it would be like an open challenge for others to try and develop the means to attack me. Plus my ego is not as large as yours since even though my position in the Empire is one of a ruler, I never let it go to my head. But what this spell does is if you use this jutsu you are so well known for anywhere near me, you will be forced into a barely moving form of slow motion for about several minutes until it wears off. More than enough time to kill you, but that is not the plan, or at least not at this moment." Naruto then punched him square in the gut as hard as he could, and he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Minato fly through the air in slow motion as he coughed up blood that suffered the same thing.

"So is this all that you wished to do," demanded the Fire Daimyo who was pissed that he now had no legal case to force the Empire to give him what he wanted.

"Oh no," said Naruto with a smile that made those who saw it unsettled, "I have come here today to declare war on the enemies of the Empire."

The room was dead silent as he said that since this was the absolute last thing that they expected him to say at this time.

"You dare declare war against our combined might! Are you insane?!"

"For one thing I am of complete sound mind. So no, I am not insane. And another thing is that you claim that we can't defeat your 'combined' might and that alone has some holes to it. The first being that you are not combined since some of those in this room have allied with the Empire after they themselves have seen with their own eyes what we are capable of. And speaking of which," said Naruto as he snapped his fingers. Those who allied with him were sucked into their shadows to their designated places for the next part of the plan. "And another thing is that you cannot fathom how wrong you are about our strength since while you are strong, we are far stronger in about every conceivable way."

"What happened to those people," asked the Water Daimyo, "where did you send the Mizukage?"

"I sent them to complete the final step in the Crimson Protocol."

"You mentioned that before," said the Raikage, "but what exactly is that?"

"The Crimson Protocol was a complex plan to systematically extract those worthy of a new life within the Empire. To ally with those who would accept change, and weed them out from those who would not and only try to hinder if not take control of it to grasp at power that they would never gain under my rule. For there is only one royal family in the Empire and that is mine."

"And so you have extracted people from all of our villages?"

"As we speak, battalions of my soldiers equipped with special suits and guns that shoot not bullets but powerful sleeping gas are using them on each of the villages to extract those who are worthy of saving."

"And who the hell are you to judge who is worthy if you have never once set foot in our villages?!"

"Who said that I was the one who would be judging them," said Naruto as he looked at Minato who was finally getting over the Slowga spell and was puking up blood. One of the perks of the spell is that even a slight tap grows in power over time to someone affected by the spell, and he had punched him hard in the gut so it only increased the already incredible force put into it.

"If not you then who will judge them?"

"Why the Jinchuriki of your respective villages of course."

The Kages in the room lost the color in their faces as they heard this.

"Yes it is quite the irony isn't it? I have freed those who you have all enslaved for your own twisted agendas and gave them the chance to judge the very people who judged them and made their lives a living hell for years. Now it's not so funny is it to see them get their well-deserved retribution?"

"Do you know what you have done!" screamed the Raikage in rage.

"I have systematically weakened your villages by a large percent," said Naruto as he smiled, "and I honestly enjoyed every second of it."

The Raikage charged forward himself this time to attack the smug son of a bitch, but was stopped by black tentacles that appeared from behind him, to which Naruto turned his head and blew a kiss to Seras since she was the one responsible for doing such a thing. She winked at him and he turned back towards those still in the room.

"I like the spirit there, but you need to save your strength for what is to come."

"And what in the hell do you mean by that?"

Before Naruto could say anything, there was a massive earthquake that shook the building that they were in to the point that it crumbled under the power of it. The building was old and was not maintained to resist such a thing since it had not been in use in such a long time. Those who were still inside, got off the floor and dusted themselves off, but they saw that those from the Empire were unfazed from the earthquake since Naruto had protected them with the Magical spell Protect. They looked around and saw that the entirety of Iron country was gone without a trace. It was like the land had never been founded in the first place.

"What did you do," demanded Minato since he knew space time jutsu when he saw one and this type of one dwarfed anything that he was capable of doing.

"I have relocated every last one of my allies into the Empire so as to protect them from the coming storm." Said Naruto as his hands began to turn jet black as he prepared to finish what he had begun with his plan.

"What storm?"

"You were trying to become a false god of this world Minato, and under your rule you would have plunged the world into darkness. I am going to make you face the darkness that you would have others suffer through." Naruto then held his hands to the sky and out of them; massive amounts of jet black energy flew outwards towards it. At first nothing happened, but then the sky began to slowly darken little by little. The Kages tried to attack him in some vain attempt to try and stop him from finishing whatever he was doing, but they were each stopped by an individual lover of Naruto, each blasting them backwards with a punch while having smirks on their faces since they loved to see their lover flex his power like this. It was a major turn on for them and they would act on their lust later.

"What have you done!?"

"This is known as the Star scourge," said Naruto as he laughed at the look on their faces. "And for the next ten years there will be no light, only darkness everywhere that you go. So enjoy the last fleeting day or two of light you have left, but be warned, since in the darkness demons roam and will continue to do so until the light returns. So what will you as a so called 'combined' force do here? Will you put aside your differences to survive the night, or will you allow your petty squabbles to become your downfall?"

"But your own people will suffer if what you said is true."

"No they will not since my Empire has been prepared for this for months now and has the proper means to counter the darkness until the ten years are up. So endure Kages of the dying villages of the East. Endure with everything you have so that when ten years is up an the light returns to you, you will pose as a possible challenge to my armies that will burn your lands to the homes to the ground and rebuild from the ground up like the phoenix of legend."

Naruto laughed loudly as he and those from the Empire sank into the shadows via help from the Shadow Khan to be transported back to their homeland…

And as the rulers of the East saw this, they felt a cold chill run up their spines as they saw the sky begin to darken slightly more…

(A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long to update, but I began playing the Yakuza series and kind of got lost in it. Never wanted to play them in the past but now that I have I question why I didn't want to in the first place. Will update sooner than the last time, so until next time! Also will make the fight between Anko and Kushina a long one like I did between Naruto and Zuko since there is a lot of hate between them that needs to be vented out and it will take an epic fight to do so.)


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N: Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I was having a bit of a writer's block and did a few other stories and chapters to clear my head a bit. I am sorry to say that this chapter will most likely be the shortest one in this story, other than the first which doesn't really count as a chapter, more of a prologue to the rest of the story. I wanted to make this chapter longer but since the next chapter will be in in depth look on how every individual person has coped with the Star Scourge for ten years, it will be a huge chapter and there is no room for it in this one. So enjoy this one before I take a bit to write out the lives of every major character in my story for ten years. Also want to give thanks to MadnessMaker1337 since he helped me with this chapter and if it wasn't for him I would have taken forever to finish this one.)

(Whirlpool – Before the Star Scourge)

On the edge of the village of Whirlpool was an arena, which had been used years ago for training purposes to help mold the future shinobi in the clan. It also functioned as a way to settle disputes between two people who were arguing and couldn't come to a conclusion so they would just battle it out, which also served as training if you think about it. It was within this arena that Anko had been beaten by her older sister many times as she grew up, but it was also where she grew strong and turned the tides of victory against her as well. This was where Anko transported the both of them to as they reappeared from being teleported from their primary location.

Anko was the first to recover from the teleportation as she stood back up and walked away from Kushina to put some distance between the two of them.

"Why won't you just die already?" Shouted Kushina as she got to her feet in a rage that made her hair seem so alive and filled with rage.

"Because I have my life to live and I inherited our mother's stubbornness," said Anko as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"You took everything from me!" Shouted Kushina, who had finally snapped since she saw that her sister had broken free from the seals that had been placed on her for years. She had spent so long to develop those seals, and her hatred for her sister drove her forward to make them so she could be controlled.

"And how exactly did I take everything from you," asked Anko with a raised eyebrow. She knew exactly what Kushina was talking about when she said that, but she wanted to hear it coming from her own mouth.

"I was the first born of our family," said Kushina as she clenched her hands into a fist to the point that her hand began to bleed, but she didn't let it bother her so much since her Uzumaki genes mixed with the one tail's worth of power she had from the Kyuubi made her hand heal just as fast as she cut herself. "I was born to lead our clan to greatness, but then you came along and charmed your way into my birthright!"

"How could you possibly justify killing our family with that bullshit excuse?" asked Anko as she started to become more pissed as the conversation continued.

"Because they betrayed me!" shouted Kushina who at this point had lost all control over her anger.

"And how in that warped mind of yours does that justify the death of our entire clan?"

"If they wouldn't allow me to become the clan head through the rights of succession, then I was going to make damn sure that when I helped with its rebirth I would make sure that they would be forever forgotten so that I would become the greatest of our clan to ever exist."

"I see that the madness has taken over your mind far more than I thought possible," said Anko as she pulled out two knives that she would use to fight her sister, "and now it is finally time to set all of this right."

"You took the words right out of my mouth you little cunt," growled Kushina as she got her blade ready, "do you really believe that after all this time you have the skills to beat me as I grew stronger and your strength was subdued."

"While I was within the Empire," said Anko with a smirk on her face, "I was trained into the ground by the best that they had to offer. I learned just how outclassed the villages of the eastern lands really were. Face it Kushina, even if you managed to beat me your reign as Clan Head would be short lived since my son would end you in my stead."

"Your little brat would die by my hands as well."

"Do you really believe that is the case," said Anko with a raised eyebrow, "cause if that was the case, then why did you hinder my son's overall performance like you had done to me. It was because you knew that my son was better than the both of your children. You knew he would become stronger and just like with me you hindered him so to make sure my side of the family line would die out while your monstrous side would thrive. But now is the time to end this."

"Something we both agree on…" Kushina says with the venom of a cobra as she lowers herself into a Samurai Stance ready to skewer her sister like she should have done all those years ago when she had the chance to do it.

It was at that point that Anko unleashed all her hated towards her sister, the force of which ruptured the ground in the immediate area, causing lava to erupt from the ground itself and pool all around them. This way there was no way for either of them to leave the immediate area. Kushina saw her sister quite literally cause so much destruction, and she was actually afraid for her life for just a bit, but she had gotten over it quickly and called upon the power of the Kyuubi that was sealed within her. She only had one tails worth of power when it was resealed years ago, but when Naruko became a vegetable, she took the power she had into herself before she pulled the plug on her daughter's life support system herself.

What Kushina was unaware of at the moment was that Anko herself was gifted with the power granted to her by Ifrit. While Naruto was his main summoner, she had earned the right to call upon his infernal power since she had used all the fury she had in her heart to punch him with enough force that sent him flying quite a distance before he steadied himself once more and got his footing back. So she was then given vast infernal power which she was using to fight her sister here today. She had done this since Naruto had warned her that even though she was initially stronger than her older sister, Kushina had a Biju sealed within her or at least part of one to the point that it would turn the battle into her favor. So he gave her the power she would need to level the playing field.

Anko's eyes widened a bit as she saw her sister disappear from sight since she didn't expect her to move with such speed, which made her think that Minato had taken the actual time to train her in something. Anko's senses told her to look up, which she did and saw Kushina falling from the sky with her blade held in both hands. Anko moved to the left so that her slash missed and saw that she had cut deep into the ground since she had put so much power behind the swing in an effort to remove her arm from her body. She swung it again, but faster and with less power this time, to which Anko raised left blade and blocked the block. She used her strength to throw her back a bit before she channeled magic into her hand to form an orb of electricity. While she may not be able to use magic to the levels her son was capable of, she could still do enough damage with it. But Kushina didn't let her fire the blast at her since she channeled her chakra into her blade, causing it to alight with fire and sliced through the magical orb. She thought that she had won since the power she had put behind that attack had been enough to cleave peoples' heads off, but that was not the case here since Anko had covered her hand in infernal fire to protect it from harm and grabbed the blade.

"How," said Kushina with wide eyes filled with genuine surprise to what was happening, "how are you this strong?!"

"Because I fight to avenge those who have fallen," said Anko with a cold glare on her face, "while you fight alone and only for yourself. You are pathetic in every way. And to think that at one point that I called you sister."

Anko's senses went off once more as she said that, and quickly looked to the left where several kunai were sent her way. It seemed like at some point that she was unsure of, Kushina had made a few shadow clones to wait for an opportunity to strike her while the real version of herself distracted her. Anko easily used her knife to knock all of the kunai sent her way out of the air. Another clone had tried to attack from behind her, but Anko threw the real Kushina back and grabbed the clone before it could strike and threw her to the side. She then had to dodge more kunai from above her this time, but that wasn't so hard to do. But then the same clone used her chakra chains to try and bind her by launching about a dozen at her. Anko grabbed ahold of one of them and used the power of Graviga to blast the others away from her person. She yanked hard on the chain to pull the clone towards her, but the real Kushina cut the chain in the middle to help it get away from Anko.

Kushina then charged forward, as did Anko, and slashed at her. But Anko punched the sword at the hilt to stop it in its tracks. She then used her other hand to blast a beam of electricity at Kushina, who barely managed to dodge the attack, but then she slashed upwards from her lower ducked position. Anko dodged the attack by bending backwards, but she could feel the flames emanating off of the blade itself.

As this went on, the spirits of the Uzumaki clan surrounded the area and watched as their true leader faced off against the false one who was not only a traitor, but the very destruction of their clan. They felt the anger that surged within Anko, and they used this as a catalyst to merge with her, granting her far more power as they did. Her body began to glow with power, to which Kushina could only take a few steps back in horror as she bore witness to this. And with one large scream of rage, her power exploded outwards blasting Kushina back from the force behind it. She slammed hard into a pillar of rock that conveniently happened to be there, causing it to crack all the way through from the force put into it, but did not break from it.

"This is impossible," growled Kushina as she saw Anko standing there in front of her wearing the jacket once worn by their father who was the clan head before them. Her eyes burned with the flames of hatred within them, and while it scared Kushina to see Anko like this, she would make sure that she never did it again. So she charged forward once more with her blade in hand, her mind too full of rage to think of a proper plan of attack, and slashed at Anko once again, but this time Anko didn't dodge it. She let the blade hit her since it the power surrounding her protected her, and while she knew it was only temporary, it was rather useful in this fight.

Anko than threw her knives to the side and balled her hands into fists. She punched Kushina hard across the face multiple times, and then used both hands in a ball to slam them down hard on the top of her head. This knocked Kushina off her feet for a bit, but it didn't matter since Anko didn't stop her attack there and proceeded to knee her in the chest hard enough to once again send her flying backwards into the same pillar as before, but this time it broke with the rocks falling on her beaten and battered body.

As Kushina clawed her way out of the rubble she was in, tears of fury fell from her eyes as she saw the object of all of her hate stand before her. This bitch had taken all that was rightfully hers, she had dared seduce and sleep with her husband, and even bore the child into the world with the power to surpass her own offspring. This was not how things were supposed to go, and Kushina would make sure to her dying breath that Anko would suffer for her actions.

"It's time to end this "Sister!"" Anko yells as she points the Sword of Uzu that was lent to her by her son to fight Kushina, towards her sister with it glowing menacingly while the entire area quaked with power coming from it while several spots around explode. Gigantic pure white chains sprout out into the sky as if they are holding it while the ground is covered in ancient Uzumaki sealing which Kushina widens her eyes at knowing what it is…..The Banishment and Punishment Seal used to punish those who have done the clan injustice. It was the ultimate form of punishment that had only ever been used once in the entire history of their clan's founding.

"Uzumaki Kushina! By my right as the True Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan…." Anko says with a strong voice while Kushina gets out of the rubble with a kunai out hoping to reach her in time to stop the ritual. The spirits within Anko were leading her actions, telling her what must be done to end this.

"I BANISH YOU FOREVER!" Anko bellows as the kunai is inches away from her neck to which Kushina is yanked back forcefully by her own chains.

"Damn you….DAMN YOU!" Kushina yells in pure anger to which a powerful roar is heard that echoes throughout the Elemental Nations making both Sisters look up, Kushina with wide eyes, at what they thought was a myth.

Above them was an Enormous Pearl White Dragon with crystal wing's on its side and ancient sealing dotting it's Angelic white scales that seemed to glisten in the light with two horns on the top of its head that are Bone White with a sphere of power in the middle made of pure Light Chakra, both sisters knew what the creature was..

Malzir, the First Dragon Head and maker of the Sword of Uzu said to be a mere myth in Uzumaki mythology. It had helped the first Uzumaki clan head forge the blade by breathing the fire that molded the metal. Doing so imbued it with the power to summon it if ever the cause was truly just, like in this situation here

"It can't be….." Anko says in sheer shock since she remembers reading up on Malzir when she was being made the Clan Heir. Even though the spirits told her what would happen when she invoked the power as the true clan head to banish Kushina, she still couldn't believe her own eyes.

Kushina was too afraid and shocked for words as Malzir descends. A chain appears above Kushina with black links instead of the expected white ones which indicate how lost Kushina is to her madness and anger to which Malzir raises one of his hands showing sharp claws making Kushina break out of her shock and try to escape with her life.

"No no no! Sister please stop! I'm sorry!" Kushina says with tears rolling down before Anko gives her a blank stare to which she slashes the air with Malzir's claw coming down in sync to which the sound of a chain shattering echoes throughout the arena forever cutting Kushina's ties to the clan as a large spew of chains erupt from Kushina making her cry in agony of the bloodline being stripped away from her Chakra network. After several seconds all of her Bloodline is taken with her red hair now being yellow due to being married to Minato, indicating that she was an Uzumaki no longer.

"STATE HER PUNISHMENT!" Malzir demands in a strong voice that makes the ground shake as Kushina looks up rather weakly with a pleading look in her eyes.

"You brought this on yourself sister….." Anko says with pure hatred and rage.

"Sister….Please…" Kushina says rather weakly.

"For your crimes against my son, me and the Uzumaki Clan your punishment shall be to eternally be condemned to a life of torture with the Uzumaki Clan in the bowels of hell, there they shall enact their revenge for all of eternity." Anko says to which Kushina widens her eyes again.

"No….No….NO!" Kushina says desperately trying to escape to which Anko walks calmly to Kushina.

"Farewell….." Anko says closing her eyes and with a cry of anger she brings the sword down slicing Kushina diagonally from the left shoulder to her waist forever silencing her.

The second this is done the soul of Kushina with an orange glow in the middle is seen being picked up by Malzir who merely extract's the glowing fragment from her since it does not belong to her and casting her soul forever into the depths of hell. Her screams could be heard rather loudly until the portal leading into the depths sealed itself back up and the screaming stopped. Malzir looked to the horizon as he held the power that belong to the Kyuubi in his claws and then threw it in the direction that the Biju was in. The Kyuubi was asleep at the moment since with so little of himself as it was, he was not as energetic nowadays and slept a good chunk of the day waiting for the day that Naruto would make him whole as he promised. And so when his energy came back to him, he awoke with a start and felt as his power returned to him fully. The Kyuubi roared towards the sky as he became whole once more.

And as the Kyuubi roared in joy, Anko remained in what was once the location of Whirlpool since just like with the rest of their allies, the village had teleported towards the Empire to remain there until the end of the Star Scourge. She looked to see Malzir float in the air for a second before he crossed his arms and returned back to whence he came since he was no longer needed. Anko smiled with a sinister grin as she saw the sky begin to darken. She took one last look at the area before she pulled out a seal and used it to teleport home...

(A/N: I am sorry for the short chapter, but I will make up for it with a very long one in the next chapter. Then after that will be the last one and then the story will be done and I can continue with the others that I wrote during my writer's block.)


	21. Chapter 21

(A/N: As promised here is an extra-long chapter. Hope you enjoy! Also I would like to thank one of the reviewers for the last chapter for their kind words since I try to complete what I start yet at times I need to take a step back and look at the full picture to think on how the story will go from a certain point. I would name the reviewer but they did it as a guest and unlike so many others who did it this one was a genuine review instead of just trolling me or insulting me, so I thank them for that.)

The Lucian Empire had prepared for this day for the last several years. Even before the empire itself came to fully be, the many places that had allied with their future emperor had begun the process of preparing for it. There was a great many things that had to be done in order to be fully prepared, but with the greatest minds the West had to offer, they were able to do so quite easily.

Once the Star Scourge started to darken the sky and rob the world of its light, their plans were put into effect. While the demons would roam around in the lands since they were born from the darkness itself, an expansive underground railway system was made to help people get from one city to the next. The cities were heavily fortified as well as brightly lit with their own generators that were under constant maintenance at all times. The railways were lit up at all times so the demons could not spawn within them, but there were soldiers stationed within the tunnels at checkpoints so that on the off chance that was the case, they could eliminate the problem so that the trains would not be delayed for long.

This presented many jobs for those who wanted it, and the spots were filled up fairly quickly since the job paid pretty well with hazard pay as well as a great medical plan. Plus add on an extensive death and dismemberment policy that was put in place so the families of said employees would be well taken care of in the off chance they died only helped in the long run since the job was dangerous at times and could lead to one's' death, and so far there were several that had happened, but then more experienced veteran soldiers took their places and there was no more casualties.

Along with the jobs within the tunnels, there was a new job that many people did. Demon hunting…

When Demons were killed, they left various materials that could be used for all sorts of things from potion creation to augmenting weapons with elements of all sorts. There were even some weapon makers that crafted weapons from the materials left by the demons, so many soldiers jumped on the demon hunting bandwagon and made it into a business. The lands that were not protected by light sources were vast since while the cities themselves had become vast in the years of unification, they still only made up around ten percent of the empire so there were plenty of hunting grounds to go around.

Many of these Hunters, as they were referred as over time, made checkpoints in the Dark lands. The checkpoints were small outposts that were fortified as well as any city itself, but was far smaller in size since they were only big enough to hold a couple of lodgings for those in the area, a bar for the Hunters so they could relax, as well as a general store to buy items to aid them in their hunt. In the center of these checkpoints was a teleporter which allowed for travel between the checkpoints as well as the nearest city. While the Hunters used that to get around to their favorite hunting grounds, their materials were stored away in containers to be picked up at regular intervals to be delivered to the market in Insomnia. The manager would tally what they brought in from the hunt, print out a receipt for them to take to the Hunter's Headquarters in Insomnia where they were paid for what they brought in. The prices constantly changed by the rules of supply and demand, and there were apps for their phones that constantly updated to let them know the price on the materials so they knew what to hunt.

Farms were made in domes that were made with magically enhanced glass to protect it from attack as well as artificial suns that worked on a rotational system. This way the Empire was not without food of any sort. And the animals were kept safe as well to ensure that meat was still widely available. In all honesty, there was not much difference to the way that the citizens of the empire lived. It was just always night now with them being stuck in the cities more, which wasn't much of a problem for them.

For ten years the Star Scourge continued on. For ten years the demons ran rampant as they reveled in the darkness of it all, but not once did they breach a single wall of any of the cities. There were many attempts at attacking the checkpoints, but those were ultimately halted altogether when new high powered turrets were placed on their walls that killed all demons that came their way. Life was good for the Empire with the citizens within it living their own lives…

(Obito & Rin)

When the Star Scourge started, they had been quite some distance away from Insomnia itself since they were in a traveling food truck, which had quickly gained a large amount of popularity among the populace since the noodles they sold were delicious and people couldn't get enough of them. Many people told them that they should settle down in one place and start their own restaurant, to which they agreed they would do in time, but wanted to see the western lands with their own eyes before they decided on a place to settle down. When the Star Scourge was upon the empire, Obito and Rin were several countries away from the capitol and decided to wait it out and start their restaurant in that city with plans to make it a franchise once they had made enough money.

Since then, people from all around came and partook of their dishes, to which they earned lots of money from since they had a lot of customers at all times. They had to make the restaurant twenty four hours since people wanted what they cooked at all sorts of hours. In time, it became too much for them to handle all on their own, so they hired help to ease the burden of having to deal with so many people at once. Rin and Obito finally tied the knot and got married within three years of their reunion and they made sure to invite Naruto and his friends to the wedding since it was because of him alone that they had this chance at happiness. Naruto was glad to be there and was even the man to wed them. Within a year of their marriage, Rin was pregnant and soon they gave birth to a boy who they named Kakashi. Sure the man had killed Rin by shoving a Chidori in her chest, but this way it was like the team, which in this case was their family, was back together for new adventures.

They had given up the ways of being a shinobi, instead choosing the least violent path of chefs, and they were truly happy at how their lives had managed to turn out…

(Deidara)

Deidara was a name that the people within the Empire knew no matter where you were within the Empire. He had started his business off small with his fireworks, but he had since expanded it further by also making various firework signals for Hunters to use to request aid or flares to light up the immediate area. Deidara made his fortune in not only selling fireworks as a form of entertainment to the masses, but as a tool of survival as well. And the need for his flares and signals were at a constant high since it was a part of the basic necessities of any Hunter's gear.

Since the land was within a cycle of eternal night, his regular fireworks sales were through the roof since people absolutely enjoyed the art that was made when they launched into the sky and exploded into various shapes. Deidara was happy to see people agree with his philosophy of 'Art was an Explosion' and he would continue on to create even better fireworks as time went on. Since now he had access to the material left by the demons when they were slain, there were so many more possibilities that he could work with. And with that bit of knowledge in mind, he locked himself into his contained workshop that he used to make sure that no one suffered from one of his many failures, and got to work…

(Shikamaru)

Shikamaru was a lazy man down to the bone, which made people wonder where he got that laziness from since his father Minato wasn't lazy like he was. Shikaku was, but he was not the boy's biological father so it didn't make much sense unless the trait was learned over time and not inherited like many were made to believe it was. But that was not really an issue for the either of them. When the two of them had met up once more in the Empire during the large orientation that everyone had to sit through, to which the both of them had things thrown at them since they were lazy as well as bored and kept trying to nap during it, they had hugged with tears in their eyes. For even though they were not related by blood, they would always remain family and Shikamaru would always call him father.

Plus, since they now lived here in the Empire, they could be as lazy as they wanted without his mother attacking them for it. Shikamaru had in fact taken great pleasure when he was given the opportunity to not only beat his own whore of a mother with the very same pan she always beat him with to try and make him like his biological father, he also took her head clean off after he used his family jutsu to strangle her, all the while glaring at her directly in the eyes as he did since he had nothing but hate for the woman who had abused him so and lied to him his entire life. Now he was free to live his own life the way he wanted to do so, and he had his father to enjoy it with since birds of a feather flock together.

When the Star Scourge was in full swing, the two of them opened up a store at one of the more popular checkpoint, and it was popular since the more rare demons whose materials that they dropped fetched a higher price since it was far scarcer. They also harder to kill so that is why so many would go in a party so as to make sure it perished and didn't just retreat to lick its wounds and fight again. But the two of them opened up a store that they took so much time and effort into making it into their ideal workplace. There was everything that Hunters would need, but that was just what every one of these stores had.

What they did that was unique was that they installed a large screen on their ceiling that played procedurally generated clouds, and the store was made to look like you were shopping outside during a bright day. There were even lounging chairs in the corners of the store to allow not only themselves but their customers the chance to kick back and relax as they watched the clouds. There were even Shogi boards by the chairs so that people could play as well as relax. So their store became famous amongst the populace, especially in the later years when children born in the beginning of the Star Scourge grew older and began to wonder what clouds looked like. And the two of them were happy as they had finally found what they wanted to do with their lives and enjoyed it immensely…

(Temari)

Temari had followed her brothers into the empire with no clear idea as to what she wanted to do with her life once she got there. She knew only that she wanted to be with her family, and she was surprised to see her entire village there alongside her father. She was then told about the fact that during the time when Orochimaru had stolen his identity so as to 'manipulate' Suna into attacking Konoha, he had been here picking a plot for when the village would be transported alongside all the others that had allied with the Empire. He picked a desert region since that was what they were used to, but it was close to a more forest region so as to have a steady supply of essentials for the future. They had even decided to remain there once the Star Scourge was over with since the location was perfect for them and there was no reason to go back to their old desert region since they had taken everything with them.

Temari had taken it upon herself to get stronger so as to protect her family if ever came the need, and she did so by becoming a Hunter, or Huntress since she was a woman and you wanted to be technical about it. So she began to hunt various demons and realized that she had a real knack for it and began to hunt more and far more dangerous demons out there. It was on one of these hunts that she found herself at the outpost that Shikamaru as well as his father worked at since she wanted to find and hunt a rare demon. It was there that they first met for an actual meeting to the point that they could talk like friends instead of enemies. She didn't fully understand why, nor did he himself, but the attraction they had for one another grew as time went on. Soon they began dating, with Temari moving into his house, with their relationship turning into love and marriage a few years later.

Temari's father had tried to kill him when he heard the news, but it was ultimately Gaara as well as Naruto who had saved him since Shikamaru was his half-brother and Gaara was a friend to the man as well as Naruto. In time her father had calmed down and begrudgingly gave his blessing to them. And within a year of marriage, they had a daughter to love, one with the fighting spirit of her mother and the tactical mind of her father, but without any of the laziness that usually went with it. And while Temari did at times hit her husband over the head for his laziness, she was nowhere near as bad as his mother had been…

(Kankuro)

Kankuro had at first wanted to be a hunter like his sister had become, but a few hunts later and he realized that his puppets were not good enough to fight the demons that plagued the land. His puppets were easily broken by the various demons since they used elemental attacks as well as magic, which Kankuro had no way to counter with his skills, so instead he decided to make things other than puppets to aid himself. And so he studied hard in the field of robotic, which was sort of like puppetry, but with metal and wires instead of wood. He spent several years creating a robot that was capable of fighting against the demons that had destroyed his puppets, but his prototype failed and was destroyed, as were many more that he sent afterwards. But with every failure he learned more, and after seven years of trial and error, he had finally completed his masterpiece which he named Sentinel. And for the next three years he accompanied his sister on her hunts and aided her immensely as she took down some of the toughest demons around…

(Hana)

Hana was a bit of a wreck when she had arrived in the Empire herself. She had the blood of her mother on her hands since she had ripped her head off for her lies towards her and the fact that she had gone against their clans' supposed creed about loyalty and killed her own husband just so she could be fucked by her lover Minato without problems. She had been in denial of those accusations at first since Naruto had visited her in the dead of night to tell her this, but he had the journal of Minato that explained the truth to her. She had cried as she learned the truth on why she was born since she was to be used as genetic material so that Minato could become stronger, and her own mother had agreed to this since she was nothing more than a horny bitch who wanted to be mounted by what she deemed as the Alpha male of the village.

Hana had shone no hesitation when offered a better life, since Naruto was her half-brother, but when she asked if Kiba would be allowed to come, he explained that his loyalties were to himself as well as thinking with his dick at all times. So there was no place for him in the Empire since he would just cause trouble and piss off the wrong person. She was told what she needed to do before she left for her new life, and she did so with malice in her heart. She had found her mother in the kitchen about to start dinner when Hana arrived and offered to make it instead. Tsume let her do so and was completely unaware of the fact that Hana had put an odorless paralyzing drug in her food. She had eaten the food made for her, and the drug quickly took affect afterwards. When Tsume demanded to know why she was doing this, Hana had simply told her it was to kill off the traitor to their clan and proceeded to claw her throat down to the bone. Tsume bleed out and died from the blood loss before Hana took her head in her hands and ripped it off to give to Naruto. She was unsure as to why he wanted her mother's head, but she really didn't care at the moment and let that thought slip away.

So now she took the time to come to terms with what she had done, and once she got the psychological help she needed to get over the trauma of killing her own mother, she sought out what she wanted to do with her life now. It was then that she came upon the largest veterinary clinic in the Empire itself, and putting the knowledge she knew about animals already, she applied within and in a short amount of time became a well-known veterinarian, now if she could only find a man for herself, and just as she said that one just happened to walk in to bring in an animal for medical treatment…

(Yakumo)

When Yakumo came into the Empire, she was there by herself for a bit since she was teleported out of the village before the rest were during the invasion of Konoha. She was given the orientation by a single person for a one on one version of it that was far faster than trying to speak to the masses themselves. She understood easily enough and was then given the keys to her new apartment, where she went and unpacked her stuff to start her new life.

At first she took the time to personally paint her apartment with various paintings of things that were in the east, but it was then that she met her new neighbors. They all had taken a liking to her art style and asked if she could do the same to their apartments as well. She agreed to do so and was well paid for her time since it took a while to get the painting just right for the buyer since they were a picky bunch when it came to painting a wall that they would see all the time. When she wasn't painting the walls of people around the city, she was painting portraits for others who wanted a regular painting instead of one that took up a full wall or two. And in time her art was shown in museums throughout the Empire, and she was happy that she had made a name for herself as well as many new friends in the process of doing so...

(Shino)

Shino had been one of the hardest people to convince to join up and leave Konoha. His entire clan was loyal to the village since they only knew about the east side of the world and because of that they saw Konoha as the strongest place around, and they were a logical clan who served the strongest. They had been in the village since the beginning and had been a key source of the village's strength.

Naruto had taken the time to sit Shino down and explain how he would be better off in the empire since he didn't want to eliminate his clan to their entirety. He was offering Shino the chance to survive alone since the rest of his clan would not be able to be convinced to join up with him since they were too loyal to the village and would never betray it no matter what was presented. Naruto then used his phone to show Shino videos of all the various weapons and militarized vehicles that they possessed and how far Konoha was outclassed in the weapons department. Shino saw what they were able to do and began to sweat heavily when he saw that if they were to try and challenge the Empire, there was not a chance in the world that they would win no matter what they tried. There were no seals or jutsu that would be able to aid them enough to turn the tides of war back in their own favor. So with a heavy heart and the need for survival, he agreed to join the Empire when the time came.

Now that he was here, he started to roam around until he could find what he wanted to do with his life now that he was no longer a shinobi. He had searched long and hard until one day he had come across a music store, where within it he heard someone playing an instrument that he was unsure of the origins. When he went inside, he met two people within who he would join in an adventure of a lifetime with afterwards...

(Choji)

Choji was like Shino in terms of loyalty, but while Shino had been convinced through the use of videos of weapons of mass destructive all he had to do was show him the various foods that the empire had to offer and the deed to his own restaurant in the heart of the capital. Once they were there, Choji began hiring people to make and sell his families' food. And like his family restaurant in the east, he ran a BBQ place with a grill in the middle of the table to cook the food at the table to the customer's satisfaction. And as time went by, he gathered more recipes from all over the empire itself and began to integrate them into the menu. He was happy with what he was doing with him dating one of the waitresses who he had hired a few years back with plans of marriage in the future, but they wanted to wait until the light returned to perform the ceremony...

(Ino)

Ino had joined up quite easily since Naruto had showed her Minato's journal that showed that he planned to wait until she was older to seduce her when his plan for immortality was complete. There was a list of various women from all over, with side-notes on their bloodlines and genetic advantages that they all possessed. The journal went on to state even that if she would not be seduced in any way, she would be forced to bear his child and then removed once the child was born so that she wasn't a problem when the child was harvested for their abilities. Once the truth was made known to her, she joined without any form of hesitation since she was not one to be raped and even more so for someone to do it just to kill the child they would force her to bear for their sick plans.

So once she came to the Empire along with the rest of the rookies who joined up, she did as her family did in Konoha and started a Botanist shop, one that she used to not only sell flowers to those who wanted it, but also used her spare time to try and crossbreed new types with minor success. But she was happy with her life, and she made sure to keep in shape so that she would be ready to face whatever life could throw at her...

(Lee)

Lee had been the easiest one to convince out of the bunch, since he was Naruto's friend, and when offered the chance to leave Konoha for a better life, he took the opportunity as soon as he was offered. Once within the Empire, Naruto had introduced him to Izumi, who saw great potential in him and took him in as an apprentice. Neji and Naruto had been there for their first session to laugh at him getting his ass handed to him like it had been for them, but to their surprise no matter how hard she hit him he wouldn't stay down. This amazed them to no end since they knew that Lee was durable since as a shinobi with little to no chakra so he couldn't use jutsu, he trained himself to the bone so as to stand toe to toe with those who could. But to see him actually make a fairly equal stand against her. In the end she won though since she had far more power than he had to the point that even though he could take the blows she gave him, he didn't have the power to hurt her in return.

So from then on, he would return daily and suffer from her form of training which was basically beat him until he couldn't move, give him an elixir to heal up and rest for the night, and then repeat. But each time this happened, he came back stronger and was able to take even more of a beating to the point that Izumi had to put actual effort into fighting him. It took several years to finally get to the point of being able to hurt her, and she laughed as he did since she was happy that she had trained someone who would finally be her equal in strength. Once he was fully trained by her, they fought one last time, and the fight lasted several hours, but in the end Lee came out victorious to Izumi's glee. And it was then that he felt like he was fully ready to join his former team in their hunts and traveled to the where they lived to see his friends for the first time in years...

(Guy)

Guy had come to the Empire at the same time as Lee since after seeing the son of the Hokage cripple Lee as he had shook his faith in the village as a whole since in his mind a loyal village would never do that to one of their own shinobi. So when the offer came to move from the village, he took it so as to teach others his style of fighting in the West. Many came to learn what he was able to teach, some even learned how to open the Gates as he had and became far more powerful from it. So with the money he was able to gather up from doing various odd jobs around the city, he was able to buy a vacant gym so that he could help others stay in shape. And his gym, while small became very popular amongst Hunters who used gauntlets to fight the demons since they needed the arm strength.

Guy was also a regular within the Arena since he liked to challenge himself to keep his strength up. And out of all who entered the Arena to face him, the greatest opponent he had was Guts himself. Whenever the two fought, they would go all out with Guy using all of the Gates and Guts using his Berserker armor, and each time they fought, the arena would need quite a bit to clean up and reform so that others could use it for their own matches. It was to the point that their fight would be scheduled last so as to not affect anyone else in the lineup. So far the record was tied for wins, and each man would shake hands before they parted way to gather their strength for the rematch in the future. And so they continued this way over the years, and as warriors they relished the challenge...

(Hidan)

Speaking of people who fought in the Arena, Hidan had remained undefeated for several years into the Star Scourge, and the entire time he was truly happy that he had such fine sacrifices to offer his lord Jashin. And even though he was deemed immortal by all who saw him, many were foolish enough to try anyway.

It was year five into the Star Scourge that Hidan had finally met his match in the form of a suicidal paladin. This man had once been a general in Femto's armies before he was shone the horrible truth that he had been serving a demon in disguise the whole time. Once the truth had been known to the rest of those who had once served their king, he had walked away from all the fighting and traveled to ease his mind since he had no idea as to what to do anymore with his life. He refused to serve a demon just as much as he refused to serve the man who had toppled the kingdom that he had served to protect his entire life.

He would drown his sorrows in booze and wallow in his pity as he did, and finally he had enough of it and wanted to go out in a glorious fight that would be remembered by all for years to come. So he challenged Hidan in the Blood Arena with no expectation to survive the fight and even though he was drunk he still put up a good fight as he did in the past. Hidan finally got past his defenses and stabbed the man in the heart and twisted his blade to make it hurt more as well as make it far more lethal. In that moment, the drunken paladin hugged Hidan as his body began to glow, and in a matter of a few short seconds he exploded, leaving not a trace of the either of them. The crowd had booed at that since they felt like the man had cheated their champion, but there was nothing they could do about it now. Hidan was dead, and the Blood Arena had lost one of its greatest champions, one whose kill record would never be beaten for as long as the Blood Arena was around...

(Sasuke & Satsuki)

The two of them had helped in the slaughter of their entire clan, which while they truly regretted they knew was essential since Naruto had given them sound logic on the reason that they needed to die. So with the help of the most elite of shinobi from the Empire they went back to their former home one final time to lead them to every one of the hiding places that the Uchiha had in the off chance that there was ever an attack on the village and their defenses fell in some way. There were seals of the highest caliber to hide the presence of those within so that sensor's from enemy villages would not detect them in any way.

The adults were quickly dealt with without any form of resistance, since the shinobi from the West were actually well trained in their art since they trained to be completely stealthy at all times and to not fight an opponent as an equal like those from the east since shinobi were not warriors but assassins that killed from the dark. There was no alarms raised, nor were there any bodies left since the shinobi had been given vials of flesh eating acid that left no trace of their bodies. The children were drugged with sleeping gas pellets and taken away to the cloaked airship that had been made for this. It was a prototype at the time, but they had gotten it to work long enough to get in and out of the village with no one in said village being the wiser.

Sasuke and Satsuki had been the ones to find their mother, who when she saw them was happy to see Satsuki alive and well and made that known by hugging her with all the motherly love she had in her. Sasuke was not even surprised by the fact that she was only paying attention to Satsuki and basically told him to leave with her body language. Sasuke stood there as he saw his whore of a mother neglect him like he had done for his entire life and clenched his hands into a fist. Satsuki felt her brother's anger and quickly got out of her mother's loving embrace. Mikoto was caught unaware as her daughter got behind her and bound her hands behind her tight so that there was no chance for her getting free at any point. Mikoto was obviously pissed by her actions and let it be known by screaming her head off at them.

Sasuke shut her screaming up by punching her hard across the face since he was far more pissed at her than she was at them. For the next several minutes the two siblings demanded answers as to why she had done what she had done, and why lie about who Satsuki's true father really was. Mikoto just growled at them and refused to tell them anything, but that changed when Satsuki spoke up and mentioned that Minato was planning to kill the both of them so that he could obtain immortality through her eyes. Mikoto had then just laughed and said that she knew all about it since Minato was going to help her obtain the same form of immortality that he would achieve through future children that she would bare by his seed. That the reason that she treated Satsuki so well was so she would keep her guard down around her and never foresee her death in the future.

Sasuke had at that point heard enough and drew a blade so as to kill her, but before he could deliver the killing blow his arm was grabbed from behind to stop the killing blow. When Sasuke looked to see who had stopped him, he saw his older brother Itachi who shook his head towards him. Itachi then grabbed the blade from him and used it himself to behead the woman that they had at one point called their mother. Itachi walked past his siblings and told them that he was already a 'kinslayer' and he didn't wish for them to bare such a horrific title. They took their former mother's head and sealed it away, and walked away glad that today marked the beginning of a brand new start for their clan.

For the past ten years they have helped train their family and taught them to not be arrogant as the rest of their clan had been in the past so as to not have a repeat of history...

(Itachi)

Itachi had spent a few years training his brother and sister all that he knew so as to officially retire from the ways of the warrior that he was. And once he had taught them everything he had returned to the island he shared with Yagura once more. But over the course of a year he had become restless and wanted to help more instead of being a hermit of sorts. So he said goodbye to his friend Yagura, who told him that he was always welcome back if he so wished. Along the way of his journey to find himself, he passed by an injured puppy, which he picked up since the puppy sensed he was a gentle soul and felt no fear of any sort. He took the puppy to the largest vet there was in the capital. It was there that he met his future wife Hana Inuzuka, who after that day he began to see and learned how to be a veterinarian as she was. In time he learned all that was needed in the trade and soon after they began dating. A year afterwards they were engaged with their marriage happening a few short months afterwards. And for the first time he was truly happy with his life...

(Fu)

Fu had in her youth taken up the art of sewing and knitting since the Biju within her was an insect that could do the same. So when she arrived into the Empire, she had an idea as to what she wanted to do with her life since she already had a hobby that she had gotten good at over the years. She had to make her own clothes as well as her own blankets since none of the people in the village of Taki were willing to sell her anything. So when it came to the point where she was to judge who was worthy of saving in the village, she had told Naruto not to bother since every last person in her old village was a prick, asshole, or pervert who looked at her with eyes that basically said that they wanted to do perverted things to her body.

So when she had gotten to the Empire, she was shown to a pair of sisters known as the Able Twins, who were the best fashion designers in the entire West. She joined up with them and introduced them to her own unique patterns, which they liked what she had and had her design more in the future. In the coming years her designs became far more popular to the point that she was able to branch out on her own, and did just as well as the Able Twins and became rich from her. And so her life had become far greater as a fashion designer than as a hated attack dog for an ungrateful village...

(Gaara)

Gaara came to the Empire with a dream, and that dream was to make money through music. He had learned how to play various instruments in the month leading up to the beginning of the Star Scourge and had learned how to play them well. When the darkness came, he became a street performer, and he earned good money since he had picked a good spot and became popular to those who were in the area. Many people started to tell him that he should join up with a group and become a band. At first he was against it since he wanted to just stay solo, but over time he thought more on it and he had to agree that there was wisdom to their words.

So he began a search to find others to begin a band, and in a few short weeks he met someone who was able to help him fulfil his quest...

(Killer Bee)

Bee had come to the Empire with the specific dream to be a rap star, but to be completely honest, he sucked at it from the start and the people who heard his raps were very blunt on the subject. They told him he had a good voice but his raps were just god awful. He kept up his attempts but with no success. It took some time but eventually he listened and tried to vocalize his lyrics in other forms of music. He eventually found Gaara, who was looking for members of his band, and the two synched up fairly well with Gaara's guitar and Bee's singing. But even then they still needed others to become a band proper. It was then that they met both Shino as well as Utakata. With the four of them working together with Shino on drums and Utakata on bass. The band was named the Biju's in honor of the demons that had once inhabited all but one of them.

Their band became a hit with the population and they grew famous as time went on. They toured all over the empire and became the most famous band within it….

(Yugito)

Yugito had been in the Empire for a while before the rest of the group had arrived. While she had been here, her Biju had been safely extracted from her body and had gone to live elsewhere where they would finally be able to enjoy their lives. So while she had been walking around to find her own way, she happened upon a bar, and within she saw the elderly black owner who had one arm being robbed by a gang. She took it upon herself to aid the man, and kicked all of their asses before she literally threw them out the door. The man was grateful and offered her a job as the bartender since she was a tough woman and would be able to handle herself if things ever got too crazy.

She worked there for years, and had become good friends with the man who was named Berret, he told her his story of the time him and his friends had formed a resistance group known as Avalanche, but over time they came to realize that their efforts were in vain since what they damaged was easily replaced and their members began to be picked off one by one. He had even lost his adoptive daughter in retaliation of one such attack and had given up on the group. In his old age he had lost his arm that he had used to house his built in Gatling gun, and had instead opened a bar to pass the years. This way he was able to gather so much information since many people would spill the beans under the influence of alcohol. Years after she began to work there, Berret died peacefully in his sleep, and by his bed on the table was his will that named her as the heir to all he owned. Turned out he owned far more than he let on with a secret basement level that within it was an extensive computer system that had thousands of screens that were logged into various cameras all over the city.

Yugito became infamous to anyone around town who was trying to get any sort of information, from honest people to the lowest. She would sell the info they wanted, but if they were too evil for her liking, she would report them to the police force and laugh at their stupidity since no one ever figured out the fact that she was the one to rat them out. She was a bad bitch and she played the part fairly well...

(Nagato & Konan)

Nagato married Konan shortly after the Star Scourge began, which wasn't much of a shock to anyone who knew them, and the two had a son they named Yahiko after their dear friend from the past in the Akatsuki. It was also during this time they learned that while pain itself can bring understanding on some level, it was through love that people truly bonded together. The two promised themselves to raise their son to grow up strong and made sure he was a clan member worthy of being loved by his fellow Uzumaki Clan members.

(Neji & Tenten)

Neji and Tenten became an infamous Hunter duo, with Neji using his firearms to cover Tenten who was fully trained in melee weapons. While Neji was fluent with hand to hand combat it was not useful when fighting against demons. They were able to use teamwork to achieve so much and successfully hunt demons hat no one else was crazy enough to hunt. Once dead the materials they gathered were used to create better gear for themselves and the quality showed since the gear they had made for them was one of a kind. Several years into their Hunting career they were joined by their former teammate Lee, and together they were able to defeat a demon that they had been trying to kill for quite a while in the form of a Ayakashi. Neji and Tenten had tried to kill it a few times but nearly died each time that they had tried to do so. In the end they needed the help of Lee who gave them the edge that helped to kill it once and for all. The blade they crafted from the materials was given to Lee since Tenten had plenty of weapons and Neji didn't use blades. Lee would go on to master that weapon and even created a new outfit that resembled the demon that they had killed. And they would continue to hunt until the end of the Star Scourge...

(Shion)

Shion was given a special task as the Star Scourge began. When it had afflicted the world during Ardyn's time there had been an oracle by the name of Lunafreyya whose job it was to travel about and cure those afflicted by it before they became demons themselves. While the illness took quite some time to turn people, the process was ultimately nullified as Shion became the new Oracle whose sole duty was to purge said illness from the Hunters who caught it. There was a daily mass where hundreds if not thousands of people would attend and see her perform the dance that summoned up the power to cleanse the people within the building. The people were aware of said danger and made sure to visit the temple often. Money was not asked for during the ritual since that would just be evil if you charged people for mandatory healing from a life altering illness.

All throughout the years, she never forgot the simple matter that not only had Naruto agreed to help her bare a child so that her power could live on into another generation, but the fact that his own lover's, who became his wives, had agreed to it after talking to her about it. And she waited for the perfect moment for when she would pounce upon him since all the years of waiting were only making the fantasies she had on the matter all the more lewd as time went by. She needed him inside her since her fingers were not enough and the toys she bought to try and cool herself of her hot lust for the man only worked for so long before she grew bored and wanted the real thing instead.

And it was soon that she found the perfect moment to act upon her lust. She knew that Naruto hit the gym at least two to three times a week since most of the construction projects that were in place were already greenlit and there was no paperwork for him to do so he had to keep himself busy somehow other than screwing his wives, which was harder nowadays since they were several months into their own pregnancies and sex was not really frequent in their states. So she called in a few favors owed to her to secretly close the gym without the knowledge of Naruto once he was inside it and entered it discreetly herself from the back so she wouldn't be noticed by him.

Anyway, he was at the gym pumping iron, curling 100lbs weights in each arm and it was quite late, which could only really be confirmed if one was to look at their watches that still told accurate time even though there was constant darkness at all times. Shion walked up to him slowly from behind and hugged him before he could sense her. She told him that the gym was closed and that they were alone in it. She started turning round when she noticed his huge bulge so she did a double-turn as she saw it. He was wearing pretty tight spandex shorts so his large soft meat and huge balls were totally overfilling them and clearly visible to anyone who looked. The gym outfit had been given to him by Ryuzetsu, and now that he thought about it he was sure she wanted him to wear it so she could do exactly what Shion was doing now at some point in the future, but she was pregnant now so there would be none of that until later when she wasn't. She told him she had never seen such a strong man as him and said he should go on and finish his reps. She stood in front of him and started running her hands along her huge breasts and playing with her hard nipples. She had walked into the gym wearing very lingerie looking gym gear since they seemed to be far more sexual than practical. He kept pumping but seeing her like this got his dick hard.

She noticed this and got down on her knees to run her hands along its massive length and massive girth. He started leaking precum like crazy so she pulled his shorts down and his dick hit his heavy pecs with a thump. Soon, she was giving him a sloppy blowjob, seeing that she was new to this type of sexual activity, trying to engulf as many inches as possible of his monster cock while he continued curling the weights. She removed her top and gave him a titfuck until he exploded cum all over the place, plastering her face, hair and huge bosom with ounces of his warm seed. He put the dumbbells down and lifted her up on his still rock hard member before impaling her with half of his rod. She was delirious and squirting non-stop, telling him that she was so very glad that she had saved herself for him since he filled her up so very nicely.

That made him real proud so he dumped a huge load of cum deep inside her pussy until it overflowed and started leaking onto the gym floor. He kept going on, pumping his red-hot pole inside her tight pussy. He lied down on the barbell machine and she rode him while he lifted the largest set of the gym. She was bobbing twelve inches up and down the length of his rigid shaft, engulfing almost all of it. She asked him to cum again and fills her up with another monster load to guarantee that she would become pregnant with his child and fulfill his promise to her, so he obliged her request, shooting heavy blasts of his seed inside of her for two minutes straight. Halfway through his orgasm, she removed his dick from her pussy and aimed the remaining dozen shots all over her body. She was totally covered in the stuff at this point, so they headed for the showers with him carrying her while she was still impaled on his cock.

There, another female employee of the gym was just getting out of the shower. Apparently she had not been aware of the fact that the gym was closed for a 'private' occasion. When she saw them, she immediately jumped on his dick and started rubbing her moist pussy over its length along with Shion, who took the woman's face and kissed her deep with tongue since she was in the heat of the moment and was just okay with anything at the moment since her mind was hazy with lust and she was going on sexual instinct.. He was in heaven at this point and came like a firehose all over the locker room floor. In the shower, they both licked him clean and gave him another sumptuous blowjob while making out with his cock swapping between the two of them, coaxing another heavy load from his sperm tanks. Huge strands of cum were running down the shower walls at this point. He fucked them both doggy-style for another half-hour, dumping his remaining cream over their asses and back while making sure to cum inside Shion to ensure pregnancy. Naruto never did learn the name of the woman who had joined them that night since she had never came back to the gym afterwards.

He was honest about it to his wives about it, and while they were at first angry about it they forgave him since Shion was really to blame since she had basically dragged the woman into it. Plus the simple fact that Seras had sucked that woman dry for fucking her husband and disposed of the body. A year later, Shion was blessed with a daughter and she loved her daughter with all the love that she could offer her...

(Hanzo)

Hanzo, to no surprise to anyone in the Empire, married Tsunami and continued to train his step son Inari in the ways of archery... Tsunami bore him daughter with the first three years of their marriage, and Inari was happy to have a little sister to protect and he made it a point to get stronger so as to protect his little sister...

(Genji)

Genji continued to protect his wife Koyuki as her knight in shining armor. Even though she was no longer a daimyo as was agreed by the terms of their alliance, she was free to continue with her career as an actor. And no matter what life threw at them, Genji was there to protect her from it...

(Anko)

Anko was given a house of her own that was close to the Citadel since while Anko wanted to be near her son, she knew that he needed his own space for his own family. She was happy when she was given grandchildren, and she smothered them all since she loved them all so much. Yet while she was happy to see her son start a family of his own, she herself felt lonely since she didn't have that special man in her life. Yet that was soon rectified when she met Alucard. The two were at each other's throats since they were constantly trying to outdo each other with stories of the terror they had brought to others. In the end it ended with them fighting ferociously to the point that they destroyed the field they fought in. They somehow ended in a position where they were in entwined with Anko trying to get Alucard to submit, but in the end he refused to do so. Their anger turned into lust, and Anko quickly dragged him to a love hotel for a night of hateful sex.

Their relationship continued on this way for months until Naruto told them that he was aware of their relationship since he was not stupid. He laughed as he saw them blush at this, with Seras falling over laughing to the point of tears to see her former master becoming tamed by a mortal woman. Alucard had growled at that, But Naruto hit him with a small amount of killing intent to tell him to watch his anger towards Seras. This was in turn followed by Anko doing the same towards Naruto and in the end it caused both Alucard and Seras to feel lust. So they were both taken their separate ways, with Anko taking Alucard towards her house and Seras towards Naruto's.

A few months later they announced that they were getting married, to which Naruto laughed about it. Anko had growled as he did and tried to punch him. He caught her fist and told her the reason that he laughed was the fact that he had called Alucard father for the entire time that the Crimson Protocol was going on and the fact that he would now officially be his father was humorous to him. Their wedding was half as big as Naruto's and when it was over the two of them disappeared for a month, to which Naruto knew exactly what they were doing, and he looked forward to having a brother or sister in the future...

(Yagura)

After Itachi had left the island to seek his own life adventures elsewhere as well as the Biju who once resided on the island with him now gone, Yagura grew lonely on his island all by himself. And thought of a way to get people to visit him since he was not one for the city itself since he had anxiety issues when it came to such large crowds that were in the cities. So after much thought, he came up with a great idea. He made his island into a resort that became popular amongst the citizens of the Empire since it was encased in a dome that like the rest of the farms in the world that lit up the area with an artificial sun. People came from all over to the resort to relax and there was multiple buildings that he made with the aid of two other former Jinchuriki Han and Roshi, who themselves wanted a far more peaceful life alongside Yagura and went into business together.

Han ran the sports center section of the resort, and his specialty was the steam rooms that help to lose weight. With his friend Roshi's help they were able to make it far steamier than the room usually. And with its completion they became personal trainers to Hunters who came on vacation who still wanted to exercise while they were. It was a simpler life, but they were all happy that they no longer forced to fight against their will...

(Quiet)

Quiet kept her distance from Naruto over the years, but one day she appeared as she usually did, but this time instead of just stealing a kiss she disrobed herself and threw herself at him. He was caught quite unaware since he was not expecting it, and lucky for him his wives were there to stop it from escalating beyond that. They covered up her body and they all sat down to discuss who she was and why she wanted him so much since there had to be a valid reason for her to do such a thing.

It was at that point that they realized that she was mute so she was unable to communicate. They handed her a keyboard to type out her story. She wrote out how she was kidnapped at a young age and experimented on by a mad scientist by the name of Shou Tucker, who had experiment on her and her family with genetically altered parasites meant to be used to control the minds of those they infected, but in the end the parasites didn't do as he wanted and instead killed her family in a horrifying way that haunted her dreams.

Yet for her she mutated instead and it was because of that that she was kept locked away for future experimentation. Yet Shou died shortly after she was locked away, and it was because of Naruto that she was freed since he had found where she was locked away and freed her from her confines. She left to live in seclusion to master her new abilities, but the whole time she trained she would always follow the man that had saved her. She fell in love from afar and was too nervous to do anything other than steal a kiss every now and then.

When the rest of the group heard her story, they left the room and left the two of them together to consummate their future relationship…

She disrobed and showed him her massive mammaries, and he played with them and licked her nipples sensuously. Naruto couldn't take it and started yanking his shaft with both hands until he came like a cannon all over them. Just one wad was enough to drench her cleavage, he came so much. But he was far from done since he had the stamina to satisfy multiple women with one of them being a vampire with an increased libido. He aimed his dick at her face and his second cumshot splashed her nose and mouth. The next few loads totally covered her hair, neck and face. She put her mouth on the end of his large mega-rod and filled her mouth and throat up several times over. He was done after three minutes of heavy cumming but his raging hardon wouldn't go down and he knew that he was far from done.

She pulled her panties down and he saw her trimmed pussy. She stuck her fingers inside and showed him where he should be sticking his massive cock next by spreading her lips. She had been practicing with toys since she wanted to be prepared for when she gained the courage to seduce Naruto, and now she was ready for his enormous cock. She impaled herself on half of his cock at first, but she motioned for him to stop cus he was so thick and deep already. After ten minutes or so, she managed to fit another 6 inches of his arm-thick rod. Her pussy was so warm and soft; he came after only twenty minutes of heavy fucking since she was so tight. His second load was just as massive as the first, and she felt it as his cum spurted into her womb. He can usually reload and refill his sperm in no time, and now was no exception to that. Her stomach was starting to expand from the pressure of his voluminous discharge so he removed his cum covered dong from her distended hole and out squirted huge rivers of cum all over the place. He was still firing like crazy and adding more thick layers of goo to her already plastered countenance but she loved every second of it. It was even better than she had fantasized about it.

He held her hips with his hands and pushed several inches of his rock-hard cock deep inside her snatch in one go. With all the cum covering it and the sperm still coating her pussy walls, it was easy to reenter her for the second time. The next several inches were a bit tougher but he was soon banging the back of her womb with his enormous helmet. He loved it and came after ten minutes only this time. Fortunately, his orgasms last minutes, and she came five times while he was dumping his heavy load into her. She looked at him with a look that asked if he could still keep going so he flexed his mighty shaft and lifted her clear off the bed.

She was impaled in mid-air of his penile monster with all her weight being carried on it. So she knew what the answer was to her unasked question. She rode him like that for twenty minutes, bouncing up and down on twelve inches of shaft until he unloaded again for almost four minutes non-stop, she was so horny and he was not going to stop until she was satisfied. Her tummy started aching from the volume of cum inside her so she un-mounted him and took a pause just yanking his dick while the cum seeped out of her gaping hole. After ha came on her face again, she finally felt the fatigue of their lustful passion and fell into his arms. He took her back towards the bed and laid her down as he pulled the covers up to cover her body. This was just the beginning of their relationship since she would become the second of his two concubines...

(Alphonse)

Alphonse lived a quiet life with his wife Shizuka, and stayed strong to prove their village of kunoichi that men were strong as well...

(Izumi)

Like Alphonse, she lived a simple life as she was a stay at home mother who made sure to train her daughter as she grew older. There were many Hunters as well as soldiers who came to train under the very woman who trained the Emperor himself, but out of all of them only Rock Lee was found adequate enough to train under her. Once he was done training him, she continued to train her daughter and would continue to do so until she became a powerhouse that surpassed herself in the future...

(Hanabi)

Hanabi had been a pampered girl for the majority of her life, but in the end when she was branded with the Cage Bird Seal, she had finally seen the horrors that she had inflicted upon the branch members when she herself was a main family member. It took her getting thrown on her ass in a literal sense for her to become humble and changed her life for the better. When she was first made into a branch member her sister Hinata had made sure to personally make her life a living hell by having her do some of the hardest chores she could do. Hanabi quickly learned that her hands were not prepared for such a thing, and it took quite some time for her hands to toughen up enough to the point that they no longer hurt from all the manual labor she was forced to do.

When she joined up with the rest of her family members, she knew that she would have to find a job for herself, and decided to find one where it would make her work hard since she wasn't' going back to being pampered in any sort of way. So in her pursuit of a good job based on that baseline alone, she found her way to Winry's and Edward's auto shop, where the tagline of the business was that they could fix just about anything. And considering the fact that they specialized in Auto-Mail prosthetics it was literally anything that they fixed including people. Here Hanabi worked with her hands and with her eyes was able to easily attach Auto-Mail onto Hunters who lost their arms or legs during a Hunt gone wrong. And to be honest, she was happy for the chance to better herself in her work...

(Seras, Ryuzetsu, & Esdeath)

The three of them had all joined together to gang upon Naruto and all but demanded he marry them ASAP. Naruto was not one to deny his lovers what they wanted and made the preparations. A few weeks later, the grand wedding was held to the joy of all the citizens of the Empire, with the majority of them watching it through a television since they couldn't make it to the event itself. Once the ceremony was over, the three of his wives all but dragged Naruto into the bedroom and screwed him for a week straight until the point that they knew they were pregnant.

Within a year, they had each given birth to children, with Ryuzetsu giving birth to the first born son, Esdeath giving birth to twin daughters, and Seras giving birth to a son as well. They were all actually surprised that Seras was able to bear a child since she was a vampire. Even Alucard was surprised since he didn't think it was possible, but then he thought long and hard about it and realized that in all the time he had terrorized the world in the past, he had never actually tried to start a family. So some tests were run on his youngest son to see if there was any sort of complications of any sort, but as far as they could see there was nothing wrong and he was a normal boy. But as time went on he was shown as being stronger than normal people. But the kicker to his strength is that only at night did his power amplify to beyond human, but during the times of the sun he would be normal, or at least as normal as one could get when his father was so strong and had trained with his father for years. Plus he was able to eat both normal foods as well as drink blood, which he didn't really do so often.

Naruto's family had grown in the ten years since the Star Scourge had started, and he as well as his wives were happy about it...

(Naruto)

The ten years of the Star Scourge had been good to Naruto. He had matured far more than he thought possible in the ten years that it affected the world. He had multiple children to love now in a way that his own biological father had refused to love him, his friends' lives had gotten better as time went on, and there were homes for everyone as well as jobs for those who sought them. He had done much for his Empire, and the people loved him for it since he had done not only what so many people had thought was impossible, but he had also improved the lives of those within it as well as strengthened the soldier and the people by giving them the challenge of fighting against a common foe.

In the ten years, he had helped to build so many improvements to his kingdom so that when the Star Scourge was over, there would still be a reason for the many improvements that they had since they had been made specifically for that purpose and it only made sense to keep them around instead of letting all of it going to waste. He also knew that many people would want to remain as Hunters since they had gotten very good at their job and so he commissioned a device be made that he used a crystal as the catalyst to make the Star Scourge remain in a smaller area, and choose to use Femto's former kingdom to have an island where Hunters could go and continue on with their Hunts in the future. He also showed the Biju themselves a new realm for which they could enter and be far from those who would just seal them up once more, and they took his offer since they were all sick of being used as they had been for years. So with a sad goodbye to all who had borne the burden of being jinchuriki, they entered the portal he had opened for them and waited until they had gone through. Once it was done, he broke the device that he had used to keep the portal open so that no one would be able to use it to try and bring them back to seal up once more.

The Project took years, and would have been done sooner but he had a family to raise with children to love and three separate wives along with two others who were his official concubines, which was their official titles, but he saw them as his wives as well regardless of titles given to them. So it was a secondary objective to him to finish it, yet he did so in time and when it was done, he went himself to place the device in place along with a group of his most trusted of friends to do so. It took a while to place the device in the proper place, but once in place he made it into a sealed temple of a material that was made for it which he called Dark Steel, a metal that once formed could not be broken through any means. He had tested it through the harshest of tests and nothing could burn or break through it. And so with his mission complete, he returned home to be with his family once more to spend the last couple of years until the sun would return. However, near the end of the ninth year there was an unexpected surprise…

(Near the End of the Ninth Year)

It is currently Night-time in the empire even though the Star Scourge prevents seeing the sun the clocks are able to tell what time it is and currently in the royal bed chambers Naruto who is in some elegant clothing to sleep in is preparing to sleep in his king-sized bed after some training he had earlier that day. He may be an Emperor as well as a father, but he had to keep his strength up now more than ever before since he had such a large family to protect, and the gods themselves could only pity the person who dared to attack them.

However, before he can get into bed the silent alarm seal he has alerts him of a disturbance at the Royal Graveyard where his father is buried. Curious and on guard of what has caused this, he grabs his clothes and sword before departing himself to the graveyard to not alert his wives to him leaving. No sense in making them worry over what could be nothing.

As soon as he arrived at the entrance he notices a faint light at the far end where his Father's grave is with a silhouette standing in front of it. Deciding to be stealthy, he crouches and creeps slowly to the silhouette while managing to avoid any twigs or rocks that were scattered around in the illuminated graveyard. When he gets closer he notices the silhouette has a large pure white cloak with a small round lantern attached to the waist that gives off an aura of calmness and tranquility. Before he can speak up the figure turns its head and he can see a small smile and can tell it's a female before she presses her finger to her lips in silence before she vanishes in a bright light leaving the graveyard empty except for a strange device with an elegant box the likes he had never seen before.

Deciding to be cautious, he had his hand on his sword before carefully stepping over to his father's graveyard and bending down picking up the Elegant box and opening it to find a note inside.

"More shall be Revealed, place your hand on top of the device."

Quirking an eyebrow at that Naruto decides to go for it and places his hand on top of it.

"Target Handprint Detected, Acquiring DNA." It suddenly beeps.

Before Naruto can react a pain hit's his hand making him bring it back in reaction and notices a small pin prick on his hand and notices a needle on top of it with a small trace of his blood.

"Blood Acquired, Revival Initiating." It beeps again before it whirls to life and splits in half with a large energy emitting greatly from it to which Naruto jumps back in shock not wanting to be in that device's radius and notices a blue crystal in the center to which it shatters and a large column of blue and white energy shoots up from where it was piercing through the Star Scourge surprisingly and bathing the graveyard in a powerful light as twigs and pebbles start to hover from the power it emits before a pulse is sent from the pillar knocking Naruto right off his feet from the mini-shockwave.

A few seconds later the dust settles and the pillar start's to slowly disappear to which Naruto gets back up in a stance as he slowly steps to where it was, ready for anything. However as he nears his father's grave his eyes widen at what he sees on top of it, lying there unconscious is one thing he never thought he would see and says one word.

"Father….?" He says weakly shaking slightly while the same paper from before falls to the ground but with new words and he looks down if only slightly and widens at it even more.

"I will be back in one year, enjoy this year with your Father." - A Friend.

The next year was one of the happiest he had in his life, with him showing his father Ardyn all the Empire had to offer as well as his family. Ardyn had been impressed that Naruto was able to accomplish so much, and was happy to see that the Lucian family name would live on if his children were anything to go on. His children would sit by their grandfather at night as he regaled all who would listen to his stories of the past and what he had done in his own youth. And for the year that he was alive, things were great for the family. But near the end of the year, Naruto's heart weighed heavily on him since he would have to see his father die once more and he didn't want to see that. But the year went by too fast for many, and Ardyn had felt the power that had revived him begin to fade away. As his end came near, Naruto hugged his father with tears in his eyes as he did, and once done, Ardyn had stepped back and looked up towards the sky with his arms out, ready to move on from this world once more. He exploded in a pillar of light that shot towards the heavens in a way that was the same way as when he was reborn for the year. Once the pillar of energy was gone, the sky began to light up once more, symbolizing that the Star Scourge was finally over, and the time to march towards the East had finally arrived…

"It's heartbreaking isn't it?" A Regal and angelic female sounding voice says behind Naruto.

"It's you," said Naruto as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Who the hell are you and why did you give me such a gift to only take it away in the end? Where is the logic in any of this?"

"My apologies, but even I cannot break the cycle of death and rebirth, it is one of the multiversal laws and it should never be broken unless required." She says

"That only answers one of my questions. You have yet to answer who you are."

"My name? My name is High-Archangel Mira, Representative of Order of the Multiverse and leader of the Angels." Mira says with a slight bow.

"Well it is nice to meet you Mira," said Naruto with a bow as well, since one treated an angel with the utmost of respect, "yet I'm still confused on the why part of all of this."

"Allow me to explain, you see year's before your birth the Shinigami of this world has been stealing Soul's illegally from different dimensions, we noticed this when the Well of Souls was starting to look rather lacking from the Reaper's guarding it, I decided to investigate but it took me a long time since it was a mystery as to who it was, once I found out that it was this world's Shinigami I immediately dispatched myself and arrested the Shinigami and replaced him, however before I decided to send all souls back I noticed your father's soul and being curious I spoke with him and after hearing his story I looked at your world's history and noticed how you were in agony at his loss and had come to an agreement with him, using a device from one of my allies I allowed him to stay here for a full year before it was his time to return." Mira says.

"That's my father," laughed Naruto as he was told this, "somehow able to redeem himself to the point that even an angel could find it within themselves to give him such a gift. Man he was an amazing role model."

"Before I leave, I have a gift for you, I looked to the future and I witnessed something that made me frown." Mira says as with a wave of her hand a large long elegant looking box appears at her feet.

"What is this," said Naruto as he picked up the box and yet for some reason he was hesitant to open it

"Open it and see." Mira offers...

Naruto then opened the box with slightly tense hands, since even though he was being gifted this from the Angel before him; he was still slightly hesitant to open it in the first place.

Inside the box is one of the most beautiful weapons ever, in front of him is a large elegant blade with a shining white blade that seems to have been made of the purest of ores while the handle has a variety of gems, each glowing with pure power while the pommel emits the grandest of energies he has never felt before in his life.

"This, is Heaven's Edge, a blade that has slain or sealed gods and demons away, during my battles with gods I have used it to slay them or seal them away due to their dangers, I am gifting you this for your coming battle, the blade is made out of Harvested Pure stars from the cosmos" Mira says. "But be warned, since you are not of celestial origins that you may only use the weapon once before it is returned once more to me."

"I thank you for this gift," said Naruto as he used his power to send the weapon away into his subspace like the rest of his royal arms, "but why would I need a weapon like this?"

"You will know when the time is right," said Mira as she disappeared in a flash of light just as she had appeared in the first place. Naruto then walked back to his throne and told his guards to summon his generals, for the last stage of their plan was in full swing, and he wanted the men to be ready for it...

(A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, and after this one there is but one chapter left. The end of the Shinobi era is at hand, and the ending will be epic!)


	22. Chapter 22

(A/N: I am sad to write this chapter since it means that this story is coming to an end. But while this one may be over there are still others that I am writing and I look forward to seeing them complete like this one is about to be. Also I am sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter, but I can summarize why it took so long easily: Red Dead Redemption 2, Spyro Reignited, and 2 weeks of house sitting for a friend while she and her husband were in Mexico. They have two cats that need to be taken care of, so I brought mine along as well and they got along fairly well. They have a fat cat that when I say fat I mean first generation of Garfield Comic strip fat. My cats like to mess with her constantly and yet she can't really do jack shit since she is so fat. But enough about that, now onwards to the end of this story!)

The Elemental Countries had seen nothing but utter hell for the past ten years. The Star Scourge had spread across all of it and in doing so made travel very difficult to the brink of impossibility to anyone who tried to do so. And while the villages within it were pushed through to the limit in terms of survival, in the end it took such a horrible event to end the hostilities of the villages and forced them to work together to survive it.

Konoha had been forced to expand since there had been a massive influx of people who were now living here. In the first days of the Star Scourge, Konoha alone had the means to protect themselves from the demons that now spanned the lands. Yet while they had the means to keep their people safe, they were quickly running out of resources since it took quite a lot to keep the lights on. Within a few weeks of what they called simply the Darkness, the rest of the villages and their citizens immigrated to Konoha since it was quite literally the safest place in the Elemental Countries.

With Kumo's help they were able to keep the lights on without wasting resources since many of them were proficient in electrical jutsu. With their help they were able to rig a power station that worked by having a few of them sitting in a chair that slowly drained their jutsu from them to power up the lights that were used to keep the demons away from the city. Iwa shinobi were used to help form barricades to help expand the borders of the village to make room for more people as well as secure safe areas to mine for materials as well as cut down trees and make room for plots of land to grow food. It took some time, but with their greatest minds using their brain power to make a way to help grow food faster than normal. It took two months instead of the usual time since they used a pill made from Tsunade's blood to give to Yamato to use his powers to help grow the food. Because of this he was not allowed to leave on any sort of mission since he was so very valuable to them since it was because of his powers that they didn't starve.

Things seemed to be going so very well, since besides having to stay behind the walls of their village, as well as demons who they were barely able to kill since they had the information to do so. Where this information came from was quite simple, since when Ardyn told Naruto stories about the past, he had gone into great detail about the demons that existed during his era. Naruto had proven to have quite the artistic skill since he was able to accurately sketch the demons in a journal that diagrammed all their weak points. When Kabuto had been taken captive when he had tried to stow away on the airship after his master's failed attack, Naruto already knew exactly what he would do with him. He had Kabuto flown back before the Star Scourge was in full effect and had his men throw him overboard with the journal as a means to aid the village in their survival. He knew that they would need someone like Kabuto to help them stay alive, and no he didn't do it out of the good will of his heart. He did it since he didn't want them to die so quickly, and it worked too since they were able to kill the weaker demons and knew to keep the lights on to keep them out.

Yet there was one thing that Naruto didn't mention in the journal was the disease that the Star Scourge brought to those within it, and the fact that only a priestess could rid the people of it, or as they called them in the past, Oracles….

So within the span of the three years, at first the people thought that they would easily survive the darkness. But the end of they were not truly ready for the disease. They used Tsunade as well as Kabuto to research the disease, but to no avail since they were unable to cure it in any means. After so much research and tests of sorts, they were only able to develop a pill that dampened the effect and slowed down the process. But the problem with it was that in the end, instead of transforming into a demon they instead melted into a puddle of darkness.

It was within the next several years that so many died from this plague, which included all of the clan heads who were still alive along with their children as well, or Kiba since he was the only child of the clan heads still within Konoha. Only Hinata remained alive to lead what was left of the Hyuga who were still alive, which at this point was not many since the darkness killed most of them off earlier. Her hatred for the empire only grew as time went on and she vowed to kill so many of their citizens if given the chance, and it was this stubbornness that made the disease spread at a slow pace.

The village was run as a dictatorship when the other Kages died, which Minato reveled in since he was not one to share power of any sort and seeing them dead made him feel stronger since he had yet to succumb to the disease that he had contracted as well. And he hoped simply for a means to control it in a way that could help him conquer the rest of the world. And to his utmost joy, the means to do just that came to him in the ninth year of the Star Scourge. When Yamato himself became infected with the disease, the food he helped grow was tainted, and all he grew that was consumed only sped the process up making the pills useless other than to die via melting instead of turning into a demon.

The only person who was immune to it was Zuko, but the damage done to his face by the hands of Naruto had not only warped his mind as well as his views. He became a mindless beast of a man who attacked all who went near him, and Minato used this to his advantage. He never really cared for his kids since Naruto he planned to kill for his Uzumaki genetics, and his others were only weapons to him since they were the containers of the Kyuubi. When Naruto had Naruko in his grip after he had threatened to kill her if she did not surrender during the Exams, he as the Hokage could have easily stopped it since it was within his power to do so but he decided to let her die since she was nothing more than a weapon for him to use when he needed. And if his weapon was not strong enough to fight who he deemed as an enemy, then she was useless to him as a whole and let her die since he could always reseal the power into another host. The same went with Zuko since he was weak as well since he was also unable to defeat Naruto.

So with basically a clean slate of a broken mind to work with, Minato gave Kabuto full permission to experiment on him to add more power to him so that when the day came to fight against the Empire itself, he could slaughter them all and in the chaos of it all Minato would take over and rule over everything that was still left in the end. So with the material they managed to gather from killing the demons that they were able to, Kabuto performed experiment after experiment to turn Zuko into a killing machine and in the end he succeeded, but was then killed by Zuko himself in a blind rage before a seal was placed on him by Minato to control him.

During this crisis, Danzo had tried to make a power play and usurp the seat of Hokage from Minato, but Minato had always known that he would try to do something like this and had awaited the day that he would. When Danzo came before him with his diminished ROOT forces, since so many had succumbed to the disease, Minato simply activated a seal in his coat. When Danzo had the Sharingan eye implanted into him years ago, Minato had made sure the medic who did the procedure put a small seal in it that could be activated at any time. Once activated, it blasted the organ out of his head while still intact, and Minato capitalized on his moment of reeling in pain to decapitate him along with his forces within seconds. The eye had gone through a change since it had become corrupted by the disease itself. The Sharingan had transformed into a more powerful form that was now black with white outlines. Once placed within his head, Minato was able to harness the power of the darkness that had infected him, and as he mastered his new power, he laughed evilly since he now had the power to exact his revenge against the Empire that dared to wrong him.

In the end, when the light shone upon the world once more, there were only three people left alive in the whole Elemental Countries, all had been tainted by the Star Scourge. And they waited for the forces of the Empire to arrive so that they may kill all who dared cross them...

(A few days later)

Naruto had gathered a sizable force to join him in what was being called 'The Last Stand' since it was an end to an era. The soldiers who followed him to wipe the villages of the face of the earth were warned that there would most likely be trouble of some sort since if there were even any survivors to the Star Scourge in this side of the world, the disease would have warped them in some way or another. So they journey from village to village, burning down and leveling the abandoned shinobi villages that had crumbled away for the past ten years. No words were spoken as they were destroyed since there was none needed. Among the group that traveled alongside him were his wives as well as his mother and step father. Anko wanted to see Konoha burn for what they not only done to her but her family and home as well. And his wives just wanted to see their husband triumph in the end.

They arrived near the village, and the first thing they noticed was the fact that all the trees in the forest were gone, either because they were chopped down for resources or were destroyed in some way. There were walls with spikes on them and dead bodies all over, which were oozing what appeared to be black sludge of some sort. Naruto warned his people to stay alert and headed further into the village after cutting through the sealed front gate.

They got near the center of the village, all the while not seeing a living person, before they saw movement of any sort. What caused said movement was Hinata herself as she dragged a dead body behind her. She looked terrible with torn clothes on and unkempt long hair. She stopped mid step and lifted the body up as she stared at it for a second. The Soldiers held up their rifles to put her down when ordered, but nearly lost it when they saw her begin to eat the body as she tore off chunks of flesh and began to devour it.

"I don't know whether to be pissed that you are copying my style," said Seras as she as well as the rest of Naruto's wives surrounded her, "or honored that you think that highly of me. I'm going to go with the first one."

"Everyone keep your cool," said Naruto as he stepped forward, but he was unaware that this was a trap since the ground opened up beneath him and he fell down into the hole it made before it closed up so that no one else would be able to follow. Naruto fell for quite a bit until he landed in a vast chamber that was littered with blades of all sizes sticking into the ground. He was unsure where in the hell he was, but he could guess that it was a reformed section of the ROOT headquarters meant to trap him with seals and such. But that second part was thrown out the window as he scanned the room and saw that there was only one seal that encompassed the room, and it was connected to the only other person in it that was standing there with half of his face burned.

"Zuko," said Naruto as he smirked since he was not surprised to see him alive since he was a person with such a dark heart and probably reveled in the chaos that occurred for the past ten years. He took a step towards him, but stopped when he felt a drop of something on his cheek. He felt his cheek with a finger to see what it was, and when he looked at what made his cheek wet he saw that it was blood. Naruto's instincts then began to flare up within him, so he quickly summoned up the Shield of the Just to protect himself. He had done it in the nick of time since as soon as he did he heard multiple thuds hit it from the blades that had been launched at him. Before he was able to counter attack, Zuko had rushed forward with enough strength to blast Naruto off balance and blasted him backwards from the sheer force of the power behind his attack. Naruto sent away his shield as Zuko stood there with his power surging from his body as he yelled in fury. Naruto had a sense of Deja vu since this was becoming a repeat of their Chunin Exam fight since the energy that surged from him wrapped around him into a darker form of the four tailed cloak that he had used.

"The entire war to unify the Empire of the West," said Naruto as his body glowed with blue energy. As it began to glow brighter, the various Royal arms he used all began to float around him in a way as the rings of Saturn did to the planet. "I have never met a single person who I had to go all out on with the power I command. But it seems like you are the exception to that. So congratulations on the fact that I am taking you seriously now."

As he stood there, the power surged out of him as well with sparks of lightning blasting out of him as it did. Zuko bent his four tails at him and shot hundreds of dark spikes made from energy at him. Naruto held out his hand, and as he did thick lines of energy creeped through his skin. Once it reached his fingers, he used the energy to project a thick screen of energy that easily repelled the spikes that were sent his way. Zuko just kept up his attack as he screamed in rage, and unknown to Naruto, he launched a chakra chain into the ground. He sent it through the ground until it was behind him. Once in place he made it lung towards Naruto's heart in an attempt to kill him quickly. But Zuko had once more underestimated his speed and Naruto caught the sharp tip of the chain before it could pierce him. Naruto channeled his power into the chain, doing so caused it to disintegrate all the way to the back of Zuko. Once the powered surged into his back, his back split open and blood spurted outwards from his body. But the wound healed up as fast as it was wounded.

"You are unworthy of using that bloodline," said Naruto as he cracked his neck. He tilted his head back and roared with power as it surged out of his body and cracked the floor and the walls of the room that they were in. When it was over, Naruto stood there with his eyes glowing with power and various brightly lit symbols appearing on his body like tattoos. Zuko flexed his power as well, using it to rip open a dozen black holes behind him. Out of the holes came even more spikes that he launched towards Naruto. Naruto just stood there and using his magical power forced several of the blades that surrounded them to block the spikes that were shot at him.

"To think that you would succumb so deep into the darkness itself," said Naruto as he shook his head, "but given the state of your very soul it is not much of a surprise. You always claimed to be the strongest, but I beat you easily. And in your fragile mind this was acceptable to you, so you became this just so you could kill me. And doing so killed off the last bit of your humanity and made it all the easier to fight you with my full strength."

Zuko didn't speak, but then as far gone that he was Naruto was fairly sure that he was incapable of speaking now. But what he did was surged his power out again as he launched more spikes from the holes behind him. Not only that, but he used his dark power to throw multiple blades from the ground as well. Naruto grabbed ahold of two of his Royal Arms and deflected multiple blades that came at him, but he had to put more effort into stopping an enormous claymore that came at him. Naruto jumped backwards several yards to dodge the blades he was not able to block. Yet even as he did Zuko threw more blades that were homing in unto him. It seemed like he would be hit by the blades, but at the last possible second, the spirit of Prince Noctis appeared out of nowhere and deflected the blades instead.

"Now you see the strength to my power," said Naruto as he waved his hands in front of him. As he did, the other twelve kings that were able to wield the Ring of Lucii in the past appeared before him in their own regal garments. "This is the power gifted to those destined to become king of their time. This power is capable of destroying the corrupt such as you. And now it is time to finish this." Naruto then charged forward as he planned to strike Zuko down as soon as possible. Zuko summoned more spikes to throw at him, but charged as he did it. Naruto dodged all the spikes with expert grace and met him halfway. Zuko swiped at him with all the hatred in his body, but Naruto used a Royal Arm to block his attack. "And now it is time for you to die." The ghosts that Naruto summoned up all appeared next to Zuko, each piercing his body in a different place. Once they did, they channeled their energy into him. Doing so caused his body to begin to crack like an egg. Out of the cracks came rays of light that in the end consumed him so that not even a body was left when the rays disappeared.

"The darkness had seeped so deep into his being that even his body was made of it it seemed," chuckled Naruto as the spirits of past kings faded away. Naruto saw the barrier that kept him locked up in this area break, so he sealed up his weapons once more and walked out the room, but to be honest he was lost since this place was like a maze…

(Elsewhere)

As Naruto was busy fighting Zuko and his lovers were busy with Hinata herself, Alucard and Anko made their way to where they sensed Minato was hiding. Anko was not surprised to find out Minato was still alive against all odds since he was a monster of a person who sacrificed all around him in his quest to attain power and immortality, so if there were a few who had managed to fully utilize the power of the Darkness itself, then Anko was fairly certain that Minato was still alive.

When they got near the Hokage Tower, the ground rumbled from beneath their feet. The ground cracked all around them and they saw a large pillar of it spring forth into the air, but that was not the end of it since once it had stopped, liquid darkness began to leak from the sky itself from what appeared to be a crack in the air. The crack ripped open more and formed a full square with some of the most complex seals that Anko had seen in her life. The darkness began to pool around the pillar and became a moat of sorts that prevented them from going any further since the two of them were not brave nor crazy enough to try and wade through what was basically darkness in liquid form.

"It would appear that he is attempting to bring "His" Dimension to yours" An angelic voice says to the right of Anko. When she looked to see who had said that she saw a hooded figure just standing there looking into the distance.

"I'm going to just skip over the question of how you just appeared out of nowhere," said Anko since ever since she had married Alucard he had been prone to purposely trying to scare her via phasing through the wall or floor when she was doing various things. Those moments usually led to Alucard getting punched, which would then lead to them fighting, which would later lead to angry sex that destroyed whatever room they were in. But since he did that so often she was basically incapable of being surprised anymore so this figure appearing didn't alarm her. "And just ask you who the hell are you?"

"Let's just say I am an ally. Also, it is rude manners to be angry at an Angel such as me. As for how I appeared, well even I must keep secrets." She says as she turns her head slightly and Anko would catch a glimpse of one of her eyes which are white blue and a sudden chill fills the air.

"I'm not sure I should fully trust you," said Anko as she felt like she should keep her guard up for some reason, "but given the circumstances I really don't have the time to doubt you."

"You would have to make haste if you wish to avoid." She says before she swiftly disappears and reappears in front of Anko "This" She finishes as she presses her index finger against her temple and shows Anko the Nightmare of All Nightmares. What she is showing is the power of a Demon Lord, his vast armies and his very deadly attacks which were capable of untold destruction the like that words could not describe, the sheer brutality of him that made even the most bloodthirst of men seem tame, his dimension which was known to all who were unfortunate enough to know him as the Dark Spire and the Demon Lord himself: Demon Lord Fear. What Anko saw felt like an eternity to her, but in reality it was shown to her in the span of 5 seconds.

"What the hell did you just show me," said Anko as she fell to her knees since the horrors she saw made her very knees weak. Alucard held out his hand to lift her back up, which she took and with his aid was back on her feet quickly. She had seen there could be no victory against this demon, and all who were foolish to try would die.

"That…..Is who Minato Namikaze intends to Absorb, right now he is trying to shatter the dimensional walls of your world, if he is successful two outcomes can occur: The Destruction of your world OR the unleashed hordes of his armies the likes of which you have never witnessed." the figure says unconcerned of what befell there.

"How did Minato even learn about this demon in the first place!" shouted Anko since this type of demon was not in any form text, myth, or even legend that existed in their world.

"He obtained this information when he was attempting to control The Darkness, Fear is an opponent he would attempt to absorb and control, it would backfire severely and it would allow Fear access to your world, I would give the time 5, maybe 10 minutes before the walls forcefully break and your kind will end in a mere week if you are lucky." She says as she raises her arm and point's to a small crack above the Hokage Tower.

"'If you are lucky'", asked Anko with a raised eyebrow, "I am probably going to regret asking this, but what if we were unlucky?"

"You will be extinct in a single day, Fear tends to lead the invasion at the head, I have witnessed entire cities brought to ashes in a matter of minutes, and even the strongest of Defensive Technology and walls fell to his elusive attack: Dark Core, a vastly concentrated ball of Demonic Energy. When he is in one of his forms the attack power multiplies exponentially." She says.

"And just like that I regret asking," said Anko as a bead of sweat fell down her face.

"Then we better make haste," said Alucard, who even though he was not showed the images that his wife had been shown, he had seen her fall to her knees in fear as well as break out in a sweat. So he figured that whatever she saw was very bad if it was not stopped.

"Before you go ahead, allow me to dispel this Darkness, only an attack of Holy Light can stop this and kill Minato, your Son has the only weapon that can permanently stop the process before Fear forcefully cuts the link and turns him into an Abomination." She says before she raises her arm and opens her hand to which a bright ball of light appeared and shoots up into the air and explodes shredding away any nearby Darkness and clearing a perfect path for them to move forward. "The Orb will follow you until you reach Minato; there is a high concentration of Dark Energy near the top of this pillar, so make haste there." She says as the orb hovers next to Anko shining brightly.

"I have but two last questions for you," said Anko since those questions were nagging her at the back of her head, "but the first is that if such a demon like Fear exists, why doesn't anyone stop him and kill him?"

"It would be a rather lengthy explanation, but he is one of the key players of the Multiverse that resembles Balance, he is the Avatar of anything related to "Evil", I am the Avatar of "Good", if he was to be slain the entire Multiverse would go into eternal Chaos that not even the Avatar of Balance 'Paragon' would be able to restore even with his numerous forces." She says.

"I'm gonna stop her there before my mind explodes from trying to understand that since my life is complicated enough as it is," said Anko as she rubbed her temple to relieve a bit of stress. "But I also must ask that if only a holy item or weapon can stop Minato right now why don't you stop him since it seems like you are quite capable of doing so?"

"We never meddle in Mortal affairs unless it is deemed necessary, if it threatens the Multiverse we step in and remove the threat, and since this is with Fear this is Sort of our business but we cannot intervene, but it would be a declared war with the Demons if Minato Succeeds or Fails." She says.

"I so want to call bullshit on that," growled Anko, "but I don't have the time to do so since if I don't hurry and stop Minato then the visions you showed me will become a reality. And I would very much like to avoid that from happening."

"Then may the Light shine brightly for your way." She says before she is engulfed in a light followed by a White Pigeon flying away.

Anko as well as Alucard took this as a sign to hurry their asses up. As they walked forward, which they wished they could have ran instead but the Orb gifted to them was slow moving, they came to the base of the pillar. The second they reach the base the Orb shines before a platform appears in front of them and judging by the looks of it, it was solid enough for anyone to stand on. They did just that and as they did, the platform rose up so that they could stop this darkness from spreading…

(Elsewhere)

The three wives of Naruto looked upon Hinata with utter shock in their eyes. Hinata had done what they had not thought possible by killing the majority of the soldiers that came to help wipe out the village and any lingering demons that may still be around. Just because the Star Scourge was gone didn't mean they just died out with it, the demons would just hide away and begin to roam the land at night so as to avoid the sun. When they had first met Hinata eating a body, they had been surprised to see her even do that and wondered what she had done to herself to drive her to such acts of cannibalism. Yet their shock only increased as Hinata saw the three of them and faster than they could react, multiple hands made out of her shadow appeared and struck all of them with a strike to their hearts with her darkened version of the Gentle Fist. The soldiers that came with them died painfully from the strikes, and it seemed like Esdeath would suffer the same fate. Seras was a vampire and her heart stopping wasn't a fatal wound for her, and Ryuzetsu for lack of a better form of description was living fire.

"What did you do to them," demanded Seras as she got into a fighting stance.

"I simply struck them in a way that will kill them painfully," sneered Hinata in a voice that sounded both demonic as well as feminine. "Still think that you are above me you bitch."

"I am going to burn you to the point that not even ashes are left when I am done," growled Ryuzetsu as she powered up her flames in preparation of the battle ahead of her.

"And I will laugh as you fail in your attempts," laughed Hinata, "and all the while the ice using bitch behind you will die since only a Gentle Fist user can reverse said damage done to her."

"Then it is a good thing that I stowed away in the airship and came along," said a voice from behind them. When they all looked to see who it was, there was Neji getting up from pressing the pressure points so that Esdeath would survive Hinata's sneak attack. Neji was wearing a tailored suit that had a black jacket that fell all the way down to just inches above the ground and a red shirt with a shoulder guard with the look of a dragon head. This was the sign that he was part of the reinstated Kingsglaive, his most elite of soldiers that have Naruto's trust above all others. He had two belts that crossed at the waist with all three of his guns that he owned in their holsters, as well as a pendent that had been given to him and his team during their Hunter days. He even had the blade that Lee had made since Lee had lent it to him for what he had to do today.

The pendent was in the shape of a circle with three smaller circles within it that were connected at the center. The pendent was one of a set of three that had been made for them and had been imbued with a special power that made it priceless. It had the ability to pass on the skills and abilities of the others who had them, in this way if ever came the case where the other two fell; the third would live on with their strength and become a one man team. Neji had come along by stowing away in the airship since he had been told to stay since he should be there for the birth of his child since Tenten had gone into labor. Even though she had gotten hormonal because of the labor pains, she had told Neji to go and make sure that the Hyuga from the east were gone so that they could hurt them no longer and couldn't try to scheme against their family in the future. Lee had offered up his sword to use since by using it it would be like all three of them went. So Neji asked Lee to look after Tenten and stowed away at the last minute as it was just about to take off.

"So the deserter has returned home to face judgement," said Hinata as fury consumed her, "what's happened? Did you finally realize that your rightful place was at my feet and came to beg to be rebranded with the Cage Seal once more?"

"Even after ten years have passed," said Neji as he walked forward with a sigh and shaking his head, "you still think you are superior to everyone around you. Even when your entire Main Branch family has perished, when your so called 'strongest' village has all but fallen, you still cling on to your arrogance."

"You will pay for your insolence," shouted Hinata as the shadows engulfed her body and gave her a demonic feral look. She screamed as she charged forward to end Neji once and for all.

"Ladies," said Neji calmly as he walked past Ryuzetsu as well as Seras, "please leave this to me. She is family… unfortunately." As soon as he finished saying that, Hinata struck him in the chest as she had done to the rest of the soldiers. Hinata smirked at her easy win, but that smirk was literally wiped off her face as Neji punched her square in the face with his gauntlets. Over the years he had improved upon the base model and added many new elements to it. It was now imbued with the power gifted to him from Ramah so that they were charged with godlike amounts of energy. He also had small jets in them that made his punches faster as well as harder. His shirt was specially tailored with materials that all but nullified all but the most extreme of physical damage, so her strike did nothing to him since she had relied on the Gentle Fist style to stop his heart like it was supposed to, and it was because of that that she didn't put enough power into her attack and he suffered no damage. So with his gauntlets charged up with lightning, he punched Hinata quite some distance away from him, to which she howled in pain since she was not expecting that.

"You dare strike me," seethed Hinata through gritted teeth, "I will make you pay for that. Then I will head towards the Empire and drag Tenten back her myself and see to it that not only is she enslaved in your place, but she will be treated like she was less than trash and see her raped by the lowest of creatures and beaten so that her mind breaks and she knows nothing other than subservience!"

"That was the worst possible thing you could have said to me," said Neji as the power of Ramah coursed through his body. There were sparks of lightning that flowed around him, even his very eyes. "And I will take great joy in ending your monstrous side of the family." He then charged forward himself and punched her square in the gut with enough force to cause a crater to appear around them. Hinata howled in pain, but quickly smirked as he did this. She grabbed ahold of his arms and began to laugh maniacally.

"Did you think that your puny newfound strength would actually hurt me," asked Hinata as she began to squeeze his hands to the point that the gauntlets began to crack from the pressure. She continued to squeeze until the gauntlets broke into little pieces. She didn't stop there since she then began to head-butt him repeatedly as she laughed. She did this at least a dozen times; with the last time she did it with enough strength to launch Neji backwards.

"Do you finally see how weak you are compared to me," laughed Hinata, "maybe if you beg for forgiveness while on your knees and kissing my feet than I might make your death less painful." She truly expected to hear him beg for his life, but instead of what she wanted to hear, she heard Neji laughing as his response to her order.

"You actually think that is enough to force me into submission," said Neji as he got to his feet and brushed himself off, "because that wasn't a very good attempt."

"How are you still standing!?"

"Do you really have to ask that question?" asked Neji with an 'are you serious' look to his eye. "I along with the rest of the Branch members of our now split family have been subjected to torture for all of our lives. The seal you used on all of us hurt far worse than what you just did to me." He then got back into a fighting position. The pendent he wore glowed brightly as he did, and Hinata felt his power increase tenfold from what it was when he powered up the first time. Hinata charged with the intent to stop his powering up, but Neji just jumped back a bit, with Hinata following him. But as soon as she stepped where he once was, the ground erupted with lightning that blasted her off course. Hinata had to form hooks out of her shadow that she used to puncture into the ground so as to slow her down. She got back to her feet quickly afterwards, but when she looked up towards where Neji was, she saw that he was no longer there. She felt a surge of power behind her and turned her head to see why that was. She saw a ball of electrical energy coming towards her and quickly turned so she could block the attack with her shadow infused arm.

Hinata then saw Neji standing there with a blade in his hand that he was channeling magic through. Electricity began to spark from it as he did so, and Hinata began to slowly walk towards him with a massive amount of fury in her eyes. She then began to sprint as she screamed out in anger since he refused to die, and in her warped mind it was completely unacceptable. Neji charged forward as well, and as he did Hinata swore she saw the spirits of Lee and Tenten behind him. He charged up to the max level that his power could possibly go and became like lightning himself and bounced around her faster than she could track him. He then appeared out of nowhere in front of her and took and took a Gentle Fist stance. As he did, the pieces of his broken gauntlet floated towards his hands and reformed into the gauntlet he had before it was destroyed. Cid did good work when it came to things he made for his customers

Hinata saw him take that stance and it infuriated her to no end to see this traitor using their family's style after abandoning it ten years ago. It was then that she felt great pain in her entire body that caused her whole body to lock up so she was unable to move. It was with great strain that she was able to look down and saw the sword he had charged up was now sticking in her chest. The sword had once been wielded by a legendary demon swordsman, and yet Lee had changed that by bringing it to Shion to purge the demonic energy from it and replaced it with holy energy. It was because of that that Hinata was now in such a state since the demonic energy infused shadows had receded to the point that she was now no more than a normal person.

Neji then charged forward for the last time and punched Hinata in a jet powered uppercut that sent her flying upwards from the force of the punch. As she went flying upwards, the sword that had been in her chest slid out, to which Neji grabbed and swiped the blood off of it before he sheathed it in one fluid motion. He then pulls out his .45 Colt Revolver gifted to him from his mentor Vash. Vash had died peacefully several years after gifting Neji his weapon. He told him to use it to protect those that he cares for as he had done in all the 150 plus years he had been alive. His last act was to infuse the weapon with his essence so as to unlock its full power, and he withered away into dust with a smile on his face and a peace sign showing on his hand.

Neji tapped into that power now as he felt the various threads coming out of his weapon seeped deep into his arm. While he hated to use this power since it hurt like a mother fucker to use it, he knew that he would have to use it since he had to make sure that not a shred of Hinata was left to regenerate in some way since he was not going to take any chances of that happening. The gun transformed his hand into a lance-like cannon that began to charge at the tip. He pointed it upwards and waited for a full charge, While this was happening, Hinata regained her power since the holy blade was no longer in her chest and let her rage be known by summoning up all the power she could as she soared downwards as she screamed in rage. Her eyes now shone an unholy crimson that showed she had lost all form of her humanity since she had let it go so as to power up more than humanly possible. She saw Neji charging something, but her mind was gone, so she continued towards him.

"Goodbye Hinata," said Neji as she was within earshot, "now burn in HELL!" He then fired his cannon point blank into her body. She screamed in pain as she felt her body slowly disintegrate from existence as the massive beam that was shot from the cannon fired upwards into the sky. Within the span of a minute, she was gone without a shred of her left to regenerate from. Neji then fell to his knees as his arm turned back to normal. His gun fell to the ground as the last of the strands detached from his arm. He panted since this attack took so much out of him. As soon as he was able to breathe properly he began to laugh in joy since he had eliminated the last of the old Hyuga Clan and avenged those who had suffered under their feet for generations. He held his pendent and silently thanked his wife and friend for their assistance in this fight since without their aid he would have most likely fallen since his gauntlets were not capable of killing her and it took Lee's blade to put her in a position where he could charge his attack and hit her without her dodging it.

He felt two sets of hands on his shoulders as he picked his gun back up and saw Naruto's wives behind him. Esdeath held out a hand and helped him back up to his feet, and kissed his cheek in thanks for saving her life. They then made their way back towards the airship since Neji warned her that she would need a checkup to make sure that she didn't suffer long lasting damage of any sorts and there were medical supplies within it, so they made their way there all the while knowing that the others would be able to finish up here…

(On the Pillar)

Anko as well as Alucard finally made it to the top of the pillar, which they had to admit was fairly bigger at the top than it was at the bottom, to the point that it was about the size of the Chunin Exam arena. Alucard honestly would have rather flown up here with his powers to save time since it was scarce for them right now, but the Darkness would have gotten to them if he tried and they had to wait for the Orb to do its job to keep the Darkness at bay.

Once they reached the top, they got off the platform, which then shattered as though it was made of glass sine its purpose was now done. They looked around and they saw various lines of what appeared to be tubes that were draining the lake of darkness below into a throne in the middle of the pillar. On that throne sat Minato with his eyes closed, who had the tubes sticking in his body since he was the one absorbing all of the darkness below. Doing so was granting him the knowledge and abilities from all who had fallen to it and became goo during the past ten years. In a sick twisted way, his plan was still coming to fruition in the end. And through the absorption of Fear itself, he would become a god unlike any other and destroy all who opposed him, starting with Naruto…

"What have you done to yourself," shouted Anko as they prepared to end this once and for all.

"Well look who has finally returned to me," chuckled Minato as he opened his eyes to look upon the two before him. They saw that he had what were once Sharingan in his eyes, but had become blackened by the darkness he absorbed. They now were black were the red was with white outlines. "My fuck toy. Missing the pleasure I gave your body and wanted more of the same."

"You raped me," said Anko as Alucard growled in rage as she did. He had been told all that Minato had done to her as well as Kushina, and to say he was pissed that his wife was forced to suffer such a horrible fate was a gross understatement. He would kill this man and enjoy hearing his screams as he made it as painful as he possibly could. "So there was no pleasure to be had. But then again a monster such as you doesn't care for the woman's pleasure and you only see us as sexual relief for yourself."

"I am a man destined to become a god," said Minato as he stood up from his throne and pulled out multiple kunai, "so I do as I please. But enough about that. Here is what is going to happen: I am going to kill this man you brought along with you, I am going to restrain you and use you as my personal cocksleeve until I tire of you and then throw away your corpse after I kill you. Then I will head towards the Empire and kill Naruto, take his women as my sex slaves, and kill enough people until they get the point that I am now in charge."

"You will not touch my wife," said Alucard as he began to release the restraints on himself since there was no need to hold back against this monster.

"Oh Anko you naughty bitch," chuckled Minato as he prepared to fight Alucard, "you dare to cheat on me with this pathetic weakling of a man? I will have to make his death all the more gruesome than to punish you for your insolence." Minato then threw the kunai in his hand at Alucard, who swiped them all away with his hand quite easily. But the kunai then transformed into shadowy versions of Minato, each with a sword and used them to pierce through Alucard at various angles, all hitting a vital point.

Minato had expected some sort of reaction from Anko seeing as he had just killed her husband so easily in front of her, but that was not the case and he wondered why that was. So when he looked up to see Alucard smirking, it was a bit of a surprise to him.

"Release restraint level one," said Alucard as his body became intangible and the shadowy clones phased through him. Faster than they could react, he had used brute strength to bisect all of them with one swipe of his hand alone.

"Level what?" said Minato, but instead of an answer, his head was blown off by Alucard's gun. His body fell over dead since a headshot was fatal to him.

"I so need to get one of those when we get back," said Anko as she saw Alucard look sexy as fuck with his power unleashed and his smoking gun in hand.

"Bitches love cannons," said Alucard as he blew the smoking rising from the barrel.

"Did you just call me a bitch," asked Anko with a raised eyebrow.

"And what if I did?"

"'I'm going to get you for that remark later oh dear husband of mine."

"Looking forward to it."

More would have been said on the subject if it were not for the fact that Minato's body rose up to his feet, and his head re-appeared via darkness spurting out and reforming it.

"Did you really think that it would be that easy to kill me," laughed Minato as his hands became jet black since he was channeling power through them. He then snapped his fingers, and as he did, Anko's shadow arose from the ground and formed around her into a cage of sorts. "You stay there my pet. I'll deal with you once I kill your husband and son."

Alucard just grinned as a massive swarm of bats appeared from behind him and flew past him to attack Minato as their master ordered. Minato stood his ground with one hand in his pocket and held up his other one lazily. He swiped his hand once, and as he did Alucard was able to see the strings he had formed and used them to slice the bats into bloody bits. Minato then rushed forward as Alucard himself did the same towards Minato. Alucard lifted his arm up and pulled it backwards in an attempt to plunge it into Minato's heart, if he even had one to begin with, but when he made the attempt to do so his hand was stopped mere inches from his target. Minato smirked as Alucard's eyes opened in surprise. His arm then exploded since Minato had used his strings to cut it into bits as he did to his bats.

Alucard growled as he began the process of reforming his arm, but Minato had used his strings to grab ahold of his leg and whipped it around so that Alucard was thrown all over and slammed into the ground hard multiple times. Alucard eventually managed to break free from the strings and pulled his gun out and fired at Minato. Minato simply raised his hand, which had turned black from the power channeling into them to catch the bullets that were fired at him. Alucard kept firing his gun, but Minato just caught all the bullets shot at him, which only pissed Alucard off more the longer he did it.

Alucard finally realized that his gun wouldn't work against Minato, so he then summoned up the demonic looking form of his dog that lunged forward to bite Minato, but he pulled a kunai from his pocket and once more used power to enhance the power behind the swipe. It cut the dog in half down the middle, but the momentum behind his lunge attack made the two halves of his now cleaved in half body keep moving forward.

"Have you yet to fully grasp that you are powerless against a god such as I?" asked Minato with a smirk as he flipped the kunai in his hand. "Nothing in your arsenal will help you defeat me." Minato then threw the kunai in his hand, with an explosive tag attached, into the ground where Alucard had a piece of himself forming into a hand so as to fire his gun into Minato's blind spot. But instead Alucard's gun was blown to bits as Alucard looked at his now bleeding stump of a hand.

"Nice try with that little trick there," said Minato with a bored expression on his face, "but you are no match for a god such as I. But you are boring me now, and it is time to end this once and for all."

Minato's body began to glow with dark energy as the seals that he placed on his body to absorb Fear itself showed themselves around his body. With a speed faster than either Alucard or Anko could see, Minato teleported all over, the entire time covering Alucard with strings that tightened around him, and when he was done Minato yanked his hands back, doing so caused the strings to slice through his limbs, leaving him nothing more than a head and torso hanging in midair. Minato laughed aloud at his handiwork since it was gruesome indeed, and since he had been dealt with he turned to deal with Anko herself. But he was shocked to see that she wasn't in her cage anymore.

He felt it as Anko slugged him hard from behind, and as he stood up to deal with her, he was genuinely surprised to see her with claws made of the same type of material that Alucard had used to reform his arm.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise," said Minato as he rubbed his jaw, "what have you done to yourself?"

"I have been through some drastic changes," chuckled Anko. Over the years that she had been married to Alucard, she had wanted to find a way to become a Vampire like he had, but since she had been raped years ago she wasn't a virgin. Alucard had made Seras a vampire like himself long ago since the only way to make one was by gifting the blood of a pure vampire to another of the opposite sex who was a virgin. But then again, while there had been supernatural creatures that existed in his time, magic like what was used in the modern day was non-existent. And it was with much research as well as magic that allowed Anko to temporarily alter her body to a virginal state so as to begin the transformation in a manner that made her a vampire instead of a ghoul.

"I can see that," said Minato as he tried to grab her arm with his strings, but she had seen how he fought her husband and cut the strings so that they couldn't grab ahold of her. Minato had to change his game a bit and formed dual blades that he used to attack her. Yet no matter what he did, she was able to deflect. Even when he used clones to attack from behind her she did the same to deflect his attacks. Yet even though she was able to deflect his attacks as well as dodge his jutsu, she herself was unable to inflict any sort of damage against him. It was apparent that they were at a standstill.

"It would seem that we are evenly matched," said Anko as they crossed blades once more in a manner that they were trying to overpower the other.

"That will not be for long," said Minato as he growled in anger since he was pissed that Anko was able to match his strength this long. "For once the process of transference is complete, I will be immortal."

"If that is what you truly believe," chuckled Anko as she couldn't help but do so.

"And what could you possibly find so funny," said Minato with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just the simple fact that you have underestimated my clan for the last time."

"And what the hell do you mean by that?"

"It's quite simple," said Anko as she glared at this monster of a man with all the hatred she could muster. "When you mess with one of us…"

Minato then felt great pain in his whole body as he felt a blade pierce through his chest.

"You mess with all of us," said Naruto as he twisted the Blade of Uzu within Minato. It had taken him quite some time to escape from the maze that was the ROOT facility, but in the end he had finally made it out. He came upon the pillar that his mother as well as his father were fighting on and used some well-placed kunai into it so as to jump up from them to reach the top. Once he was near the top, he kept himself hidden over the edge so as to wait for the perfect time to attack Minato. Once the moment came, he took it and struck from behind. The power of dispelling seals then took affect and wiped away the seals that were on Minato's body.

His body pulsed energy since it was no longer his to control, and the pulse blasted Anko as well as Naruto backwards. The sword of Uzu landed near Anko though instead of Naruto. The Darkness began to blast upwards in a beam of jet black light, doing so shattered the giant seal in the sky since the seals keeping it there were destroyed. Once shattered, the energy then bounced back and hit Minato full force. It caused his body to explode, but then caused it to turn into a black hole that began to suck them into it. It took a large amount of strength, but Naruto was able slowly trek away from it, but he saw that his mother was not so fortunate. She was slowly being sucked into it, and as she was, she passed by the Blade of Uzu. He used this as a point to teleport towards, and as he did he grabbed her by the arm.

"It seems like it is my time to save you in your time of need," said Naruto as he held onto her arm.

"Naruto," said Anko as she was surprised to see him grab ahold of her, "what are you doing?"

"Saving your life as you did for me when I was only a child," said Naruto as he pulled her away from the black hole. With all the strength he could muster he threw her towards Alucard, who had taken the time to regenerate his body whole once more. He caught his wife, but the force behind her being tossed caused them to fall over the edge. The whole time Anko called her son's name as they fell, but Alucard then kicked off from the wall they were falling next to so as to not fall into the darkness below that while it was starting to dissipate, it was still there.

Naruto summoned up another blade so as to use the two of them to crawl away from the black hole, but it was then that he saw that the hole was growing bigger by the second, and it was then that he realized that he needed to stop it before it became a catastrophic calamity. With a heavy heart, since there was no guarantee that he would return to see his family again, he pulled the blades from the ground and entered the black hole to face the unknown…

(Unknown Dimension)

As Naruto exits from the black hole he would hear the tip tap of metal below him but he can sense a rather powerful and oppressive aura in the area he entered to, the presence is almost as if he is in the presence of a god or much much worse, however around him the dimension is something that is out of a horror story itself.

Around him is gigantic metal walls that reach into the sky itself with a black metal that is dark as the abyss, etched into each wall is symbols of demons that burn brightly as if they are on fire, in front of him is a gigantic Cathedral-Castle like structure that has humongous Statue's wielding gigantic longswords that are half as tall as them while covered in scary looking armor with a magnitude of spikes dotted all over it to give it a more terrifying look while the helmet's depict faces of being's screaming in eternal agony, both statue's appear to be guarding a large ornate door, however if he were to look really up he would spot a large thick black beam of energy cascading into the sky as if it is trying to break the sky itself which is dark red with storm clouds surrounding the beam which oozes of powerful Demonic Energies the likes of which he has never witnessed, whatever made that beam or is emitting this presence is clearly behind those ornate doors as a faint trail of blood is seen going under it.

"Where in the hell am I?" asked Naruto since to be perfectly honest, this was the absolute last thing he was thinking of seeing when he entered the black hole. He thought that there would be nothing but darkness all around and some sort of core or something like that he could destroy.

However his musing's would be cut short as a multitude of Runes light up on the Titanic statues as they shift with the grinding of metal on them echoing through the entire courtyard Naruto is in.

"Okay," said Naruto whose gut was going crazy at this point since even it was unsure as to what to do in this moment. "Every time I think that it can't get stranger by any means, stuff like that happens."

However it would get stranger as the Statues stab their large swords into the ground inserted into a hidden mechanism at their feet before they twist them 180 Degrees to which the sound of large clunking and gear's turning are heard as the Ornate doors slowly open to which a foul immense aura escapes from the doors.

"Usually I am not one to enter such obvious deathtraps like this," said Naruto as he walked through the doors into the unknown, "but it's not like I have a choice here." The second he entered, the Ornate doors slowly close to which red torches light up decorating the dark halls leading deeper into the building where the aura is much more potent where the blood trail is.

Naruto passed by various pictures of horrified people, and he had to say that seeing them was a bit unnerving to him, but he continued on since there was really nothing else he could do. The more he traveled into the castle itself, the more potent the blood trail got. He began to wonder whose blood this was, and furthermore how much blood did said person have since the amount was quite disproportionate to how much someone has in their body. So either there was something else going on here or this was more than one person's blood.

However, his journey through comes to an end as an open door is seen at the end with bright lighting and the epicenter of the Aura, it appears that whoever's Aura this is is clearly right in front of him in that room.

With the Blade of Uzu in hand, he entered through the doors to face whatever the aura was being created by. Since whatever it was was most likely the source of the black hole remaining open. And if it wasn't? Well he would cross that bridge if and when it came to it...

As he enters he found himself in a gigantic room as if a hundred or thousands of people can fit in, decorating the room is a large lavish red carpet along with tall pillars made of the energy pillar he saw outside going upwards, wall sconces in red decorates the walls everywhere along with multiple suits of armor in different shapes and sizes with weapons that even Tenten would squeal for, at the very far end is a blackened unique throne that sits empty with a flowing red fountain behind it with skulls spitting out more red water. However a rather strong smell hits Naruto's nose, a smell he is all too familiar with….Blood.

"I'm gonna say it," said Naruto as he saw all of this, "and I'm probably jinxing myself by doing so. But I have finally seen everything there is to see." A small drip of something falls on Naruto's nose, but even he can tell what it is from a sheer glance. Naruto looked up as he wiped the blood that fell on him from his face. What he saw shocked him since it was the very last thing he thought he would see.

There, dangling in midair was Minato. His body was in pieces, each which was attached with a hook that pierced deep into his flesh. His torso was kept afloat since the hooks keeping that part of his body in the air since his chest had been ripped open and his ribcage was wrapped up with barbed wire to so that any sort of movement would be extremely painful. His body was wrinkled up and shriveled from the loss of most of his blood, and the fact that a single drop had hit Naruto was a miracle in itself since from the looks of things there was no blood left in his body. It was at this point that Naruto was so glad that he had trained with Alucard, since the things Alucard had done to his victims were just as graphic and so he didn't puke from seeing this.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A rather deep and dark tone asks in front of him from where the throne is. Naruto looked away from the mangled corpse of Minato, who he was surprised was still in, what could only be called a few pieces, since he had seen the man explode into a black hole.

"Who is there," said Naruto as he brandished his blade in preparation of any sort of fight. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish…." It says, to which the presence intensifies tenfold as the wall scones flicker and beads of sweat drip from Naruto and his body is shaking without him even knowing as the empty throne is suddenly covered in the darkest of energies to which it vanishes showing a figure sitting in it with a grin that can even send the Juubi running at first glance while his entire aura is wrapped full of a dark evil that Naruto can't comprehend while his energy seems limitless.

"Who are you," asked Naruto with genuine fear in his voice. While he was usually fearless in the presence of a powerful opponent of any sort, yet for reasons that were beyond his understanding he was afraid of this figure whose identity he did not know.

"Well allow me to introduce myself, my name is Demon Lord Fear, Avatar of Evil and one of the Primal powers of the Multiverse that helps keep it in check." Fear says, his grin wider as his power fluctuates sending a shiver through Naruto's body.

"Why are you trying to destroy my world," whimpered Naruto since he couldn't quite muster up the courage to sound like he had any form of resolve.

"Oh? Well your dear dear "Father" there was actually "Inviting" me to your world and well if he were to invite me I would have free reign to do as I wish, such as." Fear says as he vanishes quicker than the eye can see and appears in front of Naruto, a gauntlet appearing in front of his head. "This" He says to which he taps his head sending a small image of one of his loved one's butchered.

Naruto lost all the color in his face as he saw what this demon was capable of, and he was powerless to stop it since he was unable to even look it in the eye since it radiated with power that only made him feel fear in its purest form. It was at that point that all hope had seemed lost. But it was then that he felt the warm hand on his shoulder, and as he felt it he felt as the fear began to fade away. He turned to see who had aided him in his literal darkest of moments, and to his continued surprise he saw his father Ardyn as well as the other former kings of Lucian descent standing there. One by one they turned into orbs of energy that flew into Naruto, empowering him so that he could finally stand up on his own two feet and brandish his weapon once more with conviction.

"I will not allow you to destroy my world," growled Naruto in anger as his body glowed blue from the energy imbued in his body from the former kings. "And I will risk my life to stop you. While I may not return to see my family again, at least they will remain safe. And the safety of my people is what being a benevolent Emperor is about."

"Hmm, you're one of the few brave mortals that have ever said that in the Multiverse…." Fear mumbles as he turns around and takes a few steps before stopping and turning to look at Naruto.

"However, I will give you an Ultimatum." He says as the mangled body of Minato is lowered next to him.

"One, you can try to fight me and ultimately fail at this even though I won't exactly attack your world unless I am invited again." Fear says, all the while his aura was skyrocketing.

"Or two, you can end the miserable life of your father with this special knife due to the fact he is in a pain induced spell to which this knife will end his life forever to which I can allow you to return home unharmed." He finishes as he hurls an ornate black knife that stabs into the floor at Naruto's feet.

Naruto picked up the blade and looked at it. While he wanted nothing more than to kill this demon so that not only his world, but numerous others could be safe from it, he was fairly sure that he would fail to kill it. So with no other options available to him, he took it and plunged it into Minato's heart, but just like he thought there was no blood since he was all but devoid of the liquid in his body.

"Bad move kid….." Fear says as he grins to which he vanishes to his throne as Minato's body suddenly spasm sporadically as the blade spreads violently and tendrils hitting his other parts. As the tendrils expanded within his body, they replaced his now dried out veins and arteries. Once they re-attached themselves to the other parts of Minato's dismembered body, a thick goo-like substance began to pour out of his body as his heart began to pump once more. Minato's skin became grey with the darkness within his body being clearly shown in lines as it was pumped through his body. He then opened his eyes, which had become pure jet black without a pupil in the middle. Minato roared in rage as he ripped himself from the hooks he had been hung by. He then grabbed them with his hands, and Naruto saw his arms increase in size as they suddenly bulged with massive amounts of muscles that rivaled a bodybuilder on all the steroids.

Doing so caused the chains to rip from the wall it was attached to and wrap around his massive hand and forearm. With a demonic yell he charged forward to attack Naruto. Naruto summoned up the Shield of the Just in an attempt to block it, but to his horror, the blow shattered the shield into multiple pieces that vanished as it did. When Minato attacked again, he was unable to block it, so he dodged it instead. The blow hit the ground, causing a crater to form from the power behind it.

"Note to self," wheezed Naruto since that blow that had broken his shield had knocked the wind out of him, "never trust a stranger who gives me a dark, obviously evil weapon to stab a guy. I should slap myself for even having to say that to myself." Naruto continued to dodge the blows sent his way, and Minato only grew far more enraged that his attacks were not hitting his intended target. So he decided to try another tactic, for even though he had lost his mind in a sense, he was not completely without his wits about him. So he unrolled a portion of the chains on his arm and attacked with the hooks at the edge of them. Naruto was able to block them as well, but he was getting weaker from the constant attacks.

Minato then made a fatal mistake since he threw one of the hooks that Naruto had managed to break from the chains. He used this as a point to use his Hirishin Jutsu. It was then that when he did, the talisman that Naruto always had on him activated and slowed Minato to near non-movement. It was while he was in this state that Naruto remembered the warning told to him by Mira, and he summoned up the blade gifted to him. He grasped the blade with both hands and plunged it deep into Minato's heart.

The second it is plunged in a beam of light erupted from his chest to which he roars in pure agony as multiple cracks full of light appear all over his body, to which he shatters creating a shockwave from that. The shockwave made the reality that they were in begin to crack and tremble since Minato was the tether that made this world a reality within his world. The floor broke from under Naruto. He grabbed the part of it that was still intact so as to not fall into the darkness below.

"Bravo! A most momentum battle, most don't exactly survive against an Abomination like him!" Fear says as he looks down at Naruto with a grin.

"You will not harm my family," said Naruto as he tried to pull himself up. But he felt pain as Fear stomped down hard onto his hand, crushing at least two of his fingers as he did so.

"Hey kid, little warning when you get outta here." Fear says to which he bends down and whispers two words

"Look. Up" He whispers, to which he then kicks his face hard with his large metal boot. Naruto then fell cursing his name, as the rest of the castle crumbled and faded away…

(Real World)

Naruto was launched violently from the black hole as the pillar crumbled beneath it like the castle had done itself. Naruto fell over the edge as he was too tired to move. His body began to fall, but as it did he saw the black hole rise up into the air and explode into what seemed to be a dark halo. Naruto saw it begin to flash with power, and that power shot downwards to engulf the entire village. Naruto closed his eyes with a smile as he embraced what would most likely be his end.

In that moment, his entire life flashed before his eyes, and he was happy the way it had gone since if things had not, then the world would be a dark place. A single tear floated from his eye since he was still falling since his only regret was that he would not be able to see his children grow up…

"Cyu"

Naruto opened his eyes, and even though he was blinded by the massive beam descending upon him, he was still able to make out the form of his closest friend Angel. Before Naruto could say anything, Angel glowed with energy, teleporting them away from the village as the beam hit the village and destroyed it from the face of the earth itself...

(Epilogue)

Twenty five years….

Twenty five years of glorious peace had been established for the Lucian Empire. The lands of the west as well as the east were no longer separated, but united as one continent with a single ruler since the wall that separated the two masses of land was destroyed once the east was conquered. Naruto was a wise and well-loved ruler within his kingdom. His children grew up to become major influential people, with both his sons becoming soldiers to become strong so as to defend their home from anything the world might throw at them, while his daughters both sought another path to life.

One of his daughters became a renowned professor at the university, and even though her mother was a warrior at heart, she was still very proud that her daughter was doing well in the world. The other daughter became a roaming medic, since she wanted to travel around and yet still help others as she did so. Naruto still remembered when his daughter brought her boyfriend, who later became her fiancé, to meet him. The boy was an utter wreck since he was so very nervous about it. But in the end Naruto talked with the young man and told him everything was fine, just as long as he didn't hurt his daughter in either a physical or an emotional manner. And if he were to do that, well… Naruto made his point by clicking his fingers and having the man surrounded by Shadow Khan. This only made the boy nervous once more, but he was alright all the same…

Everything within the Empire was running smoothly…

Until they came…..

For the past fifteen years, Naruto as well as the brightest minds his empire had to offer had tried to find out why their continent seemed to be the only one around. When they had sent expeditions outside of it to make contact with other countries, those he sent out would just end back up where they started. They tried to figure out why this was the case for years, and so far there was no answer to it, so they just continued on with their research and hoped to one day break through the fog that acted as a barrier of sorts since no one could go past it. They had even tried airships, but even they couldn't venture out further than boats or submersibles could go.

Yet one day out of the blue, a boat came through the fog, one filled with people. Naruto had been there to greet them as the leader of the empire, and he was told that many in the boat were sick and in need of medical attention. Once aid was given to those who needed it, the captain of their ship spoke to them about whom he was and where he was from. He told them that he was from a land known as Japan, and they were at war with another country known as the United States in what the world was calling World War 3. Naruto was surprised to hear this since he never knew there was a first or Second World War He was told that their enemy, The United States of America, had become power hungry over the years and had began their campaign to conquer all other countries for their technology as well as their resources since in their search for more power they had nearly depleted their own so they needed more.

He went on to say that Japan had become one of the most technologically advanced places in the world, and the US wanted that tech for themselves. So they began a full assault on their country. Japan was lucky since they had just developed a force field that encompassed their country to protect their people from constant barrages sent their way by the US Naval forces. This had been going on for fifteen years, but the last ten had been strange since their radars had picked up a strange signal of energy from what they called the Bermuda Triangle. It was as if the sky darkened into eternal night in that one area of the world alone, and many sought out what was causing it, and Japan helped their allies with the tech to try and find out more about it. Yet the USA was doing the same thing, and they had managed to extract some of the energy and as they usually did, they weaponized it.

With the weapon they had created in the form of a laser cannon, they used it to break through the force field that Japan had used to protect itself from attack. Japan had made plans for when this ever happened and evacuated large amounts of their populace in ships such as the one that he had come in. Once they were gone, the country began to explode since they wanted to make sure that their tech would never land into the hands of the US military. The US didn't take kindly to this and ordered the genocide of their race and began to hunt the Evac ships down. One by one they were destroyed, until their ship was all that was left. In their fear of destruction, they sailed into the Bermuda triangle and put their faith in their gods to aid them so as to escape certain destruction.

And that was how they arrived here. Naruto offered them a safe place to stay within his Empire since they had more than enough space to accommodate them, and told them that they would have to learn about their technology since it was even more advanced than what Japan had. Their captain thanked Naruto greatly, and left to speak to the rest of the people on the ship. And over the next several months, they learned about the Empire's ways and advanced themselves. They were well received by the people, and there was peace still.

But soon after, there was another, far larger ship that arrived as well. This one was filled with military personnel from the US, who when they arrived they made demands for not only the immediate surrender of the Japanese that had come here, but the surrender of the Empire as well. Naruto had been furious at their boldness to brazenly come into his home and demand anything from him. But to make matters worse, they threatened his home with violence if he didn't surrender. Naruto told them to leave his country and to not return, or else they would suffer for it in the end.

They didn't like this and did something that angered Naruto more than he had ever been angered before…

They nuked his Empire…

Lucky for the Empire, and unlucky for the US, the fog that surrounded the country messed with their guidance systems and they missed their target. Instead they hit a small village that had a population of a few thousand. But what angered Naruto even more than that was his medic daughter had been there when it had happened. Naruto found her burnt body once his men had used magic to disperse any form of harmful radiation and held her in his arms with tears falling from his face in spades. His sadness then turned to anger as he roared to the heavens and swore to avenge her if it was the last thing he did.

With the help of the Japanese, who shared in his pain as well as wanted to avenge their own fallen home country, they created a means to travel through the fog towards their enemies forces. The US Navy had been there waiting for them to send a message of surrender, but were shocked to see a vast army of not only naval ships equipped with weapons that were far superior to their own, but airships as well that not even they possessed since they believed that such tech was impossible to create. The battle lasted mere minutes, with the US navy now destroyed and their ships sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

They then set course towards the US itself and made it to the East coast at various beachheads. Their attack was brutal and swift since the US had not thought that they would be attacked in such a fashion, and by heavily armored magic using soldiers no less. Within the span of a year alone, the US had fallen, with Naruto forcing the president to sign the document that terminated the US as a country. Once signed, Naruto shot the asshole in the face and left the country never to return. He had made sure to cripple the country in a way that they would no longer pose as any sort of threat to anyone else in the world since a land that will threaten with violence first and foremost and then attack without warning was a force that had to be destroyed since there was no peace to be had with them around since their arrogance would always make them believe that they were entitled to whatever they desired.

And with the destruction of the US by their hands, he had sent a message to the rest of the countries in the world that his Empire was not one to be messed with, and to leave his people alone…

And so far they had gotten the message since there had been no more attacks on his Empire since then…

Now Naruto stands and looks at the memorial that commemorates the lost souls in the nuclear strike. He stood there with his wives as an elderly man in his sixties, as they said a silent prayer to them, and then left for the airship that would take them home, since he still had a few things left to teach his son so that he could pass on the title of Emperor to him in the coming weeks…

(A/N: I thank you all for your reviews and support with this story. I am looking forward to writing the rest of my stories and I hope that you enjoy them as you did with this one.)


	23. Chapter 22 Alternate Ending

(A/N: In response to all the hate I have gotten for the ending of this story, I have decided to rewrite it. I hope you like this one better than the last one since I will only do this once.)

Twenty five years….

Twenty five years of glorious peace had been established for the Lucian Empire. The lands of the west as well as the east were no longer separated, but united as one continent with a single ruler since the wall that separated the two masses of land was destroyed once the east was conquered. Naruto was a wise and well-loved ruler within his kingdom. His children grew up to become major influential people, with both his sons becoming soldiers to become strong so as to defend their home from anything the world might throw at them, while his daughters both sought another path to life.

One of his daughters became a renowned professor at the university, and even though her mother was a warrior at heart, she was still very proud that her daughter was doing well in the world. The other daughter became a roaming medic, since she wanted to travel around and yet still help others as she did so. Naruto still remembered when his daughter brought her boyfriend, who later became her fiancé, to meet him. The boy was an utter wreck since he was so very nervous about it. But in the end Naruto talked with the young man and told him everything was fine, just as long as he didn't hurt his daughter in either a physical or an emotional manner. And if he were to do that, well… Naruto made his point by clicking his fingers and having the man surrounded by Shadow Khan. This only made the boy nervous once more, but he was alright all the same…

It had taken five years to fully colonize the eastern lands after all those who had resided there were dead and gone. And after they had finished colonizing that section of the country, they began to wonder about the rest of the world. So with that in mind they began the construction of many naval ships equipped with things to help survive long voyages. They would have used airships but they thought about it and decided that introducing themselves to other people in flying machines was probably not the best idea.

Once the ships were finished and read to sail, many people volunteered and signed up for their expeditions. Little by little the world became known to them and a full map was able to be made. Over the years they had established friendly ties and trade with various people, from tribes of those who were less civilized, to those who were and just didn't have the technology that Naruto's empire had. And with his people's help they were able to advance these people beyond what they themselves were able to. And so far things were going fairly well with the world with alliances made, one of which was made via political marriage with his son and the princess of another kingdom. They loved one another, so there wasn't any issue there.

Yet eventually they had found trouble as they explored the last bit of the world. Here they met a king who was massive in size. While he was open to discussion of an alliance, he was only willing to do so with Naruto himself, who he invited to his kingdom along with his wives. He was only able to bring Shion with him since the others were pregnant again. Once they arrived, things went downhill very fast. The king had his guards tear off Shion's clothes in preparation for using her for his personal use. Naruto grew pissed that the man had the balls to do that to his woman, who even though she wasn't his official wife, they still loved each other and had a daughter together. Naruto quickly dispatched the guards who attempted to subdue him and stabbed the king in the chest for his insolence.

Yet it was then that Naruto was trapped in a glyph of dark magic, and he was forced to watch as the king pulled the sword out of his chest and the wound healed near instantly. He laughed as he saw Naruto on the ground and explained how things worked in his kingdom. He had made allies with the kingdoms of the surrounding islands via political marriages, and yet when their guards were down he conquered them all by enticing the men's lust. He claimed that under his rule the act of rape was legal since he wanted soldiers and by doing so their numbers would go up. So whenever a leader showed up to offer him an alliance of any sort, he would invite the leader and their wives so that he would have another woman for his personal harem while he disposed of the husband after forcing them to watch their wives be defiled to the point that their mind was broken.

He also went on to explain that he had used dark magic to combine his body with various now extinct animals that were able to survive so many things along with long life spans. With their combined genetics his body was capable of near instant regeneration as well as halting his aging. He had been alive for the past three hundred years, and all form of resistance fighters had been killed over his long reign. As he heard this, Naruto's anger only grew as he heard how tyrannical this man really was. It was then that Naruto slammed his hand down and used a seal to shatter the glyph keeping him down. He got to his feet to the shock of the king since this was the way he had been restraining the husbands of the women he had defiled over the years and not a single one of them had ever broken free of it. Naruto looked at this king with all the rage in his heart, pointed at the man and Doomed him. He waited the several seconds it took for the man's soul to be ripped from his body, since even though he had altered his body to achieve some grotesque means of immortality, even never thought that someone would rip his soul out.

Naruto had taken Shion back to the ship and consoled her the entire trip back, and when they returned home they received another message from the kingdom that they had just came back from. It would seem that the man had a son who was the oldest out of all the bastard children he had sired over the years. While Naruto had hoped that the son would be better than his father and learn from the man's mistakes, but that was not the case. The boy was just as tyrannical as his father, if not twice as such. He sent a warning along with demands of Naruto and his Empire. He warned that his mages would attack and kill people in his empire until he not only surrendered his throne, but his wives, concubines, and daughters as well. Naruto sent the messenger's head back as a response.

A week later, a large beam of light was seen off in the distance. When Naruto went to go look to see the damage done, there he saw a small town had been blasted and those who lived within it burned alive. Naruto and his men all took the time to bury these people, and it was when they were nearly done that he saw something that enraged him to the very core of his being. It was the bracelet that his son had won for his younger medic sister during a festival years ago, one that she kept through the years as a good luck charm. It was because of this that he knew that it was his daughter that had perished in the attack upon their lands.

A memorial service was held for those who fell, with a wall made with the names of all who lived in the now destroyed village. Once it was done, the armies of their lands set forth for the king's land. The newly anointed king had expected a surrender once the attack was made, but was shocked that Naruto had replied with a declaration of war instead. The fighting lasted only a week and a half since the king's forces had only medieval weapons with few magical users. The reason that they had been the dominant force for so many years was due to sheer numbers over power itself.

The king had been forced to his knees as Naruto himself had been forced to not too long ago. And he was killed via bullet to the head by the sister of the daughter that had been killed due to the king's order. Naruto then took it upon himself to set the women who had been enslaved and raped for the vast majority of their lives. While the amount of mental trauma was too great to break them free from since magic and drugs had been used to break their minds, he had his brightest find a way to fix them enough to function. Yet even when they were fixed, prostitution was still all they knew, so Naruto helped them make it a business. He made their now destroyed kingdom into a land of sin and debauchery with brothels all over and casinos and the like all throughout. Word spread around the world and many people made their ways there to sin their heads off, since it became a place where one can escape to to fulfil their fantasies without questions since if you looked hard enough there were people who would do what you wanted if you paid enough.

Now Naruto stands and looks at the memorial that commemorates the lost souls in the magical strike. He stood there with his wives as an elderly man in his sixties, as they said a silent prayer to them, and then left for the airship that would take them home, since he still had a few things left to teach his son so that he could pass on the title of Emperor to him in the coming weeks…

(A/N: Hopefully you like this version better than the last one. If not, well than I invite you to write your own. I will not only post what you have written, but I will also give you full credit for it once posted.)


End file.
